I'll always come back to you
by megryan2189
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Damon left town and Elena behind to never look back.5 years later Jeremy seeks out Damon to bring his sister back from the brink. Elena lost everything, everyone she loved and she doesn't remember her family or friends anymore. She's hallucinating, putting herself at risk physically. Can Damon come and bring her back? Will Elena remember him and be able to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.  
Read and Review please.

Damon and Elena were best friends and everyone thought they were meant to be. Something happened and Damon left the town and Elena behind to never look back. 5 years later Jeremy seeks out Damon as a last ditch effort to bring his sister back from the brink. Elena has lost everything and everyone she loved and she doesn't remember her family or friends anymore. She's hallucinating and putting herself at risk physically. Can Damon come and bring her back? Will Elena remember him and be able to forgive him for leaving her? Will they get their happy ever after?

_**Chapter 1- Coming home to you**_

**Damon's POV**

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Ugh. Ignore them Kat they'll go away." I pull my girlfriend back to my chest and try to get back to sleep. It's 3am and no one in their right mind would wake me up now.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"FINE! Don't get your panties in a twist!" I yell as I throw off the covers and get up from bed. Whoever is at that door better have something pretty damn important to say. I hear Katherine following me to the door of our apartment we've shared for a year now. I yank it open, "What the...hell? Jeremy?" I look around in disbelief. Jeremy Gilbert...is at my door. I haven't seen him in 5 years nor his sister Elena. He's older now...at least 16.

"Damon! Listen I know it's early but I need..."

"Babe who is it?" I feel Katherine wrap her arms around me and Jeremy stops talking. "Hi. I'm Katherine." She holds out one hand and he looks from me to her at least 50 times before he responds.

"Uhh...Hi. I'm Jeremy...Gilbert." He shakes her hand and looks back to me. "I'll go. Sorry Damon. I shouldn't have come, you've obviously moved...never mind. I'll just find another way to help...bye." He turns and walks down the hallway. He needs help? Those three words stay in the front of my mind. I wind my way out of Kat's arms and run after him.

"Jer! Wait!" Within seconds I'm down the hall and stopping the elevator from closing. I step in with him and once the doors close I press the emergency stop button. "Jeremy talk. Why did you come all the way to LA? Where are your parents, Jenna, Ric and Elena?" Immediately my heart sinks when I see his expression change when I say his parents name and Elena's name.

He shakes his head. "I came alone. I shouldn't have come though. It was stupid to think that you'd come home to help. You've got a girl in there who looks quite a lot like my sister; brown hair, brown eyes, even the same height but I can tell that girl is a few years older so go back to her. I can take care of Elena by myself. I should have listened to Stefan, he said this was a bad idea."

His words catch my off guard. He has to take care of Elena by himself? She's the older sister and surely his parents...something hits me about the way his face changed when I mentioned them. "Jer...why did you get that look when I mentioned Grayson and Miranda?"

He looks back up at me with those sad eyes, again. "You don't know, do you? I've sent emails, I thought you'd been reading them and just not responding but...you haven't read them have you? You really did leave a not look back twice. After everything that you and Lena went through...just go back home Damon and I'll go back to Lena. I'll take care of her and we can forget I came here. Goodbye Damon." He presses the stop button again and the doors open to my floor and he pushes me out.

I watch as the doors close and the elevator descends through the floors. Emails...he must have sent them to my old email address. I quickly walk back to the apartment and throw the door open. I see Kat jump from the couch but I walk right to the laptop and type in the old email address. I scan through them quickly and familiar names pop out at me. Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Ric Saltzman, and my little brother Stefan Salvatore. They've all emailed me at least 20 times each over the last year maybe more if I look over the last 5 years. What the hell happened in that town? I open the most recent from my brother which was marked 2 weeks ago.

"_Damon, I went to see Elena today. She's not good at all. She doesn't remember anyone well except you. She asked me where you were and I told her I didn't know all I knew was that you were in Los Angeles somewhere living with your girlfriend of 3 years. She proceeded to hit me and call me a liar yelling that you'd never leave her and it was only her. I'm worried about her brother. She doesn't know who I am, or even who Jeremy and Ric are. Selective amnesia or some shit like that is what Meredith Fell says it is but look I don't know if you read my emails but read this one all the way through please. I know you have a girlfriend but Elena needs you. I'm your brother Damon and I know for a fact that you still love Elena and that you'd do anything for her. She needs YOU Damon. She's lost her parents and Jenna already don't let her lose you too. Come back for her. Please. -Stefan"_

My poor Elena. I read Stefan's email 3 times. The sad eyes that Jeremy had suddenly make sense, they're parents are gone. But how? I scroll through the years and find one of the first to come from Jeremy. Nearly 4 years ago...

"_Damon, I don't know how to start telling you this. There was an accident. Elena's in the hospital. I could really use your help in telling her what the doctors just told me. Jenna and our parents didn't survive the accident. Elena is in critical condition but they say she'll be okay. Their car went off Wickery Bridge, they are still looking for the drunk driver. They were able to bring Elena back once they got all the water out of her lungs. They had to shock her with those paddle things around 10 times Caroline said. She rode out with her mom to the bridge when she heard the deputy tell her mom that it was the Gilbert's car. I'll keep you updated on everything. How's college working out for you by the way? Stefan said you're almost done, wish I could say the same for us with high school. I'm just now a freshman and Elena is barely a junior. Caroline is coming down the hall with an update now, write you later. Jeremy"_

No, no, no no. My little Elena. I wasn't there for her. She needed me and I wasn't there. I let her down, I should have been there. I...I love her. After all this time I still love Elena Gilbert. I wipe a few tears away from my eyes as I pull out my cell. I hope to God Jeremy Gilbert still has the same cell phone number. It rings, and rings, and rings.

"**Damon?"**

"Get your ass back up here. I'm sorry I wasn't there Jer. I let you both down and I can't anymore. I need to come home."

"**Be there in a minute Salvatore." **I hear him slam a car door and then he hangs up.

"Babe. Why are we going to Mystic Falls?" Damn, I had forgotten Kat was here. I shake my head as I turn to face her.

"WE aren't. I am. Kat, we need to talk."

"Damon, those words are never good. Who is Elena?"

I smile and turn back to the computer. I search for the folder titled 'My Dreams' and open it. I show her the screen and it shows her a slide show of every picture I have of Elena whether she's with Jeremy or one of our old friends or me. "This is Elena. Kat, I need to go home."

"You mean you need to go to her? Damon, we've been dating for 3 years now and you've never mentioned her. She can't be that important. I love you Damon but I swear if you walk out that door it's over. I'll follow you, I won't give up on us. I won't let you just walk away from me."

I roll my eyes. "Don't be so dramatic Kitty Kat. I don't want to hurt you but you had to know that THIS is as far as I would let our relationship go. I care about you I do but that's why I have to let you go. I hope you understand. One day you will meet someone who can give you more. I'm sorry I can't. Bye Katherine."

I grab the laptop and set it at the bottom of the duffel bag that I start shoving my clothes into. By the time I'm done I hear Jeremy's knock and I walk out into the hallway with him. "Let's go home Jer." He nods and we set off. I never looked back. Maybe if I had, I'd seen the look of determination, and anger on Katherine's face, maybe I would have seen that she was right; she'd never give up. Yet I didn't. I kept my eyes forward and only saw one thing. Elena. She needs me and I need her. I need her to forgive me. I need her to help me feel again. Maybe this is the way to stop the pain that's been with me for 5 years.

**Elena's POV**

Gone.

Everyone is gone.

Dad...mom...Jenna...Damon. I pull my knees closer to my chest as I think of the last person. I need him, but something tells me he won't come. Everyone who says they love me has left me. _You still have Ric and Jeremy. _I groan as I shake my head. No, they've given up too. They still try to get me to smile but I can tell they've given up on me.

I can tell they have because they have Meredith come see me everyday. I know I scared them and Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler. I didn't mean to, I just wanted it to stop. I didn't mean to cut as deep as I did. I just found the razor in the shower and I wanted the voices to stop. I didn't want to see my parents and Jenna every time I closed my eyes. I wanted the dreams to stop and I wanted to stop seeing people who everyone told me weren't there. I know it sounds like I'm crazy and maybe I am but I don't want to re-live the accident over and over everyday. Not anymore.

Some days I'm okay. Like today, I'm not sad enough to pull a stunt like that again but I still don't leave my room. I can hear Ric typing on his computer from Jenna's old room. I feel bad that he quit working at the High School and is now working at the Community College which only has him come in 3 times a week. I haven't been to school in 2 months. I used to go just because I knew I had to. I didn't talk to anyone but the whispers became too much. I can still hear what they said about me.

_Poor girl lost both parents and her aunt._ Most of them were comments like that. Some were different. About Damon.

_She's stupid. To think that Damon Salvatore would actually take a 13 year old with him when he graduated. He was 18, that's sick._ I wasn't stupid, I knew I wasn't. I knew I couldn't go with Damon to UCLA but we could have tried to do the long distance relationship. It wasn't wrong for Damon and I to be together, was it? Yeah, he is 5 years older than me but age is just a number or that's what he used to tell me. My parents loved Damon, so did Jeremy. My friends were fine with our...relationship. They understood. It was people on the outside who didn't. I laugh, who am I kidding. Damon probably just saw me as some young, naive, girl he could take advantage of. Maybe the whispers are right.

Stefan comes by everyday but I don't want to see him. I want him to bring Damon but he keeps telling me that Damon has moved on. I believe him, that's why I get mad. I don't want to , was i Stefan but I do. Everyone leaves. I look out my window and I see Jeremy's car pull up. Usually it would mean he was home from school and would have more work to add to the ever growing pile on my desk that I haven't done in over a year. This time is different though, this time he left in the middle of the night and only left me a note. I read it again as I shake my head.

_For you Lena. I'll try anything. He still loves you._

I don't look back at the window when I hear the car doors close. I close my eyes and picture Damon. Those blue eyes that could tell exactly what I was thinking before I even knew. His black hair that was so soft and smelled like the ocean. The way his arms were so strong and protective around me. I miss waking up next to him. He used to sneak in my window and just hold me. God, it's almost like I can actually feel his arms around me right now. I keep my eyes closed but strangely enough I can feel myself being carried to my bed. I open my eyes and see those blue eyes looking down at me.

"Elena. I...I'm here. I'm sorry I wasn't before. It'll be okay gorgeous."

I push away from him. "Damon?" His eyes are wary now. I shake my head and I stand up. "You...you left. Stefan said you left. He said you moved on. He said..."

"Elena. I can explain. Please baby, sit with me."

"NO!" I hold my hands out in front of me and he stops walking towards me. I shake my head some more. "It's wrong Damon. You and Me, we're wrong. You left, everyone leaves."

"Elena, I'm sorry. I came back...for you. I came back because you need me and babe I need you too. I'm sorry it took this long but..."

I walk up and shove him backwards. "Shut up Damon!" I hear footsteps run to the door but he holds up his hand and they stop. "You're not here. This isn't real. Oh God, I've lost it. I...You're not here." I close my eyes and start to pace. No, he can't be real. This has to be just like how I thought I saw my mom earlier, she told me Damon loved me but it wasn't real. Now I'm imagining him here, telling me everything I've always wanted him to. "It's not real. You're not really here."

"Elena. Look at me. Baby girl open your eyes." I open my eyes and he slowly walks up to me. "I. Am. Here." He says each word slowly and I shake my head.

"No." I whisper the word and run into the bathroom. I quickly lock the door and lock Jeremy's door too.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Elena! Open the God damned door!" It's Ric's voice. I shake my head as the tears start to fall. Damon was never here. He was never here. He left me. I fall to the floor and pull my knees up to my chest. I can hear voices on the other side of my door but I can't make them out.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Elena. I swear to God if you don't open this door I'm busting it in!" I don't move. I hear the voices again and I hear footsteps go down the stairs.

After a few minutes I see a piece of paper slide under the door. I pick it up and read the words.

_I'm still here Lena._

I shake my head. It can't be Damon. I see a pen roll under the door and I pick it up slowly. I decide to give in to my hallucinations.

_Prove it Damon._

I slide the paper and pen back under the door.

_I'm sorry for what you saw between Andie and I. I didn't mean to have sex with her. I was drunk and it was a mistake._

The paper and pen slide back under the door. This was a mistake. I throw them at my door and open Jeremy's. I start running down the stairs and out the door. I ignore my name being called behind me. The memories are too much. It hurts, everything hurts. The pain from 5 years ago it's back in full force. I see it all as if it's in slow motion.

_I had told Damon I was late and that Caroline bought me a test. It came out negative, thank God since we were both way too young and we had only been with each other once. It had been my first time but I knew it hadn't been Damon's. He was the infamous older Salvatore. The next morning I ran over to his house to tell him but he didn't answer the door. I knew Stefan was at Matt's house so I used the spare key under the mat. I walked up to Damon's room and heard their voices inside._

"_You need to go. Now Andie."_

"_Oh come on Damon. You know you had fun. I'm so much better than that runt Elena Gilbert. I've heard the rumors Damon."_

_I throw open the door and lock eyes with him. He looked sorry but I didn't buy it. I should have known, this was what Damon Salvatore was known for. Fucking girls and leaving them. I threw the test at him and walked back down the stairs. I heard him call after me but only stopped when he grabbed my arm. I yanked away from him. "Go back upstairs and have your fun Damon. I guess I was just another knotch in your bedpost huh. Boy was I dumb when you told me you loved me. Good bye Damon."_

_I walked out and never looked back._

I kept on walking now just like I had then. Maybe if I'd looked back I would have seen Damon. Both times, past and present, looking at me and begging me with his eyes to stay. Maybe I would have seen the love he had and still has for me. But I don't look back. I just keep walking. I reach into my pocket and pull out the razor I grabbed from the bathroom. Maybe this is the only way to make it stop.


	2. Love is not a victory march

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.  
Read and Review please.

* * *

_**Thank you for the feedback, I was very surprised to have so many favorites and follows and I loved reading your reviews. I will say right now that Elena is not the only one in this story who has...problems. No one is prepared for the events that follow in the chapters to come. I hope you'll keep reading the story and Katherine will make another appearance very soon. She's crucial to the story as is Stefan and Caroline.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Love is not a victory march**_

**Damon's POV**

She walked away. It took me all of two seconds to be back in her room and tearing it apart. Selective Amnesia my ass she was suppressing something! I went to college and I'm a damn psychology major, I know my shit.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I turn to face Ric and all but blow up on him. "Searching. She doesn't have amnesia. Something happened and she's suppressing it." I finally find under her mattress something that causes me to shudder. I grab it and throw it on her bed. "How long has she been doing this? My Elena wouldn't do drugs. What the hell happened Ric?"

He seems just a surprised as I am. Jeremy is the one who finally answers the question. "She's been smoking for about a year. Damon, she was getting better until about a year ago. Something happened, I have no clue what, but she...she changed. What's wrong with my sister?"

I sit and think hard about everything I've learned. I saw the scars on her arms, it made me want to hit something. The weed, the hallucinating, the note...I get up and grab the paper from the bathroom floor. "Pain. She's suppressing pain. She's..." I immediately walk down the stairs and out the door. I knew the pain of losing a parent, I've lost both of mine at the worst possible time. I had to be the strong on...for Stefan. It was because of Grayson, Miranda, and Elena that I was able to do that but this was different. This pain she was feeling went deeper, it was pain that she couldn't run from. Pain someone probably inflicted on her. I swear to God if someone hurt my Elena I'm going to kill them.

"Damon! Wait up! You don't know where she's going!"

Jeremy's dead wrong. I know where she's going. "Let me guess. The woods, a few miles away from the falls." I turn and see him stop walking after me in shock. I give him my best reassuring face. "It's where it all began. I'll help her Jer." I walk off and head for the beginning of the end.

_It was two weekends before Graduation. It was the day before my 18th birthday and the gang wanted to take me camping. So I set off with Stefan, Elena, Blondie (Caroline Forbes), Preppy (Bonnie Bennett), and Dumb and Dumber (Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood). I was the oldest one but Tyler was only a year younger than me, the rest were much younger...13 or 14. We reached the perfect spot, a couple of miles away from the falls. We set up the tents, girls and guys, and then went for a swim. That day changed a lot not only for me but for the rest of the group as well. We were able to be ourselves, there was no judging, no harsh words, just 7 best friends having fun and being themselves._

_The girls laughed and joked and flirted. It was already well known that Tyler, Matt and I were more or less already dating Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. The guys laughed, joked, and flirted back...except for Stefan. When it came time to actually settle in for the night is when everything changed. We all had our own tent except now mine and Stefan's was just mine. He had decided to share with dumb and dumber. We all had different music playing in each tent, thank you for inventing the battery for radios. I was laying down musing about going off to college and hating the idea of leaving Elena here alone._

_ I was head over heels in love with the little 13 year old girl who stole my heart when I was just 9 years old. She was Stefan's best friend and it was her 5th birthday and I was going to be 10 in a few weeks. Of course me and my 6 year old little brother were invited to her party, family friends and all. I had seen Elena literally grow up, hell she took her first steps to me and the first full name she learned to say had been 'Damon'. Most people called it wrong that we felt the way we did but our parents didn't seem to mind. They had always told us age was just a number. _

_I was snapped out of the memory when I heard the tent being opened. I smelled the coconut shampoo and smiled, Elena. She crawled in next to me and laid her head on my chest._

"_I'm going to miss you Damon."_

_I rubbed her back slowly. "I know Lena. I'll miss you too sweetheart."_

_It felt like forever we just laid there holding each other. I never wanted it to end. Suddenly she had crawled on top of me and our lips connected. It was that special connection that only we had. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her as close as I possibly could. We had tried to date other people, people our own age but it never worked. For me, they were never Elena. There was no one that could compare with Elena. Our tongues waged war in each other mouths and I felt her hands slide down my chest to grip the shirt I was wearing. I stopped her. "Elena. We don't have to. I know that..." I had never pushed her. I wanted her, yeah, but I wanted her to be ready. _

"_I want to Damon."_

_I looked into her eyes and I saw it. Love. She was ready. I raised my arms and she pulled the shirt off. She raised her arms next and I slowly pulled off her tank top. "Are you sure Lena?" She nodded her head and met my lips again with the same amount of passion as before. _

_I wrapped her in my arms and laid her on my sleeping bag, not ideal for love making but it would work. Our hands explored each other extensively. I kissed down her neck and felt her shiver when I reached her breasts. We'd gone this far before but never any farther, I always stopped it. I took one nipple in my mouth as my hands continued their journey down her body until I reached her shorts. I looked into her eyes and she lifted her hips. I slid the shorts off along with her panties, her hands found my shorts and they joined the pile of clothes in the corner of the tent. I released her nipple and slowly slid into her. I never broke eye contact with her and we both moaned in pleasure at the simple act. I waited until she pulled me to her lips before gently thrusting into her. It was loving, and gentle, and simple love making...it was different than the other girls I'd been with. Them I'd fucked, hard and rough with no love. Elena...she was the first and only girl I'd ever made love to. We both came together and then fell asleep in each others arms, listening to the song Hallelujah by Kate Voegle._

I was brought out of the memory when I reached the spot our tent was set up that night. She was there. She had her knees curled up in front of her chest with a razor sitting on the ground in front of her. She was humming, I stood and listened closely to the song. It was our song. My little Elena. I approach her gently but she still turns to look at me with the same fear I saw earlier in her eyes. She had picked up the razor and was pointing it at me, she was shaking. I stopped and raised my hands in a way that she would know I meant no harm. "Baby I've been here before. I've seen this room and I've walked this floor. You know I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the marble arch and love is not some victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah." I sing her part of the song that she was humming and her eyes change. They un-dialate and there's no trace of fear anymore.

"Damon?" She drops the razor and I drop my hands. Her tears start falling faster and she runs into my arms. "You came. You're here. It hurts Damon. Make it stop hurting."

I hold onto her tightly as she sinks to the floor. I can't stop the tears that fall out of my eyes. I rock her back and forth. "What happened Elena? I have to know what happened to help. Please baby tell me." No amount of preparation could have prepared me for the words that she spoke next.

"Stefan...he tried to...he tried...he..."

She didn't need to finish. I understood already. I remembered the first time. I had never hated my brother before but now...now I hated him.

**Elena's POV**

Damon was here. He was here and he loved me. I didn't have to hear him say it, I could feel it. He was real. He wanted to know what had happened, what had broken me. I didn't want to tell him, it would destroy him.

"Stefan...he tried to...he tried...he..."

I tried to get the words out but they wouldn't come. I heard his sharp intake of breath and I knew he knew. He knew the words I couldn't speak. He was probably killing himself inside. This wasn't the first time Stefan had tried to have me...in that way. It had happened one more time...5 years ago then once more nearly a year ago.

_The first time had been when we were sitting in the Salvatore boardinghouse after dropping the others off from our camping trip. Damon and I had made love, it was perfect. I couldn't stop smiling but I knew Stefan was upset about it, he had always liked me and wanted me to return his feelings. Damon had taken their dog out for a walk when all of a sudden Stefan had changed. He cornered me in the living room and tackled me onto the couch. At first I thought he was playing but then he started getting rough._

"_Stefan stop!" My smile had faded and I was pushing at him._

"_Come on Lena. You can have sex with my brother but not me, get real. I'm more your style anyway. At least with me it wouldn't be frowned upon. Give it a try." _

_He tried to kiss me but I turned my head. I was trying to push him off when I heard the door bang open and he was thrown on the floor._

"_What the hell Stef!" I ran to hide behind Damon. He wouldn't let Stefan do that to me. He would protect me. They yelled and Stefan left but I should have known he wouldn't let it go._

_A year ago he came in my window just like Damon used to. He told me that Damon had moved in with a girl named Katherine...I think, I wasn't really paying attention. I was hoping it wouldn't last. I'd gotten into UCLA and was planning on leaving soon anyway. He could tell I wasn't paying attention to him, that's when it happened. It was like the Stefan I knew had vanished, he grabbed my arms and kissed me. _

_I tried to push him off but he was still much stronger than me. His tongue entered my mouth reluctantly and he pushed me against the wall. His hands started groping me and his lips moved down to my neck._

"_Stefan stop! Please. Stop."_

_He shook his head. "No. You don't deserve someone like Damon. He left you behind. He doesn't care about you Elena."_

_He ripped my shirt a little bit and forced my legs apart. I knew I was crying because he wiped the tears away. "Shh. It's okay Lena. I love you. No one even has to know. It can be our secret okay?" _

_I looked into his eyes and I was scared. He wasn't Stefan, he wasn't my best friend and I saw no love in his eyes. He started kissing his way down my neck again while his hands tried to pull my jeans off. Damon's words came to my mind from after the first time he had stopped Stefan._

"_If anyone tries to hurt you again you have to catch them on surprise okay babe. Wait for them to let their guard down, hit them hard and run okay?"_

_I nodded my head, at the voice in my head and to myself. I knew what I had to do. I felt Stefan's fingers slip into me and that's when I kicked him. I slammed my knee as hard I could into his dick and I ran. I felt him grab my arm though and he threw me into my dresser. It hurt, the pain it was like nothing else. I hit my head on the edge of it and I saw stars. He grabbed my legs and yanked my jeans off. I couldn't fight him anymore, I was hurt and he didn't care. His mouth was on me before I could object and his tongue was inside me. He took what he wanted and left. "I'll make love to you one day Elena. Not today but one day you'll be mine. Good night my girl."_

I didn't know I was talking out loud until I felt Damon's hug tighten around me. "I'll kill him." I hear the pain and hate in his voice.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I tried to stop him. I tried...I'm sorry."

He rocked me faster and kissed my forehead. "Don't be sorry Elena. It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong baby girl. Did you ever tell anyone?"

I shake my head. Caroline had called me after that and came over when she heard me crying. I could tell she knew something had happened but I never told her. I didn't know how. I was scared that she'd be angry at me. It wasn't the fact that Stefan had grabbed me or even threw me into my dresser that had hurt me the worst. Those were physical pains, they would go away. What hurt the most was that he didn't stop. He said he loved me but when I asked and begged him to stop he didn't. That's not love. What hurt then was that he left. I was alone, he said the word love and then he left. Just like Damon had left, and my parents, and Jenna...everyone who said they loved me had left me. Alone. "I was all alone Damon. It still hurts. No one who loves ever stays."

"I'm staying. I love you and I promise you...Elena look at me." I look up at him and I see his blue eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. They are filled with so many emotions; love, anger, regret, sadness, but they want me to trust him. I have always and will always trust Damon. "I promise you, I won't leave. I love you Elena."

"Love. It doesn't exist. Not for me, not anymore." I drop my eyes and pull away from him.

He can't love me. I'll hurt him and I can't stand that. I don't want to hurt him. I'm so damaged that it would make him unhappy and I don't want to make him anything but happy. I try to walk away but my legs feel like jello, I feel his arms catch me and he picks me up bridal style. I don't know if I'm asleep of awake when he carries me through the front door and into my room. He lays me on the bed and covers me with the comforter. He strokes my hair and I try to stay awake.

"Sleep Lena. I need to go talk to Ric and Jeremy okay?"

I grab his hand in a death grip. My eyes pop open and I don't know what he sees but I see the concern in his eyes. "You...you can't tell them Damon! Promise me. Please."

I see him think it over. It seems to take forever but eventually he nods. "Okay. I promise I won't tell them Lena. But I will not leave you, Stefan won't hurt you again. No one will, do you trust me?"

I nod my head and close my eyes. I feel him kiss my cheek and I hear him walk out of the room. Before I can go to sleep I let the tears fall. They always come no matter how hard I try to fight them, but tonight I know I'm not crying alone because I can hear the sobs coming from the other side of my door.

Damon's crying too.

I'm already hurting him, I can't let him stay.

I can't hurt him.

I can't let him be the one to help me.


	3. Hold on

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**This chapter I decided to write a little from Jeremy's POV. The rest of the story will be told from Damon and Elena mainly but every now and again you will get a little bit from Jeremy and Katherine.  
**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Hold on**_

**Jeremy's POV**

I sat with them all in the kitchen while we listened to Damon carry Elena up to her room. I followed quietly behind him and stood at the landing in between the two flights of stairs, I was eavesdropping. SUE ME.

"Sleep Lena. I need to go talk to Ric and Jeremy okay?" Hmmp it wasn't just Ric and I downstairs. It was the whole army brigade of Elena protectors. Caroline, Tyler, Ric and myself. The brigade.

"You...you can't tell them Damon! Promise me. Please." My frown deepens. She has clearly been out of it. She hasn't noticed that we didn't need to be told anything, we already knew. I hear Damon promise her and walk out and crack her door. I'm a bit surprised when I hear him break down and fall against the wall.

I take the stairs quietly and crouch down to his level. "Damon." I whisper his name and he looks up, he had quickly composed himself. "We should talk. Downstairs." I get up and he follows behind me. He heads for the living room but I grab his arm and steer him towards the kitchen. I hear the chairs scrape as they all turn to face him. His footsteps stop behind me and sure enough his jaw is on the floor when I turn around.

"Uh...Hey guys. I was just..."

"God thank God you're back Damon!" Caroline is out of her seat and grabbing Damon into a best friend hug.

"Care. Let him sit down first. Then we can talk."

She sits back down next to Tyler and Damon stands awkwardly against the counter. He clears his throat a few times. None of us talk, I don't think any of us knows what to say exactly. Finally I drum my hands on the table and say the two words that cause Damon to hug me, which he hasn't done in 5 years. "We know."

I don't know how long he hugs me but it starts to get a little awkward. Bromance, awkward. I shrug out of it and give him my best 'I'm glad your here but I'm just like the annoying little brother smile'. Apparently it works because he laughs it off and sits down in the chair next to Caroline, it's also the one with the best look at the stairs so he can no doubt watch for Elena.

"So...how much do you all know exactly?"

We all immediately look at Caroline and she clears her throat and looks towards the stairs. "It started with me." She took a deep breath and we all listened as she told the story to Damon. "I came over one night because she was crying and I was worried. Jeremy and Ric had gone out that night so it was just her, I had to use the spare key because she didn't answer the door. I saw the bruises on her arms but she never told me what happened. I watched her closer and I figured it out within a week. She was different, more careful but only around Stefan. I told my thoughts to Ty and then he saw it himself one night at the Grill. I wasn't there but...since then we've done this every night. Watched out for her, made sure that she's okay. Damon, you're brother...he's a good guy I know that but...sometimes he's like a different person." I run my hands through my hair as I continue to listen to Tyler tell Damon what he had seen at the Grill. I zone out and get caught up in the memory of the first time I heard the story.

_Tyler was banging on the backdoor and had a very upset looking Caroline with him. I let him in and he immediately asked to talk to Ric and I. Caroline had run upstairs and sat down with her eyes darting from Elena who wasn't asleep but definitely zoned out and completely oblivious on her bed, to her window, to her door with almost a murderous look in her eyes. I go back downstairs to find Tyler pacing the living room. Ric joins us a few seconds later and we don't even have to ask Ty what was wrong because he just blurted it out._

"_Stefan hit Elena! The bastard just hit her!"_

"_He fucking what?!" I start pacing the opposite way of Ty and I see out of my peripheral vision that Ric is throwing the same murderous glances at our front and back door. "Ty what...explain. Stefan has never laid a hand on my sister before." I lied. I had seen the way she acted around Stefan and I could hear them argue a few times in her room but she always played it like it was no big deal. _

_He half laughs and half snarls. "He fucking did it! Right there in the Grill! Okay so here I was picking up dinner for Care and I. Elena is there with Stefan and at first I think nothing of it. I wait at the bar and then I hear it. She practically yells 'Stefan no! Stop Stefan! Get off me!' I snap around to see him holding her against the wall, he lets her go. My red flags go up because it's not like Stefan. I watch carefully and she goes to walk away from him after he said something about I don't know for sure but I could have sworn it was about the camping trip and how she slept with Damon, or about Damon moving on with someone. I don't know my lip reading skills are horrible but it made her upset so she went to leave." I nod my head. It was no shock that her and Damon had done the deed, I actually thought they had done it long before that night but hey none of my business. As for Damon moving on well we all figured that was fucking impossible. "Well he grabbed her wrist and then hit bitch slapped her practically. I slam away from the bar and punch him in the face. She runs out before I can stop her and I say a few choice words to my best friends little brother. I then storm out and find Elena, I beg her to listen to me but what does she tell me 'mind your own business Ty' seriously what the hell! I've known her forever and she doesn't listen. So I let her go home, cause I'm not a dick who will force her to do anything. I go home and try to call Damon. I call him at least 50 times with no answer, it's probably really late or really early in California I have no damn clue. I then decide on email, so after writing a lengthy wordy email to him I call Care. I tell her everything and to say she was pissed would be an understatement. Because get this Gilbert, this isn't the first time. Remember Elena's 'bump on the head'" He uses his finger as quotation marks around the phrase. I remembered that all too well. We all thought there was something fishy about how she just 'fell'. "It was Stefan! So here we are, Elena protectors. All in all Stefan is either really stupid and a dick OR something is wrong with his head." He finally stops his speech and looks at both Ric and I. _

_We're struck speechless. I'm fucking furious. I'm not mad at Elena, but this does explain why she's been so scared recently and walking on fucking eggshells. I'm mad at Stefan, he's all but signed his death sentence. You ever hear the phrase, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, well it's true. No sooner had I thought of Stefan and how I wanted to kill him he showed up knocking on the door like it was nothing. I yank it open and glare daggers at him. "You. Dick." I grab him and push him against the wall. I instantly let him go when I see his confused face, something screams at me that maybe Ty's latter suspicion is right, maybe something IS wrong with Stefan._

"_What...what did I do?"_

_I turn back to Ric and Ty and they both share the same expression I do. Confused and worried. Not only worry for Elena but for Stefan as well._

"So wait...my brother didn't remember hitting Elena?"

Damon's voice snaps me back to the present and Ty shakes his head. "Nope." He pops the p.

"Damon. What's wrong with them? You're the psychology major...how can I help my sister?" I beg him to give me some answers. He went to college to learn about how the human brain ticks and all it's problems. He has to have a suspicion.

He puts his head in his hands and shakes his head. "I don't know Jer. I'm not a psychologist, I just took the psychology courses. I only know what they teach you from books. I do know that my brother, when I left town, would not hurt Elena. I also know that Elena is scared and she sure as hell doesn't have any type of amnesia. I just think she's keeping everything in so none of us get hurt. When did she cut herself? I saw the scars."

We all avoid the question. None of us like to remember that day. It was the day I literally almost died. I can't lose Elena, that day proved it. "3 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days ago." I didn't know I consciously chose to spoke but everyone stared at me. I guess it's kind of like how I remember it's been 2 years, 8 weeks, and 10 days since my last pill popping phiasco or something, you never forget how long it's been since you almost lost everything.

**Damon's POV**

He knows the exact months, weeks and days. My anger at Stefan has dwindled. It's not completely gone but he's my brother and obviously something is wrong if he didn't remember hitting Elena. I'm quite proud that Elena still has people she can count on. I always knew Blondie and Dumber would come to her rescue, they love her almost as much as I do. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when my phone starts ringing. I pick it up without looking at the caller ID, mistake number one. "Yeah, Damon Salvatore."

"**Babe you got home safe I guess? I was worried about you."**

"Katherine. Look now's not a good time. I told you it was over, I made my choice." I hear Blondie quietly ask who the hell Katherine is and I hear Jeremy tell her 'oh some chick he was living with but he's anything but moved on past Elena because that girl could be her twin if she wasn't older than Lena'.

"**And I told you Damon that I won't give up on you. I love you." **I roll my eyes and seriously consider hanging up until I hear the voice in background announce something that makes me lose it temporarily.

_Flight 507 to Mystic Falls is now boarding at Gate 10._

"You're fucking boarding a flight to Mystic Falls?! What the hell Kat! I told you I was done. I broke up with you when I left our apartment to come back to Elena. I love HER not YOU! Get that through your fucking thick skull!"

"**I know you have to miss me a little bit. Isn't your bed going to be cold without me there?"** Mistake two is that I don't hear the stair creek as someone comes down the stairs.

"No in fact my bed will be toasty warm without a bitch in it!"

"**I love you too Damon."**

"I don't love you Katherine. By the way, I had a fucking epiphany on the way home actually, you were my Elena double." HA HA HA! Take that! "I guess I just never moved on and you looked exactly like the girl I always wished would come to LA and live happy ever after with me. Good bye Katherine."

"**You're wrong. You do love me. I'll see you soon baby." **She fucking hangs up. I throw the phone across the table and instantly regret the action when I hear the gasp at the end of the stairs. No, no, no. Elena. I look up and meet her eyes, she's hurt and she's near tears...again. This time it's my fault. I know she heard what I had said to Katherine.

"You did move on. Stefan was right. He didn't lie."

Everyone looks at me as I walk towards her with my arms open. I hear Jeremy follow behind me, probably...hopefully, to help me explain. "Elena no I didn't. I didn't move on. Look Katherine...yeah I lived with her but she was nothing. Nothing Elena. She wasn't you."

She moves back from me and starts walking backwards up the stairs. "You just said you didn't love her but did you EVER tell her you loved her?"

No. That's what I want to tell her, but looking into her gorgeous brown doe eyes...I can't lie. "Yes. But I didn't mean it. Lena!" She had turned and ran up the stairs. I took off after her and the voice in the back of my mind kept screaming NOT GOOD! She slammed her door in my face and locked it. I ran into Jeremy's room and ran through the bathroom just in time for her to slam and lock this door as well. "Elena! I never meant it! Hell I never even had sex with her! 3 years and I never did that! I never loved her Lena! It was always you, it's still you!"

"You lied Damon. Everyone who loves leaves."

I shake my head and keep my palms on the door. "No Elena. Not everyone. I was always with you, maybe not physically but I always in that very big and beautiful heart of yours. You were always in mine."

"Stefan didn't lie. You had to have slept with her...you told her your bed would be warm without her in it which means she was in it before right Damon?"

Shit. Only Elena would be this perceptive while having an emotional breakdown. "Yes but I never slept with her! I made it a point not to. Hell the only pleasure I ever got was using my hand and imagining it was you! And let me tell you it was not easy to put her off for 3 years, she got quite annoyed with hearing the phrases 'I'm not in the mood' or 'I'm too tired'."

I hear the opening and closing of almost every drawer in her room. The silence is sending me into a panic. I keep replaying the months weeks and days Jeremy had said downstairs and it hits me out of the blue. "The night Stefan called and spoke to Katherine." I whisper the words. That was around the same time that Elena had cut herself.

"What are you talking about Damon?" It's Caroline's voice that I hear behind me. I turn around and explain it.

"I was meeting with a professor that night at the coffee shop down the street. I left my phone at home and when I got back Kat had told me she talked to Stefan because he called. She was surprised I never told him we were living together and she told him we were serious." At Caroline's confused expression I add more. "That was 3 months ago Care. Probably when Elena..." I can't finish the words but I know from her eyes that she gets it.

She pulls me into a hug. "Jeremy told us his take on Katherine. She sounds like a bitch but he also said he was worried by the expression he saw on her face when you walked out on her. Do we need to think she'll hurt you or Lena?" I shake my head and she hugs me tighter. "She loves you. Elena. She still loves you. I know it will all work out." I nod my head.

It's been quiet for a while and I'm curious as to if Elena had heard the whispered conversation I had with blondie. "Elena? Babe are you okay?" Nothing. No answer. I look behind me and see that Jeremy has now joined Caroline and I in the bathroom. They shake their heads and I see the worry in their eyes. I knock on the door now. "Elena." I say her name louder, maybe she fell asleep. I try the door handle but it's still locked. I see Caroline run out of the Jer's room and into the hallway. "Elena! Elena! Elena!" I'm practically screaming now in between my bangs on the door. My heart feels like it's literally going to jump out of my chest. NOT GOOD. There's that voice again. Yelling the two words over and over.

"Halls locked too. Damon I have a bad feeling about this." Caroline comes back in and I hastily grab her phone from her hands. I type Elena's cell number in and I hear it ring through the door.

"_You've reached Elena. Call again later."_

"Shit. Elena! Open the door!" I bang on it with my fists and I hear Ric and Tyler run in. "ELENA!" I ram up against the door. It doesn't budge but I don't give up easy. I repeat her name with each ram of the door. After 3 tries by myself Jeremy lines up next to me. We take three more running rams into the door and it busts open. "ELENA!" I yell and run over to her. No, no, no, no. "Baby wake up please!" I gather her in my arms and start ripping her sheets to pieces. She's cut herself, deep. I tie them around her wrists as I hear Caroline's frantic voice.

"Yes we need an ambulance...2104 Maple Street...please get here fast!"

Too much blood. Shit. This is all my fault. I can't do anything. I can't help her. Too much blood. This is all my fault. The words are on repeat in my head. I watch as Ric guides the paramedics in and they pull her from my arms. I want to protest but I feel blondie behind me grabbing my shoulders.

"Damon. She'll be okay. Come on let's follow them."

I can't move. It hurts. I understand her pain now. It hurts. I can't lose her. "I can't help her. This is all my fault. All the pain she has...it's because of me. I left her. I came back to help her and now she's hurting even more. I...I have to go." I stand up and walk out of the room. I hear the protests behind me but I don't stop. I see them working over her next to the ambulance. They've stopped the bleeding. I keep my head down and walk until I hear the one voice that stops me.

"Damon."

It's a whisper and I barely hear it but it's her. Elena. I turn around and one of the paramedics leads me over to her. She grabs my hand, weakly, as she tries to stay awake. I barely hear them tell Ric that she'll be okay after they get her to the hospital. She's looking at me and I can see the pain in her eyes. I did that. "It's all my fault." I whisper the words as I pull my hand back from hers.

"No."

She whispers again. I nod my head. "It's my fault you're hurt. I hurt you. I broke you." The medics are back and they ask me if I want to ride with her since it was me that she asked for once she regained her consciousness. I think about it. I weigh my options heavily. My head is telling me that I should leave so I don't cause her more pain but my heart is telling me the complete opposite. My heart is telling me that Elena needs me and I can heal the previous heartbreak I inflicted by staying and showing her now how much I love her. I grab her hand and step into the ambulance while telling my head to shut the fuck up. I know right then and there my decision is made.

I won't give up. Not on her. And not on any future we can possibly have. No matter how much it may hurt us both. I just have to hold on to her.


	4. Dreams, Hallucinations, and Reality

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ:**_

_**In order to tell this part of the story the way I want to the POV's will switch back and forth. So if you see a line that means it's going from Elena to Damon. It will start with Elena's POV and end with Damon's. Her hallucinating is explained and she actually has an hallucination as well. And Damon gets the shit scared out of him...a few times.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4- Hallucinations...Dreams...Reality**_

Damon, his face flashes before my eyes. He's scared but I can't hold on to him.

Then it's not Damon...it's Stefan. We're younger...probably 10 years old or so and he's chasing me around the park. It's someones birthday...I run into someone, Damon. He holds a finger over his mouth and leads me to a more private area of the park. I remember this memory, he's 15 and it's my birthday...I'm turning 11. He'll be 16 in three months. We're best friends...Stefan stops chasing me when he sees me walking with Damon. He looks sad but I don't think very much of it. I was always closer with Damon, we had a connection and unlike most parents ours seemed to understand and never tried to stop it. We sat down under a tree and he seemed nervous. He told me that he talked to my dad the other day and he wanted to give me something special for my birthday. I didn't know what it was but then he kissed me. It wasn't a french kiss just a peck on the lips, but it meant so much more. He smiled at me and that's when I let myself admit it, I was in love with Damon Salvatore. We were interrupted when my dad came to get us, I was scared he saw Damon kiss me but then he just smiled at us and winked at Damon. He knew...my dad knew what we felt.

The scene changes and we're older by only a year. It was a few weeks after Damon's 17th birthday. I had turned 12 a few months earlier. We were having dinner and then my parents wanted to talk to both of us. We had always thought it was surreal that they were okay with Damon and I flirting with each other. I learned that night when they talked to us that they were even farther apart in ages than Damon and I. Where as 5 years separated me and Damon...7 years separated my mom and dad. They told us that Damon's parents didn't object to our feelings either and again age was just a number. But they told us to be careful, that people wouldn't always understand and that when we were older...adults that it was only then when people would start to understand. That was the first night that Damon stayed the whole night in my room. He told me that he loved me. I told him that I loved him too.

The last thing I see is the day they left me alone...I'm 14 now and I sneak out to go see Tyler before he leaves for college. I didn't know that he'd end up staying in town because of the events that happen after I leave. I didn't know that he'd stay because he's one of the best friends I've got. He's having a party, it gets late and I need a ride home. I call my Aunt Jenna but she brings my parents with her. I'm being lectured in the car when I see it. Lights...my dad swerves, the tires squeal loudly and then I'm underwater. I can't breathe...the water is weighing me down. Jenna is tugging on my seat belt and she gets it undone. My mom and dad aren't moving. I had my window cracked and I feel Jenna push me towards it. I look back and grab her hand but she shakes her head. With her last bit of strength she pushes me into the window, it shatters into pieces and I'm out of the car.

Blinking my eyes I wake up in the hospital. I hear the beeping of the heart monitor and I lift my arms to see the bandages covering them. The events from the evening come back...I heard Damon talking to someone downstairs on his phone, Katherine. He tries to talk to me but I don't listen. He says he did tell her he loved her but he didn't mean it...he says it will always be me. I stopped listening because it hurt too much. I felt the same way I had when Stefan had shown up 3 months earlier and said he talked to Damon's girlfriend. I didn't believe him then but I did now. I remember grabbing the marijuana from under my bed and without being careful at all I swallowed the whole bag. It was much more than I knew I should have at once, hell it was more than I should have in one week but I didn't care. It did nothing to help numb the pain so I looked through every drawer until I found the pocketknife that was in the desk drawer. I remember making the cuts, one on each wrist. After a while the pain stopped and I didn't feel anything. The next thing I remember is wanting Damon. I was scared when I saw the men standing over me outside my house. Damon was there and he said it was his fault, I saw his pain but I still needed him. He stayed with me...he held me...he said everything would be okay.

I blink my eyes open and look for him. "Damon?"

"Lena, thank God you're awake. Come on...let's go home."

* * *

I sat there with Ric and Jeremy as the doctor explained everything. The cuts weren't the thing that worried him the most, it was the marijuana. She had taken so much that it nearly killed her. I had no clue what the drug did but apparently Ric did because his fist met the wall many times and he cursed himself for not seeing the effects earlier. The doc's words were on a loop in my head as I tried to grasp what he told us.

"_It wasn't the fact that she slit her wrists that nearly killed her, it was the marijuana in her system. It was...much more than one body can take in a month let alone a day. It seems as though she had swallowed it. What worries me is that you said she's hallucinated before, I think I know why. I think it's the drug and I think it would be wise to get professional help for her to walk away from it. In my opinion I think the hallucinations are brought on by the drug itself. You see, marijuana is a psychedelic type of drug but unlike most others hallucinating is rare unless ingested in large or concentrated amounts. From talking to Meredith about her previous hallucinations we both believe that she's taking too much of the drug but she also seems dependent on it now, which is why she would need professional help to quit it. I'm afraid it's not something she can just walk away from like alcoholism or even like Jeremy did with the Oxycontin."_

I began pacing in the small office once again. Jeremy had left the room after hearing that Elena would most likely have to go somewhere to get the help she needed, he didn't want that and truthfully neither did I. It would scare her but I also knew that if she needed the help I'd make damn sure she got it whether by her own choice or if I had to make the choice along with Ric for her. I was only allowed to be involved in this because Ric as Elena's guardian said I was the one person she would actually consider listening to. It all came back to that damn L word, love...

"She's gone!" The door had bust open to reveal a very worried looking Jeremy. I swear when I looked at him I saw the 11 year old kid that I had told 'be a good boy and I'll always be there for you' to before I left for college.

It was almost like a cartoon as Ric, the doc, and myself all lunged for the door at the same time. After stumbling into the hallway we ran to the next hall over where her room was and sure as hell she was gone. We split up and begin searching for her, she can't have gone far right. I mean she just literally got herself hydrated again thanks to that IV they had set her on in the ambulance. I'm looking like a mad man around the hospital when I see something that causes me to stop.

"Katherine?" The bitch is sitting there reading a magazine like she owns the fucking place. A few chairs down is Care and Ty. I shake my head at the bitchy brunette and walk instead to my best friends. "Elena's gone. Please tell me you've fucking seen her." They shake their heads.

"I'll check outside. Maybe she went to look for you or something. We'll find her Damon." Ty runs outside and I feel blondie grab my arm. She pulls me beside her just as I see Katherine's arms going to give me a hug from behind. I shoot blondie a thankful look and she nods her head once and turns to face Katherine again.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" I don't add the last thought of _no one fucking wants you here_.

"I was worried about your little friend. Ellie right?"

"It's Elena and she's Damon's girlfriend you slutty bitch." I hide a laugh as blondie steps right into Katherine's personal space. "Now. How about you leave the hospital or better yet town before I call my mother, the sheriff, and have her personally escort you out hmm? Damon has obviously had enough of you. Plus I heard he got better pleasure over the years from his hand than you, guess you don't do it for him. Buh bye." She grabs my hand and I let her pull me next to her down the hallway leaving a very furious but at least for now defeated Katherine behind us.

"Thanks Care. I really don't see why she's here. I don't..."

"I know Damon. I saw it in the way you looked at her."

We are still checking rooms like maniacs when we meet up with a very out of breath Jeremy. He holds up his hand and starts walking us back towards the parking lot while trying to catch his breath. When we reach the waiting room I look around quickly and note that Katherine took Care's advice and left. She's smart for doing what blondie said, she really would have gotten her mother to escort Katherine out of town and made sure as hell that she never came back. I stop Jer once we're outside.

"Jer. What are we doing outside?"

"The security tapes. She walked out and drove off. In my car." He gets the three sentences out with a deep breath in between each one. "But we heard it...she was hallucinating. She thought she was with you Damon. I saw it though, she wasn't WITH anyone. I'm scared. We need to find her."

Tyler's car comes to a stop in front of us and the window rolls down. "You getting in or just going to stand there?"

Without thinking twice I walk around to the drivers seat and motion for him to move. It seems like he agrees because he unbuckles and slides over to the passenger seat while blondie and Jeremy climb in the back. Jeremy points to where his car and left the lot and I followed the only way we could go. We were now heading out of Mystic Falls. The only thought in my mind was to find the woman I love and make sure she got the help she needed, even if I had to force it on her.

* * *

I had taken the IV out of my hand and walked silently out of the hospital. No one questioned me or even noticed me except for a brunette sitting in the waiting room. She looked up at me and smiled but it didn't seem like a friendly smile, it seemed almost...evil. I shook it off and found Jeremy's car. Damon told me the whole way here that Jeremy had said I could use his car so I didn't have to ask permission. I knew this was the truth because Jer was my baby brother and he was always happy to share his stuff with me, whether it be food, clothes, or cars. I climbed in and fished around in the glove box until I found the spare key, I never understood why he kept his spare IN the car but I didn't care at the moment. Damon wanted me to go with him so I'd go with him. I'd follow him anywhere.

"Where are we going Damon?"

He shrugged. "Just for a drive out of town babe. Just drive."

I nod my head and exited the lot and head out of town. I turned to talk to Damon again once I got on the freeway but it wasn't Damon, it was my dad. My dad was dead. I shook my head but he didn't leave, he just sat there with this scared look on his face. "Dad?"

"Turn around and go back Elena. Go back now."

I shake my head. "I can't." I look at the passenger seat and it's empty. A part of my mind registers that it's always been empty but that doesn't scare me. It actually makes me keep driving. Maybe I need to leave town in order to keep the people I love happy. I know I make Jer, Ric, and now Damon sad, they worry about me too much. Jer is only 16, he should be having fun not worrying about his crazy sister. Ric...he should be trying to put the pieces of his life back together not looking after his ex girlfriend's niece who has actually gone around the bend. As for Damon, he should be happy. He'll be 23 in two weeks, I'm surprised I know that with everything else that's in my head but I've always remembered his birthday...even when he's forgotten mine. He should be settling down and starting a family. He's already gone to college, he even met someone he admitted it himself...Katherine. Her name still sticks out in my mind, I wonder briefly if it was her I saw at the hospital...I shake my head. It couldn't have been her.

RING!

RING!

RING!

I look at the radio which has stopped playing the music and is now telling me that 'My cell' is calling. "Jeremy." I let it ring until it stops. The music starts playing again and I notice the song. Kiss me by Ed Sheeran. I mumble the words along with him.

I had forgotten that Jeremy's car had it's own phone number. Stupid technologically advanced vehicles. I see the sign that tells me I've reached Richmond. I don't intend on stopping until the low fuel light comes on. I spot a gas station and pull into it only to realize I have no money.

"_Elena now that you have your own car I think it would be smart to always keep a 20 in your glove box."_

Ric's words of wisdom come back to me and I check around Jer's glove box. AHA! A 20. I smile, he listened to our almost uncle. I go inside and pay for the gas. I watch as the numbers slowly tick away from $1 to $20. I put the nozzle back and get back on the freeway. I need to keep driving. I need to get as far away from the people I love so that they won't have to worry about me anymore.

RING!

RING!

RING!

I glare at the radio again. It's not 'My Cell' anymore. Now it says 'Care Cell'. I groan and let the ringing continue until the radio comes back. Unfortunately now it's a commercial. At least now I know for sure that they know I'm in the car. That doesn't mean I have to talk to any of them.

RING!

RING!

RING!

'Ty Cell'. "Well this seems like it will get old very soon." I look around with one hand keeping the other on the wheel as I look in Jer's center console. His iPod? Who leaves an iPod in a car? "Well when you live in Mystic Falls you really don't worry about car jackings. Nothing bad happens in Mystic Falls...well okay bad things happen to me but not the rest of Mystic Falls." Okay, lovely, now I'm talking to myself.

"You can always go back." I ignore the familiar voice of my aunt Jenna. Now that I know I'm hallucinating I know for sure she's not with me. It's just crazy me in the car driving to absolutely no where.

I put on the song Somewhere Over The Rainbow. It's not the Wizard of Oz version it's a cover of the song by someone whose name I cannot pronounce but something tells me Jer can. "Israel Kamakawiwo'ole...?" I give up after attempting it 3 times. It's useless but at least he's a good singer.

RING!

RING!

RING!

"Unidentified Number" this time I say the caller name out loud. Who the hell could that be?

RING!

RING!

RING!

'Unidentified Number'...again. They call again and again. It's almost as if they are hitting a redial button. Finally after the fourth interruption of my song I angrily push the accept button.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Elena please. Stop the car."

Damon. I hear the accelerator of a car. He's following me. I look in the rear view mirror and the side mirrors. I can't see a car anywhere around me. "No. I need to stay out of town Damon. I can't make anyone happy. Go back to Katherine, it was her at the hospital right? I saw her. She's pretty." I lied. She was physically pretty but she seemed like a bitch and that alone made her ugly as hell.

"You make me happy. You make Jeremy, Ric, Caroline, Tyler, hell even Bonnie and Matt happy. Now listen to me. You can either keep driving until you run out of gas again. Or you could stop and wait for me, then we will decide where to go and go together. What'll it be Lena?"

"You want to come with me?"

"If that's what you want. We either live together or die alone right baby? Hell if you want a vacation I'll take you to the lake just like old times. Just you and me Elena. What do you say?"

I act without thinking. I take the next exit and pull over at the rest stop. "I'm at the rest stop outside of Richmond."

"I know. I beat you here, you seem to forget that I drive much faster than you and I didn't need to stop in Richmond for gas."

I see him leaning against the picnic table with Care, Ty, and Jer sitting behind him. He's looking right at the car as he sets his phone down and walks up to the car.

* * *

It didn't take me long to catch up to her. She drives like driving miss daisy, while me on the other hand I drive like the fast and the furious. I quickly passed her and kept an eye on her. I watched as she stopped for gas in Richmond. Everyone had tried calling her. It was just now 8pm it had just gotten dark. I pulled Ty's car into the rest stop outside Richmond and pulled out my own cell phone. She couldn't ignore me. I don't give up.

Jer didn't have my cell saved on his on-star so I knew she would be curious as to what unknown caller would be calling him. After 4 tries she finally answers.

"Who the hell are you?!" I smile. My girl...she's got a fire inside her like no one else. It's one of the things I love about her. She's a fighter and she's so strong.

I ask politely for her to stop the car. She comes back with some crap ass excuse of not making anyone happy. _Depression._ I know depression better than anyone, been there done that...twice. I tell her that she makes us all happy then I surprise everyone by telling her I'll go with her if she just stops the car.

"You want to come with me?" The hope in her voice. I surprised her by knowing again exactly what she wants and needs. She needs to be alone...with me. We need to talk about everything before I can even begin to help her.

"If that's what you want. We either live together or die alone right baby? Hell if you want a vacation I'll take you to the lake just like old times. Just you and me Elena. What do you say?" The lake house. It's where I first asked her to be my girlfriend. She was only 12 but she accepted and our families actually threw us an 'it's about time bar b que'.

She pulls over and I watch her. I hide back laughing because she doesn't seem to notice that Ty's car is sitting there with the radio on. Waiting for her. I meet her surprised but semi-happy gaze. I set the phone down, I've had enough with phone conversations. I need her, just as much as she needs me. I walk up to the car and open her door. She steps out but makes no move to hug me or anything.

The distance is too much. We've been distant for so long that is physically hurts. I grab her and pull her to me and our lips collide. At first she's hesitant but as I run my tongue along her bottom lip she grants me the access that we both desperately needed. Tonsil hockey. I could feel every ounce of love, passion, and mind/heart consuming feelings that have been missing from my life for the past 5 years come back to me. I show her just how much I've missed her and how much I've loved her. ONLY her. I forget all about our audience as I cling to the only person I NEED to have in my life to be completely whole. We pull away only when we remember that we need to breathe.

"So...lake house vacation? Just us."

She nods her head and I open Jeremy's passenger door and she gets in. I walk back to grab my phone, luckily my duffel bag is in the trunk still and the lake house still has clothes for her there already.

"Jer. Give me one weekend. I'll bring her back home and we'll get her the help she needs. Just give me one weekend with her. We both need just one weekend alone with each other. Please." He nods and gets back in Ty's car.

I climb in the drivers seat and we head back towards Mystic Falls. We don't stop when we get to town. I keep driving until we get to the lake house. I open her door and lace our fingers together. She grabs the spare key from under the mat and we walk into the Gilbert Family lake house. This one weekend will make or break us. It will be our weekend.

Hopefully we'll come together and this time never separate again. It would literally break me if I lost her again. I can't let that happen.


	5. Take me home

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update. My kids were sick and my mom had surgery and I had to help her out too. But after a couple of days here it is! The next chapter will be about Stefan mostly and you will see a brotherly moment between them as Damon talks to Stefan about the past and how he is somewhat responsible for what's happening to Stefan. **_

_**Starting in Damon's POV. Again will be alternating back and forth. The past will be revealed and the truth may shock you...it shocks Elena to the core. If you want to listen to the songs that inspired this chapter listen to the songs "I will always return by Bryan Adams" and "Holding a heart by Girl named Toby".  
**_

_**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I am warning you now this story might now have a happy ending or it might not end like you would expect. There is still a lot more to come from this story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5- Take me home**_

I led her into the house and took a deep breath. I know what I have to do but I know it will also hurt her. We have to go back in the past to make her see that THIS is our reality. She was only remembering what she wanted to remember. I had to make her remember the whole story. I have to do that before I can show her how it's only ever been her. "Sit down please Elena." I watch as she sits on the couch and looks up at me. "Wait here." I go back out and open the trunk. My TWO duffel bags. I immediately grab the one I need and walk back in the house.

"Damon..."

"Let me talk please." She nods and I set the bag down. "Elena, do you trust me?"

"You know the answer. Yes I do."

I take a deep breath and kneel in front of her. "Then do something for me. Think back to 5 years ago, the day that WE ended." She shakes her head but I can see she's remembering it. "I know it hurts. I know but you have to remember everything. If you keep suppressing everything then I can't help you. You do want me to help you right? You want us to be able to be together again right?" I couldn't hide the own hope in my voice. I wanted nothing more than to be the other half of 'Damon and Elena'. She nods and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Ok. Tell me then what you saw what that morning?"

She stands up and walks to look out the window. I don't stop her. "I saw you and Andie."

"Yes. But think harder. What did you see in that room Elena? What were we doing? Again, I know it hurts but before I show you what is in this bag you need to remember." I point at the duffel bag and I see the curiosity in her eyes. I've been needing to show her this for a while but I could never bring myself to do it. I need her forgiveness for leaving her before I can even admit this to her.

After what feels like an eternity she looks back at me. "You...you were on your bed. You had on your black sweatpants and she...she was across the room." I nod at her to keep going. "She was talking about how she was better than me and that she heard rumors about us. You told her to go."

"True. When you were downstairs what did you see there?" She's so close to the truth.

"Wait..." She turns around and comes to sit back down on the couch. "There was a party. I saw Tyler. He was there." I nod my head and smile at her. "That's why Stefan wasn't there. Ty was on the couch asleep and...and you were coming after me. But you slept with her...right?" She remembered now. God I could do a happy dance right here and now but now...it's my turn.

I shake my head. "No. I didn't. I know what it looked like but I swear to you Elena that I never slept with her. I kissed her yes, we played spin the bottle after we got drunk. Ty's idea not mine. She was telling me that she was a better KISSER than you, I shook my head at her and told her to leave. I would never hurt you like that. Do you believe me? With everything that you remember now...do you believe that I never slept with her? Hell you can ask Ty he can tell you and you know he wouldn't lie to you. Neither would I."

"I...Damon...I believe you."

I sigh and grab her face and kiss her again. This time it's me that pulls back. Now I need to talk to her about the present. "Now for the duffel bag. I have to tell you something and I think you might be upset once you hear it but hear me out before you decide anything okay?"She nods and I continue. "When I left for college everyone said I left and never looked back. They're wrong Lena. I looked back everyday." I open the bag and hold it upside down.

I watch as the pictures and letters fall out of it and onto the floor in front of her. I swear it could have been a scene from a movie. I don't take my eyes off of her. So many emotions...she looks up at me and I nod my head toward the floor. She sits next to them and picks up some of the pictures. I watch as she looks at them all. I know exactly what she's seeing. Her...over the years I was gone.

"Damon...how did you get these?"

I run my hands through my hair as I pace back and forth. "From Tyler. He's my best friend Elena. We...well I made him make me a promise. Here let me read you something." I pick up the very first of the many letters I had gotten from Tyler.

"_Damon. Are you ever going to tell me the truth? I'm your best friend. What happened that morning Damon? I have bits and pieces but I need to hear it from you. Did you do that to Lena? I don't think you did. You love her too much to be that much of an asshole plus Andie is the biggest liar and slut in school. Yet as your best friend and brother from another mother I promised to keep an eye on Lena and I will. I'll look out for Stef too. I did include the pictures for you, it's only been 6 months but hey you wanted pictures every 6 months you got it. Elena misses you a lot. Christmas break is coming up and I know she'd love to have YOU under her tree, if you know what I mean. Later. Ty"_

I finish reading his first letter and set it back on the floor. I had told Ty the truth the next day. He had been the only one who knew how much I missed everything I had left behind. He also knew my reaction to her pregnancy test. I'd have to tell her the truth about that but first she needs to accept and realize that I did look back. I missed her everyday and I always wanted only her.

She doesn't say anything. I watch as she picks up all the pictures and sets them in a pile. She then starts to pick up each letter and I think she's actually looking at the dates and putting them in order. Damn this woman if only she'd say something, I'm going crazy. I basically just let her know that I've been somewhat stalking her for the past 5 years by having our best friend send me candid pictures he's been taking of her while she's been sleeping, eating, laughing, reading, hell I even have one of her dancing around blondie's living room. Finally I see the tears fall from the edge of her eyes and I can't take it anymore. While still running my hands through my hair I walk out the backdoor and down to the lake. What am I going to do now? I know she has every right to leave me. I shake my head as I start walking. I don't know where I'm walking to but I know that I've done and said what I've needed to say. It's in her hands now, literally.

* * *

The pictures. The letters. He's kept them. He read every letter and saw every picture. I had always assumed he never thought of me again. "I was wrong." I whisper the words knowing that he can't hear me as I look at each picture of myself.

So much has been revealed in such a short amount of time. I thought this would be a trip that we could use to reconnect but it's more like he had this planned, he wanted to tell me the truth, or he wanted me to see the truth. I spent the last 5 years suppressing the truth of that one morning that ended everything. He never slept with her. I should have trusted him. _"I swear Elena I didn't sleep with her! Just stop and listen to me please!"_ I hear his words that he had yelled at me as I was storming out of his house that morning. I knew he wouldn't lie to me but I hadn't believed him.

"_Elena's doing great, well as great as she can without you. I've been keeping the guys off of her although they all still remember how protective you were/are of her so you could have basically just stamped 'Property of Damon Salvatore' on her forehead."_

"_Had the Graduation Party tonight at the falls. It was great until the girls left. Care and Bon went home because of their curfew and Lena left because she wanted to get back to her regular scheduled 'Thought of Damon' she has every fucking night. When are you going to come home bro? Can't wait to share that apartment with you in LA."_

"_Not coming to UCLA. Everything will be fine man. I promise."_

"_Lena's got her pep back now. I think it's because she's concentrating so hard on getting into UCLA. She's learning to drive now...scary I know. I'll be sure to bubble wrap all of Mystic Falls."_

"_SHE GOT IN! You must be doing a fucking happy dance. I know Care and Lena are...picture included for your viewing pleasure of course."_

I felt the gust of wind as the back doors opened and it was like a fog had cleared in my mind. The letters had all been about me. Damon never gave up on us. He wanted me, all these years. The letters stopped after the one when Ty told him I got into UCLA. I never went. Everything fell apart after that. "Damon." I looked around for him and didn't see him. I stood up to go look for him when I stepped on something that wasn't a picture nor a letter. I picked it up and gasped. The pregnancy test...he kept it. I examined it and immediately went to look for him. I had to know the truth and I had to let him know that I wanted to go home.

* * *

I hadn't been walking long, I had just reached the edge of the lake.

"Damon!"

I turned around and saw her walking towards me. I frowned when she stopped about 5 feet away from me. I was searching her eyes for some clue as to how she was feeling but for once...I couldn't tell. All I could see was her beautiful eyes staring at me as if they had just seen me for the first time. I looked her over and gasped quietly when she raised her hand. The test. She had found it.

"Damon. Why do you have this?"

I roll my eyes a little bit. "You expected me to throw it away? I couldn't."

"Why did you draw the other line to make it a plus sign? It was negative Damon."

I threw my hands up and looked her in the eyes. "Because I wanted it to be positive okay! Is that what you want to hear Lena?!"

"You...you wanted me to be pregnant at 13?"

I feel my eyes pop out of my head. "No! Hell no! I just..." I sigh. I have to tell her the truth. "I just wanted it to be positive one day. I wanted to have a family with you ONE DAY Elena. It was always going to be you, I knew it. You were and still are the only woman who can make my heart soar like an airplane. You confuse me, and yes we fight but at the end of the day I always know somewhere deep down that we have a connection that nothing can break. I love you Elena Gilbert. I have all my life and all of yours...which is why before I left for college, before the graduation party I went to Richmond with your dad. Did you know that Lena?"

I hear my voice hitch a lot as I quickly but clearly continue to pour my heart out to the one girl who still holds it in her hands. "No. I didn't know that. Why did you..."

"Because I wanted to get you this and I needed his permission Elena. I wasn't going to give it to you until you turned 17 but...I missed that chance because you pushed me away. You told me you thought you were just another knotch in my bedpost, you said you were stupid for thinking I loved you, you walked on me and you took my heart with you." I had pulled the small box out of my pocket. I had grabbed it before it fell on the floor along with the pictures, letters, and pregnancy test. I hold it out to her and she takes it with shaking hands.

She opens it and the box falls to the floor. She picks it up and looks up at me with tears threatening her eyes. "This is a...my dad knew that...Damon?"

I walk a few more feet to her until I'm only 2 feet away from her. "I was going to propose to you when you turned 17. Your father was okay with it as long as I waited until you were 17. I knew it'd be hard with me in LA and you in Mystic Falls but your dad said he'd fly out with you and he said he'd help me out with money to come home during breaks but then the morning you left...I broke. I called him and told him what had happened, he tried to talk me into staying and working things out with you before I left but I was hurt. I've never felt that kind of pain other than when my parents died and I...I did the only thing I thought would be good for YOU. I ran. I did what you did tonight. I made a decision and I thought it was the right one but...it wasn't. I should have listened to your dad."

I hadn't heard her speak or even acknowledge that she heard what I had said. The next thing I know is that Elena is in my arms and she's hugging me. She pulls away and then brings her lips to mine. SHE'S kissing ME. I have my arms firmly around her waist and I pull her closer to me...if it's possible. Her tongue runs over my bottom lip and I let out a moan as I open my mouth and her tongue finds mine. Her hands are in my hair and she's pulling me as close to her as she can. I move my hands, one to grab the back of her neck while leaving one at the small of her back. I deepen the kiss and feel her moan in response. She jumps up a little bit and her legs are around my waist. She pulls away and starts kissing my jaw, my neck, and the top of my chest. She looks me in the eyes and smiles. "Home. Take me home Damon. Please."

* * *

I knew the truth. Damon loves me, and he always has. I could feel it. "Home. Take me home Damon. Please."

His lips found mine and I felt his arms hold me to him, one around my back and one supporting my ass so he wouldn't drop me. We were in the house and I untangled my legs from his waist. He pushed me against the wall as he kissed my neck and immediately found the one spot that made me almost lose the ability to stand. He picked me up and carried me upstairs. Once inside my room I pushed him to the wall. I kissed him as I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. I didn't care where it landed I just needed to be home. My hands roamed his chest as I nipped at his bottom lip.

"Ahh...Lena..."

I felt his hands unbutton my jeans and slide them down. He then dragged my tank top over my head and threw it behind me. His lips were on my chest as I felt him reach behind me to undo my bra. It joined the rest of the clothes somewhere on the floor. I dragged him over to the bed and sat down as I undid the button on his jeans and he stepped out of them and his shoes. He laid me on the bed and hovered over me.

"Are you sure Lena?" He panted the words, obviously out of breath.

"Yes. Take me home Damon."

He nodded and captured my lips again. His hands massaged my breasts and my hands roamed over every inch of his body. Using my hands and my feet I rid him of his boxers and took his length in my hand. I swallowed his moan as I felt his body shudder in pleasure. He buried his head in the crook of my neck. I position him at my entrance and buck my hips up so his head is inside me.

"Elena..." He moans my name as he grabs my hands and brings them to rest next to my head.

Our fingers lock together as he claims my lips again and thrusts hard once into me so he's all the way inside. He pulls out and gently thrusts back into me.

"I...love...you...Lena..."

He whispers the words in my ear after each gentle thrust.

"I love you too Damon..."

I whisper the words back as I reach my release. One more thrust and he finds his. "Home..." We both whisper the word after we recover. He pulls out of me and pulls the covers down and over us. We fall asleep in each others arms. I'm home. I'm safe. I'm with Damon. I'm home.

I don't know how long we're asleep before I'm woken up by a faint knocking. I blink my eyes open and see Damon holding me against his chest with his head buried in my hair. I gently pull out of his arms and kiss his forehead. I slip on his shirt and walk downstairs.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

The knocking gets louder and I look at the clock on the mantle. "4am? Seriously." I open the door and freeze. "Stefan."

* * *

I wake up only to find out the angel who was nestled safely in my arms is no longer there. I look around the room and find my jeans. I pull them on and open the bedroom door. I stop when I reach the top and swallow the lump in my throat when I hear the raised voices.

"Stefan you need to go."

"Let me in Elena! I won't let you fall back into bed with him again. He's already got you so blind." That's how my brother sees me?

"He loves me Stefan. He came back for me...and for you too. He loves you too you know. He missed you." I smile and start to walk slowly down the stairs. Elena seems to be holding her own against my little brother but if I'm right he could snap at any moment.

"Hah! He left you Elena and you're a fool if you think he loves you! He's just trying to get you into bed and you fell for it. You're too easy Lena."

SLAP! I freeze. Who the hell got slapped?

"You little bitch. You fucking slapped me."

I come down the stairs just in time to see him push Elena backwards and she falls to the floor. My brother stomps inside and kicks the door shut behind him. I watch as Elena tries to stand up only for my brother to push her back to the floor and hold her down with his foot on her chest.

"You shouldn't have slapped me Elena. But if you want to play rough, I'll play rough."

"And you little brother should know by now that I will kick your ass for hurting her." I walked towards his shocked face and grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. "Try to fight me Stef. News flash, YOU WON'T WIN."

I look into my brothers eyes and I see all the proof I need. My brother is temporarily gone, the man before me is someone that I don't know. My brother needs help and I'm probably the only one who can help him, but he has to let me.


	6. Be my brother

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**This chapter will be only Damon's POV. There will be a cliffhanger that will shock you all and you will finally understand Stefan and what he's going through and why Damon thinks he is the one who started it all. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 6- Be my brother...**_

I stood there looking into the eyes of my little brother and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was the one who had caused all this to happen. My brother needs me and I want to be able to be there for him, but I can't do that unless he wants me to. It's time for me to have the talk with Stefan that has been coming for the last 12 years.

"Elena. Go upstairs and go back to sleep babe. I need to talk with Stefan." I turn my head to look into her eyes without letting my hold on Stefan go.

She nods her head. "Okay Damon. Goodnight babe. Goodnight Stefan." Her eyes say what she didn't. She knows, she knows what I have to apologize for because she's the only one who knows exactly what happened 12 years ago. She knows the decision I made and why I made it.

I turn back to look at my brother and let him go. "Stefan. Please talk to me. You're my little brother."

"Hah. No I'm not. I haven't been your brother for over a decade. The moment you stopped caring about me was the moment that you started loving HER. I needed you Damon and you...you replaced me. I was your family, your blood, and you pulled away from me and pulled closer the Gilbert's."

I watch him as he sits on the couch and puts his head in his hands. At least he's not walking out on me. I sit down next to him and go something I haven't done in 12 years. I pulled Stefan into my arms and held him as he began to cry. Every word he said was right, except I didn't replace him or at least I didn't mean to give him that impression. He had needed me and I wasn't there. As I held my little brother I let the memories come back that I always kept locked away in a part of my head and my heart that I thought I had closed forever. I felt the few tears fall out of my eyes as I saw the pictures in my head like it was yesterday.

_It had started out just like any other day. It was 7am and we were walking out of the boarding house on our way to pick up Elena, Ty, Care, Matt, and Bonnie for school. Our parents had been out of town all week and weren't expected back for another 3 days. Business trip to New York, the best part was that they had promised souvenirs. Stefan was 8 years old as was Lena, Care, Matt and Bonnie; Tyler was 11 and I was 12. The elementary school and middle school were combined, why wouldn't they be in a town as small as Mystic Falls. We finally reached the Gilbert house and Elena came skipping off her porch and stopped at my side._

"_Good morning Mr. Salvatore's."_

_I raised one eyebrow at her. "Morning Elena." I grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. _

"_Damon! Now you have cooties! UGH!" Stefan had walked off in front of us and Elena giggled at him. My brother was definitely too uptight._

"_I was being polite Stefan. Now slow down so we can catch up."_

_We reach Stefan and continue our walk to school. Matt and Bonnie join us next with Care skipping up behind Stefan and scaring him. She had come up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. True to his earlier statement he wiped it off and pretended to gag because he thought cooties were actually real. Dummy. I had felt Elena's hand brushing against mine as she swayed her arms back and forth. No doubt on purpose, I think anyone with a brain could tell that we had crush's on each other. Ty had joined us and put one arm around Elena's shoulders and one around mine._

"_You know, once upon a time there was a girl and a boy. They were best friends. One day everything changed when the boy had left his journal at his best friends house and his best friend read it." I was barely listening as he was talking, it was probably just some stupid...OH SHIT! I had just remembered that I left my journal at his house last night. "That best friend learned that the boy had secret dreams about the girl and in every one she..."_

_PUNCH!_

_His voice stopped when I elbowed him HARD in his stomach. His arms drop and I keep walking while everyone else had stopped. I turn around and meet his eyes. "Something wrong Ty?"_

"_Nope. Sorry, just got...a cramp." I shake my head and the girls giggle. At least now he knows not to try and tell Elena that I dream about her every night. I mean it had only been happening for a couple of weeks it was...confusing. I was starting to feel different about her...my crush was turning into...more and I was confused. Sometimes just looking at her made me feel different. I was starting to notice that she acted different towards me too, more...crush-y. I shake my head, no no no, this would be wrong. Wouldn't it? Damn Tyler Lockwood for making me think this early in the morning about the girl who was making me feel more than anyone else ever did._

_We reached the school and we had to go our separate ways. I went to the middle school with a very wary looking Ty and the rest of the group went to the Elementary school. I took my seat in class and tried very hard to listen to what the teacher was saying but I found myself zoning out. It wasn't until the door opened and the principal walked in that I was snapped back to the present._

"_Mr. Salvatore. The principal would like to speak to you." _

_I grab my backpack and shove my binder into it. I'll admit I'm a little nervous, I was in the 6th grade and I've never really been in trouble before at least not with the principal. My parents...that was different. I got in trouble a lot with them, mainly for picking on Stefan. It was just so easy and so much fun. When we got to the office I saw Stefan sitting inside next to a police officer and Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert. That's odd, why would they all be here. What kind of trouble am I in anyway? I'm led into the principals office and the only ones who follow are the police officer and Mr. Gilbert. Before the door closes I see Mrs. Gilbert scoot closer to Stefan and tell him that they need to talk to me before they talk to him._

"_Uh...am I in trouble? Because I swear I didn't mean to hurt Tyler this morning I just elbowed him in the stomach I didn't mean to..."_

"_Damon. It's not that. It's your parents."_

_I stop talking when Mr. Gilbert says that. My parents? I look back and forth between the three men in the room. Suddenly Mr. Gilbert puts his arm around my shoulder and the principal turns around a little TV that was sitting on his desk. At first I don't understand but then I read the headline of the breaking news and I shake my head. "No. No, no, no, no." I shrug out of Mr. Gilbert's hold and back up until I feel the door knob in my back. The headline...two planes hit The World Trade Center...my parents...New York...business trip...business meetings with important people...they were IN there..."They're okay. They have to be okay!" I run over to the principals phone and quickly dial my fathers cell number. It went straight to voice mail..._

"_You've reached Giuseppe Salvatore, I can't reach the phone so leave a message and I'll call you back."_

_I slam the phone down and shake my head. My dad always kept his phone on and he ALWAYS answered. I grab my backpack off the floor and open the door. I see Mrs. Gilbert look up at me and I see the tears she's fighting back. They're gone. They were in there and they're gone. I look next to her and see my little brother, my 8 year old little brother. _

"_Damon?" I hear the question in his voice. He doesn't know. They haven't told him. I look behind me, the police officer...he's here to take us, he's going to separate me from my BROTHER! I run and grab Stefan's hand. _

"_Come on. We're going home Stef. We'll be okay. I'll take care of everything. I promise."_

_I drag him out behind me as I ignore the voices begging me to stop. Once we get home I lock the door and pull Stefan into the living room and turn on the TV. I mute it and tell him to turn around. I have no idea how to break this to my brother. Hell I don't even know how to accept it. I see the towers fall and I can't hold back the sob that escapes my chest. I look as Stefan turns around and his eyes glue in on the TV._

"_Damon, that's where...that's where mom and dad are! Damon?"_

_I look up and shake my head. "I'm sorry Stefan. I...I tried to call dad and he didn't answer. He always answers. I...I...I'm sorry." I grab him in my arms to catch him as he falls to the floor. He sobs in my arms until I feel him get heavy and his breathing evens out. Great, just great. I tell him our parents are...nope can't think the word let alone say it...and he cries until he falls asleep. I manage to carry him to the couch and put the cover over him. "I'm sorry Stef." I don't know what else to say him. He's so young, hell I'm young._

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

_I get up off the floor in front of the couch and answer the door. "Shh. Stefan fell asleep." I point behind me as I let the Gilbert's in. "You don't have to tell me. I know what will happen now. Stef and I will go into foster care and get separated and never see each other again. I..."_

"_It doesn't have to be that way Damon." I stop talking and look up at Mr. Gilbert. He leads me into the dining room and sets his folder down and pulls out some documents. "You could do something that ensures you both stay here, stay together, and are still family."_

_I pick up the first piece of paper and read the top of it. Petition for Emancipation. I sink myself into the chair and put my head in my hands. I'm only 12. I can't...I can't be an adult. The rules...it says I'd need a job to make money and I'd have to prove to a court I can take care of Stefan..."I'm only 12. I can't do this. I...I can't."_

_I hear Mrs. Gilbert sit next to me. I don't look up at her but I do listen to what she has to say. "We can help you. You can do this if you want to and we'll help you. You can stay here and Gray said you can work for him on the weekends. We already talked to the judge and he said he will allow us to help you out with the finances that you can't possibly take care of. Your parents already paid off the boarding house so it's yours no one can take it from you, you would have to sign for it though so it would be in your name. We can put you and Stefan on our insurance and the only thing you'd really have to pay for would be groceries and clothes. I'm so sorry Damon. I know this isn't what you need right now but it's something you need to think about."_

"_I need some time. I need some time to think about all of this." They nodded and excused themselves. _

_I sat there looking at the papers for a while. I could still hear Stefan's quiet breathing in the other room while he slept. What they said made sense. I could do it, if I wanted to. Ah hell who am I kidding I'm a fucking 12 year old kid. I can't be a guardian to a 8 year old. This is all screwed up. I didn't know how much time had passed until I hear someone knock on the door again. I open it and it's the one person I've been thinking of all day, other than Stefan. "Ele..."_

"_I'm so sorry Damon!" She wraps her arms around my waist and nuzzles her head into my chest. "I'm here for you. And for Stefan." I wrap my arms around her and hold on tight. I feel us shaking and I hear the sobbing. It takes me a few minutes to realize that the sound is coming from me. She closes the front door and holds me as we fall to the floor. "Shh. Shh. Damon...I'm sorry." She runs her hands through my hair and rubs my back. I pull back from her and kiss her. Just a peck on the cheek. Friendly...yet to me it meant so much._

"_I don't know..." Sob. "...what to do." Sob._

_She pecks me back. "Then we'll figure it out. You're so brave Damon. Be brave for Stefan. He needs you and you need him."_

_Damn, for an 8 year old she was smart. She was right. She didn't know this but she just made my decision for me. I'd do it. I'd sign the papers for emancipation and take guardianship of Stefan. I'd have to grow up. I'd have to be...like my dad. Strong._

"I'm sorry Stefan. I thought...I thought I made the right choice. You needed me."

I feel him push away from me. He shakes his head. "You weren't there. You were always gone. Every weekend you spent with Grayson Gilbert. You started acting different...distant. Over time you fell in love with her and whenever you weren't in school you were with her. You even started hanging out with Jeremy and...and you all but forgot about me."

I stare at him. I did that for him. Well not falling in love with Elena and hanging out with Jeremy, who turned out to be a cool kid but working for Grayson and staying in school and growing up way before I had to. I did it for him. So that we could stay a family. Didn't he know that? I shake my head. "I did it for you Stef. I got emancipated, at 12 years old. I was only 12 Stefan! I didn't know what else to do!" I see him look at me in confusion. I kept on talking. "I got a job and on every paper whether it was for school or doctors or hell even a job interview I was your guardian. I did it for YOU. They were going to split us up. I couldn't let them. I'm sorry that I made you feel like shit and that I wasn't always there but every decision I made from signing the papers to picking out dinner every night...it was so that we could stay together."

He stays quiet for a while. He actually looks like he's thinking about something. "You...you wanted to be there for me? You did all that stuff for me?" I nod my head. All of a sudden his eyes pop open and he looks up the stairs. "Elena."

I follow his gaze but she's not there. "What do you mean Elena? She's asleep." Wait...something comes to my mind. No one knew we were here, except for Ty, blondie, and Jer. They wouldn't tell Stefan so..."How did you know we were here Stef?" I look back at him and instantly regret it. He's so pale now and he looks sick.

"Damon. Please understand." I instantly put my guard back up. I glare at him to continue. "We...we kinda followed Elena from the hospital. We saw you get in the car with her and we followed you here. We waited to see what you would do and then we saw you guys kiss and walk back in the house and then we heard the moaning and..."

He was talking so fast I only caught some of what he said. I was seeing red everywhere. I jump up and grab his shirt and pull him to his feet. "WE?! WE FUCKING WHO STEFAN! WHO THE HELL IS WE!"

"Ka...Katherine."

That name. That bitch. That...ELENA! I drop him and run up the stairs taking them two at a time. "Elena!" I hear him running behind me. I push open the door and look around the room.

She's not there. "Elena!" I throw the covers off and bed and look under it and check the closet. Everywhere she could possibly be but she's not there. I round on my brother and he's staring at the room with fear in his eyes. "Stefan." I growl his name and he takes off running down the stairs. "You dumb fucking ass. Get your ass back here and tell me WHY you would even listen to a BITCH like her." I quickly catch up with him as he opens the front door.

"Katherine lied. She said she wouldn't leave without me. She said..."

I start laughing. He actually believed the girl. God he's so gullible. He turns around and looks at me. I can't stop laughing. I probably should, this isn't funny but it's just so hilarious that he actually trusted that she cared about HIM.

"Damon. What the hell is so funny? She said she wouldn't leave without me. She said she cared for me and that's why she couldn't leave without me and why she wanted me to be happy with Elena."

The more he talks the harder I laugh. "You...you..." I wait until he's right in front of me and then I stop laughing instantly. "You gullible little asshole. You'll fall for anything. Katherine lied to you! She doesn't care about anyone, except MAYBE her own fucking self. Now, you're going to tell me how you know her and how you got involved with her. Then you're going to help my find Elena. I swear to you Stef if Katherine hurts one HAIR on her body, you're a dead man walking."

This instantly turns him into Mr. chatterbox. "It started about a year ago. I called to talk to you, tell you Elena got into UCLA. Katherine answered instead but before I learned it wasn't you I had already told her that the woman you love was so excited she got into UCLA and was going to need a place to stay. She had cut me off and said you were only in love with her and that you even gave her a ring. After a few days she called me and said she needed my help. That we would all get what we want, me with Elena and she could settle down with you. I've always had feelings for Elena...I never thought that Katherine would hurt her. Hell I didn't even know how serious you were about her until tonight. I only heard tonight that you had missed her and that you had a plan to propose to her when she turned 17. I'm sorry I was listening but I was curious and...and I want to help you Damon. I want...I want to help you get Elena back."

I listen to what he says. Katherine knew, she had to know. I would never give her a ring, hell we never ever looked at any type of jewelery. The only way she'd know I had an engagement ring was if she went snooping and found it. I take a deep breath and lock eyes with my brother. "You want to help? Then make me a promise right now Stefan. I watched you go through depression once, I don't want to do it again. You need help because I know you don't like to black out and hurt Elena because you feel abandoned. There is a place that can help you and they can help Elena too, they can help get her off the weed. I want you to promise me that after we find her and Katherine that you'll go. You'll get the help that you need. Promise me because I can't lose my brother."

He thinks about it for a minute and then gives me an answer. "Okay. I'll go."

I let him go and grab the car keys. "Good now. Where would Katherine go?"

I open the trunk and grab a t-shirt out of the duffel bag and pull it on. I get in the drivers sear and he gets in the passenger seat and buckles his seat belt. "New York. She always said there was someone she knew in New York who Elena would need to meet eventually."

I start the car and pull out of the driveway. "Well little bro. Looks like some brother bonding time because we're going to New York." I wondered vaguely if my buddy from college who moved back there still lived there. He was very good at hacking and getting information on people, hmm I'd have to check into that. As we reach the freeway I push the gas pedal all the way down until it hits the floor. I ignore Stefan's pleas to 'slow the fuck down'.

I'm coming for you Elena. I'll always come for you.


	7. Say what now?

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**Chapter 7- Say what now?...**_

I sat in the passenger seat trying to figure a way out of this car. Katherine had shown up at the lake house too, how the hell did she know where it was? Stefan, that had to be the answer. I didn't want to come with her but she threatened Damon and...I couldn't let her hurt him. "So tell me again why it's so important I go to New York with you Katherine?"

"Because Elena, you need to meet someone, or rather three someone's." She doesn't take her eyes off the road.

I'm at a loss as to who that could be. Last night had ended so good, and this morning had started so horrible. I knew it would take a while to get to New York, I'd never been but I knew it was a good drive away. I was slightly curious as to why Katherine was acting so...civil. This car seemed oddly familiar though. The color and the size it's almost like I'd seen it before, but that was impossible. She exited the freeway and pulled into a McDonald's.

"You want something to eat Elena?"

I look at her in disbelief. "You're offering me food? You show up at MY house and threaten Damon if I don't come with you on this weird ass trip and now you're offering the person you kidnapped food?"

She rolls her eyes. "I didn't kidnap you. You're 18, you're an adult not a kid. Now, do you want something or not?"

"Fine. A number 2 with a Coke."

She puts in my order along with hers and after a few minutes we're back on the freeway. I eat the burger and fries and my thoughts drift back to Damon and Stefan in the living room. I didn't want to leave but I knew he had to talk to Stefan alone. Before Katherine had shown up I looked through the pockets on Damon's shirt and I found the papers. I still had them with me, I didn't know if he was going to show me or not. He wanted me to go to a rehab center. I was honestly thinking about it...I knew that the drugs were bad for me. I knew that they made me different around the people who I love but it also helped me forget the pain temporarily.

But I also wasn't the girl who he had left behind, she had been a child who knew nothing but happiness except for that one morning that had made the first crack in my now broken heart. I knew the pain he went through 12 years ago, at first I didn't completely know how he felt losing both his parents but now...now I did. I had watched mine die and not been able to do a damn thing. I had lost my aunt too. I had lost all the people who I looked up to, but I still had Jeremy. I had to grow up and be the big sister he needed. I put on a happy face for everyone when really I was dieing inside. I had a period of time where I was always angry and I had been in fights with people, mostly girls. I had even had a huge fight that ended up getting me suspended for a week but at least I kicked Andie's little sisters ass. She had been talking about Damon and Andie and it pissed me off to the point where I just wanted to shut her up. I got into arguments with Ric even though I had felt bad about lashing out at him but there was always one thing that pulled me back...Damon. I had always known that he wouldn't want me to be that person so I tried to put it all behind me. I tried to be a better person, for him.

"Well Elena?" I snap out of it and look at Katherine.

"What?"

She rolls her eyes again. "I said we are almost there. No traffic and luckily no cops and I sped all the way here so we're almost there. Are you ready to meet them?"

God, she made it sound like I was meeting some long lost relatives or something. I copied her eye rolling and mumbled whatever. I just wanted to get this over with and get to a phone so I could call Damon. I'd tell him where I am and he'd come for me. She drove through the city and pulled up outside a house. What the hell? She got out and waited a few steps in front of the passenger door. I wearily get out and shut the door behind me. She walks to the door and I follow her somewhat reluctantly. After a few knocks the door opens and I see a boy answer, he looks a few years older than Damon. He hugs her and then looks at me, his jaw drops. Katherine invites me in and I can't move. I don't want to do this. I wonder if she'll catch me if I make a run for it?

"Come on Elena. Come meet them. Levi pick your jaw up off the floor and move so she can come in."

He moves to the side and Katherine grabs my wrist and yanks me in the door. I grit my teeth because she grabbed where the bandage had been before I took them off, luckily the bleeding had stopped but they still hurt. I saw her smirk and scowled at her. She knew she hurt me and I think she had meant to. She pulls me into a living room and I stop immediately. "Un...uncle John?"

"Elena!" He walks up and hugs me. He had always been my uncle but I'd never met him. He didn't come around at all and the only reason I knew his name was because I saw pictures of him and I had heard my dad argue with him on the phone a lot.

"What...how do you know Katherine?" He lets me go and looks at me with an odd look in his eyes.

"She's my daughter. So are you."

My mouth drops open. What the hell did he just say?! I look at him like he's crazy, hell maybe he is. Maybe he's the one who needs mental help. "What did you say? I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong."

"You're my daughter Elena...so is Katherine. She's your older sister." I shake my head and back away from him.

"No. No my dad died when our car went over Wickery Bridge. My dad is Grayson Gilbert. My dad is gone and you are just my uncle who I'd never met until now. I'm going."

I turn to leave but I accidentally run into a woman. Oh shit, she looks like me...and like Katherine. That's impossible though. I'd never met her and we have nothing in common. Except for maybe the eyes, and hair, and jaw line... I shake my head. Nope. Not happening. My parents were Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, not these people.

"Elena? My little Elena." She grabs me in a hug and I see Katherine seething behind her. It's like she's a jealous kid who feels left out of her family.

"Uh, who are you?"

She pulls back and smile warmly at me. "I'm Isobel. I'm your mother."

I stare at her. I look at the boy who came to stand next to Katherine. It all clicks now. I see it. We all favor each other at least a little bit. Brown hair although the boy's is a little lighter than both Katherine and I and Katherine's is a shade or two darker than my hair, brown eyes, Katherine's jaw line is different more like John's while the boy and I's is more like Isobel's. Could they be telling me the truth? Are they my family? There's only one way to find out, I have to hear them out. "How do I look like all of you?"

"I can explain." It's John who answers and I turn to look at him. "I can explain everything to you Elena. Grayson was supposed to but before he could he...please don't be upset Elena. Please let's talk." I nod my head and sit next to him on a couch he had sat on. Some part of my mind is keeping an eye on Katherine, she has to have an ulterior motive right? She has to be planning something.

* * *

Why did it have to be New York? Why couldn't it be somewhere closer? "Stefan wake your ass up you need to keep me company." I hit his chest as he starts to doze off in the passenger seat. If he thinks I'm going to let him sleep after he led the bitch to Elena's lake house he's fucking crazy.

"Aren't you going to stop for a break Damon? You can't drive straight through to New York. You need to stop for food and dare I say restroom breaks."

I scoff at him and reach behind his seat. I throw him an empty water bottle I saw Jeremy throw there earlier. "You need to pee, pee in the damn bottle. And if you get hungry Jeremy always keep some chips and twinkies in the glove box. Any more smart ass comments from the Scarecrow without a brain? Wizard of Oz pun intended."

He throws the bottle to the floor and resumes his broody look out the window. He's silent for a while and I plug in Jeremy's iPod. Gilbert's going to be majorly pissed when he finds out I ran off with his damn car. Oh well, blame it on Stefan he's the dumb ass in this situation. I try to think of who Katherine would know in New York but she never mentioned anyone. Except a guy named Levi who I had never met and she never told me exactly who he was. I always assumed he was an ex-boyfriend but who the hell knows anymore.

"If I'm the scarecrow with no brain who is Katherine?"

I look at my little bro and roll my eyes. He wants to play a game apparently. "The wicked bitch of the west." I smile at my play on words and he smirks a little bit. "Next."

He purses his lips. "Tyler and Ric."

"Hmm...Ric is the tin man with no heart since Jenna was his heart and he lost her. Ty, he can be the fucking cowardly lion." There we have the trio. My brother the slow one, Ric the depressed tin man, and Ty the coward who when it comes to me he always cowers away because he knows I can kick his ass well into the next year.

"Elena?" I see Stefan raise an eye brow at me.

"Glenda, the good witch. That was her name right? Glenda?"

He nods. "Yeah, I just thought she'd be Dorthy."

I blanch. "You think I'd leave her clustered in a group of men. Are you that crazy?!"

He laughs. "So who are you then Mr. Smart One!"

"I'm the great and powerful Oz of course! Duh! I always thought he and Glenda had a thing going on behind the scenes ya know." I nudge his shoulder and he pretends to gag himself.

"Well I think the three of us would be smart enough not to take advice from you no matter how desperate. Wait, who would you say is Dorthy?"

I smile before I look him in the eyes. "Caroline Forbes." I bust out laughing as he blushes. "So you DO like Ty's girlfriend! I knew it! My little brother who thought she always had cooties actually liked her!" I put my elbows on the wheel as I clap my hands.

"Not talking to you anymore. Just drive Mr. Fast and the Furious."

I roll my eyes and turn up the music as the song changes. Shake it by Metro Station. Gilbert's got good taste in music. I see Stefan trying not to bob his head and mouth the words. Brother bonding...I said it myself. Oh hell why not. I start singing loudly.

"Now if she does it like this will you do it like that. Now if she touches like this will you touch her right back? Now if she moves like this will you move like that? Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it!"

Soon Stefan joins in and we are dancing in the car and singing at the top of our lungs. For the whole 3 minutes and something seconds of the song it feels like we are actually brothers. Ah too bad it had to end. My phone started ringing and I picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"**Damon! Where the hell are you?! I called the lake house 5 times!"**

Shit. "I'm on my way to New York with Stefan. He showed up with the queen bitch herself and she took Elena. I'm going after her." I cross my fingers on the steering wheel, hopefully he won't be too pissed.

"**YOU FUCKING WHAT?! THAT'S MY CAR DAMON! AND HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LET KATHERINE ANYWHERE NEAR ELENA? DID YOU HAVE YOUR HEAD UP YOUR ASS! YOU..."**

I hold the phone away from my ear and I grab the empty chip bag from the center console where Stefan left it earlier. I crinkle it next to the phone as I now had him on speaker. "Oh...oh Jer?...Damn I can't hear you. I think...I don't think I get reception here...sorry!"

"**DAMON SALVATORE DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME! YOU MOTHERFU..."**

CLICK. I hang up and sigh loudly. "Well. Guess he's a tad bit mad." Stefan laughs and for a while it's silent. I throw him my phone and tell him to do what I've been trying to put off. "Call 411 for me and get a number for an Elijah Mikaelson."

He doesn't ask why. I hear him talk to the person on the phone and he seems to be begging the person. I don't really care if it's a cell or land line just anything will do. After a few minutes he holds the phone out to me and whispers the words it's connecting. I take the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"**Hello Mikaelson residence. Rebekah speaking."**

The girl answers and it sounds like she is hoping it's just a sales person or something. "Uh hi. I'm looking for Elijah Mikaelson. My name is Damon Salvatore, we went to UCLA together."

"**Hold on."** I hear her call for him and tell him who it is. There is no doubt that I was the last one he was expecting a call from.

"**Damon Salvatore? How the hell are you man?"**

"Good actually. I finally went home. I saw her again and it was epic. But I'm in New York with my little brother."

"**I told you that you just needed to gather up your balls and go home. I bet she was glad to see you huh? Hell if you're in New York come over, it's just me, my sister Rebekah, and our brother Finn."**

"That'd be cool. But hey...remember when I helped you whoop that guys ass who was hitting on your girl Tatia and you said you owed me...well I need to collect. I need your help. Elena's in trouble and I think you're the only one who could find her."

I hear him take a deep breath and I hear a door close. **"Okay. What is it you need bro?"**

"First your address so I know where to go. Secondly, everything you can find me on Katherine Pierce from birth certificate to present day. I want to know who she is and what the hell she wants with Elena."

"**6622 Oak Street. And I'll have everything when you get here. See you soon man."**

He hangs up but I already heard him typing away. I turn to Stefan and explain. "Elijah can hack into anything and dig up dirt that no one else can. I swear he should be a private detective but he went to college for teaching. Boring, I know."

After 30 more minutes of driving and a reluctant stop by Starbucks to appease the 18 year old who insisted he'd literally DIE without coffee we pull up in front of the house. Stefan walks up to the door with me and we wait for someone to answer. I see Stefan turn red when the blonde opens the door. Apparently Stef has a crush and can't speak.

"Hi. I'm Damon, Elijah's friend. The mute over here is my brother Stefan. He's expecting us."

"Yes, I know. Come in." She leads us to a room that is full of computers and has a long table in it. Damn do they all know how to fucking hack. I see Elijah sitting next to another guy and they are both typing quickly on the computers and documents are printing out of the printers at record speed. "Eli, Damon is here." He turns around and nods his head. "You can take a seat anywhere. We're still working on finding everything about Katherine. It's quite a lot really."

I exchange a look with Stef. I'm not the only one who has a really bad feeling about this. After a while Elijah turns his chair around and so do the blonde who I assume is Rebekah and the man who I assume is Finn. They each hold different documents and each look more shocked and scared than the next. Elijah clears his throat and speaks first.

"Damon. I had to have my siblings help, there is quite a lot about Katherine and I now know what she wants with Elena but it might shock you and I guarantee you will be upset. Now, I have everything from her birth to her adolesence up to her mid teens. Finn has everything from mid teens to now and Rebekah has the information that ties her to Elena. Are you prepared for this, emotionally?"

Okay, the guy is officially freaking me out. I nod my head and he slides me one piece of paper. A birth certificate but it can't be right. It says Katherine Gilbert..."This isn't Katherine Pierce..." I then see Finn slide me a piece of paper and I read it. Damn, the bitch changed her name when she turned 18. "But why would she change her name and what does she have to do with Elena?"

"She lost someone whose last name was Pierce." I look at Finn and he hands me another paper. It's a death certificate for a man, Nicholas Pierce. Along with this a wedding announcement, they were engaged.

"O...kay. I get it I do, she was in love she lost him so she changed her name. I'm still not understanding why she would TAKE Elena and bring her here?"

"Elena's adopted Damon!" Rebekah yells the words at me and I sink into the chair. She hands me a document and I read it.

_Johnathan Gilbert, Founder and CEO of Gilbert Enterprises has announced that he will be handing the company over to his youngest daughter, Elena Gilbert. Some readers may not know her name but she is the heiress to the Gilbert fortune. Johnathan has released the following statement about his daughter. "This may come as a shock for people but Elena is my daughter. While her sister Katherine is more than able of running the company I have the utmost confidence that Elena will do just fine. She was adopted a young age because my wife and I could not financially support three children. My brother raised her as his own all the while knowing what would eventually belong to her. I was just starting the company and it was a rough patch. Now that my brother is gone, may God rest his soul, I intend to seek out my daughter and bring her back to what is rightfully hers."_

It all makes sense now. Elena was adopted, I should have known that. I've heard the arguments that she's heard between Grayson and Johnathan. Johnathan wanted to give Elena the entire company while she new nothing about it and Katherine had known everything. It's like gears clicked in my head. Katherine was evil and she was definitely a threat to Elena. I knew Katherine and I know if she really wants this company she will stop at nothing to get it. I know Elena too and I know that if she was brought here to meet them and Johnathan told her the whole truth then Elena would step up. She would work through her problems and busy herself with learning everything about this, so that she could give Jeremy everything she's always wanted to give her brother. Most of all I know myself and I know that I would stop at nothing until I find Elena. I will protect her from that psychopathic bitch Katherine and I would help her learn how to run a business.

"I won't let Katherine hurt her. I know she'll try to so that she can have all this but I won't let her. No matter what. I need an address NOW."

No one says anything for a while until Elijah stands up and looks me in the eyes. "Well you aren't alone. I'll help you. Let's get going, I'll drive." He walks out of the room and Stefan and I follow him. Unknown to me, Rebekah and Finn are following us.

He unlocks and SUV and I climb in the passenger seat. Before Stefan can climb in the back Rebekah and Finn slip in and announce they too are coming to meet the infamous Gilbert clan and more or less protect Elena. We set off and I can't help but squeeze the ring that's in my pocket.

The moment I get to her, I'm going to put this ring right where it's always fucking belonged. On Elena's finger.


	8. You want me to what!

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**Chapter 8- You want me to what?**_

Okay so I had three options.

One, Johnathan Gilbert was fucking crazy and I should look for hidden cameras and people who will jump out yelling 'Smile! You're on candid camera'.

Two, I was dreaming or living in an alternate universe. When in reality I was still laying next to Damon and when I'd wake up and tell him the story he'd laugh at me.

Or three, I was crazy because I was really considering his offer.

Shit, I mentally cursed myself. I knew it was option three. I looked around at all the people in the room. Everyone looked happy except for Katherine, her gaze was almost murderous. I tried to shake it off as I turned back to Johnathan Gilbert, or my dad if I was going to trust what he was telling me. "Okay, IF I do this and that's a big if. You said there was one thing I'd have to do first, what exactly is that?" I was nervous because I had read books and seen TV shows where people who had money actually picked who you married and I didn't want to marry anyone but Damon so if that was his condition, I'd walk immediately.

"You have to get help for your drug problem." I stare at him dumbfounded. How the hell did he know about that? "Katherine told us everything." I glare at her as he continues talking. "I know that it hurt losing your parents and then finding out that the man you love loves someone else but believe me Elena, nothing can take away that pain darling." What the hell is he talking about?

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"I'll get it." Levi gets up and goes to answer the door.

What the hell did Katherine tell them? They are both looking at me like I'm a crazy person who is about to snap.

"Where the hell is she?!" I snap my head up as I hear Damon's voice. The other three people also look towards the entrance to the room and my heart starts doing somersaults when I see him.

"Damon!" I launch myself at him and he hugs me tighter than usual. I could feel that he was worried about me. I see Katherine suppressing a smirk over his shoulder. I don't have time to ask why she's smirking or ask Damon how he found me as my world comes shattering down around me with one sentence from Johnathan Gilbert.

"Elena, let go of your sisters fiancee."

Damon freezes and so do I. I see the people walking in behind him, Stefan along with three others I don't know but they all freeze too. Fiancee? My sisters...KATHERINE'S FIANCEE...what the hell?! Suddenly her smirking makes sense, she knew he'd say something. What the hell is she playing at? I don't release my arms from Damon's neck and he doesn't remove his arms from my waist. I clamp my eyes closed praying that when I open them time will have rewound itself and John hadn't really had spoken. I open them again and I see a very confused but wary Levi looking from Katherine to where Damon and I are hugging each other. Then that damn voice again.

"Elena. Your sisters fiancee, please let him go."

I slowly release Damon and growl at Katherine. "What the hell did you tell them?! He's not your fucking fiancee! He doesn't even like you! He loves me!"

Katherine doesn't answer. She just walks up and puts her arms around Damon's waist and I see him stiffen like he's been touched by a fire poker.

"Elena. Honey, it's okay." I look at John Gilbert and see his face is...compassionate. Awkward. "Everyone pretends but you need to get help so you can see what is real honey. Damon is marrying Katherine, she told us about 3 months ago."

"But he doesn't...he never...IT'S A FUCKING LIE!" I try to get him to see reason but he's still looking at me as if I'm a severely crazy person.

"Please there is no reason for cursing Elena. We will get you the help you need. You just need to realize that Damon is in love with Katherine, I'm sorry sweetie."

"I'm not! She's trying to tell you!" I turn around when I hear Damon's raised voice. He has maneuvered out of Katherine's arms and is across the room from her and holding a box, THE box. The one with the ring he got for me in it. He puts it back in his pocket and keeps talking. "I don't love Katherine, I never did. I dated her yes but I never proposed to her. We aren't getting married."

I look at John Gilbert as he is now looking very much confused. "Then why would she tell us that? Katherine has never lied to us before." I glance towards Katherine and it seems she's having a stare down with Levi. I wonder what that's about. "She has no reason to lie to us now."

"She's lying." It's not Damon who speaks nor Stefan or either of the guys with him. It's Levi. He walks to stand in front of me and in doing so he also positioned me in front of Damon and it's like an Elena sandwich now. "Katherine is lying out her ass. Sorry for the language dad." He turns and looks at Katherine. "I've always been good at reading people, YOU especially since I grew up with you. I see the fact that Damon is in love with someone in this room but it's not you. He almost threw up when you touched him. In turn you got nervous and I could practically hear the gears turning in your head trying to come up with an idea, no doubt against Elena. Now, why would you do that? Let me venture a guess. You want the company. You want what you know has always belonged to Elena since the day she was born, whether she was raised by mom and dad or not. Am I right Kat?"

She looks like a kid who just got scolded for having their hands in the cookie jar. I look around the room and I assume that his parents trust him because they too are now looking at Katherine like she's lying through her teeth. She grits her teeth and steps towards me and Levi steps towards her glaring at her just as harshly. He plants his feet securely in front of me. Out of nowhere the image of a lion protecting it's cub comes to my mind.

"Levi you know as well as I do that she doesn't deserve it! She doesn't deserve anything! She wasn't raised in this life and she will run that company into the ground! She doesn't even deserve a man like Damon he's 4 years older than her did you know that?!"

"I honestly don't care how old he is. He loves her and any idiot can see that and see that she feels the same way. As for her ability to run the company leave that up to dad and she won't be on her own, I'll help her for as long as she needs. This is her birthright Kat. She's still a Gilbert. You know as well as I do what that in itself means?"

She steps closer to him. "I know damn well what that means. And you should know that Gilbert's don't give up. I may have taken Nick's name but I'm still a Gilbert and I won't stop until I get what I want." She looks at Damon as she says her next line. "Everything I want." With that she turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her.

Nobody spoke for a while. We all listened as a car started and peeled out of the driveway and down the street. Her threat hangs in the air and it's crystal clear. I've never been scared before but at that moment I'm petrified. I can see it in John and Isobel's faces, they are scared and confused. That was definitely not the Katherine that they knew. Levi looks as if he could murder a whole town before he would even let her back in his life or anyone else's lives in this room. Damon looked like he wanted to move me to the most remote island and never let me come back as long as Katherine was alive, I couldn't disagree with him. I would do what I had to do to make sure she never hurt him. Belatedly I noticed that Stefan was still standing stock still with the other three people who had shown up with him and Damon.

"Uh, just wondering. Damon who are your friends?" I'm finally the one who breaks the silence as I turn around and look at him.

This seems to jar everyone back to the present and he shakes his head like he's trying to remember their names. "Um, this you know is Stefan obviously. And that's Elijah, his sister Rebekah, and his brother Finn. Elijah and I went to college together before he transferred to a college out here instead of staying with me at UCLA."

I nod my head. "Hey Stefan. Nice to meet you Elijah, Rebekah, Finn."

I'm surprised when Elijah comes up and hugs me like I'm a long lost friend. "It's finally nice to meet you Elena! I've heard so much about you from this lovesick puppy dog behind you. Seriously, he was going crazy in LA with you all the way back in Mystic Falls. I swear I don't know how he managed to stay enrolled there so long, every day it was Elena this and Elena that and on and on and on."

I stifle a laugh as I look again at Damon and he's blushing. "Thanks a lot Elijah. Make me sound like a teenage girl." He laughs along with me until we are once again interrupted by John Gilbert.

"Elena. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. Damon, would you like to stay for dinner? I would love to get to know the man who captured my Elena's heart. Stefan, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn you are all invited too of course" I watch silently as Damon, Stefan and their friends the accept the offer. We walk into the dining room and we all sit down to eat.

* * *

Well to say that dinner was awkward would be an understatement. We keep up the light conversations purposely avoiding the elephant in the room. How could Katherine keep something this big hidden from me? How did I not find any of this out within the year I lived with her? The answer is obvious, I never looked. I didn't really care about Katherine, not intimately or romantically or after her threat to Elena not even as a friend anymore so I never really took the time to get to know her family. The main reason I took her on as a roommate was because I needed help with rent, which she helped with, plus between her job during the day and my job at night we were barely in the apartment together. The morning that Jeremy showed up was just because I had that night off by chance. I don't know what else Katherine has told John Gilbert but he keeps looking at Elena like he's studying her and waiting for her to blow up. I remember the ring in my pocket and now seeing how happy John and Isobel are at having Elena in their home I make a spur of the moment decision.

"John, do you mind if I talk to you privately? Just for a moment." He looks up at me and nods. I lean down and kiss Elena's forehead. "I'll be right back babe. Eat your dessert." She nods and starts to eat her chocolate cake.

I follow John as he leads the way through the kitchen and out the back door. Damn this house has a huge ass back yard. Who would have thought looking at how simple this small, homey two story house looked? He leads me a good distance from the back doors probably so we won't be overheard. He finally stops and he wants to tell me something but it's as if he's trying to gather his thoughts. Finally after some time he speaks to me.

"Is it true? About Elena and the...the drugs?"

"Drugs? It's just we...marijuana. That's it just one drug." I see him nod but continue telling him what I needed to say. "But I want to help her, I've already made plans to help her."

He looks up at me but then he sits on the grass. What the hell? This isn't the John Gilbert that Grayson always described. He motions for me to sit down and I join him sitting on the grass. "How do you plan to help her?"

I clear my throat. "There's a rehab center in Mystic Falls that can help her and Stefan. Stefan would have to stay there but Elena would be an outpatient program. She would just need a stable environment to live in, which I think she has three choices. She could continue living with Jeremy and Ric at the Gilbert house, or she could move in with me at the boardinghouse, or her and I could move into the lake house."

He takes in what I say and after a while leans back onto his palms. "How will you pay for all of this? If you're paying for your brother, which you don't have to tell me what's going on there, but how will you pay for Elena as well? Rehab costs money and..."

"My parents." I didn't cut him off because he trailed off at the end of his sentence. The message was received. He didn't know who the Salvatore's were. "They had a business similar to Gilbert Enterprises, but I had to sell it after they died. They set up two trust funds, one for me and one for Stefan. We couldn't touch the money until we turned 21. Mine became accessible 2 years ago while Stefan's is still frozen. In the trust fund is enough money to pay for both Stefan and Elena's rehab and still have some left over. I've never had a reason to touch the money until now. I love her and I want to help her."

He nods and I see a smile cross his face. "I heard about your parents and I'm sorry Damon, I really am. I'm proud of you though. My brother told me everything you did to keep your family together, you made the right decisions Damon. There is though one more thing I have to ask you." I nod for him to continue. "Katherine. She had said you were serious about her, was that ever true?"

I consider his question. Was I ever really serious about Katherine? "With all due respect, no. You see...something had happened in Mystic Falls and it nearly broke me. It took me years to pull myself together and get out of the depression it sent me spiraling into, but I got through it. I met Katherine at UCLA and I didn't know what had attracted me to her until I really thought about it. It was Elena. She had the same brown hair, brown eyes, skin color, height, she reminded me of Elena. I knew she wasn't her but I asked her to move in with me. I need a roommate to help with rent and she was more than happy to. I know that sounds bad but it's the truth. I'm being honest with you. Katherine and I were never...intimate. I couldn't go there. She kept wanting to and I know she wanted to move things faster and get to the stage that comes after the holding hands phase but I couldn't. My heart still belonged to Elena. Jeremy showed up one morning asking for help, I didn't know about Grayson, Miranda, or Jenna. I went with him without looking back or thinking about how it would affect Katherine. I never felt for her what she obviously feels for me."

"Thank you for your honesty."

I can't read his face but I know that what I told him is very different from what Katherine must have told him. Has she really been lying this much? Honesty, that word sticks out in my mind and the ring in my pocket seems to gain 100 more pounds. "In regards to being honest there is one more thing I'd like to talk to you about." I look him in the eyes and he nods for me to continue. Damn, it's almost like he knows what's coming. "Elena, she's special. I've loved her my whole life. I already talked to Grayson and Miranda about this before they passed but now...now I want to talk to you about this." I pull the box out of my pocket and set it on the ground between us. "I want to marry Elena. It doesn't have to be soon or even within a year...I just want to marry her someday. I want your permission. I see how happy you and Isobel are in there with her and I see a spark of life in her eyes that's been missing for a while and I think..."

"It's you Damon, not us." His answer takes me by surprise. He's smiling and laughing a little bit. "The spark in her...it's you that is the reason for it. Not us. Yes she might like finding out she has family and that she has a big brother but she loves you and you have my permission to marry her. I'd love to have you in the family officially and as long as you keep making her happy you're fine in my books."

I nod my head and smile at him in return. He gets up and leads the way back inside. They aren't in the dining room anymore they are now in the living room laughing. I hear Stefan finish telling them some funny story and it hits me that it's the thing we talked about in the car. Wizard of Oz character analysis. "Well if it isn't Mr. Scarecrow not using his brain. Oh wait, he doesn't have one. Good thing he lives with the Wizard then huh Lena?" I raise an eyebrow at her and she laughs at me.

"Mm-hmm and just for the record. I always thought Glenda and the Wizard would make an awesome couple." She wiggles her eyebrows.

I think back over the conversation I had outside with John. He gave me his permission. I had the ring in my pocket. Elena and I had reunited emotionally and physically at the lake house. She was openly flirting with me in front of family and friends. My mind was made up now. I knew exactly when I wanted to propose to her. "Elena. Can I talk to you for a moment?" She gets up and starts to walk towards the dining room but I grab her around the waist. "In here please."

She looks surprised. "Okay. Is everything okay Damon?"

I smile and walk her so that we are now standing in front of everyone. I see out of the corner of my eye that John whispers something to Isobel and she is seriously fighting the urge to jump up and down. I take a deep breath. Damn sweaty palms. I mentally curse myself and consider rethinking of doing this in private but then again you only get to do this once. Better do it fucking right.

"Elena. I love you. I've loved you ever since you took your first steps into my arms and said the name 'Damon' in your living room. People always said that it was wrong but to me it never was. You had my heart from the moment you turned 8 years old. I started to see you differently, and I came to learn you saw me different too. It was a miracle that someone as beautiful and wonderful as you could fall for someone like me. We fell in love and we never stopped falling. There were bumps along the way but we always came out stronger. I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't want to know either before you ask. I told you last night at the lake house that you held my heart and it's true, you do. I don't ever want it back Lena." I get down on one knee and take another deep breath. "Marry me Elena? Please. I can't promise that it will always be easy but I can promise that I'll always love you. I'll always choose you. I'll cherish you and I'll put you on a pedestal. Marry me? Be Mrs. Salvatore. What do you say babe?"

I don't have to kneel long luckily. After just a few seconds she nods and replies "I thought you'd never ask!" I jump up and slide the ring on her finger. The room erupts into applause and in Isobel's case crying. It's amazing that she's only just now started to get to know Elena but she already loved her so much. I guess it's true there is nothing like a mothers love.

Two more hours pass and John insists Elena and I stay the night at the house. We accept and I give Stefan money for a hotel and Jeremy's car keys. Elijah quickly gives me the money back and insists Stefan stay at his house for the night. I pull him aside and ask him to keep an eye on Stefan. He doesn't ask why but I think he gets the message because we did get close while he was at school with me. I was almost as close to him as I was with Ty.

Elena and I retire to our room, because John and Isobel insist we share because their logic is that we'd end up together anyway so why not just share a room. I can't argue with their logic. I lay next to Elena under the covers and pull her close to me. "I'm so happy you want to marry me Lena."

"Why wouldn't I want to? I love you Damon."

I sigh and place my finger under her chin to pull her up so she's looking at me. "Lena, there is something I want to talk to you about. I know you probably won't want to but I think it would be best if..."

"If I go to rehab to help me kick the weed addiction?"

I'm taken aback when she interrupts me. How the hell did she know? "How...how did you know?"

"I found the papers in your shirt pocket babe. I've already made a decision. I'll go. I'll move into the rehab center for as long as it takes."

I raise my eyebrows at her. "It's an outpatient thing Lena. You wouldn't have to stay there. But I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me? You'll need a stable living environment and we're getting married anyways and I love you."

"You want me to what?"

I stare at her. This is too fast. Shit, I'm freaking her out. I mentally curse myself for being this stupid. I just got back into town and now I've proposed and NOW I want her to move in with me. "I want you to move in with me. I know it's too soon so just forget it. It's fine. You don't..."

"I want to live with you Damon. I just didn't think you'd want me to. Not yet at least."

I hug her tighter. She couldn't be more wrong. I feel her kiss my chest and I kiss the top of her head. "Hmm lets get some sleep now baby. We've got a long drive back to Mystic Falls and you're brother is going to want to kick my ass for taking his car on a road trip without telling him."

"YOU DID WHAT DAMON!"

I smile the biggest smile and keep her head on my chest. "Shhh. Sleeping Lena. Good night."

I feel her chuckle and then we fall into a deep sleep. This night couldn't get any better. Nothing could ruin this night.

Little did I know, I had let my guard down and there was a psychopath on the other side of the bedroom door seething at the fact Elena and I were engaged and returning to Mystic Falls to live together.


	9. You're the crazy one

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**Be prepared for a nasty secret to come out. It will change relationships forever and explain exactly what Katherine is capable of. Someone will go to jail and admit what role he or she played in the biggest tragedy. You have been warned.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9- You're the crazy one**_

I woke up only to find out Damon wasn't next to me anymore. I was not liking this arrangement. When we get married I'm going to make it a rule that we always wake up at the same time. I groan and pull the covers over my head until I smell bacon. Hmm...it smells good. I get up and get dressed and head downstairs. After I open the door I see something that catches my eye, a hair band. I pick it up and it looks freakishly like one I'd seen in Katherine's car but it couldn't be could it? She had left. I shrug it off and go down the stairs. I see the suitcases at the end of the stairs and I know something is going on. Damon didn't bring suitcases last night and neither did I; Damon's excuse being he was on a murderous rampage and left his in Jer's car at Elijah's house and my excuse being that psychopathic bitch Katherine kidnapped me; so whose were they? As I get closer to the kitchen I can hear the four occupants talking to each other in whispers, probably not wanting to wake me.

"Levi, you can't impose yourself on Damon. You can stay at the lake house. John will give you directions." Isobel's words answer the questions as to who the suitcases belonged to.

"Really Isobel, he's not imposing. I know Elena would like to get to know him and the boardinghouse..."

"Nonsense Damon. You just got engaged, you need your privacy."

I hear Damon laugh before he answers her again. "Isobel with all due respect you've never seen the boardinghouse. It's huge. Two different wings to the house, 9 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, living room, study, dining room, kitchen...you could house an army in there. Levi is more than welcome to come stay with us and Elena and I would still have our privacy."

I can picture her standing there gaping at Damon. The boardinghouse was huge and it was built by Damon's father specifically for the Salvatore family. It had always been the four of them but they had always insisted that they wanted a whole lot of grand kids which is why they made the house so spacious. I stepped in the kitchen and as expected Isobel was staring open mouthed at Damon.

"Morning babe. Gilbert clan." I greet them all and give Damon a peck on the cheek. I go to sit next to him but he pulls me into his lap with a smile. I turn to Levi and talk directly to him. "It really would be fun if you'd come stay at the boardinghouse. It's so big I actually remember getting lost playing hide and seek with Damon and Stefan when I was like 6." I start laughing and Damon laughs along with me.

"I remember that. Stefan couldn't find you so he asked me to try and I found in 15 minutes. I used my Elena radar." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I slap him lightly on the chest.

"This is somewhat nauseating. If this is what a normal morning with you two is like maybe I will stay at the lake house." I looked at Levi as he was pretending to gag himself. "I'm all for team Delena but that doesn't mean I have to sit and witness the lovey dovey stomach churning moments."

"Then keep your eyes closed." Damon responds to him before turning me around and giving me the most passionate good morning kiss. It ends all too soon and he pulls away and I hear John and Isobel laughing while I see Levi had his hands in front of his eyes and was only now peeking through his fingers.

"And how old are you again Levi?" I hear Damon chuckle behind me and John and Isobel both stifle laughs of their own.

He sticks his tongue out at me. "25. But I have 18 years of picking on you to make up for so you're in for a lot E-le-na." He drags out each syllable of my name.

"Okay well enough with the family banter and lets eat the food that Isobel woke up and cook. And yes you'll eat the black pancakes as well because we wouldn't want to hurt your mothers feelings or let the food go to waste. So eat up!" John stands up and claps his hands. Black pancakes? Surely she didn't burn the damn pancakes. I take a seat at the table and look at the plate in front of me, yep she did burn the pancakes. Great, obviously I got my cooking skills from my mom or my aunt..."Ugh Miranda!" I hadn't noticed I'd said her name out loud until Isobel spoke to me.

"Miranda what Elena?"

I freeze and grip my fork tighter. "Uh...um...I was just thinking of what to call my mom. My aunt. My...oh never mind I'll stick with Miranda."

Her face turns sympathetic and Damon rubs his hand on my knee in a comforting gesture. "It's okay if you still think of her as your mother Elena. It won't hurt my feelings. I know that Miranda loved you and so did Grayson."

I nod and we continue our breakfast in silence. John gives us a ride over to Elijah's house and we say our goodbyes. It's not forever because in a few weeks he and Isobel will be coming to the boardinghouse for Damon's birthday. 23 is a big age, or at least I think so but Damon disagrees but has allowed me to plan my party for him anyway. We ring the doorbell a few times before a very disheveled looking Elijah answers the door. "What's wrong Elijah?" I ask and immediately feel his forehead. The guys a stranger but he looks like he's fucking sick.

"Damon's brother can't cook worth a damn and fried eggs with the egg shell in it. I swear he almost killed me." Both Damon and I bust out laughing as he ushers the three of us in the house. Before I get too far in the house he grabs my elbow. "Elena, may I speak with you in private please?" I see Damon look at him and then at me. I nod my head and he proceeds to join Stefan and Levi in the kitchen. Elijah leads me to a room that is full of computers and has a long table in the middle of it. "Please sit down. I'm sorry this won't take long but I didn't want Damon to know. He gets a little...crazy when it comes to you."

I consider his words. "What didn't you want him to know exactly? I mean he told me that you're good at finding out information but why would any of it concern me?"

"That's a good question Elena. It's more about what I found about Katherine." I raise my eyebrows and he pulls a piece of paper out from under a keyboard. It looks like he was hiding it. "I know that you lost your parents because of a car accident and I'm deeply sorry. I know it's none of my business and if you don't mind my asking...what was the date of the accident?"

His question stumps me for a moment. I don't like to talk about that day. The police had never found the other car and they honestly probably didn't think another car was involved. My word wasn't credible to them because I could have imagined seeing the headlights heading towards us and the screeching tires driving off while our car descended into the water. They never said as much but they closed the case. "May 26, 2009." I blurt the answer out without really thinking and instantly put my guard up when his face changes. He looks almost sad but definitely pissed off at whatever is on that paper. "Why did you want to know Elijah?"

He takes a deep breath and what he says next will change so many things. "I heard Katherine's threat to you yesterday and remembered what I'd seen on this paper. Damon had asked me to dig up anything and everything I could on her and I did. I showed him everything but this. Here read it."

I take it and see that it's a letter that Katherine had written to...STEFAN! The names stands out and I immediately know that right now I've never hated anyone, but I hate them.

_Dearest Stefan,  
The date is set. The 29th will be the night. I know you're worried that someone will find out but trust me they won't. I will protect you, no one will hurt you and no one will see us. I'm sorry it has to be this way but it has to be done this way. Once this is all over I will have complete control over Gilbert Enterprises and once Damon is too upset to keep dealing with the royalties being sent to him he will sign the document stating that all royalties being paid for Salvatore Realty be sent to you. He will have nothing and you will have your families real estate business back. You can either start it up again or keep collecting royalties from the people whom he sold it to. I know it will be hard to say goodbye to your best friend but I promise you it will be for the best. I will be there for you and for Damon. I love you both Stefan but I love you the most.  
All my love,  
Katherine  
May 24, 2009 _

I still can't believe what I read. Stefan had been working with her to hurt someone. Suddenly my eyes widen and I feel anger red hot course through my veins. Her car! I know now why it had seemed so familiar! It had been her car that ran my parents off the road. Stefan had been in the car with her, according to this note at least. He had lied to me and he had lied to Damon. Damon had told me Stefan had said he'd only known Katherine for a year, "That asshole!" I'm up and out of the door fuming mad as I stomp to the kitchen. "STEFAN ANTONIO SALVATORE! YOU GET YOUR ASS READY FOR A BEAT DOWN!" I storm into the kitchen and launch myself at him with my fist only connecting once to his neck. I feel Damon's arms grab me from behind to restrain me.

"Elena! What the hell is the matter?! Elijah what did you tell her?"

I ignore Damon and still speak only to Stefan. I still have the paper in my fist and I can tell by his eyes that he knows. He knows that I know everything. "HE TOLD ME THE FUCKING TRUTH! HOW COULD YOU STEFAN! TO ME, TO DAMON, TO MY PARENTS! ALL FOR FUCKING ROYALTIES AND KATHERINE'S FAKE ASS LOVE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING STEFAN!"

"I...I...Elena I'm..."

"SHUT UP STEFAN! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE I'M SORRIES! I WANT YOU TO TELL THE TRUTH! TELL DAMON THE TRUTH OR I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL. I WILL RUIN YOU SALVATORE AND I DON'T CARE WHO HATES ME FOR IT! YOU KILLED THEM AND I SWEAR YOU WILL GO DOWN FOR IT!" I feel a new set of arms wrap around me and pull me into the hallway and out the front door. I look up at Elijah and glare at him. I was not done yelling at that bastard and I swear to God I meant every single word. Belatedly I realize I'm no longer holding the paper and start to look around for it.

"You dropped it in the kitchen. Damon picked it up. He's probably tearing Stefan's head off. I'm so sorry Elena but at least now we know that Katherine's threat to you is to be taken 100% seriously. In fact I'd say she would be back sooner rather than later to finish what she started on the bridge. I honestly don't think you were supposed to walk away from that accident."

I look at him and start to cry. I grab the stranger who I know is going to turn out to be a good friend into a hug and he pats my back like a good friend would. Katherine is going to kill me. I can feel it.

* * *

My. Own. Fucking. Brother.

I would have never thought Stefan would be capable of doing something like this but now all of Elena's screaming and anger makes sense. I have never seen Elena so angry or hurt in her life. She literally could have killed Stefan. I saw it in her eyes, she was out for revenge and she didn't care if she hurt him or not. I now know it's because he had already hurt her in the worst way anyone could be hurt, especially by someone who you considered your best friend.

"Stefan. You lied to me. You lied to Elena for YEARS!" I was only getting started when he interrupted me.

"Damon. I'm sorry. I am, I didn't mean to..."

"To kill Grayson, Miranda, and Jenna? To attempt to kill ELENA?! To lie to your own fucking BROTHER when he finally tells you that he gave up EVERYTHING when he was 12 years old to take care of YOU! There is no saying I'm sorry. There is no saying you didn't mean to do it! YOU DID IT STEFAN! THIS LETTER PUTS YOU IN THE DAMN CAR WITH KATHERINE! You can't take it back no matter how hard you fucking try. You did it and you let her go through HELL without saying a damn word! You watched her bury them and you watched her grieve. You called yourself her best friend and yet you said NOTHING! How the fuck could you do that?!"

"I...I couldn't tell her. She was so hurt and I didn't want to hurt her more. I cared about..."

I grab him by his shirt and throw him into the wall across from the stove. "DON'T SAY YOU FUCKING CARED ABOUT HER BECAUSE THAT'S SHIT STEFAN! If you cared about her you would have told the truth! You would have told her, and Jeremy, and you would have done your fucking time in jail if you CARED for HER!" I ignore the tears that escape his eyes. They aren't real tears. He's just fucking scared. He's a scared little boy who needs to man up to his mistakes. He's not my brother, not anymore. The Stefan I knew as my brother was no longer here. I hated the man in front of me and vowed that he would pay for what he did to Lena, Jer, their parents, and their aunt. "NOW if you have a decent bone in your body left you will march out there and tell her that the SECOND we get back to town you will tell the police EVERYTHING and you will be a MAN about it! I'm done covering for you Stefan. I won't save you this time. It's time you take responsibility for your actions. You and I...we're not brothers. I want nothing more to do with you and I don't care if people say I will regret it because I don't and I won't. You're dead to me now." I release him and step back away from him to emphasize the point. He tries to reach out to me but I step back and raise my hands like I'm surrendering to the cops. "I'M DONE!" I yell the words and turn on my heel and walk out of the room. I hear him sobbing behind me but I don't turn around. Some might call it being cold but I feel nothing for the 18 year old boy in the kitchen...not anymore.

I see Elena out front holding onto Elijah like he's a life preserver and she's drowning in the ocean. The sobs are wracking through her body and I can't help but feel her pain. I've been there, in her exact position. She's broken and she's grieving and she needs me just like I needed her 12 years ago. I kneel next to her and take her into my arms. She's shaking so hard and my shirt it soaked within 20 seconds.

"Damon...I...She...She killed...It was supposed to be me."

I grab her tighter and try to calm her. I don't know what to say. I can't say that what she said is wrong because it's probably not. Katherine made it clear in the note that she was the one who was going to kill Elena no matter who got in the way, her parents and Jenna were probably just innocent bystanders. Katherine had to die or be locked away. She wouldn't hurt Elena. I wouldn't let her but deep in my heart I knew if Katherine wanted something bad enough no one could stop her. Not even me. I felt the tears fall as I grieved with Elena. I rock her back and forth until one voice cuts through it all.

"I'll go to the police. I'll tell them what her car looks like. I'll tell them I was the one driving but she had planned it all. I am sorry Elena. I'm sorry I was driving the car, I didn't want to but she...she said that was what had to happen. I was young Elena and I was upset with Damon for what I thought was abandoning me. I never wanted to hurt you but then she told me that...that you were only using Damon until you got control of the company. As much as I was mad at him I wanted to spare him that hurt. I believed what she said and I'm sorry."

I look down and see Elena glaring at him. She didn't say anything for a while. She just glared at him and then got up and got in the passenger seat of the car. Levi followed silently and got in the back seat. He had to be upset, I mean technically Grayson and Miranda were his aunt and uncle but he'd never met them. The hurt still had to be there. I got up and shook hands with Elijah, nothing was said but everything was conveyed through the simple act. He would keep an eye out for Katherine and he would come if I ever needed his help. He was a good friend. I walked silently to the car and started it up. I heard Stefan get in but no one acknowledged him.

The drive home was silent. No one talked and the radio stayed off. Every time I looked at my fiancee the tears were rolling down her cheeks and she tried very hard not to show any emotion because I knew she could feel Stefan looking at her. When I glanced in the rear view mirror I could see him watching her. He looked apologetic but I didn't buy it. I didn't care if he was sorry or regretful about what he did. He had choices and he made the wrong ones. I knew it, he knew it, hell even Lena knew it. It was dark when we reached town. We never stopped for anything. No one even asked for food or even bathroom breaks. When we stop at a red light I make a quick decision. My brother will feel what it's like to be dragged out in handcuffs and know that everyone who once trusted you now wants nothing more to do with you. I pull out my cell phone and send one text message to everyone who deserves the truth. Ric, Jeremy, Caroline (along with her mother), Tyler, even Matt and Bonnie even though I have yet to see them since I'd come back.

**Come to Wickery Bridge. Don't ask questions just show up. Care have your mom bring her handcuffs. -D**

I turn and head for the bridge. I look over to see Elena eying me suspiciously but I just hand her my phone. She reads the message and sets the phone down. Of course we are the first ones at the bridge. I park the car in exactly the spot where Elena's car went off the bridge. You could still see the tire tracks and it just fueled my anger more. Stefan didn't ask what we were doing, smart little bastard. After about 5 minutes I see Jeremy and Ric pull up in Ric's SUV. Behind him are Care, Ty, and Care's mom.

"What the hell is going on Damon?" I look at Ric and shake my head. Before I can answer I see Matt's car pull up and he and Bonnie get out. I get up and stand on the hood of Jeremy's car.

"Ahem!" I clear my throat and everyone looks at me, except for my precious princess. She still looks so hurt and so lost. "I know this is out of the blue but our trip to New York was very...insightful." I turn to face Liz, Caroline's mom. "Elena's parents crash. It wasn't an accident. And with that I will now leave the rest to Stefan." I jump down and take a trembling Elena into my arms. I rub her arms and try to soothe her pain. I glare at Stefan and he walks up to Jeremy.

"Jeremy. Your parents accident...it wasn't an accident."

"What are you talking about Stefan?" I hear the exasperation in his voice. No doubt he'd heard the same thing from Elena but I knew without her even having to tell me that no one took her word seriously.

"It was me. I was driving the car that ran them off the road." Dead. Silence. "I didn't plan it but I know who did. I went along with it and I drove the car. I'm sor..."

His voice was cut off and when I looked up I saw him on the floor clutching his jaw. Jeremy stood over him and Ty was holding him back from hitting Stefan anymore. Stefan shot me a look that screamed 'help me brother' but I just shook my head. He deserved the anger and he deserved what happened next. Liz was the sheriff and she had heard the confession. I saw in her face it hurt her to do it but she clapped the cuffs on Stefan and stood him up in front of her.

"Stefan Salvatore you are under arrest for the murder of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, and the attempted murder of Elena Gilbert. You have the the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one then one will be appointed to you. You have the right..." I stopped listening as she continued to tell him his Miranda Rights. Pun not intended.

I watched along with Elena as she put him in the back of Caroline's car and drove him towards the police station. Elena pulled out of my arms and I watched as she embraced her little brother. Jeremy was sobbing on the ground where I would assume the bridge had broken and the car went into the water. I watched for a moment as they cried together before I went to them and pulled them both into my arms. This was my family now. Elena was my fiancee and I would protect her with my life. Jeremy was going to be my brother in law and I'd be there for him and be the best big brother. But right now I'd be the shoulder they could cry on. After a while Jeremy stood up and I picked Elena up bridal style. She was still shaking with sobs and I knew I still had something I had to do. I carried her to Ric's SUV and placed her in the backseat.

"Go home and I'll meet you there in a while okay love? I have to go do something." I kiss her lips. I don't deepen the kiss but I make it full of love. I turn to Ric and speak directly to him. "Take her to the boardinghouse. Jeremy if you don't mind taking Levi by there and dropping him off and leaving my stuff there. Levi will explain everything to you. Ric...I can't let him hurt her. Not anymore. I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that she is safe." He and Jeremy nod and they drive off towards the boardinghouse.

Matt and Bonnie come up to me after Ty convinces Care to go home. "Damon are you okay?" I turn to Bonnie and give her a smile that was an attempt to say 'yeah I'm fine', it didn't work. She grabbed me in her arms and held me. "I'm sorry Damon. I know that back then I used to say Elena was too good for you and I didn't want you to be together but I'm sorry. I can see that you love her and that she loves you. I may not have been a best friend to you but I was to Elena. I always cared for you Damon and no one should have to choose between their brother and the person they love."

I shake my head. "It was an easy choice. Stefan is dead to me. He lied to Elena for years and then had the balls to try and tell me he cared for her. That's not what ANYONE should do whether it's to a friend or an enemy. Stefan made a choice and now he has to live with the consequences." Saying that I walk away and walk towards the police station.

I open the door and see Liz filing paperwork, probably on Stefan. "I need to put in a restraining order. I also want to make sure that Stefan never makes bail." She looks up at me and I know what she's seeing. Anger. Hurt. Bitterness. Coldness. Resolve. Truth. She nods and hands me all the necessary paperwork. I fill it all out and hand it back to her. "I want to see him. Just one last time. After that he's on his own." She nods and leads me back to his cell. I walk to it and watch him stand up off the bed.

"Damon? I didn't think you'd come to see me."

"I need to make one thing clear Stefan. You're no longer my family. I signed over your rights. Your stuff will be moved into a storage unit and we will have nothing to do with each other. You will not be allowed within 1000 feet of Elena or myself or the boardinghouse. There will be no bail and unless Elena wants to we won't come to a single hearing. You're facing this all on your own." I hear my voice for the first time tonight. It's cold and distant and hurt.

"I understand that. I am sorry Damon. I'll tell them anything I know about Katherine but you should know that she's crazy. I mean it. She's crazy. She wants Elena dead and I know she won't stop until she..."

"Shut up. I know she won't stop. I will protect Elena." I half laugh to myself. "You know, I used to agree with you. That Katherine was crazy and hell maybe she is. But know this Stefan. YOU are the crazy one too." I turn and walk out leaving Stefan behind. I don't think twice about it or look back. I won't regret this and I'll never look back and change a thing about this. I hear him kick the bars and cry out in physical pain as well as probably emotional pain.

I walk all the way back to the boardinghouse. I don't really allow anything to sink in until I step into the living room. I realize I'm standing in the same spot where I held Stefan while we grieved for our parents. We were brothers then and now...now I've lost my brother too. I grab the coffee table and throw it against the fireplace. Before I can grab anything else I feel two arms wrap around my waist from behind and I instantly relax into her. "Elena." My voice cracks and I feel the stab in my chest. She and Jeremy are all I have left. I turn around and hold her tightly to my chest. She holds me just as I held her earlier. We sit on the couch and that's when I notice the piece of paper laying on the floor.

I lean down and pick it up. It must have fallen off the coffee table. I feel her scoot next to me and we both read the letter.

_You may have gotten Stefan to admit to his faults but you won't get me to. Watch your back, both of you. You know what I'm capable of and if I have to I will kill both of you and anyone else who gets in my way.  
Katherine_

The line has been drawn. The gauntlet has been thrown down. She's serious about commiting murder and the only thing that comes to my mind is the question: How much longer do I have to show Elena how much I love her? I know I'll do what I can to protect her but there is no guarantee that I won't die doing it. I pull her close to me and crush my lips to hers. If this is going to end whether good or bad I'm going to do my damnedest to make sure she knows how much I fucking love her.

Every minute. Every day.


	10. This house no longer feels like home

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update. There has been a lot going on lately. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Next up is bachelor/bachelorette parties and then a very very shocking wedding/birthday for Damon.**_

_**Thank you all for your comments! I hope you enjoy the story and keep reading. If you have any ideas for a story line for my next story because sadly this one only has maybe 5 or 6 chapters left, PM me. I already have one but I'm always open to suggestions.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10- This house no longer feels like home**_

It had been a week and luckily we've had no sign of Katherine since Damon found the note she left in our house. I knew better than to think she'd given up, no she was waiting like a lion waiting to pounce on it's prey. I have been going through the rehab program that Damon signed me up for and it's not that bad. It's really helping and I've been clean since the hospital fiasco. We've set a date for the wedding and no one questioned why we wanted to do it so fast. We will be getting married in exactly 2 weeks on Damon's birthday. We would have waited but right now with all the uncertainties and the fact we've waited long enough we want to do it as soon as possible. Which is why today is a girls day out with Care and Bon picking out my wedding dress and their bridesmaid dresses.

I browsed through the dresses with no clue as to what I wanted. I didn't want one of those poofy fairytale dresses like in storybooks. Care had picked a strapless yellow dress that comes down to her knees and hugs her curves. Bon was still looking at dresses that would match Care's because as everyone is supposed to know according to Care it's unnatural and not right for bridesmaids to have two different color dresses. I had laughed and told her then she would be disappointed that the groom and best men were not wearing tux's.

"What do you mean Damon, Ty, and Jeremy aren't wearing tux's?! It's a wedding Elena what are they wearing shorts and muscle tank tops!"

I glance and Bon and grin. She nods her head and I decide to have a little fun with Care. I nod my head at her question. "Yep. Cargo shorts with black muscle tank tops. Hey! Maybe we should do the same huh? Ohhh or maybe we could have the wedding in a swimming pool?" I look at her face and she looks utterly horrified.

"ELENA GILBERT! You are not seriously considering..."

"No Care." I cut her off by laughing. "I'm just kidding. They guys are all wearing dress shirts with dress pants, no jackets. Damon specifically will be wearing a sky blue shirt with black pants and black shoes." Her face relaxes and she starts helping me look for dresses again.

"Matt's going to wear a pink shirt even though he will try to pass it off as being what he calls a salmon color with black pants and black shoes. I wonder if Ty will wear yellow just to match you." Bon finally picks out a dress and it matches the color of the shirt she described Matt was wearing. It was a thin strapped light pinkish orange color that went down to her knees. It didn't hug her curves it was more flowy and more Bonnie.

I told them to go ahead and pay for the dresses and go get lunch. I had a long way to go before I even found something worth trying on. They reluctantly agreed, probably because Damon had put them on guard duty in case Katherine decided to show her face. He didn't need to worry so much about me I could handle her but I understood his fears. She was unstable and she was pissed and out for revenge which ultimately meant that she would love to hand my death over to everyone I love on a silver platter with a huge grin on her ugly ass face.

"Weddings. They bring everyone together huh?" I stop looking and freeze. Speak of the fucking devil. I turn around and see Katherine staring at me. I don't answer her question so she continues. "Although Elena, I don't think you'll make it down the aisle."

I finally find my voice. "And why is that Katherine? Plotting another murder." I look around and oddly no one is even in this part of the store with us. Shit.

"Hmm that's for me to know and for you to keep wondering about. I was actually talking about Damon's infidelity."

I raise one eye brow at her. "He never cheated on me. He wouldn't."

She pulls out three pictures that looked like they were printed off a computer. "I'm sorry Elena. He did." She hands me the pictures and I stare at them in disbelief.

I shake my head vehemently. These cannot be real, but pictures don't lie. It's Damon and Rebekah. Her hands are on his neck, one on each side and his arms are grabbing the tops of her arms. Her lips are pressed to his and their eyes are closed. Another picture is Damon shirtless IN OUR ROOM with Rebekah standing in front of her in fucking lingerie. The last picture is the most disturbing. Rebekah is straddling him on the couch. I can't see his face but she's got his hands above his head and she's got this triumphant smirk on her face. I can feel the tears that are threatening to fall from my eyes. I push them back because I know Katherine is still here in front of me and I refuse to let that bitch see my break apart. "How did you get these Katherine?"

I see her smile and I want to slap it off her face. "I bugged the boardinghouse. Camera's, listening devices, the whole nine yards. Damon isn't the only one with connections. In fact, just a little advice. I'd call him right now and see what he's doing while you are out looking for the perfect dress. See you later Elena."

Before I can say anything about her bugging our house...Damon's house...she's gone. I'm still holding the pictures and I don't realize I'm doing exactly what she told me to. I have my phone in one hand and pictures in the other. I find his name and press the call button. It rings four times before he picks up.

"**Hey baby. What's up?"**

He sounds out of breath, weird. "Um...just missed you. What are you doing, you sound out of breath?"

"**Oh me? I'm just...waiting for you to get home."**

He's never hesitated before. Then I hear her voice in the background. 'Damon I need you here now. I'm getting so fucking wet.' What the fucking hell! She's there, in his house, while I'm not telling him she needs him and getting...I can't even think it! "Rebekah's there?" I hear my voice crack but I don't honestly care.

"**With Elijah. Lena, what's wrong?"**

I don't answer. I hang up and walk out of the store clutching the pictures. I didn't hear Elijah, and I know for a fact he told me he was planning on hanging out with Jer today. Ever since he and his siblings had moved here he's become good friends with my little brother.

"Elena!" I hear Care and Bon call my name but I shake my head and walk away from them.

I'm halfway to my car when I see Ty and Matt come out of a coffee shop across the street with their phones in their hands in what looks like they're reading a text message. "Elena! Elena!" I hear them yell after me too and it hits me. Damon had them follow us. A few minutes ago I would have found it sweet but now I hated it.

I got in the car and floored it. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I just had to get away. I turned the radio on and laughed at the song. It explained exactly how I felt right now.

_Oh, you can hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you're standing on your own.  
It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold.  
This house no longer feels like home._

I had been driving for a while. I was well out of Mystic Falls I knew that much. My phone hadn't stopped ringing. Damon called about 15 times, Ty about 10, Care and Bon each about 7. I didn't want to talk to any of them. I pulled over and let everything out. I banged on the steering wheel until my hands physically couldn't take anymore. Why? Why did he do it? He gave me a ring and he gave me his heart and he gave me his word. It was all shot to hell now. I looked at the three pictures that were scattered on the passenger seat under my purse and cell phone. I saw it light up once again as it rang. I picked it up in my hands debating whether or not to answer. Damon. Could I talk to him? Do I want to? Is she still there? I press the green button and put the phone to my ear. "What is it Damon?"

"**Elena. Thank God! Where are you?!"**

I half laugh. "Is Rebekah still there?"

"**Baby what's wrong? Everyone is here. We've looked everywhere for you. Does Katherine have you? I swear to God if..."**

"Katherine doesn't have me anywhere. I left town on my own Damon. I'm coming back now. I'll be there later." I hang up without giving him a chance to answer. She was still there.

This is what I thought about on the drive to the boardinghouse. Trust. It had all come down to trust and Damon he had lost my trust. I had the pictures and it didn't take an idiot to see that they weren't photo-shopped. They were real, they had been like that with each other. He didn't tell me. He had made love to me in our bed, on our couch, the same places he had been with her. Where else has he been with her? I pull into the driveway and I see Care's car, Elijah's SUV and Matt's truck parked next to Damon's camaro. I grab the pictures but leave my purse and phone in the car. I'll be back in it soon enough and heading back out of town. That time, I won't be coming back. I walk in the house and instantly meet his blue eyes and concerned face.

"Elena!"

He runs to hug me but I step back and shake my head. "Don't. Don't Damon."

"What's wrong baby?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yell the words and I see everyone come alive in the living room behind him. Even HER.

His eyes look hurt and he tries once more to hug me but I step back again. "Lena. What happened?"

"What happened? What happened Damon is that you fucked Rebekah! That's what happened!" I see him give me this confused look. I see everyone turn to look at her and I see her step towards Damon and I. I glare at her over his shoulder and he turns his head and steps to the side so he is no where near her.

"No. No I didn't Elena. I never..."

"DON'T DENY IT!" I shove the pictures in his face and I see all his words escape him. All the color drains from his face and when he looks up at me I see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. I shake my head and walk to the stairs. I turn around and he's still standing there. "I'm leaving Damon. I can't do this." I walk up the stairs and into our bedroom one last time. I close the door behind me and break down. I fall to the floor and let the tears fall.

* * *

Pictures.

She had pictures of the three times I never wanted to tell her about. I didn't do anything. I just didn't want to hurt her. I know it looks like I'm just as guilty as Rebekah in these pictures but I didn't do anything. "I didn't do anything!" I yell the phrase that I kept repeating in my head.

"Damon. I can talk to her." I glare at Rebekah.

"No. You've done enough. Just take your slutty ass to your house and keep it there. YOU came on to ME and now I'M losing EVERYTHING!"

I shake my head and follow her up the stairs. There is no way I'm letting her leave this house. She can't leave me. I can't take that. I can take her hating me. I can take her words that are like knives in my heart. But I can't take her walking out the door, that would literally kill me.

I walk straight to the room and bang on the door. "Elena! Let me in!" I hear her sobs coming from the room. "Let! Me! In!" I yell each word and continue to bang on the door. Finally the door opens and I see the suitcases packed behind her. Hell fucking no! I grab her face and kiss her. She pushes me away.

I'm nothing if not persistent. I grab her again and kiss her again. The pictures fall to the floor inside the room. I let all the love I feel for her come out in that one kiss. She immediately responds and puts her hands around my neck and in my hair. I groan against her mouth and run my tongue across her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth. She parts it slowly as if she's thinking about denying it so I take the opportunity to make the choice for her. I plunge my tongue in her mouth and don't let her close it. My hands move to her back and I move more inside the room with her pressed firmly against my body. I kick the door shut and reach around to lock it before taking my lips off hers. "We need to talk."

"No. Let's just leave things like that." She looks scared.

"No." I shake my head and bend to pick up the pictures. "Where did you get these Lena?"

She hesitates. "Katherine. I saw her while I was looking for a dress. How could you do that to me Damon?"

"I didn't! I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! Pictures don't lie Damon!"

"Neither do I Lena!" I take a step towards her. "I wouldn't lie to you! I have no reason to!"

"Damon you have guests downstairs please keep your voice down."

What the hell does she think she's playing at? I could care fucking less about the people downstairs. "Keep my voice down? Because of the 'guests' downstairs?" I couldn't resist using my fingers as quotation marks.

"Yes! Do you really want them to hear us fighting?"

I pretend to think about it. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn!" I quote her favorite book and movie. I step toward her again and this time I'm standing right in front of her. "Elena. We aren't leaving this room until we talk this out. YOU were the one who barged in the house with accusations. Let me tell you what happened. Please." I look into her eyes and try to read her. I see it. Love. Doubt. She still loves me and she has her doubt about what these pictures mean. I take her silence and don't give her a chance to say anything.

I take the first picture and explain it. "Rebekah kissed me in this one. I was grabbing her arms to push her AWAY not closer!" Still no change in her eyes.

I throw it to the floor and grab the second one. "You were at Care's that morning and I was getting dressed to see you. I was going to bring you two breakfast. She walked into the house and no I don't know how she got in but she did. She stood in front of me in her lingerie and I walked out on her. I made her leave Elena!" My first glimmer of hope that she believes me is the tear I see roll down her cheek.

I throw it to the floor with the first one. I grab the last one and look deep into her eyes. "I was sleeping while you were at your rehab appointment. I had just finished decorating the bedroom for you, the candles and incense remember? I had spent all day cooking for you. I went shopping and got you new books and movies. I wanted to be romantic for YOU. I fell asleep...I must have been more tired than I thought...and woke up to her straddling me and pinning me to the couch! She wouldn't move. She kept coming onto me. I tried to talk her into getting off me. I tried to fight against her but she had my hands above me and I had to struggle to get free. After I managed to get my hands free I threw her off and literally dragged her out of the house. I never did anything with her!" My eyes were begging her to believe me. I wasn't lying. I had no reason to lie. I love her.

"How can I believe you Damon? I want to. I really want to. But..."

"But what Lena?!" I'm seriously considering getting on my knees at this point.

She bites her lip and tears her eyes away from mine and stares at the floor. "She was here today. I heard her when I called you. She was here with you Damon."

I sigh. "Yes. So was Elijah and Jeremy."

She raises her eyes back to mine. "They were here?" She sounds as if the thought that they could be here never crossed her mind.

"Yeah. Eli and Jer wanted to go start planning the bachelor party they insist on throwing me. Rebekah tagged along because the girl obviously has no life of her own."

"She said she needed you. That she was getting...wet."

I blanch at her comment. Then it hits me. I didn't tell her about this morning. "No it wasn't like that. We were all wet Elena." She looks at me suspiciously and I smile at her. "This morning after you left I went to take a shower. The pipe burst and flooded the bathroom. I knew I had to fix it so I went to the store and got the stuff to fix it. Problem was, I had no idea what I was doing. At that time the three of them showed up and one thing led to another and we were all in the bathroom trying to figure it out. Eli went down to the laundry room to get more towels and Jer went to his car to get whatever tools he might have had in there. You called and it was just Rebekah in the bathroom then with a gushing pipe. I answered the phone out of breath because I had been trying to fix the pipe. I left her to come answer my phone and then the bust got even worse and I'm sorry to say we will now have to use the downstairs bathroom. Come here look." I grab her hand and smile inside when she doesn't pull away. I lead her into the bathroom and she gasps.

"What the hell happened!"

I turn around. "A busted pipe plus four idiots who don't know shit about plumbing led to this. We will need a brand new bathroom. Sorry baby. I know this is asking a lot but do you believe me?" I wait and wait and wait until she starts laughing. Seriously. Laughing? I raise my eyebrows at her and she grabs her stomach and tears are coming from her eyes.

"I'm. Sorry. It's. Just. So. Funny." She gets the words out in between her laughter. "The four of you trying to fix anything. It's just like a three stooges episode except there is four of you." I start laughing with her this time and wrap my arms around her. She returns the embrace and looks into my eyes. "I believe you Damon. I'm so sorry."

"Eh. It was a pretty convincing argument. You had pictures. By the way, how did Katherine get the pictures?"

She pulls away. "She bugged the house Damon. Camera's, listening devices, and God knows what else. She's been watching us Damon."

I immediately stiffen. "I swear I'll find every one and shove it all up her spoiled rotten bitchy ass!"

Elena laughs and I smirk down at her. "I think I'll go apologize to our friends. I kinda made you look like a dick."

I shrug. "I'm always a dick. But...I'm your dick." I smirk and she playfully slaps my chest.

We walk down the hallway towards the stairs but we hear a voice coming from a spare bedroom. We both stop to listen. Hell we are allowed to eavesdrop it's our damn house.

"I don't know if it worked." Pause.

"No I won't throw myself at him anymore." It's Rebekah. I look at Elena and she seems just as confused as me.

"Because he's getting married Katherine! He's happy with her." Another pause. She is talking to Katherine. I didn't know she knew the bitch.

"Would it honestly be a bad thing if she got the company? I mean she seems nice and I feel really bad for doing this. I have to go apologize." At this moment Elena stepped in the room and slammed the door into the wall.

Rebekah dropped the phone and instantly snapped to look at us. Her eyes were fearful yet apologetic. So Katherine had somehow convinced the stupid blonde to try and break Elena and I up. How pathetic. Elena charged at her and grabbed her arm. I stared in shock and somewhat in pride as I watched Elena drag her from the room. Rebekah was trying to apologize but my girl was having none of it. She walked gracefully down the stairs while Rebekah stumbled and cursed. Everyone came out of the living room where it looked like they were waiting like little old ladies for the latest gossip. From the look in Elena's eyes they were in for an earful. Elijah and Finn looked at how Elena was holding their sister but they made no move towards her.

"So who here knew Rebekah was working with Katherine? Show of hands. Anyone?" No one responded to my girl. Their faces were shocked and pissed off and betrayed. "Hmm looks like no one is trust worthy anymore. I will say this and I will only say it once. ANY one of you who has ANYTHING against me or Damon or us getting married or me gaining a fucking company you can walk your ass out that door right now and don't let it hit you on the way out!" She turns to Rebekah and smiles but it's a smile that says 'I really hate you'. "You. You will get your ass out of our house and never come back. If you even try to set one foot on this property I will not hesitate to kick your lying, manipulative, bitchy ass. Got it?" Rebekah nods and turns on her heel to walk out. She mouths the words 'I'm sorry' but I'm just like Elena. I don't believe for one second that she is sorry.

No one else made a move to leave the house. They all knew that Elena would have a hard time trusting any of them but they also all looked determined to earn her trust back. My girl had been hurt and betrayed so much that I admired her strength to forgive and even get up in the morning. Elena Gilbert was hands down the strongest person I knew. I wrapped my arms around her from behind her and pressed my hips into he backside. She blushed and shook her head a signal that meant 'Not in front of our friends'. We were interrupted when Jer cleared his throat. Everyone had sat back down and they all had notebooks out on the coffee table.

"So. Big brother in law to be...about that bachelor party. You have to have a stripper. It's a given!"

I roll my eyes and sit on the floor and pull Elena into my lap. "No stripper Jer."

Us guys go ahead and start planning a bachelor party while the girls go into far more detail than we are about her bachlorette party. I look up and see a blinking red light on the mantle of the fireplace and I get up and walk over to it. I stare at it for a minute and then turn around and grab a piece of paper from Finn. I write the note and hold it up to the camera.

_Game on Katherine. Going after Elena, bad move. -Damon_

I knew she got the message because the blinking stopped. I grabbed the camera and threw it on the floor. It didn't break so I stepped on it shattering it to pieces. Everyone was staring at me but no one asked any questions. I met Elena's gaze and she nodded her head. She understood. Within the next minute my cell phone buzzes on the floor next to Elena. I pick it up and read the text.

_Game on Damon. She still won't make it down the isle. Do you honestly believe I don't have a plan B? -Katherine_

I know her game now. She never intended us to break up. She just wanted our relationship to be rocky. She wants us to not be able to trust anyone. She is trying to draw our friends away from us one by one. That way it would be easier to take us out. She's wrong if she think it'll work. It won't. She has no idea who she is messing with.


	11. Last Friday Night

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**This chapter and the next will be just from Damon's POV.  
**_

**_Who thinks Katherine should finally meet her downfall or shall I have her escape yet again? ;)  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter 11- Last Friday night**_

Ugh God! That pounding! Please STOP!

I sit up and groan as the light hits my eyes. I blink a few times and see the room clearly. Care and Ty are passed out on the dining room table. Elijah and some redhead are also passed out but on the floor both half naked. Jer and some weird blonde are on the couch behind me. I look down as I feel someone move but all I see is brown hair. Shit. "Please be Elena. Please be Elena." I whisper the words as I tentatively move the hair off her face and smile. My Elena. Wait a second. How did the girls end up with the guys? It's the day before the wedding, Saturday because the wedding is on Sunday. The parties were Friday so we wouldn't be hungover at the wedding itself but..."How did we end up with the girls?" I lay back down and Elena cuddles me closer and I nearly have a heart attack. She's naked, completely naked and there are GUYS in this room! I pull the blanket off the couch and carry her to our bedroom. Belatedly I realize I'm just as naked as her. What the hell happened last night? I settle into the bed next to her and close my eyes. Hopefully the more the alcohol wears off I'll remember.

_I show up at the Grill to start the bachelor party off. We were all supposed to meet here and then go to some club that Ty said was brand new. All I could think was that I wasn't with Elena and anything could happen to her. I know we had promised to put everything behind us for one night but hell Elena was going to be drinking and she was going to a club with Caroline Forbes of all people ring leading her party! Anything could fucking happen to my fiancee! I go in a plant myself at the bar. I order a couple of shots of bourbon and wait. After an hour of drinking with the guys I'm already somewhat buzzed but I'm still staying sober enough in case Elena needs me to come to her rescue. I'm good like that. _

"_Okay how about we hit the club now? I need to get drunk and they will stop serving us soon here. Plus groomy here is looking a little broody. I think it's time he sees his surprise." Jer wiggles his eyebrows and I glare at him._

_What the hell is he talking about? What damn surprise? Before I know it Elijah has my arms pinned behind me and Ty puts a blindfold on me. "What the hell! You can't do this!" _

_Ty laughs. "Yeah we can! Promise you'll love this dude. Chill out and have fun tonight. Let lose. Lena will be fine. I swear bro." He pushes me into a car and it drives off._

_I can hear them all laughing and talking. Where the hell are we going? This is NOT what we had planned out. This felt like something Caroline would plan not Tyler. I groan. "Caroline did this." They burst out in more laughter._

"_He finally figured it out" Elijah clapped his hands together and then I felt the car stop. "Okay we take the blindfold off now. We are safely out of Mystic Falls and at the warehouse turned club. Let's go men!" Damn he sounds like a drill Sargent. _

_We all file out of the car. Ty, Elijah, Jer, Finn, Ric, Matt, Levi, and even Ric's buddy Greg. The blindfold is taken off and I look around. Damn, we are at a warehouse. I follow Ty across the parking lot and I can hear the music from out here. She wolf...I think that's it. Elena loves this song. Jer opens the door and I see the girls party in full swing. Damn whoever decorated this place did a good job. I scan the dance floor and the girls all look familiar. Wait, we went to school with these chicks...I scan the room and I see Elena standing on the bar no wait DANCING on the bar. _

**The moons awake now with eyes wide open.  
My body's craving so feed the hungry.  
I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday.  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it.  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office.  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy and get me a lover and tell you all about it.  
There's a she wolf in your closet, open up and set her free.  
There's a she wolf in your closet, let it out so it can breathe.  
**

_Ty clapped me on the back as I stared at her dancing. Damn my woman can dance. Luckily enough we are the only guys here and the numbers match perfectly. One girl for each guy and these guys know damn well not to touch my woman. "Yo Damon. Go get your 'she wolf'" He uses his fingers as quotations and walks off towards Caroline and the bar. Typical. I walk over to the bar behind him and Elena finally notices me. She winks at me and holds her hand out to me. She wants to dance? Oh what the hell. I climb up with her and everyone applauds. _

"_Ladies and Gentleman! Your bride and her groom!" I hear Care's voice interrupt the music momentarily and then Elena starts grinding up against me. Hmm this will be interesting. We move so well together that you'd think we do this all the time. Honestly we do but never in front of people. I slide my hands up her thighs and realize how short her skirt is. Damn this woman and her ability to turn me on in record time. I see Ty take control of the music and smirk as I know what song he's putting on. I jump off the bar and help Elena down. I lead her over to the middle of the dance floor and now it's my turn to lead the dance._

**I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr).  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin, let down ya hair (down ya hair).**

**I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr).  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin that make me stare (make me stare).  
I like the way you look in them pants shit ya fine.  
Lil mama a quarter piece, she far from a dime.  
The type of girl that'll get ya up and go make ya grind.  
I'm thinkin bout snatchin her up dirty, makin her mine.  
Look at her hips but look at her legs aint she stacked?  
**

"_I sure wouldn't mind hitting that from the back. I like it when I touch her cause she moan a lil bit, jeans saggin so I can see her thong a lil bit, I know you grown a lil bit, 18 years old you legal, don't trip off my people just hop in the regal, I swooped on her like a eagle, swoop down as prey, I know you popular, but you gonna be famous today." I rap that part in her ear changing 20 to 18 so it matches her age of course and she giggles. She knows I sound like crap when I try to rap but deep deep down she loves it. Plus I always rap for her. She knows that on the inside I'm a little bit gangster even though I'll deny the fact that I actually like rap music. Yet for tonight I'll let it go. I'll let loose and have fun with my wifey to be._

_After the song ends I don't take my hands from under her skirt on her hips as she walks us to the bar. We order our drinks and down them quicker than usual. We take a shit load of tequila shots, in fact I'm surprised we are still standing. Care comes and drags her away from me and starts dancing with her as Ty then turns on the fucking R. Kelly song that we used to dance to and sing all the time. After draining 6 more shots of bourbon I hop up on the bar with Jer and we start singing into the microphones laying by the stereo. _

"_It's the remix to ignition, hot and fresh out the kitchen, mama rollin that body, got every man in here wishin, sippin on coke and rum, I'm like so what I'm drunk." I yell the last line with Jer as he puts his arm around my neck. "IT'S THE FREAKIN WEEKEND BABY I'M BOUT TO HAVE ME SOME FUN!"_

_I hop off the bar, not very gracefully because I almost fall flat on my face, and stand directly in between blondie and my woman. As expected they are both as drunk as I am, damn low alcohol tendencies, and they both start grinding against me. One my arms winds around Elena's waist but is slowly creeping it's way down into her skirt. My other arm is around Caroline's waist yet not moving any lower or higher than her belly button. Even I'm not drunk enough to forget she's just a friend. She kisses my cheek and whispers congratulations and winds herself away from me. I grab Elena and walk her backwards until she hits the wall then I make my move. _

"_Hmm I love you Mrs. Soon-to-be-Salvatore." I smirk at her and she wiggles her eyebrows at me._

"_I love you too Mr. Salvatore. I think little Mr. Salvatore loves me too huh?"_

_I scoff. "Little? He's not little." I grind my growing erection into her center and she moans. YES! Sex with Elena in a club, something I haven't done but have always fantasized._

"_Daaaaamonnn we're in the middle of a club. Our friends are right there." She points over my shoulder._

_I look back and then look at her. "They aren't looking. Plus..." I lean close to her ear and whisper, "I don't think they care." She giggles and wraps her legs around my waist._

"_Hard and fast. My loverrrr." Damn this woman. I do another double take and sure enough no one is even looking at us or even notices we aren't dancing anymore. I undo my jeans and rub my aching member against her very very wet folds._

"_Hmm commando babe. I like it. Lena." I look at her seriously, or I try to be serious but she keeps laughing. "Don't. Scream. At. All." She nods and I enter her fast and hard, just like she said. I quickly set a pace that is much faster than we've gone before and damn she seems to love it. She is biting her lip so hard I think it'll start bleeding so I capture her lips with mine to swallow her moans and attempted screams. In no time at all I feel her tighten around me and we both release inside each other and melt into each others arms. Then the lights go off. _

_It's pitch black and there's no music anymore. Elena and I take this time to compose ourselves. Out of nowhere I hear Caroline scream. "TYLER LOCKWOON DID YOU NOT PAY THE DAMN ELECTRIC BILL! I PUT YOU IN CONTROL OF ONE FUCKING THING. ONE! UGH! AND WHERE THE HELL ARE DAMON AND ELENA! I SWEAR IF THEY ARE OFF HAVING SEX I'M GOING TO CASTRATE HIM!"_

_I hear Lena laugh and she sing songs, "Someone's in trouble." She's a funny drunk._

"_You know she's talking about us AND Ty right?" She giggled and attempted to skip to her friend. She didn't get far before she hit the door and fell outside. "ELENA! Did you hurt the door?" I check the door out and I hear everyone laughing behind us._

"_Damon what about me?!"_

"_I love this door Lena." I can't deny that fact given we just fucked against it. She laughs and I can't help but join her._

_Since Ty admitted to not paying the electric bill we have to move the party elsewhere. It's already 10pm and most of the people leave and it's just Ty and Care, Elijah and Tatia (the red head), Jer and Katie (the blonde), and Elena and I. We don't know where to go really so we end up at the falls. Elena suggests swimming but everyone declines because they are too slammed and might drown. Scardey cats. Elena jumps in luckily without stripping so I don't have to gouge out they guy's eyes. I follow her and we swim around and splash each other for a while. Then it gets verrrrryyyy cold so we go back to the boardinghouse._

_Jer and Katie almost immediately pass out but the rest of us are still WIDE awake. I go grab some alcohol and after drinking through half my liquor supply the others pass out leaving Elena and I alone on the couch. After much flirting and stripping for each other we make love one more time before passing out ourselves._

_Bouncing._

_Shouting._

"_DAMON!"_

_More bouncing._

"DAMON! WAKE YOUR ASS UP MAN!" I groan as I realize that I'm being sucked out of my dream memory and roll over on my bed. Wait, I'm supposed to not be able to roll this way. I sit up and look around everywhere. All I see is Elijah who is still bouncing the bed.

"Elijah? Where's Lena?"

"I have no idea man. We've looked everywhere. Her and Jeremy are both gone. Poof. Nowhere to be found."

I get dressed and go downstairs. Everyone is awake now and most are pacing with worried looks. I glance at the clock and it says it's 2pm. Shit where did the day go? I could have sworn it was only 7am when I took Elena to the bedroom. What could have happened in the last 7 hours? I'm pacing back and forth in the living room thinking very hard. Well as hard as I can around the pounding headache from all the drinking I did. Elena wouldn't just leave, I know that and neither would Jeremy. They would always tell someone where they were going. I start cleaning up the empty bottles just for something to do when the reflection of light catches one of them. The back door. The only way the light would reflect through the backdoor would be if it was open, the windows were tinted so that the sun wouldn't come in. I did that in high school when alcohol became a friend of mine and the hangovers that followed became a bitch. I walk to the door and it's open just a tiny bit.

"I could have sworn this was closed and locked." I mused out loud as I stepped on the back porch. Could Elena have come out here?

PING!

PING!

PING!

I hear my cell phone. Text message. That's my text message alert. Where the hell is it?

PING!

PING!

PING!

Shit. Where did I put it? I follow the sound and find it laying the grass next to Jer's car keys. How the hell did they both get outside? I pick up my phone and the keys and open the text message.

_I told you I had a plan B. Just like I told Elena she wouldn't walk down that isle. -Katherine  
_

I drop the keys as I look at the picture attached. NO! "No. No. No. No." This cannot be happening. Katherine has Elena and Jeremy. Not only has them but has hurt them. I don't know how she has hurt them but they are both bleeding a lot in the picture. I pick up the keys and walk back inside. "No. No not my Elena. Please not my Elena." I sit on the couch and put my head in my hands. "Not Elena. Please not Elena."

"Damon?" I don't respond as Care sits next to me. "Damon what's wrong? What's wrong with Lena?" I shove the phone in her lap and she gasps. "No. No. No. This can't happen. How did Katherine get to them? We were so..."

"Careless." I cut her off and start pacing again. This time there is anger in my voice. I don't know who it's directed to. Maybe Care. Maybe Me. Maybe Katherine. I don't know. "We were careless Caroline! We let our guard down for ONE NIGHT and now Elena might not walk away from that. I let loose too much and was not able to protect her. This is all my fault." I run my hands through my hair and I try to think where on God's green earth might Katherine be keeping Elena and Jer.

"It's not your fault Damon. But I know how we can find them. Does Elena have her cell?" I look at Elijah and shrug. I had no clue as to if Elena had her cell with her. "I can try to activate the GPS and figure out where she is. We'll find them Damon. I promise."

I watch as he pulls out his iPhone and types into it furiously. GPS why didn't I think of that? If Elena has her cell then that means we will be able to find her no problem and I might not lose her. I let myself hope as I see Elijah typing in her cell number. Suddenly he stops and looks towards the front door.

"That's weird. Damon you're sure Elena is hurt?"

"Yes. I got the picture from Katherine. Why?"

"Because it says her cell phone is...well at the end of the driveway."

I throw the front door open and stomp down the driveway. Rebekah. I see the bitch's face and I walk up without thinking and grab her arms. "Where is Elena?!" I shake her a bit and she shakes her head.

"I...I have an address of where she might be. It's where Katherine is staying or was staying."

I glare at her. "No you won't. You will take me there got it?"

She nods and I pull her inside after me. Much to everyone's surprise I leave her downstairs and run back up the bedroom. I shut the door and lock it. I can't have anyone walk in while I'm grabbing this particular item. I walk to my bedside table and open it. I pull up the bottom so I'm looking at the secret compartment and I grab the two items inside. I take a deep breath and remember the day I put it there. Elena was and is the only person who knows about this.

"_Damon. What are you doing with that?!" She had sounded worried. Not because I had the revolver but because she was afraid I'd have to use it. I had gotten after we had learned about Stefan and realized that Katherine wouldn't be opposed to trying to kill her again. I was under no circumstances going to let that happen._

"_Protection Elena. I don't want to use it but I will if I have to. If it comes down to protecting you I will use it."_

_She watches as I take the gun apart. I take out the bullets and place them in a box apart from the gun. I put the safety on only because I left one bullet in just in case Katherine came and I didn't have time to load. I was 90% sure I wouldn't need more than one to wound nor kill the bitch. I opened my bedside table and showed Elena the secret compartment and put the revolver and bullets in the drawer. I shut it and she smiles at me._

"_I love you Damon. I hope you never have to use it."_

"Me too babe. Me too." I answer the memory.

I open the cylinder and load every bullet back in. I didn't want to use this but if we found Lena and it came down to it. I'll always choose her. I'd literally kill for her. I pop the cylinder back in as I walk downstairs. I hear Care gasp.

"DAMON SALVATORE! What are you doing with a gun!"

I shrug. "What's it look like? I'm going to go get Lena and Jer. IF it comes down to it I want to be protected. Not for my sake but for Elena and Jeremy's. I'll kill for them." I grab Rebekah's arm and lead her to Jer's car. Elijah motions for me to wait. I watch as he opens his passenger door and comes back out of it with a gun similar to mine.

"Extra protection. Never know when you might need it." He shrugs as I start the car.

I turn to Rebekah and glare at her, I swear I've never glared at nor hated someone as much as her. Yet, I have to wonder if she really does feel bad about what she did because she is willing to take me to Elena. "Well where do I go?"

"The lake. Katherine bought a bar out there. It's closed down and she's been living there."

I nod my head and floor the car.

"I'm coming Lena and Jer. Hold on, please don't leave me." I say the words as if I'm praying to God that they'll be okay. "Please don't leave me."

Little did I know that tomorrow would actually be the worst birthday and the worst day of my life.


	12. Skyfall

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**This chapter will be told through flashbacks. You will see a small time jump and Damon's story of how he got where he is will be told through the flashbacks. It may be sad and heartbreaking but it's definitely not the end. There will be a big decision Damon makes that will effect Delena in a big way but the name of the story has a lot to do with this whole story. There is a reason it's titled 'I'll always come back to you'. You'll also see a new side of the Damon/Caroline relationship. There is a lot more depth there than meets the eye if you haven't caught on so far.**_

_**The next 2 chapter will be from Elena's POV and they will also tell how she got where she is in flashbacks.**_

_**Each of these next 4 chapters will have songs that you can listen to while you read if you want to. This chapters song is Skyfall by Adele.**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12- Skyfall**_

**Where you go, I go.  
What you see, I see.  
I know I'd never be me without the security  
of your loving arms keeping me from harm.  
Put your hand in my hand and we'll stand.  
Let the sky fall,  
When it crumbles,  
We will stand tall,  
Face it all together.  
At skyfall.**

It had been three days since I had made the decision that would not only change my life forever but Elena's and our friend's lives as well. I walked into the small room and it finally hit me. After two weeks of events that led to this moment it took until now for it to finally hit. No windows. No privacy. No Elena. I sat on the small uncomfortable bed and put my head in my hands. I heard them slide the door closed and the lock turn. 10 years. That was the least amount of time I would spend here, 20 would be the most. Everything was changed on my birthday instead of saying the two words that I've always wanted to say to Elena, I said the one word that sealed my fate.

"Guilty." I repeat the word. I had said I was guilty. The bad thing is...I don't feel sorry for what I did. Not. One. Bit. I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes. I had made so many decisions the day before that led to me saying that one word. The next day I made the hardest decision of my life. I...I couldn't think it nor could I say it. I didn't want it to be real, I was afraid to face that truth even though I had decided it myself. As I started at the back of my eye lids there was no way in hell I could keep the memories away, no matter how hard I tried.

_We had driven to the place Rebekah had said she'd met Katherine at before. It wasn't a big space it looked just big enough for a kitchen and the bar/dining area. We had made a plan on the way here. Rebekah would stay in the car while Elijah and I went in after Elena and Jeremy. Little did I know that our plan would be shot to hell. We arrived at the house and I knew that this is where they were. Not only because Katherine was dumb enough to leave her car parked in plain view but because I could feel Elena's presence. Weird yeah, but I swear that we are connected by more than just our love for each other. I park in the front. There is only one way out of here and I'm going to make damn sure that Rebekah gets them the hell out of here._

_Elijah and I wasted no time in getting out of the car and into the house. This was when our plan met it's first bump in the road and led to it completely falling apart. Katherine had been expecting us and was waiting for us, but she wasn't alone. "Stefan?" She had my little brother tied and gagged sitting in a chair a few feet away from her. As I looked at him I realized the truth, I was never done with him. I had said I was when I found out what he had done but I still went to all his trials and I still cared about him. Right now, right now I had to not only save Elena and her brother but my brother as well. I was his older brother and it was what I always did. _

"_What a dilemma for your Damon. Your brother or...them." Katherine had spoken as she walked to a bedroom and opened the door. _

_I paled instantly when I saw the room. Blood. So much blood. Elena was on the floor and so was Jeremy. They were still alive, it just looked like they'd been stabbed...a lot. It hurt. I could see the rise and fall of Elena's chest but it was slow and you had to be looking for it to actually notice it. Jeremy was holding her and trying to keep her calm, he was a good brother to her and he didn't deserve any of this. Katherine knew her game well, she knew that this was one decision that I never wanted to have to make. Yeah, I'd chosen between Elena's happiness or my brother's before but never their lives. I'd chosen between who I would find first in hide and seek, who I'd give a Christmas present to first, who I always greeted first when I walked into a room, but NEVER did I have to choose one to live and one to die. In that moment I locked eyes with the green ones of my brother. I've never seen his eyes look more grown up and firm in his decision. He looked at the room, his eyes said what he couldn't. 'Choose them Damon.' I nodded and walked into the room._

_I looked around and saw we were in the kitchen and there was a back door. Maybe this would be easier than I thought because now I knew I needed to get Elena out of here before things got bad. I stop the bleeding by tieing my shit around her thigh and I pick her up in my arms. _

"_Where the hell do you think you're taking that slut Damon?" Katherine had returned. This time she didn't have a knife, I was staring down the barrel of a gun. _

_I set Elena down and noticed that Elijah was untying Stefan, he had chosen my brother. "She's not a slut and she needs a doctor. I'm taking her home Katherine. You don't want to do this. You aren't a cold blooded murderer." I had to try to talk her down. She shook her head and cocked the gun right at Elena who had moved to stand beside me. _

_BANG!_

_Before I could move she fired but it wasn't Elena who was hit. Jeremy had struggled to his feet and pushed Elena behind him and took the bullet right to his heart. _

"_NO! JEREMY!" She fell to her knees right next to him. I was in shock. She had fired. I never thought she would actually fire the gun. That wasn't the Katherine I had known. She had been mad yeah but to think she could actually murder someone in cold blood, I would have never thought she was capable of that. I mean she had Stefan drive the car that killed Elena's parents and her aunt. Elijah had gotten Stefan into the car and I was finally able to look at Katherine again. She cocked the gun again at Elena. _

"_I told you Elena. Anyone who got in my way."_

_Before she could shoot again I saw a streak of blonde run through the back door and pummel Katherine to the ground. Rebekah. She was creating a distraction. I made a decision right then a there. I grabbed Elena, she protested but I ignored her. I placed her in the car next to Stefan._

"_Get them out of here! NOW!" I yell at Elijah as I turn back to the door._

_BANG!_

_I stop at the door as I see Rebekah fall to the ground and Katherine gets to her feet. "NOW ELIJAH! GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" It's only then that I hear the sirens. _

"_I called the cops Damon. No one is leaving this place." I glare at Katherine. She wants us to go down for this. But none of us will. She will. I turn my head and nod once at Elijah. He brings the engine to life and the car peels off towards the street. _

_Katherine runs outside but I tackle her to the ground once she's out the door. Every punch she throws I throw one back. I see the police set up the roadblock at the end of the driveway as Katherine throws me backwards. She picks up her gun and aims it at Jeremy's car which is almost out of the driveway. She is going to blow it up and I can't let her. "I'll only use it for you Elena." I say the words as I pull the gun out from behind me. I aim it and I shoot._

_BANG!_

_So many things happen simultaneously. Elijah busts through the roadblock and doesn't stop once he hits the highway. Katherine falls to the ground and the police cars are now surrounding us. Headlights hit me and I'm still holding the gun. "Game over Kat." I mutter the words as I drop the gun. I'm pushed to the ground and I feel the cuffs around my wrists. _

"_You're under arrest for the murder of Katherine Pierce. You have..."_

_I tune out the rest as I'm led to the cop car. They drive me back to Mystic Falls where Liz books me and I immediately call my lawyer. I already know what I'm going to do. It has to be quick. I won't put Elena through a long drawn out trial. I'll confess, I'll write it down and they'll go straight to sentencing. I didn't know at the time that I'd have a bigger decision to make within the next 12 hours. My lawyer walks into the interrogation room, Rose Montgomery. _

"_Damon if you plead innocent..."_

"_Guilty." She pauses and gives me an 'are you kidding look?'. She's a family friend and she knows that I'm supposed to get married so naturally she wants me to get off the hook. "I killed her. I wanted to kill her. I'm pleading guilty. I'll write it now." She hands me a piece of paper knowing there is no way to change my mind. I write it all down and by the end of it I'm almost in tears. Not because I killed Katherine but because of the decision I made while writing it all down. "Rose. I need to write 2 letters. Can I do it now please?"_

"_You don't have to do this Damon. I can get you off. I can..."_

"_No. I'm glad I killed her but I...I can't hurt them. They can't come see me. I need to write them each a letter telling them the words I can't say in person." She doesn't ask who they are, she knows already. She nods and I take the paper and start writing my goodbyes to the two people who have always been closest to me._

_The next day comes and Rose tells me my sentencing will happen at 10am. It's my birthday. I'm supposed to be getting married now. I'm not. I can't keep the few tears away because I know what's coming. I chose this road but it hurts like hell. _

"_Salvatore. You have a visitor. You have 5 minutes." _

_I look up as the guard walks away. "Stefan."_

"_Damon. I'm sorry. Katherine took me when I got out. They let me out after a couple of weeks with me promising to be on probation. I was on my way to tell you and Elena but she took me. I didn't know what she was planning. I...I tried to stop her from hurting Elena. I...I..."_

"_I know Stef. I love you too little brother. How's Lena?"_

_His face falls. "She wasn't hurt bad. They stitched up the knife wound and released her at 2am this morning. She's asking for you. She doesn't know where you are, not yet. I know you pled guilty. We have to tell her you know."_

"_I know. Tell her I love her. Tell her to come see me after the trial." He nods. "After that she can't see me again." He looks at me and I see it in his eyes. He's begging me not to do what I already did. "It's for the best Stef. I made this choice all by myself. You should go now. I love you little brother." I walk over to the bars and hug him. I can't pull him as close as I'd like to but it's still a hug. He hugs back and I can feel him shaking. He falls to his knees and I follow him and hold him so more, damn this fucking bars!_

"_You're. My. Big. Brother. How. Can. I. Do. This. Without. You?" He gets the words out between his sobs. He knew. He knew that the words I had spoke to him nearly 3 weeks ago weren't true. He knew I was never done with him. I was and always will be his big brother._

"_You're strong Stef. Plus, I'll be back before you know it. Watch out for them okay? Both of them. For me?" He nods._

"_Time's up Salvatore." The guard comes and leads Stefan away from me. _

_That afternoon I walk into the courtroom and I see them all there. Stefan, Elena, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Elijah, Levi, John, Isobel, Liz, Ric, Meredith and nearly half the town. I sit next to Rose and take a deep breath. The judge comes in and my heart picks up speed. It's time._

"_Mr. Salvatore. You pled guilty to the murder of Katherine Pierce and asked for a rushed trial. Is that correct?"_

"_Yes sir." My voice is barely a whisper. I close my eyes as I hear Elena's quiet sob behind me._

"_Then lets bring in the jury and we can get started."_

_After explaining everything to the jury they leave to deliberate. I don't turn around as I wait. Not once. I can't look at them, at her. It would make this hurt so much worse. After only 20 minutes they are back. I've seen enough court shows to know that a fast decision isn't good at all._

"_We the jury find Damon Salvatore guilty of murder in the first degree. We the jury agree with the defense that 20 years is a fair sentence with parole available after 10."_

"_Damon Salvatore. You are hereby sentenced to 20 years in federal prison with parole available after 10 years." The gavel bangs and I finally turn around. Elena falls into Tyler's arms and is sobbing so hard that it stops me in my tracks._

"_Elena..." I move to her and raise my arms up. The cuffs are around my wrists so I can't hug her but she puts her arms around my waist and I rest my arms on her shoulders. She cries into me and then she's gone._

"_Damon!" I see her trying to get to me but now Stefan has her in his arms and is whispering in her ear._

_The guard is taking me away from her. I'm not allowed to say goodbye, not here. Rose catches up with him and tells him that I had a right to say goodbye to my fiancee and he leads me to the interrogation room. He removes the cuffs and she hands me the envelopes I had addressed yesterday. I wait only 5 minutes then the door opens and Elena is in my arms again._

"_Damon. I love you! I'll get you out. I promise. I'll work with Rose and Stefan and we can get you a lighter sentence. I..."_

"_No Elena." I cut her off. I can't let her continue. I might change my mind and I can't do that. I run my fingers across her cheek and wipe her tears with the pads of my thumbs. "I love you. I need you to do something for me...promise me something okay?" I hold back my own tears._

"_Anything Damon."_

_I hand her the envelopes. "Don't read it now. Read it when you get home. Give Caroline hers and Elena, promise me you'll do what I tell you in the letter. Please baby."_

_More tears fall. This is why I know I'm making the right decision. In the long run it'll be right. I've caused her so many tears I can't be the cause for any more. "I promise Damon."_

_I take her back in my arms and hold her for what little time I have left. I memorize every inch of her. Her hair and the way it smells like strawberries and cream. The way her skin is softer than anything I've ever felt. Her voice and how it literally sounds like bells ringing and angels singing. The way our hands fit perfectly together and the way she fits perfect into my arms. She kisses my cheek and the tears fall. Her lips, her lips that show just how much she loves me. I can't take it anymore. I know what's in the letter and I have to start living with the decision I've made. I know Rose is watching so I nod my head. It's time to start the beginning of the end. The door opens and the guard comes in._

"_It's time to go Mr. Salvatore." _

_I kiss Elena's forehead and let the tears fall freely. "Don't forget Elena. You promised baby." The guard cuffs me and Rose takes Elena in her arms. He walks me to the van that I can only guess is taking me to the...nope can't think the word. I see them, the two other people who matter just as much as Elena. I get in the van and the door closes. They're gone. I put my head in my hands and sob harder than ever. Harder than when I lost my parents. Harder than when I thought I'd lost Elena. It hurts. The pain in my heart hurts so much. _

"Salvatore. You have a visitor."

"Not seeing anyone." My voice is emotionless. I have no reason to be happy anymore. Not after that pain.

"She wants to see you. You have a private visiting room and you have 20 minutes. Let's go."

Who the hell? She promised. Elena fucking promised! I get up and allow him to walk me to the damned room. I stop when I get in the room. It's not Elena.

"Caroline?"

She looks up and she's crying. She puts the letter on the table and runs to my arms. "Damon."

I hear the guard leave and I embrace my best friend. We sit on the table that she just abandoned and she crawls into my lap. I stroke her hair and she continues to cry. I don't know how long we sit there. She reaches for the letter and holds it up.

"I don't want to do what this letter says."

I sigh. "Please Caroline. For me?"

"DayDay. I can't. I...You're my brother." I blink and the first tear falls. The memory comes back and I can't stop it.

_It's the fourth of July and we are all at the Forbes's house. I keep trying to teach Caroline my name. She's 3 and she still can't say Damon. It's not that hard surely because Elena had it down years ago.  
_

"_Damon. Like saying Day and Mon together." I say hopefully to the little girl._

"_Dee Man." She says it and I laugh._

"_No no. Day..Mon. Damon."_

"_Day Man."_

"_Day...MON!"_

"_DAYDAY! DAYDAY! DAYDAY!"_

_I laugh and pick up the little blonde who has become like a little sister to me. "Ok you can call me DayDay. It'll be our secret alright CayCay?"_

_She smiles and nods her head as she sits in my lap. I see Elena walk in with her parents and the girl in my lap says "DayDay like Lena." I nod my head and she giggles. She crawls off my lap and goes to play with Stefan._

"CayCay. I know. You're the sister I never had but always wanted. Which is why I need you to do this for me, please." I plead with her. While Elena is the love of my life, Caroline Forbes has always been the little sister that I had always wanted. She's my little CayCay and we look out for each other like siblings should. I've kicked so many guy's asses for her and she has also kicked so many girl's asses for me. I danced with her at her at her 13th birthday party when her father had promised to show up but again broke the damn promise. I had let her throw me an over the top 16th birthday party but she knew I loved it even though I never admitted it out loud. She always stuck up for Elena and I, I did the same with her and Ty. We've been through so much together.

"What did Lena's letter say?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well you want me to do what you said in the letter so I need to know what hers said. Why is she leaving Mystic Falls? She doesn't want to but she is. She's hurting DayDay and I don't know if I can fix it."

I prop my chin on her head and take a deep breath. "I told her to move on."

It's quiet for what feels like an eternity until Caroline speaks again. I just admitted what I hadn't let myself say or think for the past few days. "Why DayDay? You love her."

"That's why. I'm going to be here for at least 10 years if not 20. She's only 18 CayCay. She can't wait for me. She can't give up living her life just because I'm in here. I love her so I'm letting her go. I'll always love her and I told her that when I got out I'd contact her. We can have lunch or dinner or whatever and one day if our feelings are still there maybe we can try it again."

She looks up at me. "Okay. I'll go with her. I won't come see you again DayDay. I love you so I'll do it for you. I'll watch out for her and I'll be the best friend that I already am. Just promise me something okay?" I nod my head. "Write to me. I can't not know how you are. Write me letters. Write you sister letters please?"

"Okay CayCay. I'll write you but...you have to write back."

"It's a deal." She holds out her hand and I shake it.

She holds me tighter to her and I rest my chin again on her head. I can tell she's crying and honestly so am I. Not only did I leave Stefan and Elena but I left Caroline too. "I'm sorry little CayCay." I bury my face in her hair and she stands up and holds my head against her chest.

"Shh. It's okay DayDay. It's going to be okay. I'm strong. Stef is strong. Lena's strong. We'll be okay. I know you're worried about us. We'll be okay. You'll be okay. Shh." She strokes my head and rocks me back and forth. "Remember when we all went to the beach for memorial day one year and you got so scared when you couldn't find me and Lena?"

I nod. "Yeah it felt like I was separated from y'all forever. I just went to get ice cream and you were gone."

"Mhm. But we always came back to each other. Time will pass by in here and before you know it you'll be out of here. We'll be waiting for you. We will live our lives but we will wait for you DayDay. We will wait for you to come to us and we will come to you. We'll..."

"Meet in the middle. Just like at the beach." I smile at the memory of meeting them in the middle of the beach. I've never been so happy to see two 11 year old girls in my life. I laugh a little and she smiles at me.

"Yeah. Just like at the beach." She kisses my cheek.

"Sorry. Time's up Salvatore."

I nod and kiss her cheek. "Stay safe and keep your promise CayCay."

She nods. "I will big brother. I love you."

"I love you too."

I'm led out of the room and she exits through another door. Once I'm back in that cold lifeless cell I can't help but lay down and close my eyes. This time, it's not memories that come to me. It's dreams. Dreams of the future that I hope will still happen after 10 or even 20 years pass. I know it's easy now for Caroline to promise that things will work out for Elena and I but with what I wrote in the letter I am pretty sure 'Damon and Elena' are just a thing of the past. I didn't just tell her to move on. I told her much much more.

"I dug my own personal hell and now I'm hurting for it."

I let the tears fall and I can't help but think that now this would be an everyday occurrence. I'd have to find a way to live without her. Could I do it?

"Do I want to?" That's the real question that I ask myself as I let myself start to dream about what I want the future to hold.


	13. I will wait

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**Wow. Thank you for all your comments on the last chapter. I cried too writing it, but it's not the end for Damon and Elena. I promise. :)**_

_**This chapter Elena has a decision to make and it will be a hard one for her to make. You will see what happened to bring her to where Katherine had her and a shocking secret that Katherine tells her is revealed. It will all play a huge part in her decision and YES you get to see what Damon asked her to do in the letter. **_

_**The song for this chapter is "I will wait by Mumford and Sons".**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13- I will wait**_

**Now I'll be bold as well as strong,  
And use my head along side my heart.  
So tame my flesh, and fix my eyes, a tether mind  
free from the lies.  
And I'll kneel down, wait for now.  
I'll kneel down, know my ground.  
Cause I will wait, I will wait for you.**

Two weeks later and I was at a crossroads, literally and metaphorically. Damon had made his decision and I understood it. I accepted it and I kept my promise. For two weeks I kept my promise to Damon but now, now everything had changed. All his words that he wrote were wrote out of his love for me, the life he wanted me to have but it was a life I didn't want unless it was with him. I had to make a decision. I could turn left and break the promise and go to him, tell him I love him and tell him the thing that changed it all. I could turn right and join Care at Emory University in Atlanta. I pulled the car over and once again read the letter Damon had wrote to me.

_Dearest Elena,  
I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that this is where life has led us. I've made so many decisions, done so many things to cause you pain and it hurts Lena. I can't make those decisions anymore. I'm sorry that I'm not standing there in front of all our friends and family telling you exactly how much you mean to me. I want nothing more than to do that but it doesn't seem like the world wants that. Stop crying baby because I know you are. I never want you to cry again, not because of me. If you're reading this letter then that means that you've promised me that you will do what I want to ask you to do.  
Elena, I love you. I do, that's why I have to let you go. 'If you love something let it go. If it comes back it's yours, if not then it was never yours or meant to be.' That is what my mother used to tell me. I have to let you go because I love you. Please don't come and see me. I don't want you to see me like this, remember me like I was every time I woke up next to you baby. You're 18 and you have your whole life ahead of you. I signed over my right to Salvatore Realty to you, it's yours and I don't want it back. I've also left everything in my trust fund to you. Go to college Elena. Be the famous writer that I know you want to be. Chase your dreams and fulfill them. Meet someone, fall in love and be happy Elena.  
God, I love you so much. I know I asked a lot from you already but there is one more thing Elena. I need you to forgive me. Forgive me for killing Katherine. I know that you think she deserved it and she did but she was still your sister. No, you weren't close but she was your blood. I need your forgiveness.  
Keep Caroline close, she'll need you too Elena. You'll need her and she'll be there for you in ways that I can't. She'll protect you, fight for you, and love you. She's your best friend and hell she may be a Forbes but she was always my sister. That makes her just as much a Salvatore as you or Stefan.  
Please watch out for Stefan. He still has a long way to go but he's in there somewhere. Don't give up on him. He needs his best friend back. And in a decade or so he'll get his brother back. Tell him that is one promise I can keep to him.  
Baby, I'll make you this promise in return for everything I've asked of you. I promise you Elena that when I get out of here I will find you. I will come to you. We will talk and it will be epic. But if you're happy, then I promise not to get in the way. I promise that. If you've found a man who makes you happy then I won't let my own emotions control me. I'll be happy for you and we can be best friends. I promise you all that Elena. I love you.  
Love,  
Damon_

I wiped the tear that fell out of my eye. I had kept my promise. I had accepted his money even though I never wanted it and I was all set to go to college and pursue my dreams. I had kept Care close to me and she has helped me a lot. I even found myself forgiving Stefan and helping him even though the past two weeks it feels as though he has a hidden agenda., I don't know what he's doing but he's been doing a lot of digging into someones past but he won't tell me what about. I had told Stefan that Damon was going to come back to him and he had said he always knew his brother would. I had even forgiven him for killing Katherine. I know that he didn't want to but he had to. He doesn't know that I saw it all. I saw her aim for the car and I saw him aim for her only AFTER she had made it clear she was a threat to the people in the car. He had only shot because it was to protect me and to protect Stefan. Damon however wasn't the only person I had forgiven. I had also forgiven Katherine. I still remembered the afternoon when we actually felt like sisters like it was yesterday and not two weeks and three days ago.

_Katherine had called my cell and made it clear that she had Jeremy. I couldn't let her hurt him so I gave into her. I went to the address she had texted to me. It had been a hard decision, to get out of bed and leave Damon but in some part of my mind I knew he'd come for me. Once I got to the bar turned living house chaos had erupted. _

_Jeremy wasn't the only one there, she had Stefan too. I reacted without thinking twice and went to both the boys. They were tied up next to each other and I couldn't stand it. They needed me and I acted. Not too much later had I found myself pinned to the floor beneath Katherine. She looked sad but very very angry._

"_Why you Elena? Why do people always bend over backwards to save you?!"_

_I stopped fighting and looked at her confused. "I don't know. I don't ask them to. I guess they just love me."_

_She laughed and got up and started pacing. "Love doesn't exist Elena. Believe me I know. I was in love and then he...he..."_

"_He left you. He died Katherine. I read the article...about Nicholas."_

_She glared at me but kept pacing. "No he didn't. He did worse than just die on me."_

"_What did he do Katherine? You can tell me you know." I saw the looks that Stefan and Jeremy were giving me. They didn't understand why I was trying to talk her down. They didn't understand because they didn't see her eyes. She wanted to talk about this. She wanted to have someone to talk to. I could be that someone._

"_He was like Damon you know, but he was also like Stefan. He was my best friend growing up. He said he loved me then one day he faked his death. I found him. I never stopped looking for him. I found him only to find out that he never wanted me to. I changed my name because he made me change it. He kept me around only because he wanted sex. He had changed. He was rough now, he wasn't the sweet best friend that loved me. He had turned into a monster and he hurt me both emotionally and psychically."_

_I couldn't believe it. No one deserved that. No one who loved someone would do that. "I'm sorry Katherine. I..."_

_She had sat down in front of me. "I don't need you to pity me Elena. Let me finish the story please. I ran away from him. I went to LA and I met Damon. He was so nice and sweet and caring. He never loved me though. He cared for me yes but never loved me. I was okay with that, honestly I think I still am. I fell in love with Damon over time even though I knew he always loved you. He didn't know that I had found all the letters and pictures. I saw the way he looked at you, at the pictures, it's the way a man in love should look at the girl he loves. Like she is the only thing he ever sees. I wanted that Elena. Not just for me but for you too." I open my mouth to ask her why she is trying to split us up but she holds up her hand to stop me. "I don't know when things changed Elena. All I know is one day Jeremy showed up and I was okay with Damon leaving to come home to you, I was mad yes but I understood it. Nick showed up that same day. He hurt me but only stopped when he saw a picture of me and Damon. He knew of him and knew Damon had money. Nick wanted it. He said he'd leave me alone and let me move on if I got him the money. I knew that the only way he'd get close enough to me again to even think about giving me the money to finally be free of Nick is if I..."_

"_If you got to me. If you threatened me." I finish it for her and she nods. It made sense now. She was scared and looking for a way out. She had wanted out for so long and now that Nick had offered her one she had to jump at it. She took a chance on it and didn't think before she had acted. "You never wanted to hurt me. Did you?" She shook her head no. I could see the pain in her eyes. She really did think of me as family. _

"_I'm sorry Elena. You're my sister and I'm sorry." She turns around and unties Stefan and Jeremy. "I'm sorry to you as well. I never wanted to hurt anyone, I just wanted out. I didn't want to be abused anymore."_

_I look at Jer and Stefan and I don't know when but we unanimously made a decision. We were going to help her. We were going to help her get what she needed to get out from under Nick but we wanted something in exchange, for her to leave us all alone. "We'll help you. The three of us." She looks at us and I can tell she doesn't trust us. "We'll help you get what you need to be rid of Nick. After that we're done and you leave to never bother us again."_

_She nods her head and smiles at me. "First Elena. I need your forgiveness. I don't deserve it I know that but I need it. I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me."_

"_Okay. I forgive you."_

_We make a plan and we stick to it. Stefan allows her to tie him back into his chair though not as tight as before. We have to make it look like Katherine is still the bad guy. We have to do this so that I can get Damon to listen to me, to explain everything to him. Katherine hands me her knife and Jeremy nods his head. I close my eyes and stab it into my thigh. Shit! It fucking hurts. I pull it out and Jeremy repeats my action. He hands her the knife and she cleans it off. She takes the picture and sends it to Damon._

_We wait for what feels like ages before I hear the front door open. Damon's here. He came for me. I hear her talk about the speech about choosing a difficult task. Her speech would only lead into one that I would give to him. I heard the door open and I met his eyes instantly. He was so worried and scared. He tied his shirt around my leg and lifted me to carry me outside. I didn't complain because I still had a chance to talk to him. I had noticed that Katherine had left after bringing her phone out of her pocket. I didn't think much of it until she came back. Something had changed in her. Something had made her go cold. Something had taken my sister away._

"_Where the hell do you think you're taking that slut Damon?" Katherine's voice rang out and it was cold and emotionless. I knew the answer now. Nick had gotten to her. I don't know what he had said but it had changed everything. _

_She was pointing a gun at Damon and I instinctively stepped beside him, ready to shield him at a moments notice. I was going to try and reason with her. Damon was already trying but I knew he'd be unsuccessful. She cocked the gun at me and I see Jeremy move out of the corner of my eye. He shakes his head and stands on his feet. He knows that there is no reasoning with her anymore. He pushes me behind him and the next thing I know he's falling to the floor. She shot him "NO! JEREMY!" I barely hear my own voice. The loudest sound in the room is not one that I can hear but the emotion I can feel. Betrayal._

"_I told you Elena. Anyone who got in my way." The way her voice sounds at that moment it's almost as if the first sentence has a double meaning. She looks like a scared little kid who needs someone to be her rock, someone to be strong for her. She also looks like a cold heartless woman who has taken all the hurt that one person could possibly take in their lifetime. I see Rebekah run past me and jump on Katherine._

_Damon picks me up and places me in a car. I try and talk to him, reason with him because some stupid part of me thinks I can still reason with Katherine. He ignores me. Stefan reaches over and locks the door. I give him a dumbfounded look and he shakes his head._

"_There is no saving her now Elena. There was before but not now. I'm sorry."_

_Elijah ignores what Stefan says. He's waiting in the drivers seat like he's expecting Damon to get in the car. I hear the sirens and I see Katherine talking to Damon. I don't know what is said but he nods his head towards Elijah and we're moving. Away from Damon. Away from Katherine. I protest and beg him to stop but he doesn't. I look back and see Damon and Katherine fighting. I see her raise the gun and point and then I see him raise his and aim his. One of them will hit their target, the other one won't. We are flying through the police barricade and I see Katherine fall to the ground. Damon killed her. I close my eyes and fall into Stefan's arms. The rest of the night passes in a blur._

I squeeze my eyes shut and rub my temples. I can't let myself relive the next three days. I can't remember what it felt like to hear the gavel pound and watch them tear me away from the person who I love. I open my eyes and make my decision. I turn left and don't think twice about it. I arrive at my destination shortly. I park the car and take a deep breath. I've chosen both paths, I'm going to tell Damon what he needs to know but I'll also keep my promise. I'll wait for him but I'll also follow my dreams and join Care in Atlanta.

I pull out the letter I had written Damon and an envelope. The next thing is the hardest to pull out but it's the one thing I know he would want to see. I stick them both in the envelope and seal it. I write his name on it and walk inside the gates. I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine. This place just feels horrible I can't imagine what it feels like to stay here. Which is why I can't see Damon. I understand why he doesn't want me to see him, he probably looks and feels like shit.

I'm stopped by a guard when I approach security, I can't go any farther. "How may I help you miss?"

"I...I just wanted to drop off a letter for someone. I'm heading out of town but there is something he has to know. I know I could have mailed it but it's important and I wanted to make sure it got here." I give him the envelope with _Damon Salvatore_ written on it. "Can you please make sure he gets it please? And I know this will sound weird but can make sure that whoever gives it to him make sure he gets to keep the picture. I don't know how things work but..."

"He can have pictures. Would you like to visit him? You can arrange a visit."

"No. No I...I can't. I'm sorry. I have to go. Please make sure he gets it."

I walk out before I change my mind. I get all the way to the parking lot before my knees give out. My hand immediately falls to my stomach and before I can register who is with me I feel arms pick me up bridal style and carry me to my car. I look into his green eyes and he looks concerned and proud all in one time.

"Lena. You told him didn't you?"

"Stefan. I...I didn't see him. I just wrote him a note. I...I want to see him so bad but...I can't."

He sits on the hood of the car with me and pulls me into him. "I know. I didn't know you'd be here or I'd have come with you. I came to see him about...something. Not the same something I swear."

"I had to do this alone. I'm scared Stefan." I knew I could confide in Stefan. He was family now and it wasn't awkward between us anymore. He's my best friend and he's Damon's brother.

"What of Lena?"

"Damon's reaction. He wrote me a letter before Stefan. He let me go. I...I don't think he wants me anymore. I...What if he doesn't love me anymore? It's been weeks Stefan."

He chuckles. "Lena. Believe me. Damon is still in love with you. He'll be thrilled Elena. He wants this just as much as you. It might make him a bit upset that it happened NOW but he'll write you back. You left your address right?"

I nod my head. "Yeah. I guess that's all I can hope for. A letter." I look at his watch and realize I'm late. "Sorry Stefan but I have to go. I have to be in Atlanta soon and check into the dorm with Care. Please don't tell Damon you saw me."

He sighs. "Okay. I won't tell him Lena. Be safe and call me when you get to Atlanta and settled in. I'll come visit you two soon." He hugs me and jumps off the hood of the car. He extends his hand and helps me off the car. "See you later Lena."

"See you later Stefan."

I watch him walk away and walk through the gates. I start the car and head towards Atlanta. I turn on the radio and time seems to go by quicker.

I lose track of time as the darkness creeps up on me. I pull over and grab dinner from Jack in the Box. Not the healthiest option but it works. I decide to eat in the parking lot instead of trying to drive and eat at the same time. My phone buzzes beside me and I read the text message.

**Please tell this overprotective best friend that you stopped for dinner. Just got back from seeing Damon. House is empty without you Lena. -Stefan**

I smile and type my response.

**Yes I'm eating Jack in the Box tacos as I type. How is he? Go see Ric he's just as lonely at my house. -Elena**

It takes a few minutes but his response comes through.

**Tacos? I would have picked an ultimate cheeseburger. Weirdo. He was late for our visiting time. He was reading a letter. And no, he never mentioned it to me. He seemed...happy though. I've seen him before and he looked miserable. Today he looked...hopeful almost. I'd expect a letter soon. Ric drinks too much for my taste. I think I'll go out with Levi and try and find myself a girlfriend. Or two. :) -Stefan**

I roll my eyes at his last comment. Stefan Salvatore is definitely getting back to normal that's for sure. Damon seemed hopeful now? Maybe he was happy with the letter. Maybe I should have seen him in person. No. I stop my thoughts there. I couldn't see him in person. It would hurt too much.

**That's good. I have to drive now. -Elena**

I pulled back onto the highway and headed once again towards Atlanta. I knew Stefan would pick up on my mood change and I knew he wouldn't question it. But I would.

**Be safe Elena. I'll wait for your call. -Stefan**

I read the text but ignored the next few that he sent. I tried not to think about Damon but like every other time I was unsuccessful. I spent the next 1000 miles thinking of reasons why he wouldn't have asked Stefan about my letter. I was sure he knew that Stefan would know. He could have asked him but he didn't.

Maybe he never wanted that and he just wanted to pretend it wasn't true.

Maybe he wanted to talk to me about it first.

Maybe he doesn't love me enough to care about what the letter said.

The songs on the radio stopped so I plugged in my iPhone and started through my play list. New thoughts start running through my head.

Maybe he was scared to talk to Stefan.

Maybe he's hoping you'll come see him.

Maybe you should turn around.

"Maybe I should stop thinking about it so much and just leave it alone. He didn't talk to Stefan. He let me go so maybe just maybe it really is over."

"Or maybe he just wanted Stefan to leave so he could work up the courage to call you."

I nearly stop in the middle of the freeway. I manage to pull over in just seconds and stare at my phone. Somewhere in between listening to the songs and thinking I answered my phone. I remember it ringing before I spoke out loud but I thought I pressed ignore. All the thoughts I had were gone and forgotten. My palms were sweating and my heart was racing. It...it couldn't be him.

"D...Damon?" I whisper his name. I don't touch my phone but I look at the number. It's a Virginia number but not one I recognize.

"It's me Elena. I was surprised you accepted the call."

"I am too. I don't remember saying I accept." What the hell? Why am I saying that? I should just say I love you! I hit my head with my hand.

"You basically just pick up and you accept. I know you're probably driving but I had to call you. I had to beg them to let me call you this late. I...I got your letter."

Here we go. "Actually I pulled over. I was...distracted. You should be sleeping Damon. I'm sure it could have waited until the morning or tomorrow afternoon."

"It can't though. That's the point. I can't do it anymore Lena. I...I..." He takes a deep breath and I realize I'm holding mine. "I..."

Nothing. I open my eyes that I hadn't realized I'd closed and finally grab my phone. "CALL LOST?! WHAT THE HELL! DAMN THIS APPLE IPHONE! HOW CAN YOU FUCKING DROP A CALL WHEN IT'S THAT IMPORTANT!"

I wipe the tear away and force myself to start driving so I can at least be in my dorm with Caroline when he calls back. I know he won't be able to call again until tomorrow and it hurts. He was about to say something important but I have no clue what it was.

I hope it was I love you.


	14. Every breath

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**WOW! You guys love cliffhangers huh? Well I decided at the last minute to change the story a bit so I added in the delena conversation. I know I said that this chapter would also be Elena's POV but due to the change we will get to see Damon his reaction to the letter and what led him to call Elena and how he reacts to the lost call. You will also be given hints as to what he was going to say and you will get to see what Elena's letter to him said and what picture was with it. Also a little piece of information that you need to know is the guard that Elena talked to is going to be VERY important to delena in the near future. :)**_

_**The song for this chapter is "Every Breath by Boyce Avenue".**_

_**I love reading your reviews and believe it or not it does help me bring quicker updates. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 14- Every Breath**_

**The weightlessness and lack of rest,  
away from you I'm in over my head.  
Even when it's dark before the dawn,  
I'll feel your grace and carry on.  
And with every breath of me,  
You'll be the only light I see.  
When I needed a place to hang my heart,  
You were there to wear it from the start.**

I had been pacing in front of the payphone for hours, ever since Stefan left. Two weeks. It had been two weeks without Elena and I was already in my own emotional hell. I was broody, and skulking, and a loner..."Oh God. I'm Stefan 2.0" I slap my head with the palm of my hand but the pacing doesn't stop. I knew my time was running short. Damn curfews. I sat down on a table with the payphone still in my view and thought. Yeah me and thinking it's never good, especially since two weeks and three days ago. I pull out the picture and look at it. I sit down on the bench and pull out her letter again.

_Damon,  
I love you. You didn't need to ask for my forgiveness it's already forgiven. I saw it all Damon. I'm keeping my promise. I've been living in the boardinghouse with Stefan. Levi moved out and got his own apartment in town. Stefan's doing better and it's almost like I've got my best friend back. I am moving though. Caroline and I are going to Atlanta. Emory University. You always said I was a good writer well why not go to the college with the best writing program in the U.S. Lucky for me I don't have to worry about who I'm rooming with because she's just some blonde chick who I share my birthday with because she happened to only be born 10 minutes after me. It's Caroline by the way.  
On to more...deeper subjects.  
I know you said you wanted me to move on but I don't think I can. It's always been you Damon. Hell I had five years to move on when you were gone to college and I never did. Granted my parents were killed a year later and I was lost, depressed, and lonely for four years but I still loved you just the same as I do now. So, sorry it seems like your stuck with Elena Gilbert being so hung up on you it's not even funny. But, I'll wait for you because I love you and when you get out we can have the wedding we were supposed to. We can stand in front of everyone and promise to be together until death do us part. If that's what you still want...  
I know what you're thinking. 'What about the damn picture Lena?' or 'Where the hell is this going?' or 'Stop stalling grow a pair and tell me the truth about the damn picture.' either three suit you and you know it. It's true what you're seeing though. I promise I had no clue before. I never planned this nor did I expect it. We made the negative a positive. I went to the doctor to confirm it and Care and Stefan went with me. They are really the only ones who know besides me and now you. You can keep the picture if you want. I have a copy for myself.  
If you want to write me back my address is on the back of the picture. It will come straight to the dorm. I wish I could come see you. I guess I'll talk to you later. I'll send you more pictures later.  
Love,  
Elena_

She wants to come see me.

We made the negative a positive.

She's still hung up on me.

She still wants to marry me.

She'll wait for me.

Oh God, I'm turning into a sap. I shake my head and pocket her letter. I will take her own musings and tell myself the same advice. "Grow a pair Salvatore and pick up the damn phone." I only give myself the pep talk out loud because I know that no one is around. It's curfew in about...I look at the clock...2 damn minutes. Shit. I pick up the phone and dial her cell number, she's probably driving so I'm not expecting her to pick up. I'll leave a voice mail saying I will call back tomorrow and I hope she gets to Atlanta safely. It's not at all what I want to say to her but it will work. It's ringing right as one of the guards comes in.

"Times up Salvatore. Hang up."

I cover the speaker of the phone. "5 minutes? Please?" His expression doesn't waver a bit. Damn. I'm about to hang up while her phone is still ringing when Mark walks in. He's the one guard I actually like and it's only because his family was friends with mine. They lived here in Richmond so I only got to see them on Thanksgiving or Christmas when we came to see my grandmother. He's only 7 years older than me and judging by the look on his face he knows exactly who I'm calling.

"Oh come on. Give Salvatore 5 minutes. I'll make sure he doesn't jail break. Go eat your damn doughnut if you must Kyle." The guard rolls his eyes at Mark and he sits on the table and picks up the picture I had left there since it was literally still in arms reach. "I told you that you wanted to read that letter she gave me. Did she answer yet?"

I nod my head. She had answered she just wasn't talking. Was she even aware I was on the phone? I listen carefully and finally she sighs and it sounds like she hits the steering wheel with her hand.

"Maybe I should stop thinking about it so much and just leave it alone. He didn't talk to Stefan. He let me go so maybe just maybe it really is over."

Her words are like knives in my already broken heart. I don't think before I speak and make my presence known I just blurt it out. "Or maybe he just wanted Stefan to leave so he could work up the courage to call you."

Silence. I turn around and grab the picture from Mark who is know nodding at me giving me a thumbs up. He whispers, "Smooth Salvatore. Nauseating but smooth." I smack him on the side of his head and mouth the words 'Go. Away.' He takes the hint and pulls out the earphones to his iPod.

"D...Damon?" Her voice snaps me back to the phone and my heart starts racing like a racehorse.

"It's me Elena. I was surprised you accepted the call." Thankful she accepted is more like it.

"I am too. I don't remember saying I accept."

"You basically just pick up and you accept." Come on get to the point. I internally give myself a pep talk. "I know you're probably diving but I had to call you. I had to beg them to let me call you this late. I...I got your letter." I bang my head on the wall next to the phone. 'I got your letter.' that was the fucking best I could think of! What am I a douche?! Why can't I just tell her that I didn't mean any of what I wrote...well I meant some of it.

"Actually I pulled over. I was...distracted. You should be sleeping Damon. I'm sure it could have waited until the morning or tomorrow afternoon." Was she serious? She writes me a letter like that, telling me that and she expects me to wait until the next fucking day to respond. Has she temporarily forgotten that she's talking to Damon Salvatore? Then it hits me, I told her to move on. She was right at first. I let her go. She has no reason to think differently. Until now.

"It can't though. That's the point. I can't do it anymore Lena. I...I..." I take a deep breath and look down at the picture and smile. "I..." Dial tone. I freeze at bang the receiver about 50 times. "ELENA! ELENA! ELENA!" I scream hoping by some miracle that right when I was going to tell her the whole reason for the damn call her cell phone did NOT drop the fucking call!

Instead of slamming the phone down I rip it off the cord. "STUPID. FUCKING. IPHONES! STUPID. FUCKING. PAYPHONES!" I kick the wall and bang the phone against the wall. Suddenly I feel myself being pinned against the top of the table. Mark. It's not a painful restraint it's more like a 'I don't want you to do something crazy' restraint.

"What the hell happened Damon?! You're talking to her one minute and the next you've broken the payphone and probably your damn foot."

"It dropped the call." He lets me go and I sit down at the table, ignoring the stabbing pain in my foot. "I never got to tell her the one thing I needed to."

"Sorry buddy. Look lets get you to the infirmary and get your foot looked at because I'm pretty sure the wall beat your ass and broke your foot. You'll go get some sleep and tomorrow before breakfast you can come and try to call her again. Next time don't stall and tell her the truth."

I nod and follow him to the infirmary. Now my foot hurts like hell. Luckily it's not broken, just sprained. The doctor wraps it with an ace bandage and I limp back to my cell with Mark following behind me.

"Get some sleep killer and try again tomorrow. No pun intended by the way."

"Right. Like I believe that." I lay down and close my eyes. Elena. This night is no different than the other nights, it's always her I see before I fall asleep.

_I open my eyes and look beside me to see Elena sleeping with seashells all around her. I sit up and see the same is said for me. "Someone has been busy while mommy and daddy were sleeping huh?" I look over and see the most beautiful little girl giggling and running back to where Care and Ty are sitting with Care laughing along with her. I know that this is a dream and it's fitting that they'd be here with my family since they are like family already. Care starts to build a sandcastle with my princess and I turn my attention back to Elena and realize it's time to wake her up. _

_I stand up and pick her up bridal style. Heavy sleeper. She doesn't even wake up when I start walking towards the water with her. I wait until the water is up to waist and then I drop her. She surfaces a few seconds later coughing and gasping. I can't help but laugh she looks sexy when she's angry. She glares daggers at me._

"_What the hell Damon!"_

"_You needed to wake up mommy."_

_She rolls her eyes and jumps on me effectively pushing me underwater. Instead of coming back up I grab her waist and pull her under with me. When we both come back up for air she's laughing and swimming away from me. I roll my eyes and set after her. I catch up to her and grab her waist and pull her to me. I nibble her ear. "You need to be careful baby. You are carrying precious cargo and too much exertion is bad for you."_

_She moans as I kiss down her neck. "Hmm so I guess I can't do anything about the head below the water huh cocky?" She pulls away from me and runs back towards the shore. Damn that woman she knows I can't leave the water like this. I growl and swim deeper into the damn ocean. After making doubly sure that my erection is gone or at least not noticeable I make my way back to shore._

"_Daddy are you okay? You look frustrated or that's what mommy said. Is it Uncle Stefan making your work on vacation?"_

_I growl and grab Elena and throw her over my shoulder. "We'll be right back princess. Mommy and Daddy need to talk." I hear the little girl giggle as I walk towards the house with Elena. I set her down inside and she's biting her bottom lip. "Frustrated? You told our 7 year old I was frustrated! I'll show you frustrated Lena Salvatore!" _

"_Mmmm I was hoping you would tiger."_

_I capture her lips and walk her back towards the bed. We collapse on it, as I'm very careful not to hit her stomach even though she's not showing I know our little peanut is in there somewhere. She pulls the sheets over us and we both start laughing as we play with each other only warming up for the hot love making that we both know is coming. Thank God for Care and Ty so we can have these moments to ourselves._

"Salvatore. Warden wants to talk to you. Get up."

I groan as I get off the insanely uncomfortable bed. "You know I was have a perfectly good dream I needed to finish. Where's Mark, Kyle?" The only two guards I'm on a first name basis with and this one happens to be the one I hate.

"Busy. Let's go." He actually goes through the whole process of putting the cuffs on my hands.

"Oh come on. These are necessary. I'm not going to run and you know it." He rolls his eyes but doesn't comment. "So what does Mr. Mighty want to see me about now? I didn't hit anyone and last time he deserved it. He called my girlfriend a slut."

"Don't know and don't care. I wouldn't be surprised if you did hit someone else."

I roll my eyes and walk into the wardens office. I've only ever been here once and it resulted in me not being able to have visitors for a week. It was pure hell not being able to see my broody brother, sarcastic best friend, or person private detective college bestie. I stop for a second when I see Mark sitting in a chair next to the one I'm guessing I'm supposed to sit in. I sit down quietly and try to think about what could have possibly gotten us both in trouble.

"Mr. Salvatore. Are you aware of what time curfew is?"

Shit. "Yes sir." Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Are you aware that there are camera's watching you as you visit with family, friends, or even make phone calls?"

"Yes sir." Dammit he knows I broke the damn phone after curfew and he knows that Mark was with me.

"So what may I ask was so important that you broke curfew and broke one of my payphones?"

"Sir. I needed to call her." Sure I could get to the point with him but I'm a blubbering idiot with Elena.

"Her? I see. Well since you broke curfew and I expect you not to do it again you will have no phone privileges for a week. Maybe next time you won't make the same mistakes no matter how bad you have to talk to a woman. Now, as for you somehow talking Mr. Matthews into letting you break curfew I would assume you're friends correct?"

No phone for a week. What is this prison or grounding?! "Yes sir." Shit I feel like I'm in the principals office and I can't talk back to this guy without getting my ass chewed up and spit up only to repeat the process.

"Well then as Mr. Matthews can no longer be trusted to keep you in check we will reassign him to a new job. That will be all Mr. Salvatore."

Shit. No phone. No friend to talk to in this hell hole anymore. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I head back to my room and start thinking of a new plan. I can't call Elena this morning and I still need to talk to her. Stefan! He's supposed to come see me today. If I write her a letter he can make sure she gets it. I grab the notebook and pen that they allowed me to have and sit on the bed and start writing her the letter.

10 sheets of paper later and after running my hands through my hair about 100 times the letter is finally written. Too bad I don't have a fucking clock in here to tell me what time it is. I don't get why Stefan always tells my what time he's going to show as if I can actually know what damn time it is in here. Little brothers. Can't live with them, can't live without them.

"Salvatore. Visitor."

I jump up and bring the letter with me. I walk into the room and sit in front of my little brother. He looks up at me apprehensively.

"You look different Damon. Happier but still pissed."

"Bravo Captain Obvious." I clap my hands and smile at him. "I called Elena last night."

His eyes go wide. "What'd she say? You know about the munchkin? Are you two finally back together?"

"Slow down. She was surprised to hear from me. Yes I know after seeing the picture and reading the letter. If you call my peanut munchkin again I will seriously injure you. And...no we aren't because he phone lost the call before I could get to my point."

I wait for him to say something but he just starts laughing. "You? You were having trouble telling her you basically dream about her every night and want her to come see you so you can probably dry hump her on one of these tables?" He barely gets it all out between laughs.

I raise my eyebrow and can't help but laugh with him. "Yeah something like that. Look I got my phone privileges taken away for a week. I broke the phone last night. I wrote her a letter and I need you to give it to her." I pass him the letter.

"Wow this is like school all over again. I was always passing on y'alls love notes. But I need to tell you something. Don't get mad but I've been working with Rose on a way to get you out of here in maybe 2 years instead of 10. Hell maybe sooner than 2 years if you can restrain from breaking phones or necks."

He was what? How could they do that? "It's not possible. I pled guilty. We've been here before."

"Yeah well what if I found new evidence that we could use to make it more like you shot defensively?"

"She wasn't aiming for me Stef. Defense is when you..."

"You shoot to save your life OR your families lives. I saw it all, right along with Elena. I'll testify Damon. Elena said she would too if it came to it. Plus I found Nick so we know that what Katherine said to Elena before you showed up is all true."

I deadpan him. "Wait. Back up. What did she tell Elena? Who is Nick? And NO you won't testify either of you!"

He sighs. "Yes we will because A. She's pregnant and she needs you. B. You don't deserve to be here. And Nick as is Nicholas Pierce. He was abusing Katherine and wanted your money. She never wanted to hurt anyone. He called and told her something that made her snap and go all murderer on us. Now back to the task at hand. Rose said we can get you a new trial started ASAP and bring in the new evidence and testimonials. The most time she says you can get for defense is 5 years but she is pretty confident she can get you 2 and out within months on probation. I don't need your permission to do this but I would like it."

I think over all this. This is what Stefan's been up to. Sneaky little man. I shrug. "It's worth a shot. Maybe I can be there for the birth after all and start getting my wife back."

"Good! Finally! I'll go now and talk to Rose. I'll mail your letter on my way. See you tomorrow around 3 big bro!" He yells the last sentence over his shoulder.

"Mhmm like I know when 3 is little bro!" I mumble back as I wave to his back. At least the boy has something to do and I have something to look forward to.

A letter back from Elena.

I walk back to my cell and lay back down on the bed.

Maybe I can pick up my dream right where I left off before I was rudely interrupted.

Maybe she will take me back after all.

Maybe one day she'll come see me.

"Maybe one day soon I can tell her that I still want to marry her too." I say the words before I fall back into my dream.


	15. Fools rush in (Part 1)

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**Keep the positive comments coming. **_

_**These next two chapters will go together. Part one and Part two. Part one will be from Elena and part two from Damon. They will confront each other and old memories will surface. Will it break them or bring them together faster?**_

_**The song for both chapters will be "Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley".**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15- Fools rush in (part one)**_

**Wise men say only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you.**

Four days. Four days of classes. Four days with no letter or phone call from Damon. He was going to say something. He had said he couldn't do it anymore, but what is it he couldn't do? I tried to focus on the paper I had to write. It had to be powerful, moving, and inspirational. We could draw from our lives if we wanted to or we could make something up. Normally I would already have 20 ideas but now I had nothing. I need a distraction, a time out. It was at that moment I heard the screeching of my best friend come from down the hall of our dormitory.

"ELENA MARGARET GILBERT! ELENA! ELENA! ELENA!"

I opened our room door only to find out every other girl in the dormitory had too. Caroline ignored them and ran up to the door and stopped in front of me with a huge smile on her face.

"What is it Care? You disturbed the entire dormitory."

"He wrote you!" I look at her in disbelief. "He. Wrote. You. What's it say?!"

I pull her inside ignoring the food she drops outside the door. "He wrote me?"

She hands me the envelope and I look at the sender address. _Damon Salvatore...Richmond, VA_ He wrote me. I smile and sit down on the couch and open the envelope. I'm aware that Care followed me and sat cross legged next to me bouncing on the couch. She was obviously excited because she thought whatever was in this letter would end my ice cream eating notebook watching mood. I turn to the side and take out the letter to read it so she can't peek at it. It's personal until I decide to tell her. She waits patiently.

_Elena, My Elena,  
I have started this letter ten times and each time I end up not knowing what to write. This isn't something I want to say in a letter. I want to say it to you, either on the phone or in person. I know that I told you not to come see me. I had thought I made the right decision but I didn't. I fucked up. I need to see you. I know you're at school and I can wait a few days but I need to see you when you get a chance. I had a dream about you...us...the other night. It was a memory dream. It was one very important memory and I need you to remember it. I need you to remember the only other time I was at a loss for words. We were good then Lena, and I am pretty sure if you can give me a chance we can be that good again. I promise.  
Love,  
Damon_

My thoughts deadpan. I know exactly what he's talking about. I hand Care the letter and head for the trunk at the end of my bed. I dig in it for what seems like an eternity. It's not there. The home movie isn't there. It had to be somewhere, I knew I had brought it with me. I always kept it with me.

"What the hell? He didn't even say a word about the baby! And Lena what are you looking for?"

I walk past Care and head for the coat closet. I grab the box that has my name on it and start digging through it. _Elena's first steps._ I take that one out just for the hell of it. _Elena's first word. _That might be fun to show Care. _Jer and Elena at the beach. _Hm another day perhaps. I dig through more of the tapes. _Elena and Damon __truths__._ I pull it out and place it with the other two. I put the box back and turn around. Care is blocking my way with her hands on her hips. I still hadn't answered her question.

"He didn't need to Care. Look." I grab her hand and sit her down on the couch as I put in the first tape. "Do you believe that two people are made for each other? I'm being completely serious."

"Seriously? Yeah I do. Why Lena?"

I take a deep breath. "Remember how Damon and I used to always tell you that I took my first steps to him?"

She shakes her head. "Yeah I remember. We used to laugh. It was just one of those cocky Damonism's as we nicknamed them."

"No Care. It was literal. Watch..." I press play and she looks at the TV.

_The Salvatore's had come over for lunch and had us kids all in one room playing. Any other 5 year old would have been bored playing with his one year old brother and one year old family friend. _

"_I wonder why Elena keeps pushing Stefan down?" That had been Giuseppe. Damon's father._

"_She's playing with him Sep." Abigail had rubbed her husbands shoulder._

"_Maybe she wants to play with me more. Look Lena. I've got a pretty purple ball." A five year old Damon had held up the ball and the one year old girl looked at him intently. "Wanna play?"_

_All the adults laughed as she smiled at him and he had gotten up to give her the ball. At the same time the room had gone quiet because Elena had stood up too. She pulled herself up on the coffee table and started walking towards the five year old. She never stumbled and she didn't even have to hold the table. Once she reached him she smiled, then she stumbled. She fell into his arms and he picked her up and sat her in his lap._

"_She walked. She walked to Damon! Gray she walked! OUR BABY WALKED!" Miranda had gone crazy. "Lucky for us we decided to set up the camera today." She tried to take Elena from Damon's lap to hug her but the one year old held the ball with one hand and Damon's thumb with the other. _

_Grayson laughed. "Well it looked like Damon was right about something. Elena wanted him."_

_All the adults laughed and then Damon kissed Elena's head and smiled. _

"The purple ball. Lena that was your favorite toy. I remember you had to have it everywhere with you. But I never knew it was because of this. You literally fell for him huh?" She smiled at me and had grabbed my hand.

"Yeah I did. Want to see some more?" She nods furiously and I laugh. I get up and put in the next tape. "My first word. I've seen this one. It's funny."

"Good. I like funny."

"_Come on Elena. You love the ball. Say it 'ball'." Miranda said the word slowly but the one year old wasn't having it. "Gray she's one and she hasn't talked. Something is wrong with her."_

"_Nothing is wrong Mir. Babies start talking at different times. Stop trying to get her to say one word and she might surprise you."_

_Miranda shakes her head. "No. She loves the ball. Damon always plays with her with the ball. The ball calms her down. She takes it everywhere."_

_Grayson raises his eyebrow and smirks at his wife when she's not looking. Miranda is still trying to get the one year old to say ball while Grayson has the phone up to his ear and is laughing into it. _

"_Gray. Shh. I think she's close."_

_He rolls his eyes and hangs up the phone. "I'm sure she'll talk soon. Lets give her a break hun."_

_They decide instead to feed her lunch and it's obvious that they forgot the camera was on. After they get everything cleaned up and had sat on the kitchen floor with Elena in front of the camera again you can hear the front door open. Abigail comes in holding Stefan._

"_Stefan talked today! The first time! He talked!" Abigail sets him on the floor next to Elena and he tries to take the ball and she hits him on the head. The grown ups laugh._

"_What did he say Abby?" Grayson asks curiously as the adults still sit around them on the floor. _

"_Ball."_

_Miranda scoffs and Grayson laughs. It's only then that you hear the door open and Elena looks forward. _

"_Damon." The adults look at her in wonder. She is oblivious to it all. "Damon." She says it again and she smiles at the 5 year old who walks in the room. _

"_Hello Lena. Wanna play?" He smiled and walked out the backdoor. "Lets play outside Lena." He turned and waited for the little girl._

_She smiled and got to her feet with her fathers help. The adults were still in awe that her first word had been Damon. "Ball. Damon." She walked a few steps outside with the ball until she dropped it and it got dirt on it. _

"_Hey, it's okay Lena. Look the sprinkler is on." He picks up the one year old and the ball. He walks them over to sit in front of the sprinkler and he rinses the ball off. "All clean." He picks her up again and walks her to the swings so they won't get wet._

"_Damon. Ball." She smiles at him and throws the ball at his head. _

_He rubs his head and smiles at her. "Yep. Ball." He lightly tosses it back to her and it lands in her lap. _

_The adults had followed them outside and Grayson had kept close enough so you could hear what they were saying. Once they had started their game he joined the others on the patio with Stefan. _

"_She said Damon. Her first word was Damon." Miranda is still slightly shocked. "I've been trying ball all week and now she says Damon." She's not saying it in a mean way it's more of a I should have known way._

_Grayson shrugs. "I had a feeling she'd say Damon. Which is why I called Sep and told him to bring the kids over. Looks like we're stuck as family now." They turn their attention back to the two kids by the swings. Damon had picked her up and sat her on his lap facing him while he slowly swings back and forth on the swing. The ever important ball is right between them. They're both laughing and Damon starts swinging a little bit faster while he still holds onto her tightly._

"You said Damon at one? Hell I couldn't even say it at three."

I shrug my shoulders. "Like daddy said every baby is different." There is a long pause. "I still have the ball. It's in my trunk."

Care smiles at me. "I figured. So he wanted you to remember all this why?"

It wasn't this he wanted me to remember. This is just what I wanted to remember. I've always loved that my firsts were always with Damon. First word, first step, first dance, first kiss, first being physical with a guy, first to ride in his camaro, first to get him to watch a romance movie, first official date, first I love you...so many firsts and they were always with Damon. If that doesn't say two people are meant to be then what does. I wasn't always his first but I was his first for a lot of things, mainly the important things...well besides sex. Unfortunately. I shake my head and I put in the last tape. This has three firsts in one tape. One tape that we didn't know had been recording it all until after my birthday was over with and my parents told us.

"This is what he wanted me to remember Care. The first time he ever had trouble telling me how he felt. He was a fool who rushed in." She gives me a quizzical look but then I press play and she turns her gaze to the TV.

_It's the night on my 11th birthday. Damon had been the only one who stayed at my house after dinner only because he promised to watch a movie with me. Fools Rush In. It's a good love story and I've always liked it. Damon and I are laying on the couch and he has his arms around my waist. The end of the movie has started playing. _

"_Shh Miranda. Be quiet. I want to get this on video for their kids way later in life." You can hear Grayson whisper as they sneak up on the couple._

"_I'm just happy he asked you and talked you first. He really does care for her Gray." They turn quiet once the kids start talking._

"_Lena. I can not believe you got me to watch that movie with you."_

_She turns over and lays on his chest. She presses a button and stops it during the credits. "Come on Damon. Admit it you liked it."_

"_Mmm maybe a little. They do have one thing right."_

"_What is that?"_

"_Fools do rush in."_

_She looks at him confused and he gets up and goes to the record player. He finds the record and puts it on. She gazes at him surprised he knows how to work anything but a CD player. He goes back to her and holds out his hand. "It's your birthday and I would be honored if you'd dance with me Lena. Please?" She nods her head and he pulls her close to him._

_He wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps hers around his neck. The Elvis Presley song is playing and it's the same one that plays at the end of the movie when Salma Hayek and Matthew Perry get married for real. _

I pause the tape and turn to Care. "You can't hear it but he's actually singing me the song. I had to add that in there so you understand the rest of the video." Care wipes her eyes and I can tell that my walk down memory lane is getting to her. She had no clue just how connected Damon and I were.

_The music stops but he doesn't let go of her. He has his eyes closed and when he opens them he steps back from her and starts pacing. _

"_Damon. What's wrong?"_

_He runs a hand through his hair. "I need to tell you something but I have no clue how to say it. My dads not here and your dad well he just said 'go with your instinct'. My instinct is telling me two different things to say that's the problem."_

_I step towards him. "Then how about you tell me both and I can help you."_

_He shakes his head. "No. I think I have a way to say it but it might be confusing."_

_I take his hand and make him stop pacing. "Tell me Damon."_

_He looks me dead in the eye. "I'm a fool Elena." I look at him confused and he continues. "Think Elena. The song. The movie. I'm a fool Elena. I rushed in and now I can't get out. Honestly I'm not sure I want to. I mean you make me smile, laugh, and just make me plain happy. Your not just my best friend but your more. I always want you to be more Elena. It's like I'm in a never ending dream and I don't want to wake up. I need you to always be with me Elena. Promise me please? Promise me that you won't leave me no matter how stupid I get or how protective I get."_

_It takes me a minute to answer him. I'm still trying to grasp what he said. "I...why would you be stupid or protective?" I was so close to hyperventilating. Lately I have been feeling different about Damon and I've been looking and thinking of him different but I thought it was just me. If what he's saying is true then maybe it's not just me._

_He takes a deep breath and cups my cheeks in his hands. "I like you Elena. A lot. I have for a while and I think...I think...I think we need popcorn. I'll go make some." He lets me go and walks into the kitchen. _

_I stand there stunned. I highly doubted he wanted to tell me he thinks we needed popcorn. He looked different. I wanted to go after him but I was scared. I didn't know what to say to him and I had no clue how to handle a situation like this. He came back with a bowl of popcorn. He sat down on the couch and cleared off the coffee table._

"_I thought about it while making the popcorn. We didn't really need it. I...I just need to say something and I don't know how." He had started playing with the popcorn and setting it on the table randomly. Or what I thought was randomly. "I decided I'll spell it out and you can say how you feel. Here read it." He points to the table and I look over to read what it says._

_After a lengthy pause I look up and meet his eyes. "You...girlfriend...me...huh?"_

_He sighs. "IwantyoutobemygirlfriendLena ." He says it all so fast that it blends together in one line. _

"_I want that too." I had whispered the sentence trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. I look into his eyes and say it again, louder. "I want that too."_

_He smiles and picks me up and spins me around. "I love you Elena Gilbert." _

The camera turns off and I turn to Care once the tape finished. "That is what he wanted me to remember. The last time he ever had trouble telling me his feelings was when he asked me to be his girlfriend and said he loved me."

She stares into my eyes. "Go to him. Now. Get on a plane and go see him. Talk to him."

"I can't. Not right now. I've got this paper due the day after tomorrow and I have no clue what to write it on. It's supposed to be moving and all other kinds of inspirational bullshit and I've got nothing."

She laughs and hands me my car keys. "Go to the airport. Buy a ticket. Get on the plane and start writing. You have the story you just have to put the pen on the paper and it will come to you Lena. Now go. I'll cover for you tomorrow just be back by the next day."

I grab the keys and start to pack a few things I'll need. She puts something in and then she pushes me out the door. I drive to the airport and get on the plane. I'm the only one in my row and I watch out the window as we take off from the tarmac. So many thoughts run through my head. I'm not an impromptu person. I plan things, everything. Yet I didn't plan on coming to see Damon now. It felt right though. I needed to see him. I grabbed my bag from the over head bin and scoff when I see what's inside.

The purple ball.

I grab the pen and paper and start writing. At first I don't pay any attention to the words I'm writing until I go to proof read the first paragraph.

_They were just a small town boy and girl. He was 5 years older than her but that didn't matter, not to them, not to their families, and not to their friends. They were accepted and the people they cared about most called it fate. They had it all but they didn't have expectations for one another to live up to and they were imperfect which made them perfect to each other. They grew up together and over time they became everything to each other. They fought harder than anyone else they knew but they loved just as fierce. Passion. That is what bound these two people together. They belonged to each other. They were fools who rushed into each others hearts and threw away the keys. Age. Time. Distance. Temptations. Those things meant next to nothing to these two people. They overcame so much in their lives but one thing always remained the same, they faced it all together. This is their story._

I had smiled and held the ball in my hand again. Care was right. I had the story all along. I would write about Damon and I. Our story is inspirational and it's moving and it's ours. I knew it so well that it only took me the length of the plane ride to write it. I smiled as I walked through the Richmond airport. I told the taxi where to take me.

I got out and looked at the gates again. After a deep breath I walked inside, this time after I went through security I had a new idea. I knew from Stefan that when you met with Damon face to face there were always other...inmates...there. I didn't want that if it was at all possible. I wanted to talk to him privately. My dad always said you get more with sugar than vinegar. So I walked to the wardens office and knocked waiting to be let it.

He opened the door. "Hello." He sounded confused. "How may I help you Miss..."

"Gilbert. Elena Gilbert. May I come in please?"

He nods and I walk in. After talking to him for a while I now have a list of everything that Damon's been up to. He wasn't a troublemaker but he had gotten himself into a few altercations. I knew his temper would cause him trouble. He had explained that the reason Damon hasn't called me was because he had the phone privilege taken away temporarily. I quickly explain why Damon had to talk to me that late at night. After the warden had congratulated me on our pregnancy and I generously offered to buy all new payphones I think he owed me a favor. Payphones weren't cheap.

"I was wondering about one more thing. Damon and I, we haven't been able to talk about the baby privately yet and his brother has told me that there are always people around when they meet. Is there by any chance just this one time I could see him alone? I swear nothing bad will happen and he won't make a run for it. Please?"

He smiles and nods. "Okay Miss Gilbert. Let me show you to the room where you can wait for him."

He leads me down a hallway and opens a door for me. He tells me to wait and he should be here shortly. It's not a big room and it only has one skinny little window. There is one metal table in the middle of the room and a bench on each side. There are two doors, the one I just came through and the other I'm pretty sure that Damon will come through. I smile as I think of a plan quickly.

I set the purple ball in the middle of the table along with the paper I had written. I put my bag on my shoulder and wait in the corner by the door he'll come through. I know he won't be able to see me and I really want to surprise him. I set my bag down and smooth out my skirt. I hadn't had time to change so I'm still wearing my black plaid skirt and white tank top that Damon had got me for a late birthday present. I had on my low top black converse and my hair was up in a ponytail. I heard a key enter the door and I stiffened. My heart beat frantically and I have to take deep calming breaths. My hands fall to my stomach, I'm not showing yet but I know that our little positive is in there.

"You've got one hour Salvatore. Extended privilege from the warden. I'll be outside." I hear a key and something jingles together.

"Still insist on those fucking handcuffs huh Kyle? I have no reason to make a break for it." I hear him talk and I have to stifle a laugh at his comment. Apparently he doesn't like this Kyle person.

I watch as the door closes and Damon walks slowly up to the table. He picks up the ball and leans on the table. He sets the ball down and picks up the paper. I can tell he's reading it and I see his shoulders relax. I take a deep breath and push gently off the wall.

"I'm guessing you don't like that Kyle guy huh?"

He turns around and drops the paper on the table. "Elena." His tone is surprised and awed and loving all mixed up in one. My eyes find his before either of us move and I see everything he was trying to tell me the other day. He still loves me and he missed me.

"Do we need popcorn?" He laughs and I run into his arms. I'm home again.

* * *

_**Next up is part two from Damon's POV.  
A delena reunion.  
It'll be epic.  
Let me know what you think.**_

_**Oh...and do you think we've seen the last of Nick? He did want Damon's money which is now Elena's money. What do you think he'll do now? ;)**_


	16. Fools rush in (Part 2)

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**Keep the positive comments coming. **_

_**So glad you loved the last chapter. I loved writing the flashbacks and there will be one more in this chapter. We are going to jump back to an hour or so before Damon saw Elena. There will be the reunion and then a shocking ending. Please don't be too upset about the ending.**_

_**The song for both chapters will be "Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley".**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16- Fools rush in (part two)**_

**Like a river flows surely to the sea.  
Darling so it goes some things are meant to be.  
Take my hand, take my whole life too.  
For I can't help falling in love with you.**

"I'm guessing you don't like that Kyle guy huh?"

I feel as though all the breath has been stolen from my body. I had figured she was here, who else would have the purple ball that meant so much to both of us. I had braced myself for the first time I would see her and hopefully get to hold her since my massive fuck up. I turn around and look at her as if she's an angel standing in the middle of hell. "Elena." I was at a loss for words.

"Do we need popcorn?"

She raises her eyebrows and I can't help but laugh. The last time I had been at a loss for words to express my feelings was when I had admitted that I loved her. I had begged her not to leave me no matter what stupid fucked up things I might have done or would do. I was a fool. She launches herself into my arms and she feels so right. It's almost as if nothing ever changed, like there was never any danger at all. Then it hit me like a tidal wave, the news that Stefan had delivered not even an hour ago.

-1 hour ago-

"It's working Damon!" Stefan's enthusiasm was a little bit out of left field. I had just sat down and took in his appearance. He was wearing a suit and his hair looked like he had ran his hands through it about a million times.

"If you mean your new hair products I think I'd get a refund. You look a bit...disheveled."

He glares at me and rolls his eyes. I can't help but keep smirking at him. "Shut up Damon. I meant your case. We've caught a break. A surprising one. Now...good news first or bad?"

Now little brother has me intrigued. I honestly don't want to hear either bit of news because it seems incredibly pointless since I'm in here. Yet if it's good and I get to get out soon then I can go to Elena and start groveling at her feet for her to not leave me. But on the same note if it's bad and I end up stuck in this hell hole then I'll miss all the important things, like my little positive being born. Why did life fuck me over so bad? What did I do to deserve this? I shake my head not wanting to know that answer.

"Just cut the shit Stefan and tell me."

He shrugs. "Bad is that Nick is in town but that also leads into the good so here we go. He testified FOR you. He wants you out, surprising I know and Elijah is investigating it heavily. He admitted to everything Damon. Using and abusing Katherine he even plead with the jury and said if you shot her it had to be out of defending you or your family. He said he'd do his time for physically abusing her and he even said he felt horrible for everything that happened to you and Elena. I'm not buying it all but the jury is! Rose said they are talking about maybe only having you serve a six month period and then probation for a year."

He had stopped talking and was looking at me hopeful. He knew me too well. I don't trust anyone easily especially someone who has hurt my family, whether directly or indirectly. While I'm silently jumping up and down like a little boy on Christmas morning this Nick guy definitely sounds like he has a hidden agenda. I find myself thanking every shooting star that Elena wasn't in the same town with that bastard. "Well that's definitely something to be worried about. Good thing Elena's in Atlanta. Have you heard from her?"

He rubs his ear. "Not her per say. Care called and I swear I lost my hearing when she laughed for half an hour straight about Elena beating my ass as a one year old for trying to take her damned purple ball. I'm guessing Lena busted out home movies or Care went snooping."

I cocked my head and laughed. Either was possible.

-Present-

"Elena you're here?" I pull her back but keep my hands on her hips.

She bites her bottom lip and nods her head. "I'm here. I think we have some things to talk about."

Oh shit. I know we need to talk but I was kind of hoping we could have a hot make out session first. I nod my head and watch as she makes herself comfortable. She puts her paper in her bag but keeps the purple ball out. She looks good. I notice changes about her body already. Her legs are just slightly more plump but they still look so damn good. Her stomach is still flat but it makes my knees weak because I know our little positive is in there. Her boobs are bigger already and I can't help but lick my lips. Her hair is longer and I swear her skin has a faint glow to it. I shift back and forth on my feet trying to not be so turned on by her right now. She sits on the table and scoots back to where she's almost laying on it. Her legs are crossed at her ankles and she's leaning back on her arms. I'm standing here like an idiot.

"Well Damon. Are you going to sit with me or just stand there looking very excited to see me?" She raises an eyebrow at me and looks right at my not so easy to hide erection.

I sit down on the bench next to her and start drumming my fingers on the table. "Well I can't be totally responsible for that Elena." I slowly walk my fingers to her stomach and draw random patterns on her. "I was stupid you know. I have a lot to say to you but I don't know where to start."

She lays back and rests her head in her hands. She doesn't seem to mind that I'm staring at her stomach and caressing it lovingly. It gives me hope. "Why don't you tell me what you were thinking when you saw the purple ball?"

I smile. "The last time I had the ball. I was thinking about that. Do you remember that night?"

_It was my 17th birthday. Elena had turned 12 just a few months before and things were stressful. This five year age difference had never seemed so bad before. I hated to admit it but it had a part of me thinking that maybe we shouldn't feel this way. _

_I had a party and things got out of hand. As usual Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt were all there along with Tyler and some other guys and girls our age. Somebody had come up with the smart idea to play truth or dare. It wasn't bad until someone dared Stefan to kiss Elena. We knew how people saw our relationship so unless it was just Ty, Care and the rest of the small group we tried not to PDA it much. It worked up until that moment. Stefan had looked at me and placed an innocent peck on her cheek. _

"_Oh come on Stefan. That was not a kiss and you know it! Suck her face off dude!" Instead of clobbering the ass I focused my attention on not breaking the glass I was holding._

_Stefan had leaned back to her and pecked her on her lips. He waited a minute and pulled back, lucky for him that he kept his tongue in his own mouth. "There I kissed her. Next."_

"_Salvatore junior. That was not a kiss. THIS is a kiss." _

_The ass grabs Elena's neck and forces his tongue in her mouth. Before I consciously made the decision he was lying flat on his back while I was pounding him in the face. I felt Ty, Stefan and Matt trying to pull me off of him but I wasn't having it. _

_"YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! SHE'S OFF LIMITS! TAKEN! SHE'S MINE!" I had yelled the threat in his face and stopped punching him once I was sure his jaw was dislocated and his nose broken. _

_The whole room had gone silent and I met Elena's eyes as she was staring at me in shock. _

"_You're dating Elena?"_

_It seemed as though everyone had voiced it all at once. I sighed and stepped toward her. "Lena. I..." I reached for her hand but she shook her head. She turned around and walked out the front door. I froze. I was an idiot. "Go home. Just...leave." I walk upstairs and I hear Ty and Stefan clearing out the house. It was only Stefan and I living here now and almost every weekend Ty, Care, and Lena have spend one or two nights in one of the many guest rooms. _

_I reached my bedroom and froze. I shut the door behind me and sat down on my bed. I picked up the purple ball and held it in my hands. I made a mistake tonight. I shouldn't have reacted like that, I mean I should have I had every right but she didn't want it. I wasn't ashamed to be dating her and I would gladly yell it from every rooftop in Mystic Falls but she was worried about what it would do to me. She didn't want me to have to deal with the problems she thought it would cause me. I didn't care. I love her and I honestly didn't care what anyone else thought about it. I sat back against my headboard and banged my head against it. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You just had to go all caveman huh Salvatore."_

"_You talk to yourself now?" _

_I sit up straighter and blink about fifty times. "Lena. I thought you left?"_

"_I did. But, I need to tell you something. Birthday present...well it goes with it."_

_I pat the bed beside me and she sits cross legged next to me. I can tell she's nervous about what she wants to say. She's biting her bottom lip and she's looking everywhere in my room but at me. "Damon. I...I want to stay here tonight. If that's okay?"_

_I nod my head. "You're always welcome baby. You know where the extra rooms are and I'll have breakfast ready in the morning sometime." I start throwing the ball from one hand to the other._

"_I meant...stay with you tonight."_

_I drop the ball. I had never slept in a bed with her all night before. I always left after she fell asleep. She may be 5 years my younger but I'm a man and I get excited easily. I would never rush her or even expect anything from her until way later but now, she wants to sleep in my bed with me. I'm shocked. I open and close my mouth over and over. There are so many words that I want to say but none come out. I just stare at her. _

"_I'll just go to the other room then. I'm sorry. I thought that maybe...after tonight...that you would...never mind. Good night Damon."_

_She gets up and I grab her wrist. "Stay. I was just shocked that's all. I would love it if you stayed with me. I love you Elena." I pull her back onto the bed and put my arms around her._

_She takes a deep breath. "I love you too Damon." My breath stops. This is the first time she's said she loves me. "Thank you for earlier. I really did hate that guy for kissing me. It felt all wrong. Oh! Did you like your present?" She picks up the ball and places it on my bedside table. "I wanted to give you a piece of me you could keep besides my heart so I gave you the ball."_

_I smile down at her. I lean down and kiss her lips softly. "Keep the ball. Just trust me to protect your heart Lena. I love you." She nods and I bring my lips back to hers._

"The night I told you I love you for the first time." She smiles and raises her head to look at me. "Thank you by the way."

I look up at her and find myself lost in her big beautiful brown eyes. "For what?"

She sits up and grabs my hand interlocking our fingers. "Protecting my heart." She smiles at me and puts my hand back on her stomach. She lays back down and I lay my head on the table. It's now or never. I have to lay it all out for her.

"I'm sorry Elena. So so sorry." She sits up again and places her hands on my cheeks. I can't help but meet her eyes. "I broke your trust. I didn't protect your heart, I broke it. I told you to move on. I told you to stay away from me. I told you I'd be able to be happy for you but I didn't mean any of those things. I never wanted you to move on and I've been dieing to see you everyday. I love you and I fucked up. I hurt you and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I know I don't deserve it but I need it. I'm so happy that we turned the negative into a positive and I still want to marry you. I want that happy ever after with the white picket fence. I still want everything we've talked about. I want you, all of you, every hour of every day. Can you forgive me?"

She smiles at me. "There's nothing to forgive. I want all those things too. I love you Damon. I always have ever since you gave me this." She holds up the purple ball and chuckles. "Now I think I have something to take care of now that we got the talking out of the way. Are you ever going to lay next to me?"

Dirty little minx. I crawl up on the table and lay next to her with one arm snuggling her onto my chest and one hand splayed over her stomach. "Too bad you can't take care of me. There are camera's baby."

She smirks at me. My own signature smirk and she's using it against me. I've taught her well. "Technically there are here but..." She looks over me towards where she was standing when I walked in. "Oh shit I dropped my pencil." She leaps up and walks slowly over to the wall. She bends down and I leap to attention. I walk over to her and grab her hips. I had noticed that now we are under the camera and no one can see anything.

I nibble on her earlobe and whisper in her ear. "You naughty little girl Elena." I place one hand on her thigh and move it slowly upwards. "Commando huh? Trying to give me a clue?"

She giggles and turns around. "What ever could have given you that idea Mr. Orange."

"Haha." I deadpan. "So...what shall we do now?"

She raises an eyebrow at me. "You need fixing and I need fixing so...you could take me against the wall and..."

I cut her off as I capture her lips with mine. Damn it's been so long. Her lips are so soft, I could kiss them all day. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she sucks it into her mouth and I moan in pleasure. My woman knows how to use her mouth. I run my hands on her thighs and lift her legs around my waist. I can feel how ready she is for me just by how hot she feels. Her hands are dropping the ugly ass orange pants to the floor and she places me at her entrance. I shake my head as I move to place kisses on her neck.

"Please. Damon. I need you." She whispers the words as her fingers get lost in my hair.

"Patience. It's been so long and I don't know when this will happen again. Let me enjoy this please." I look into her eyes and she nods. I smile at her and start to kiss her neck again.

I tug her tank top down and see her breasts for this first time without the shirt covering them. I smile and lick my lips. "Mmm they're bigger. I like it." She giggles as I start to lavish them with sweet kisses. She pulls me closer as she locks her legs around my waist. I keep one hand under her so she doesn't fall and I slowly move one up to massage the breast that I'm not currently sucking on. After playing for a while I slowly thrust into her. She moans and I catch her head as she tilts it backwards so it doesn't hit the wall. I set a steady pace. Not moving fast at all but not moving slow either. I'm not fucking her, I'm making love to her. I know she's close to her release and she starts meeting me thrust for thrust trying to get me to catch up to her.

"I love you Damon."

Her words are all it takes. We both reach our climaxes and she rests her head on my shoulder. I lean my head forward in the crook of her neck and kiss it once very softly. "I love you Elena."

After about a minute she places her feet on the floor and keeps her arms wrapped around my neck. I pull up the pants and pick her up in my arms. I sit her back on the table and sit on the bench in between her legs. I run my hands up her legs and my eyes return to her stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"About a month. Do you know what night it happened?"

I shake my head. She brings my head up to look at her and smiles at me. "The lake house. When you showed me all the pictures and told me you wanted the negative to be a positive one day. That was the date of conception. I calculated it."

I smile back at her. "Hmm that seems...perfect." I bring my lips to her stomach and kiss her gently. "Hello little princess."

"What if it's a boy?"

I shake my head. "Nope. In the dream it was a girl so she's my little princess." She smiles at me.

"Time's up Salvatore. Say goodbye."

I growl and drop my head into her stomach. "That princess is Kyle. He's a douche." Elena slaps my head and I smile up at her. "What he is. You have to go now. When can you come back?"

"I don't know. I'll try next weekend. I have a paper due tomorrow then more homework to do. I'll write you though and since the warden promised me that you'd have phone privileges back you can call me. Every day. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Be careful. And let Stefan know when you get back to Atlanta. He'll tell me if I can't call you tonight."

She nods and I watch her walk out the door.

Kyle walks me back to my room and I plop down on the bed. Tonight I have no worries anymore. I saw Elena. She forgives me. We're together and strong again. We have our little positive and nothing can go wrong now. I lay there for a while just thinking about her that I hadn't realized how much time had passed. I hear the cell door open and close and I look up to see three guys who I have never met before standing in my room.

"Who the hell are you?"

One of them steps forward and grabs me off the bed. "Not important. Damon Salvatore correct?"

This can't be good. The other two guys had moved to stand behind me. "Who the hell wants to know?"

"I won't answer your questions but I will tell you one thing. Nick says hello and he says Elena is a very pretty girl in her short plaid skirt."

I clinch my fists and start to bring one up to hit this fucker. The other two guys grab my arms and one makes it impossible for me to say anything. I try to break free from them but they're stronger than me. Shit. Shit. Shit. How would Nick know what Elena wore today? Suddenly I remember the visit with Stefan. Nick was in town. Elena was in town. Oh fuck no! I struggle more desperate this time and the man in front of me laughs.

"It's no use Damon. You won't be able to break free. But...we'll leave soon. We only have to deliver a message from Nick." He punches me in the stomach and I double over in pain. "Message is 'You took the one woman I loved away from me. Now you'll know that pain as well.' I hope you said goodbye to Elena because it didn't sound like Nick was going to let her go."

I struggle to get an arm free and I catch one of them by surprise and I get one free. I take the gag out of my mouth and start to fight back. "If he touches her he's dead!"

They quickly regain the upper hand and all three of them are now hitting me. I fall to the ground and have no choice but to take the ass kicking. After what feels like forever but was only a couple of minutes the only guy who has talked to me drags me back to my feet and speaks again.

"He's already got her."

I stare at them in disbelief as they walk out of the cell and down the hallway. What the hell is going on? Not much time later I see Mark walk in and he stands shocked at the door.

"Damon what the hell happened?!" He walks over and makes me sit on the bed.

"Go. Stefan." I wince as I talk. I can feel the broken ribs and it hurts like hell but I have to tell someone. "Nick has Elena. She needs help."

He jumps back and nods his head. "I'll go tell Stefan. I'll send the doc okay? Just rest and I'll take care of it Damon."

I watch him leave and head the opposite way that the others went. I lean back against the wall and close my eyes briefly.

Not Elena. Please not Elena and please not my princess.


	17. Your Guardian Angel

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**Keep the positive comments coming. **_

_**So glad you loved the last chapter. I told you not to be mad about the ending. Yet, never fear someone will find her. And Damon will have a major thing happen in his life.**_

_**This chapter **_will**_ be from Tyler's POV. I have rewritten and rethought about this for a while and I really want to tell this specific chapter from Tyler's POV so you can understand just how important he is to both Damon and Elena. I have hinted that Damon relies on him a considers him a best friend but in this chapter you will see just why that is. I hope you enjoy. _**

_**This will be the last chapter that has song lyrics that set the tone of the chapter. The song is "Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus".**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17- Your Guardian Angel**_

**I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**

I hadn't been sitting here long before I saw her get out of her cab. Care had called and told me that Lena had finally left to come see Damon. It's about damn time. So here I sit watching her making sure she's okay. No I'm not a stalker but I was at the hearing and I know that asshole Nick is still in town. That guy has a hidden agenda and I have a bad feeling it has to do with Lena and Damon. I pull Care's book out of my glove box and start reading it again. Twilight, who could actually find this love story epic is beyond me. I mainly read it because I can relate to the vampire brothers. They oddly enough remind me of Damon, Stefan and myself. Stefan is the broody one who doesn't talk much obviously, Damon would be Edward only because he's lovesick and whipped just like the vampire boy but unlike Edward Damon's got a hilariously cocky sense of humor...me I'm like the other brother, the big bear protective older brother. Especially when it comes to Lena and Damon. I know Damon is older than me by one little year but I still feel protective of him, sometimes he just seems to let his guard down too easy especially with Lena. That is where I come in, right now I'm keeping a promise I made to Damon before he left for college. I'm looking out for Lena because he can't at the moment. I remember making that promise like it was yesterday and not 5 years ago.

_I heard the door slam of the boardinghouse and groaned loudly. Damn hangovers make me almost want to stop drinking. Then I get over it and forget about it until I get hungover again. I don't have that much time to suffer quietly because Damon stomps into the living room and literally starts losing his mind. I'm woken up when he dumps the couch I happen to be laying on over on it's side. I jump up and immediately duck back down as he starts throwing vases, glasses, empty bottles of bourbon, anything he can get his hands on basically. _

"_Damon what the hell?!" I yell at him as I follow him from the room. I get close enough behind him to make out what he's mumbling._

"_Stupid fucking Andie. Stupid fucking drinking. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."_

_I catch up to him in his bedroom and push him down on the floor with one arm pinned against his back and my knee holding him down. "Stop it Damon! You owe me an explanation as your best friend and the guy you almost killed by couch and unidentified glass flying objects. So talk." I feel him deflate and he's calmer now. Maybe now I can get some answers._

"_Lena's gone. She left me."_

_I jump off of his back and he sits up on his floor. "Okay what is the punchline?" This had better be a joke or the end of the world because there is not a reason in hell that would explain why he would tell me that Lena left him. She's love sick over him and vice versa._

"_No joke Ty. She left. She walked in, told me she was pregnant and don't act like you didn't know Cay went to get her a test because I know you do, saw Andie in here who had just been trying to suck the lips off my face much to my utter horror and disgust, she got mad and left me."_

_Oh...kay. That sounded like something that would cause him to tell me that. I've known Lena forever though and she always listens to Damon and she loves him. She doesn't love easily but when she does she loves passionately and it's forever. I've only ever heard her say she loves three people other than her parents, aunt and brother. Those three would be Care, myself, and Damon. "Well did you try talking to her?"_

"_Did I try talking to her?" He gives me this are you stupid look. "Yes I tried talking to her Ty. She told me to stay away from her and she left me. She wouldn't listen to me. Why Ty? Why wouldn't she listen to me? She always listens to me."_

_I shrug and sit in a chair across the room, he still looks like a hurt puppy on the middle of his floor. I honestly didn't know what to tell him. I had no idea why she wouldn't listen unless she was so overcome with jealousy that she was letting that guide her emotions, which would make sense she was only 13. "Maybe she's just feeling too jealous. I mean she's 13 Damon and she hasn't had to deal with those intense emotions that you have. Maybe she's just scared by how much she feels for you."_

_He stares at me and starts laughing after a while. "Thank you Oprah." He gets up and I watch as he starts packing. "Ty I need to leave now. I can't stay in town and not be able to talk to her, to touch her, to tell her I love her. I'm going to LA."_

"_You can't leave Damon. You don't have to be there for a month. Stay and she'll get over it you know that she will." He's making a mistake but like always Damon doesn't listen to anyone, except the 13 year old girl who just walked out his door._

"_I'm going Ty. I need you to promise me something."_

_I shrug. "Go on."_

"_I'm invoking the bro code." Shit. I stand up and face him eye to eye, toe to toe. He's fucking serious. We haven't used the bro code since he was 12 and I was 11, when he first told me the first dream he had where he was kissing Lena. I was shocked to say the least back then but kinda always expected it. I could tell he felt more for her than he ever did for any other girl. "I need you to look out for her Ty. Protect her with your life. If not for me then for her. I know you care for her and I know you think of her like a little sister just as I care for Cay that way. Please promise me that she'll be okay and you'll watch out for her? Have her back please."_

_He's got me. He knows that. I do think of Lena as a little sister. "Yeah I'll have her back. Are you sure you want to just leave though? I mean I'll watch out for her with my life but you can't say you won't miss her we both know you'd be lying. You can't just leave and not look back and you know it."_

_He shrugs and walks downstairs. He blows right past Stefan without even a goodbye. "Go back to your room Stef." I tell him as I walk by and jog to catch up with Damon. He's running because he's scared. "Damon just stop for a minute and think about this. Your running and I can tell you don't want to. I've known you since we were in diapers and could barely talk. I know how to read you."_

_He turns on his heel and pushes me into the wall. He's angry at himself for running and he needs someone to take it out on. I'll be the punching bag this time. I'm not scared of him. "You know how to read me? You think you know me so well huh Ty? Well tell me what is it that I want most while I spend my years in LA getting a college education so I can make a good life for Lena. Tell me!"_

"_You want to know how she's doing all the time. You want to be able to talk to her, see her, and be the long distance boyfriend but now because you're running scared you can't. You might be able to lie to yourself but you can't lie to me. You will barely be able to make it past the 'You are now leaving Mystic Falls' sign before you start looking back."_

_He releases me and steps back. "You do know me. Ty, I can't come back after I leave. I do want to know how she's doing though. Will you tell me how she's doing? Just twice a year, six months. Pictures, letters, emails, something. Please."_

_I nod and he gives me that awkward one armed guy hug. _

So that is why I'm sitting on the street outside the parking lot of the prison. Watching dutifully over Lena. Halfway through the book and almost an hour and half after she went in the gates she walks out. I laugh as I take in her hair, she's got just fucked hair. I'm glad someone got some in that hell hole and Damon needed it just as bad as she did. I hope he told her that he's happy about the baby. Hell I'm happy about the baby, I'll be Uncle Ty. I smile and I start my car back up. I look up again and see her get into a cab again.

The cab pulls out but turns the opposite way of the airport. Red flags immediately go up. I follow the car at a safe distance and I can see the back of her head. As well as I can read Damon, I can read Lena just as well. She's scared but she's trying to hide it. I decide to do something risky and pull up next to the cab. I put on my ray bans and baseball cap. Lena looks out her window and she notices me. Of course she would she's my little sister.

"Ty?" I see her mouth my name and I nod once. She relaxes a little and meets my eyes through the ray bans when I look at her again. "Nick." she mouths and she points to the drivers seat.

Shit. My thoughts all come to a crashing halt. I fall behind the car and follow a few cars behind on the freeway. Nick. Nick is driving the car. Nick has Elena. Elena is pregnant. Trouble, she's in trouble. I pull out my phone and call the one person I know I can count on.

"**Hey Ty. What's up?"**

"Stef. Nick's got Lena."

"**Whose got who?" **He sounds surprised and pissed. Don't blame him a fucking bit.

"Nick has Lena. I'm following them. Look go see Damon and keep him calm. I'll get her away from him and she'll be fine. Just go see Damon."

"**I didn't catch some of that. Hold on I have another call coming in. Don't hang up."**

He switches lines and I take the time to put my iPhone in the hands free device in my car. I take the same exit that they do and follow still at a safe distance so he doesn't get suspicious. Thank you Care for letting your mom grill me on ways to protect you like I'm a fucking officer of the law.

"**Damon's got his ass kicked. I have to go to the prison. They're putting him in isolation so they don't go after him again. He was jumped Ty."**

I pause at his words. Damon got his ass kicked. Nick has Lena. "They're connected."

"**What is Ty?"**

I sigh and hit the steering wheel. "Lena being taken by Nick, Damon getting his ass kicked, they're connected. Look go to your brother and let me take care of Lena and Nick. I'll call you later."

I hang up without waiting for his answer. I watch as he pulls the car into the driveway of an abandoned house. It's out in the middle of no where. I make a u-turn and pretend to be lost as I drive back towards the freeway. He looks at the car but seems to think nothing of me driving past the house and towards the freeway. I pull over when I get far enough away that I can see the house but he can't see me. He walks her inside and shuts the door. I walk around the one story house and look for other ways out, I need to know the points of escape before I go in there on this rescue mission. There are no windows. They've been cemented. He's done his homework. The only way in or out of that house is the front door.

I can't immediately go in because I don't know if he's armed or not. If he is then not only is Lena and my little peanut in trouble but I am too. I'd take a bullet for her that's not the problem, the problem is that she'd also take one for me. Martyr. I pace back and forth and watch as the sun starts to set. Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to face whoever the hell that is.

"Tyler?" The voice questions me. He steps out from behind the tree and I notice him. He's a friend of Damon's, one of the guards from the hell hole.

"Mark right?" He nods. "Lena's in there. I followed him here but there is only one way in and out. I don't know if he's armed but I'm not armed. What do we do, you're the cop?"

"We go in. I'll cover you. You get Elena out and I'll take care of Nick."

I nod and we both approach the door. I turn the handle and it opens easily. We stay quiet and listen for her. I hear her yell at him and the conversation makes my blood turn cold and I seriously consider murdering the bastard.

"I'm not going to give you what you want." Elena sounds so strong but I hear the hitch in her voice that tells me that she needs Damon. Damon has always been Elena's rock in a landslide, her one constant.

"I said I was going to fuck you so much that Damon won't want you. OR I'll just kill you like he killed Katherine. Which one? I don't care if either is done willingly either Elena."

I start running up the stairs not wanting to hear anymore. If he rapes Lena I swear I will castrate him and then kill him. I hear her whimper and I hear the sound of a head hitting the wall. I throw open the door and pummel the guy to the ground. I punch him over and over again. No amount of punching will ever be enough. He deserves way worse. I feel myself being lifted off him and watch as Mark puts handcuffs on him.

I look around and immediately spot Lena laying on the floor with her eyes closed. I run over to her and stroke her hair. "Lena? Lena hey it's Ty." No response. I grab her wrist and check her pulse. It feels steady but then I notice something on her upper arm. A needle. She's been stabbed with a needle. I turn back to Nick and push him against the wall. "What did you inject her with?!" He smiles and shakes his head.

"Nice try but I won't tell you. By the way how is Damon doing? I heard my brother Kol and his friends gave him quite the ass kicking."

I throw another punch at him and go back to Lena. She's still not responsive. I turn back to Mark. "I have to get her to the hospital. There is something wrong with her." He nods and says he'll stay with Nick until the police get there. I pick her up gently and kiss her forehead. "Stay with me Lena. You'll be okay I promise." I walk her out of the house and gently place her in the passenger seat of my car.

I floor it and head straight back to Richmond. It's the nearest town that has a hospital. I get there rather quickly only because I broke every speed limit without a care in the world other than I had to get my little Lena help. I carry her inside and quickly explain to the doctor how I found her. He tells me to wait and I don't have to be told. I would stay no matter what.

After a while, about 3 hours to be exact I pull out my cell and dial Stefan's number. Better to get this over with now so that he can make arrangements to get here ASAP.

RING!

RING!

RING!

It's like the incessant ringing won't stop. It echos everywhere and I can't escape it.

"**Ty. Did you find Elena?"**

"Yeah Stef." I take a deep breath. "Nick had her. I got her."

He sighs. **"He said he's got her Damon. She's okay." **I hear him reassure Damon which means that he's got to be at the prison. It breaks me and I finally allow myself to let time catch up with me. Nick was about to force himself on Lena. She had tried to fight back but she lost. He injected her with something and I was pretty sure she hit her head pretty hard. Oh God please let her be okay.

"She's not okay Stef. She's in the hospital." Silence. I don't know how long the silence goes on but it goes on for a while. The doctor walks out of the double doors and I look up at him. "Stef. Hold on the doctors here. Let me get an update." I push the mute button and stand to talk to the doctor.

"You're with Miss Gilbert?"

"Yes. I'm her best friend/big brother. Tyler Smallwood." His face falls.

"Please sit down." I sit down and he sits across from me. "Miss Gilbert hit her head pretty bad. She had swelling in her brain and we had to go in and drill a hole in her skull to relieve it." I blanch at the thought but he continues with more. What could be worse than that? "We did find what was injected into Miss Gilbert. Have you ever heard of the date rape drug?"

"Oh God." I sink back in the chair and shake my head furiously. No, no, no. Shit this was bad. I didn't want to hear that. My little sister. I jump up and start pacing furiously.

"Sir please calm down."

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU TELL ME THAT MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS LIKE MY LITTLE SISTER HAS BEEN GIVEN SOME DRUG TO MAKE HER INTO BETTY SPAGETTI SO SOME FUCKER COULD GET HIS BALLS OFF TO HER AGAINST HER WILL!"

Suddenly he's grabbing my shoulders and it halts me in my pacing. "That is not the worst of her condition. Please listen to it all. You're all she has right now."

His words strike a cord and I stop to listen to him. What on fucking earth could be worse than being given some drug to make you limp like a rag doll.

"She won't wake up. She should have by now but she hasn't. She's slipped into a coma."

I deflate and fall back into a chair. I slowly pick up the phone and talk to Stefan again.

"Are you with Damon?" My voice has no emotion in it. It sounds cold and distant. I want to cry for my little Lena but I can't. Not now.

"**Yeah. We are in an interrogation room with Rose. She's working to get him out on probation now so we can make sure no one kicks his ass again. What was the update?"**

"Put Damon on."

I hear shuffling and then Damon talks. **"Ty? What's wrong with my Lena and our little positive?"**

I take a deep breath. "Nick drugged her. The date rape drug." I hear his intake of breath and the string of profanities fall from his lips. "Damon. Damon that's not all. She...she won't wake up. She's in a coma."

The line falls silent. **"****No. Not Lena. Not Miranda."**

"Miranda?" I question him.

"**If it's a girl I wanted to name her Miranda. How is the baby Ty?"**

"Hold on." I turn to the doctor. "How is the baby? I have her fiancee on the phone."

He holds out his hand. "May I speak to him?" I nod and hand over my phone. "Mr..." He seems to wait for Damon to answer. "Mr. Salvatore like I had told Mr. Smallwood the drug is out of her system and it wasn't a large amount which is good. She did hit her head and we had to drill into her skull to relieve the swelling." He pauses again. "The baby is fine. Perfectly healthy." Another pause. Apparently Damon had a line of questions that he wanted answers to. I don't blame him. "Yes we can keep the baby healthy and growing when she's in a coma. We do need her to wake up though." This pause is longer and he smiles at the end of it. "See you soon Mr. Salvatore. I'll tell him."

He hangs up and hands me my phone back. "He told me to tell you that they just granted him probation." He holds up his hands. "I don't know what for and I don't want to know but he said he's coming here and will be here within two hours. He told me to tell you to wait and that he said thank you for keeping your promise."

I nod and shake his hand. "Can I see Lena?" He nods and leads me back to her room.

I walk in and shut the door behind me. I sit in the chair next to her bed and kiss her forehead. "Lena." I breath out her name and lay my head on her arm. "Little sis just hang in there. Damon is coming to you. He'll always come to you. Please wake up soon. If not for me, for him please."

I lean back in my chair after getting no response from her at all. I cross my arms over my chest and close my eyes.

Please let my little sister be okay.


	18. I won't give up

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**Wow. I love reading your comments on the story line. The more detailed the better.**_

_**There will be some switching of POV's in this chapter. We will start and end with Damon but have some Tyler too. I liked writing from Tyler's POV. **_

_**Next up will be Elena's POV and you will find out everything Nick told her and did to her before Tyler showed up.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18- I won't give up  
**_

I hung up the phone and felt pain like I've never felt before. I deserved this. I did this. This is my fault. Elena was in a coma, our baby is okay but Elena isn't. She's in a coma and possibly might not wake up. I have just a few bruised ribs and a busted lip. It should be me. I should be in that hospital bed, not her. I made so many decisions to hurt her, to make us get to this point. We zigzagged so much in our relationship and it all started and ended with me. I was the one who fell in love with her first. I was 5 years older and I knew I felt things more passionately and intense than she did, she would have to catch up and I was fine with that. It worked for a while until it stopped working. We had so many fights over the years that all resulted in me getting drunk and bedding some stupid girl who threw themselves at me, I'd wake up and regret would hit me like a freight train and I'd beg for her forgiveness. This was our pattern and it was a shitty one. I didn't deserve for her to forgive me but she always did. I don't deserve her now. I pushed her away with just a letter, a fucking letter! I told her to move on and it caused her to move to Georgia, a whole different state where I couldn't protect her. I'd always done everything I could to protect her. I'd fought for her my whole teenage life, I never gave up on us, and I didn't leave town when she thought I did. I was still lying to her.

"Damon? We're here Damon."

I don't acknowledge Stefan. I don't think he expected me to. He had been making the decisions for me for the past two hours, my brain was barely functioning. It took everything to keep me to keep myself functioning. Breathe. Left leg. Right leg. Breathe. Left leg. Right leg. Right arm up. Open the door. Yep I was pretty much on autopilot. I freeze when I take one step into her room. Ty is propped up next to her and has his iPad resting on his knees. His arm is draped around his shoulders and he has his earphones in his ears and an extra set in Elena's. He's not doing so hot. He hasn't noticed me yet and it's my first clue that he's on autopilot just as much as I am.

"See Lena. Ross said Rachel. He'll always choose her just like you always say. I'm actually starting to see how you and Damon are like Ross and Rachel. By the way I only watch this show because it's your favorite."

I sigh internally. He's deflecting. He's acting like she's here, like she's just sleeping or resting her eyes. It hurts but not on the heartbreaking level, it's more like the same hurt I felt when I used to catch Stefan sleeping in our parents room after they died. Ty was my best friend and he didn't know how to deal with any of this. I saw him look down at her and I saw the fear in his eyes. "Ty."

He looks up and he tries to hide the fear but then finds out it's useless. He knows I've already seen it. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. I cross the room and press a kiss to Elena's lips. So warm. I choke back the lump in my throat. I move the hair out of her face and watch as Ty puts away the earphones and iPad. I press a kiss to Elena's stomach and smile a half smile. Our baby is okay. Things could be worse. I notice that Ty gets up off the bed and starts pacing. Ty never paces. He's not that broody...ever. I have my moments and Stefan has permanently paced holes in the floor in his room. Yet, I've never seen Ty pace. I walk over and stand in front of him so he stops and faces me. I'm shocked at what I see, he looks so broken.

"She...she won't wake up. I watched her favorite TV show. I listened to the stupid pop music she likes. I even went to the vending machines and got all her favorites." He gestures to the miscellaneous chips and cookies on the bedside table. "I even told her you were on your way. I told her you were getting out. I..."

"Ty."

He looks up at me and he starts crying. Again another first, Ty never cries. "She won't wake up Damon." He sinks to the floor and starts sobbing into his hands. Suddenly I don't see the 22 year old sarcastic Ty that can make anyone laugh, I see a boy who is scared that he's losing his best friend and little sister and doesn't know how to help her. I kneel down and hug him. I don't care who walks in or what they think. Ty is my best friend and he's always been there for me. I'll be damned if I'm not there for him when he needs me.

"It could be worse Ty. She's still alive, and it's because you saved her. You kept your promise. She needs us both right now. She needs us to be strong and she needs us to believe in her. She's a strong woman Ty. She always has been. She's Elena Gilbert."

My words seem to help him because he nods. We both stand up and I lay on the bed next to Elena.

"I think I'll give you some time alone with her. I need to call Care anyway she's probably freaking out."

He walks out and I wait for the door to close. I go back to autopilot. It's all my fault still. I know what I said to Ty was true but it also killed part of me to say it. It should have been me who saved her if I couldn't take her place. I was always the one to save her. I saved her from everything. I eased her fears, held her when she had nightmares, hummed her to sleep, made her breakfast, snuck downstairs with her to get midnight snacks, I took punches for her, I dealt with the high school fuckers calling me a perv for being in love with her, it was always me. Hell I'd go through it all again if she'd wake up. I'd do anything for her if she'd wake up. "I didn't leave town when you thought I did." I'll start now. She has to know everything and I have to start from the beginning. "I didn't leave the day you walked out my front door after seeing Andie with me. I left a couple of weeks later." Ty had always been right.

_Ty had just said that I wouldn't be able to drive past the 'You are now leaving Mystic Falls' sign before rethinking everything. I hadn't thought this through. I made a snap decision and now I found myself regretting it. I had passed the sign ten minutes ago and pulled over on the other side of it. I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to drive away from her. I couldn't leave her behind. God I'm whipped. I start the car and turn it around. I can't go home and I can't go Ty's house. I don't do the whole sorry scene. I drive around town on the back roads until I run out of gas. I stare out at the falls as I kick my car tires repeatedly. I was so stupid. I shouldn't have said I was leaving town. I should have just gone and talked to her. I pull out my phone and call the one person who I can count on to bring me gas and keep my presence in town a secret. I sigh as I lay down on the grass next to the water. I'm an idiot and a coward. I'm running from her because I'm scared. I know I hurt her and I don't know how to fix it. _

_About 20 minutes pass and then I hear a truck pull up behind me. "Matt."_

"_Damon." He nods his head once and pulls the gas can out of the back of his truck. "I talked to Lena today." I don't answer him. Matt is a good friend don't get me wrong but we've never been close. The only thing keeping us close is Elena but now that's all shot to hell. "I know what you're thinking, that I'll take her side in this. I won't. I may think you're an ass and too old for her but I don't think you'd ever cheat on her."_

"_You never fail to surprise me kid."_

_He flinches at the word kid. "So where are you going anyway? She told me Ty said you left town. Obviously not if you're still here." _

_I shrug. "I tried to leave. I..."_

"_Couldn't get past the sign huh?" I stare at him in disbelief. Was I that predictable? "I know you Damon. You can't leave Lena. No matter how hard you try it's like there is this rubber cord attaching you to her and at some point it will pull you right smack dab back into her arms. Just watch one day it will be stretched too much and BAM! You'll be back in her arms and all will be right in Delena land." He puts the gas can back in his truck and opens his door. "I won't tell her I saw you. I'll keep your secret but don't give up on her alright? She loves you man."_

"I never knew how right he was baby. The band stretched too much and it happened. I'm here and I swear I'll never leave again. I love you Elena. Come back to me. I need you." I place my hand on her stomach. "I need both of you more than anyone will ever know."

I pull her to me and lay her head on my shoulder in the spot that I would swear was made for her. I pulled the covers over us and kicked my shoes to the ground. "Wake up soon my love." I kiss her cheek and settle down for the night.

I never knew that I'd go months without seeing her gorgeous brown eyes. I definitely didn't know that in a few months I'd be just like Ty was today.

* * *

"It's been three months Damon. You need to do something." I walk into the room and it still hurts to see my best friend laying there reading Gone with the wind to Lena, talking to her like she just has her eyes closed but can hear everything.

I had known that had been me at first but he helped me. Care and I have taken turns coming to the hospital. John and Isobel have visited a few times but that was more awkward than that hug that Damon pulled me into when I had a breakdown. They're her parents but there is still this distance between them that I don't think will ever be resolved but every time I voice an opinion on that Care hits me and tell me no more sex. So I've learned to keep my mouth shut.

"I am doing something. I'm reading." He goes back to his book. His voice is lacking it's normalness.

"I see that. How is Lena dealing with Scarlet's stubbornness? Any comments at all?" I prepare myself for what I know is coming. He's going to get furious.

He slams the book shut and places it on the bedside table. "Are you serious? You're going to ask me if she's commenting on a fucking book Ty!" He's mad now. I applaud myself internally. At least now he's doing something other than brooding and skulking. "Have you not been observing anything for the past three months?! She's still in a coma Ty! Her stomach has started to show and she's not even awake for me to share it with her!"

"I know that Damon! You think I don't know! I know very well what is going on! I know that you are killing yourself inside. I know that do you?"

He pushes me backwards. It's not hard enough to hurt but it makes me stumble a little bit. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what?! Tell you that you need to do something other than sit next to her. Come on Damon it's not healthy. Go home and shower, go get some food, hell just walk outside take a breath and come back in for crying out loud! You know Lena wouldn't want you to do this. She'd want you to live your life Damon." I walk to her and kiss her forehead and pat her stomach lightly. "Hey little one. Aunt Care said for me to tell you hello from her too."

"Don't. Ty." I turn around and clap my hands together lightly.

"Bravo. An emotion from the zombie named Damon." He's upset at me now. It's better than the broken man I see every other day when I walk in her room.

"I show emotion Ty." He walks to her other side and crawls back on the bed next to her. His whole demeanor changes. His cool calm face crumbles and he looks like the scared 15 year old who beat himself up when Lena crashed her bike and broke her arm.

_Lena had turned 10 four months ago and Damon had turned 15 one month ago. Yet here the five of us were on the hill behind the boardinghouse with our bikes ready to race down just like we always did when we got bored. Care was next to me, Stefan was on my other side and Lena was in between him and Damon. _

"_Alright last one to jump the pond loses." Damon had stated the rules that we all already has memorized._

_We all laughed as we mounted our bikes. Once he said go we all took off. First to jump was Care. Second was Stefan. I was next. We waited while Damon purposely slowed down and didn't get too far ahead of Lena. He jumped the pond and turned on the spot. We all saw it but no one had time to react. Stefan's damn pet turtle had crawled in front of her bike and she tried to break, when that didn't work she turned but she ended up crashing. We heard her scream and I saw her leg was twisted halfway down her calf._

_Damon picked her up and carried her back inside. He called Mr. Gilbert and he came over to look at her leg. "It's just a hairline fracture. It's not bad at all very very small. She'll be fine if she just keeps it wrapped up and stays off of it. No more bikes right now Len." She had nodded and her dad left with a "See you at home sweetheart."_

_Stefan and Care were arguing with Lena about what movie to watch since we decided to just chill out and let her rest. I looked around for Damon but couldn't find him anywhere. I went outside to ask his opinion and saw him kicking his bike and throwing rocks in the pond. I got closer and I could hear what he was saying to himself._

"_All my fault. It was my idea to race and it's my fault she's hurt. I should have made damn sure Stef put his damn turtle away." _

_He was a mess. I didn't get why he was blaming himself. It wasn't his fault. It could have been any one of us who crashed. _

Then it hit me. "Damon. You know this isn't your fault right?" He looked just like he had when he was 15 and kicking his bike around.

"It is my fault."

I shake my head and sit down in the chair on the other side of her bed. "Damon this is not your fault." I say each word carefully and clearly. "You couldn't have stopped him from taking her. No one could have because no one saw it coming."

"I should have though!" He looks up and attempts to glare at me. He wants to be mad at me but something is stopping him. He looks down at her and closes his eyes. "I've always protected her. I've always done right by her or tried to. She shouldn't be in a coma Ty. If I hadn't told her in that stupid letter to move on she wouldn't have come to see..."

I cut him off. I have to. "She still would have come to see you. You pushing her away did not cause this Damon!" I have to make him see reason. "If you want to blame someone for this go see that fucker Nick and blame him!"

* * *

I think about Ty's words. In one way he's right. I could blame Nick if I wanted to but it'd still be my fault. It's been three months and she hasn't changed at all. She's still not waking up and she's not showing any signs of waking up. Her baby bump is already starting to show. She should be here with me to watch this. "I pushed her away. It's my fault."

"It's not Damon. God I don't even know you anymore. Look this is just like 9 years ago when Lena broke her leg. It wasn't your fault then and it's not now." I don't respond to him. He sighs. "Look I brought you some more clothes and some food. I'm going to go now because I'm done trying to get you out of this hole Damon. I can't reach you and neither can Care. You may not think it hurts us to see you beat yourself up like this but it does. Call me if there's any change." I don't turn my head until I hear the door closes.

I sigh as I turn to face the closed door. I kiss her forehead and rub her small baby bump. Maybe Ty is right. Maybe this isn't my fault. Maybe I couldn't have stopped this from happening. I shake my head and get off the bed. I grab the hamburger out of the bag and sat the fries on the table next to me. I sit on the bed and turn the TV on. I don't really intend to watch much of anything but the noise might help drown out the thoughts in my head. I finished the burger and fries and decided to go take a shower. Again this was something that I didn't need to really think about. I grabbed a new pair of shorts and a shirt from the duffel bag Ty had brought. I close the door to the en-suite bathroom and start the shower. I turn the water on cold and stand there.

I let the water run and finally admit the truth. It's not my fault. I know that none of this is my fault but I just wish I could take her place. I wish she didn't have to go through this, and I hope to God she isn't scared. I just want her to know that I'm here for her. I just want her to know that I'm not giving up on her. I heard John and Isobel the last time they were here, it took all my willpower to not lash out at them. They had given up. What parents can ever give up on their kid when they need them the most? Besides me, Care, Ty, Elijah and Stefan no one else really comes to see her. Levi had told me once to actually pull the plug and face reality. I told him to fuck off and threw him out of the room, literally.

I wouldn't give up on her. She'll come back to me. She always does just like I always come back to her. After thoroughly washing my hair and my body I get out and get dressed. I walk back into the room and the nurse is there checking on the baby.

"Good Afternoon Damon. The baby looks great. It's actually time for the ultrasound."

I nod and go sit next to Elena. "Well lets bring in the doc and do it. Maybe she'll wake up soon."

I saw the nurses face fall slightly and she gave me a hopeful smile. "Maybe so."

After she leaves I turn off the TV. I honestly don't know why I left it on, it's not like Elena could watch it. I flinch at the thought and turn my brain back on autopilot for a few seconds. I don't want to think like that. Ever. The doctor comes in about 15 minutes later.

"Damon. She looks good today."

"She's beautiful. As always."

He smiles and nods as he sets up the machine. "She's lucky to have you. Well would you like to know if it's a boy or girl today?"

I sigh quietly. This isn't the first time he's asked. They've done 2 other ultrasounds and asked the same question on the last one. I had wanted to wait for Elena to wake up but now after the talk with Ty, I don't know if I could wait anymore. "Yeah. Yeah lets see if it's Miranda or Alexander."

"Those are nice names. Any reason you picked them, if you don't mind my asking?"

I shake my head as I grab Elena's hand and lock our fingers together. "Miranda was her mothers name, I think she'd like that name for our daughter. Alexander was my fathers middle name and it's my middle name so it's a family thing. Kind of. The middle names I think would be Abigail, that was mothers name and Jeremy, which was her brothers name."

He nods and smiles. "Miranda Abigail or Alexander Jeremy. They both sound nice and I'm sure she'd love them."

I smile back but it seems wrong. He starts the ultrasound and I hear the heartbeat. My smile is more alive this time. It sounds like a hummingbird. It's calming and hopeful. I stare at the screen as I notice the small changes in the baby's appearance. It looks a little more like a person now. I'm so caught up in looking at the screen that I could have sworn her fingers squeezed mine a little bit. I look at her face but it hasn't changed. I must be going crazy.

"Congratulations. It's a boy."

My eyes latch on to the screen. Yep the doctors right. Damn my dream was wrong. I wanted a girl but hey I'm glad it's a boy. I'm so caught up in the moment that the voice that speaks makes me jump in the air a little bit.

"Alexander Jeremy. I like it."

I jump and stare at Elena. Her eyes are blinking open and she's looking at the screen. The doctor has paused the ultrasound and is checking her vitals. "Elena?" I manage to whisper her name.

She looks at me. "It's not your fault. And I love the name."

I smile and this time it feels right. She came back to me. My angel came back to me. I lean down and capture her lips in a kiss. "Please don't leave me again."


	19. It's all on me

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**Wow. I love reading your comments on the story line. The more detailed the better.**_

_**YAY! I finally woke her up. Be happy this chapter will end on a lighter side and the heavy heartbreaking stuff is almost over. Unfortunately so is the story. :( Fear not because we still have the wedding, the birth, the adjustment to being parents, and an epilougue, so all in all maybe 6 more chapters left including this one. **_

_**I've already started on a new story where Damon and Stefan are vampires and Elena's human but I won't post that or talk about it until I finish this one. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19- It's all on me**_

"Please don't leave me again."

I stiffen in his arms as I hear the pain in his voice. I knew it would hurt to wake up, I've tried so many times just so I could ease some of that pain that was always in his voice. I remember everything with more clarity than I ever want to. It had all started when I walked out the door after smiling at Damon.

"It's not your fault Damon. It's mine."

He pulls back and looks at me confused shaking his head. I hold up my hand and start reliving the memories that I only wish I could forget.

_I had closed the door behind me and ran into his chest. It was hard and his arms grabbed my shoulders and led me outside. I couldn't fight him because of what he was telling me. _

"_If you fight Elena even just once I swear my brother and his friends will kill Damon and then go after the guy in the car down the street." _

_I follow his gaze and see Ty's car. He's not looking at me so he doesn't see the decision I'm making. I give up. I stop fighting and allow him to lead me to a cab. How in the hell he got a cab I really don't want to know. _

"_He's looking now. Get in the car and act like nothing is going on. One wrong move and he's dead."_

_I nod and do what he tells me to. I know this can't end well but maybe I can keep Damon and my friends safe. Once I'm inside I make a mental note that he's put up a wall so he can't see what I'm doing. I search my bag for my phone but come up empty. I vaguely remember him tugging at it, hell he probably took my phone. I see Ty pull up beside us and I point at the drivers seat and tell him it's Nick. I can see the worry and a slight panic in his eyes. I have no clue why he follows us but it helps keep me calm knowing that he's there. We keep driving for hours although with how fast he's going it seems like minutes. I only know that because he's put down the wall and I can see the clock. His phone rings and he answers it immediately._

"_Kol." He pauses. "He did, did he?" I see him lock eyes with me in the rear view mirror and he smiles. "No. No need to go visit Stefan. Let it play out Kol." Another pause. "I'm sure he will come at me with all he's got when he recovers. It's what I want brother. I want Damon to feel what it feels like to lose everything, starting with her and ending with his stupid family company and house." He hangs up the phone and pulls into a driveway. He turns to face me and gives me a poor imitation of the smile Damon gives me when he wants to show me how much he loves me, physically. On Nick it's just creepy and sickening. "We're here love."_

"_I'm not your love asshole."_

_He smirks. "You've got fire. I like it."_

_He gets out and opens the door for me. Instead of waiting for me to take his hand he grabs my upper arm. I wince at how hard he's holding me but he pulls me along behind him. Something has changed. I follow his gaze and see Ty's car pull a u-turn and drive back down the road. He knows he's been followed and it's scaring him. He doesn't lock the door but he pushes me inside roughly. _

"_Your friend followed me Elena Gilbert. That means I have to do this quicker than I'd like. Get up."_

_I stand up but firmly stand my ground in front of him. "I am not Katherine. You can't force me to do anything for you."_

_He shakes his head. "Want to bet on that Elena?" He grabs my arm and throws me inside of a room. I cover my stomach as I hit the table inside and try desperately to not let him hurt my mini Damon._

"_Fuck. You." I hiss the words at him as I turn around._

"_No dear. I intend to fuck you. I will then have you give me everything that Damon has put in your name, and you will or else your lover boy dies. Then I intend to kill you and deliver your body straight to Damon himself."_

_I shake my head at him. "I won't let you take me, and as for his family business I can't give that to you. I'm just a shareholder. Even if I give you my shares it's not enough to have any power in the company. Stefan has all that power and you know he won't give it to you, no matter what you do." I take one more step towards him and look him in the eyes. "I. Am. Not. Katherine." I tell him one more time. We both hear the door open and he knows he barely has any amount of time left. "I'm not going to give you what you want."_

_I see him pull a needle out of his back pocket. Shit. I try to back away but he grabs my arm and jabs the needle in. "I said I was going to fuck you so much that Damon won't want you. OR I'll just kill you like he killed Katherine. Which one? I don't care if either is done willingly or not Elena." He then slaps me and right before he can kick my stomach I shift slightly so he hits my ribs instead. _

_I try to talk but I can't. I can barely keep my eyes open. I can't feel my body. I have no control. He picks me up and runs his fingers over my body. This seems to give me the last of my strength because I hit him hard enough it pushes him back. His hand wraps around my throat and he throws me backwards. I hit the wall and fall to the ground right as I hear a door open._

_Black._

_I can't see anything. I don't know who came in nor if they got me out. I still can't feel anything. I keep seeing his face and that fucking smirk. I want to scream. I try to scream but nothing. I'm scared. I don't know where I am. I don't know if I'm dead or alive. All of those things I could deal with not knowing but I have to know if Damon is okay. I don't know that and I need to. I want to hear his voice, _

_feel the safety I feel in his arms, I just want him. I vaguely remember Ty being somewhere near Nick. I hope he's okay. I'd hate for anything to happen to him. I know time is passing by but I still don't know if I'm dead or not so I don't worry much about it. Finally after what feels like an eternity I can hear something, someone._

"_Lena. Little sis just hang in there. Damon is coming to you. He'll always come to you. Please wake up soon. If not for me, for him please."_

_Ty. He's with me. He said Damon is coming. That means that Damon's okay right? I try to talk to him but something tells me he can't hear me. I growl and try to move my hand to hit something, I can't move it. I can feel myself trying to move it but I can't. I struggle to hear more. I need to be able to hear the voices of my friends so I know that I'm not alone. I can't be alone. It brings back the memories of pain that I don't want to feel. It hurts me to know that I had once tried to convince Damon that everyone who loves leaves, I can't leave him. I love him and I can't leave him. Neither do I want him to leave me. After struggling for a while I hear more of Ty's voice. It's not sentences but it's a word here and there._

"_They're lobsters Lena." What the hell, I think to myself. "Ross said Rachel." Friends. He is watching my favorite TV show. He hates it. _

"_Ty." The new voice joins in and I want so desperately to answer him. Damon is here! _

_Blackness. Nothing. No more voices. I want to scream. I can't. Suddenly I remember the baby, how could I have forgotten about him? I know it's a him, it has to be. He has to be my mini Damon that I've dreamed about. It feels as though hours could have passed. Then I hear Damon again._

"_I didn't leave town when you thought I did." What the hell is he talking about? There is only one time I remember him leaving town and it was, oh my God. He didn't leave after Andie. "Wake up soon my love." I try to say I will but nothing comes out. Is this what our life will be like now? Is this what we get after every mistake we've both made._

_Black, it's officially not my favorite color. I'm going to have to convince Damon to add color to his wardrobe. _

"_LeeLee." I hear the whisper and I'm surprised to hear Care's voice. "It'll be okay LeeLee. I hate seeing you both like this. It's been weeks and Damon hasn't left once. He looks broken and you look...oh LeeLee just wake up soon. Please."_

_Damon is still here. I haven't heard his voice in a while. It's been weeks. I'm still confused at why they're telling me to wake up. I keep trying but don't they see how hard it is for me._

"_Damon it's been a month and a half now. Maybe you should let her go."_

_I want to hurt Levi. How dare he say something like that to Damon._

"_Believe me when I say Nick will not be getting out soon. Stefan, Finn, Rose and I are throwing everything in the book at him Damon. He won't walk."_

_I relax a little bit as Elijah speaks. He's a good friend. I should have known that Damon would be scared that Nick would walk._

"_I love you Lena. I intend to marry you when you wake up. I'm serious the minute you open your eyes I'll get a minister here."_

_I want to laugh. Only Damon would say something like that._

"_It is my fault."_

_Now why the hell would Damon say that? It's not his fault and he's definitely not the martyr type._

"_Yeah lets see if it's Miranda or Alexander."_

_The baby. Damon is going to find out if it's his princess or my mini Damon. I try to stay focused to listen and surprisingly it's easier this time. I feel stronger. He explains to someone, probably the doctor, why he chose those names. I already knew and I loved them both. I hear the doctor repeat the first and middle names. Miranda Abigail. Alexander Jeremy. They are both perfect. I hear a very fast beeping and it has to be the heartbeat. I try to move my hand and I can feel his fingers around mine. I snap to attention. _

_I've never been able to feel anyone before. Everything is clearing up now. I can feel Damon's hand. I can feel the bed where he's propped up next to me only because the bed is sinking in on his side. I can hear more things in the room. _

"_Congratulations. It's a boy."_

_A boy. A little boy. My mini Damon. I can feel my heart beat faster. "Alexander Jeremy. I like it." Hold the phones! Did I just talk? I must have because I feel Damon jump. He whispers my name and I try to open my eyes. I meet his blue ones and I want to do a fist punch in the air so bad. I did it! I came back to him! I fought it!_

"_It's not your fault. And I love the name." I immediately tell him the first two things that come to my mind. _

"You asked me not to leave and here we are. Full circle. I'm so sorry Damon." I'm laying on my side now and his fingers are drawing patterns on my hips and lower back. He listened very carefully as I told him everything I remembered. "I'm sorry I caused all this. I should have fought him harder. I should have..."

He shakes his head and wags his finger. "Uh uh uh. The martyr look doesn't suit you either Elena. Lets save all that crappy shit for Stefan the broody one. I'm just glad you're okay baby." He lays down and crawls under the covers with me. I sigh contentedly and hug his waist tighter and pull him closer to me. I'm disappointed when I can't pull him all the way to me. I open my eyes and see him chuckling and smirking at me.

I love that smirk, on him. Only on him.

"Lena. Don't freak out okay?" I nod. "Well, the last time I saw you was when you were only a month along and I was still in that hell hole. You weren't showing yet but you had gained a little weight. I loved it by the way. Now, you're four months along." I gasp as I realize what he's saying. I've been in that coma for so long that I've got to be showing more now.

I pull away from him and look down at my stomach. "Oh my God." There is a bump. It's not big but it's there. It's a bump. It's my mini Damon. Wait, if I've missed a bump what else did I miss. "Oh my God. There's a...the baby is...oh my God."

Damon's eyes widen and he grabs my hands. "Don't freak out please. Elena. Baby please don't..."

"Has he moved?!" I meet his gaze and he stops talking. I'm not freaking out. I'm just excited. Yes I'm a little disappointed but I'll get over it. I'll have so many more experiences to share with Damon.

He chuckles. "Yeah. I'm sorry you missed it. It was very quick. He doesn't move a lot, not yet at least. Here want to try something?"

I nod my head. He pushes my shoulders down and he kisses my lips once. He pulls up the hospital gown and gives me that smirk again. Seriously how can he think about sex now. He smiles and nuzzles my stomach. His nose skims across the small bump and then his fingers draw little hearts over it.

He kisses my stomach and without moving his lips from my stomach he starts to talk. "Alex. Alex. I think your mommy would like it if you'd move." Nothing. He kisses my stomach again. "Come on. You're a Salvatore, we like to please our women and that includes your mommy."

"Ah!" There! "Oh my God! DAMON!"

He smiles and kisses my stomach again. "Thank you Alex. Now go to sleep so I can have your mommy to myself for just a few minutes please."

I roll my eyes. "He's a little peanut Damon. He probably doesn't understand you."

He pulls the gown back down and lays on his stomach with his chin in between my breasts and one of his hands splayed on my stomach. "Mhmm. So when I told him that Salvatore's like to please their women and he kicked for you that was my little man not understanding me?" He raises an eyebrow at me. "I think he's more like me than we think."

I raise an eyebrow back at him. "Oh God help us all."

"Ha. Ha." He deadpans. "Now on the same note. Let me please you Lena."

I shake my head. "How can you think of sex right now?"

"I don't mean sex. I mean ask me anything about the last three months and I'll answer it honestly. Sex will come later when I'm positive no nurses will interrupt us." He doesn't move his head and he cocks it to the side. "Hello Lydia."

I look over his shoulder as the door closes behind one of the nurses. He's on a first name basis with the nurses? "Should I be worried that you know the nurses by their first names?" He shakes his head no. After she leaves I start in on my questions. There is quite a list. "What is going on with my school?"

He laughs. "Stefan is doing it for you. He's been faxing back everything. By the way..." He gets up and walks over to his duffel bag. I watch as he grabs a few papers out and resumes is position on my breasts and his hand on my stomach. "That paper you wrote about our story. You got an A." He shows me the paper and there is a big A on it.

"I got an A?!" I can't help but fist punch the air. "Now. Next question. How did you get out of..."

He sighs and puts his head face down in between my breasts. "Probation. Stefan and Rose fought very hard to make their case and after those guys beat my ass they all figured I'd be safer on probation. By the way my probation officer should be here in about an hour. I have to meet with him once a month, for the next 3 years. It sucks but at least I'm able to be with you and my little man."

I grab his face and force him to look up at me. "That's better than being separated for 10 years. I love you Damon."

"I love you too. I missed you a lot you know. The last three months have been hell."

Something occurs to me. "Uh, Damon?" He returns to drawing hearts with his finger tips.

"Hmm?"

"Does anyone know I'm awake besides you?"

He freezes. "Shit! I was supposed to call Ty, Cay and Stef. Oh man!" He jumps off the bed and lunges for his cell phone.

I can't help but laugh at him. I've been awake for a couple of hours now and he was supposed to call the three people who will probably be angry with him but not blame him for wanting to spend some time alone with me.

"Hey Stef. Guess what?" He pauses. "It's a boy and Lena's awake. Okay gotta call Cay." He hangs up.

"Smooth Damon. I bet he's already cursing you for hanging up on him and is on his way here right now." He sticks his tongue out at me and puts the phone back to his ear. "Mature. Very mature."

"Hey Cay." Pause. "Lena's awake and we're having a boy. See ya later sis." He hangs up. "Whew that was a close one. I almost got told off by hurricane Caroline. Last but not least Ty." He presses the speed dial button and he waits. "Ty my main man!" Pause. "Oh you heard already? Well then I guess I'd better use my last couple hours before the Spanish Inquisition shows up and castrates me for not telling them earlier about my fiancee waking up." Pause. "See you guys soon then." He puts his phone down.

"So are they going to kill you?" I can't help but laugh. The only one who might actually hurt him for not calling first thing is Care.

"I hope not. I want to see Alex grow up and I want to show you how much I love you Elena Gilbert." I cock an eyebrow at him. "Not sex. Here wait here and don't move."

"Couldn't if I wanted to Mr. Salvatore." He flips me off as he walks to the door. "Anytime babe!" I yell after him as he leaves the room laughing.

I grab his phone from the side table and start to play angry birds. I'm so going to beat his records soon. This is too easy. He comes back in the room and behind him is...a minister.

"Damon? What's going on?"

He sits next to me. "A wedding silly. I told you and you remember me saying this. I intend to marry you when you wake up. Well...you woke up so I have to keep my word. Let's get married." My jaw drops but then I recover and I can't help but nod at him.

"Okay. Let's do this."

About half an hour later and after repeating after the minister and saying I do, Damon is kissing me very passionately. The minister clears his throat and I laugh. Damon and I sign the marriage license and Damon thanks him. I know this isn't going to be the only wedding we have. We'll have the wedding we planned but I know what Damon was thinking. So much shit happens to us on a daily basis that we never know what our day will bring so we got married now on paper and it's real to us.

He lays down next to me and pulls me on top of him. We lay there for a while just staring at each other. "We'll have our wedding Lena. White gown and everything. I just wanted you to be mine already. I love you."

"I love you too Damon. And I know we'll have our wedding, preferably after Alex comes so I can fit into the dress I pick."

I lean forward to kiss him and the door slams open.

"DAMON ALEXANDER SALVATORE!" I hear Care before I see her. "YOU BETTER BE PRAYING THAT I DON'T..."

"Care. Please don't kill my hubbie." I look in her eyes and plead with her.

"Your...you got married?"

I nod and she 'eeeekkkks'. She launches herself at me. "Don't you move Day. You're still in trouble for hogging her. Now...I have some news from my mom!"

"What's that Care?" I question her as Ty and Stef walk in. They give high fives to Damon and we are all looking at Care now.

"Nick got life in prison. Apparently you are not the first girl he's done that too. After you made the news more girls showed up and the jury showed him no mercy!"

Ty holds up a bottle and pops it open. "Don't worry Lena it's cream soda. Let's celebrate that NOW after what basically your whole lives you and Damon can finally live life without the weight of the world on your shoulders!"

Soon we are all laughing and cooing over the latest ultrasound pictures. This. This is how life should always be. Alex kicks again once Damon puts his arms around my waist. I look at him and smile. The door opens and in comes a woman that none of us ever expected to see again.

"Damon Salvatore. Blast from the past huh?"

"Andie?" He stares at her along with everyone else but no one moves. At all.

"Yep. I'm your new probation officer. Mark got taken off your case because of personal conflictions. So...here I am."

I roll my eyes and groan. "Can I go back in a coma now?" Everyone but Andie laughs.

Do we really deserve this now?


	20. Strength and love go hand in hand

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update. It's been raining a lot and had a power outage but I'm back! I promise the next chapter is almost done so it will be posted soon. I also got a bit distracted reading Bared to you, I swear it's almost as good as Fifty shades. I'm back on track now though so no worries!**_

_**WOW! Thank you for all the positive feedback. It keeps me writing faster which means you get updates faster. It's a win-win.**_

_**Now you will get to see a strong, fierce, and very different Elena. What changed her? You'll have to read to find out.**_

_**You will also see from Damon's POV the moment he knew something was different about Elena. He doesn't mean to but he lets it slip and explains it all. It's very touching. **_

_**And yes there is smuttiness at the end for those who have missed that in the last few chapters. ;-)**_

_**Yes I know the names of the Salvatore's visitor and his family might sound familiar. I don't own them or their story either. Blame it on my...indecisiveness to find the right names and the fact I was having a one tree hill marathon. :-)**_

_**5 more chapters left including this one. Next chapter will be the birth...maybe. ;-)**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20- Strength & Love go hand in hand**_

After the laughter of my comment about me wanting to go back into a coma had died off, I let the reality of what just happened hit me.

Andie.

She was literally here, in my hospital room, making goo-goo eyes at MY Damon! She must have a death wish. Damon hasn't moved from my side, he's tense I can feel it. Care and Ty are both giving me a look that says 'are you going to kill her?'. Stefan is just...floored, quite literally because he is actually on the floor laughing. Laughing? What the hell could be funny about this? As if he's answering my question he looks up at me and holds up one hand in surrender.

"Sorry. I am. I don't mean to laugh but..." He cuts himself off when he starts laughing uncontrollably again. He takes a few deep breaths before he continues. "You guys have the worst karma. Sorry. I'll just go outside." He walks out and I hear him laugh harder than he was when he was in the room.

My gaze goes back to Andie who is still staring at Damon like she's mentally undressing him. I barely hear Ty and Care say they are going to go to the cafeteria and get some food. It's quiet for so long before any of us say anything.

"So." Andie clears her throat and sits in a chair next to Damon's side of the bed. "Mark was taken off your case because he's too close of a friend to you. So I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other Damon." She scoots closer to him and places her hand on his knee.

There was a thin line drawn between us and her, she just fucking crossed it. I grab her hand pretty damn tight and throw it back to her own lap. "Don't. Touch. Damon." For the first time since she walked in her eyes meet mine and I'm rewarded when I see that I intimidate her.

"It's been a long time Elena."

"It could have been longer." I growled out the words without my eyes leaving hers.

"Well, Damon and I have some things to discuss. Do you want to do this outside Damon or..."

He cuts her off. "Elena is my wife. Even if she wasn't I wouldn't be alone with you in any room or even be caught dead in a coffee shop with you." I look up and see that he is completely serious. I also see that she is making him uncomfortable.

"Damon." He looks down at me and gives me a half smile. "Can you please go get me a Coke from the vending machine?" I look up at him and give him the one face I know he can't resist.

"No. I'll get you water, root beer or cream soda. No caffeine for you, pregnant remember?" He waggs his finger at me and wiggles his eyebrows. I'm slowly getting my sarcastic, cocky yet loving Damon back.

I nod and he leans down to give me a kiss. He leaves the room and once the door closes I turn to face Andie again. She doesn't look at me, probably because she knows that I know she is lying out her ass about being a probation officer. She's not one, not even close to being one.

"Why are you really here Andie?"

She looks at me. "I told you. I'm his pro..."

"Bullshit. I kept in touch with Lindsay for a while. Your sister absolutely gushed that you were a writer for the National Enquirer. Now, wanna try that again?"

I called her out and she knows it. She looks towards the door and then back at me. "I didn't expect you to be awake. I wanted to see Damon, talk to him about the Salvatore business." She pulls out an internet article and passes it to me. I don't need to read it I know what it says, Stefan filled me in while we were catching up.

Stefan had used up the money I signed over to him from Damon's trust fund to buy back the 70 percent of the family business Damon had sold to an investor a long time ago after he got emancipated and became Stefan's guardian and then he signed it all over to Damon once he got out on probation because Damon would need it to support his family. Well that and the fact Damon was better at running the realty and telling people what to do. It had been in the papers and all then it got even more publicity when they found out that Damon Salvatore's fiancee, because luckily no one had found out about our shotgun wedding yet, and mother of his unborn child was in a coma. I shake my head and crunch up the paper and throw it in the trash can across the room. It goes in perfectly, only because I played basketball for 6 years.

"Listen Andie. I'm not that little 13 year old who ran out when I saw you with Damon. He's already going through enough and he doesn't need that coming back to bite him in the ass. So I'm warning you now...leave. Get your ass out of here and don't come back. I know you're looking for a story about his current situation about being on probation, getting his company back, and his wife just coming out of a coma but you won't get anything."

"Elena. I really am sorry for what happened in the past. Yes I should probably get a story out of this but I don't want to. I care about Damon and I just wanted to talk to him and be there for him as a friend."

I laugh. I actually laugh at her. I know that Damon will be back soon so I decide to give her a push. I get up from the bed and grab her wrist. I pull her out of the chair and lead her to the door.

"Now I know exactly what you wanted. You wanted to come here and hopefully find a vulnerable, sexually frustrated Damon who would do what he did in the past, which was only let his guard down long enough for you to talk him into letting you get within an inch of you, and then you'd convince him to fall into bed with you. Believe me honey that would never have happened."

"That is not what I wanted."

I open the door and see Damon on the other side holding two root beers with Care and Ty behind him. They all stare at me but I meet Care's eyes and she knows exactly what is going down, they all do. She holds up a National Enquirer magazine and her name is on the front cover.

"You know what." I turn to face her and look her straight in the eyes. "You want a quote for your article Andie. Take this one 'Damon's wife told me to fuck off and stop being the slutty 17 year old girl who threw herself at Damon and then came back 5 years later wanting to take advantage of him while he stayed dutifully with his wife and child while she was in coma.' Thank you so much for visiting now LEAVE!"

I throw her out the door and watch as she walks down the hallway without meeting any of their gazes. I walk back and plop down on the bed muttering curse words under my breath. How dare she show up here and say she cares for Damon. She must have a death wish. I look up and see the three stooges still standing in the doorway looking dumbfounded. I clear my throat and they look at me.

"Where the hell is my drink?!"

Damon quickly walks to me and hands me the root beer. "Sorry babe." He sits next to me on the bed and kisses the top of my head and then opens his own root beer.

I hear Ty mutter something about pregnancy hormones and mood swings. I unscrew the bottle cap and throw it at his head.

"Ow! Lena! What the hell did I do? I didn't try and jump Damon's bones."

Before I can respond the door opens and a man walks in with a briefcase. We all look at him like he has a target on his chest or something. Who the hell is that?

"Ahem. Damon Salvatore, I presume?" Damon nods. "I'm your new probation officer Lucas Scott, you can call me Luke. Miss Gilbert it is a pleasure to meet you. Mark spoke very highly of both of both you and wanted me to tell you he's very sorry that due to his close friendship with Damon that he couldn't be his probation officer."

This guy sounds more like he is actually a probation officer. This guy is making more sense. I hold out my hand to him and he shakes it gently. "Mrs. Salvatore. We got married this morning."

"Well congratulations Mrs. Salvatore. May I sit down?" He gestures towards the chair and I nod. He pulls it against the wall allowing distance between him and Damon along with distance from Care and Ty. "I know this is a bad time and believe me I'll be out of your hair soon. I just need to go over a few things with Mr. Salvatore and then we can meet again at my office or somewhere more comfortable and relaxed next month."

"And with that I think we'll come back later you guys. See you later Lena. Later Damon." Ty and Care each give us a quick hug and then leave.

"I'll play more angry birds. I'm going to beat your score babe. It's my mission. Now go talk." I push him forward and give him a reassuring smile. "I'll be right here and you'll be right there." I lean closer to him and give him a kiss right under his ear. "Plus when you're done since we will be alone I might be able to take away some of that frustration that you are trying and failing to keep hidden." I whisper that last line in his ear and wink at him.

He stares back stunned before he finally reacts. He leans down to my ear and says "I'll take you up on that Mrs. Salvatore." He moves to the end of the bed and pulls my feet onto his lap. He turns to face the officer and gives him a genuine smile, like the one he gives Ty, Matt and Elijah. "Nice to meet you Luke. You can call me Damon. Mr. Salvatore was my father and I'm not old enough for that title. See me again in 40 years and I might be halfway to Mr. Salvatore."

I half laugh at his joke. My playful, carefree, sarcastic, cocky, loving, happy Damon is back. Score one for Elena!

* * *

The conversation flowed easily and I found myself actually thinking that I could be friends with Luke one day. I kept Elena's legs on my lap and drew abstract shapes on her legs. I was rewarded with each twitch of her legs that let me know I was tickling and turning her on all in one. Elena had long since put down my cell phone and joined in the conversation with Luke.

"You know Elena, you remind me a lot of my wife Peyton. I think you two would get along great. I also wanted to say that you are going to make Damon's time on probation much easier for him because you didn't give up on him. You don't know how many times I've seen very strong couples go through the time you guys had apart and more often than not it breaks them. The fact that Damon had someone like you waiting for him is already going to help him in ways that he probably won't comprehend. This will be hard for him, it won't be a cake walk especially with him being a Salvatore, but I have the utmost confidence that you can help him through it. Besides don't they say that strength and love go hand in hand? I believe that they do."

I see Elena smile at him and nod her head. I think over his words. He was right. I had never thought about how all of this wouldn't be just physically hard on me but emotionally. Damn when did I start to get so corny and poetic? "So tell me about Peyton. How'd you meet her?" I couldn't help but ask. It was clear that he loves her very much and they've been through a lot together. He had that same look in his eyes when he said her name that I get when I say Elena's name.

"We met in high school. It was...life changing. There were ups and downs and we both made mistakes but at the end of the day I always came to the same conclusion, when my dreams came true I always wanted Peyton standing beside me." He paused and smiled at the memories I could tell were going through his head. "I'm sure you understand that though because I see the way you look at Elena and I can tell there is a hell of a lot of history between the two of you."

"Yep and it all started with a purple ball." Elena had spoken before I could and then bust out in laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh with her. "It might have started with the purple ball for you Lena but for me it started when you wrapped in a pink fuzzy blanket, set on my lap, and grabbed my finger." Both Elena and Luke look at me like I've just dropped a bomb in the hospital room. I think back over what I said and instantly look at Elena to meet her gaze. Oh shit, why did I have to let that out? I should have stuck with the purple ball story. Oh hell she was bound to find out sooner or later that I had actually felt something for her when she was born, I didn't know at the time that she'd be the woman I would marry.

"Damon. What...you've never...Damon?"

I meet Elena's eyes once again and sigh contentedly. They are still the same beautiful brown eyes I first looked into when I was 4 years old. "Okay well let me explain. The purple ball is still our thing and yes it's a symbol of us but for me it started way before that day Elena. Stefan was 6 months old and I was 4. Our parents were best friends and I had always known that your mom would have a little baby like Stefan. The day came when my parents took Stefan and I to the hospital to meet you, the day after you were born. I was sitting in the chair in your moms hospital room and my parents asked me if I wanted to hold you. I had held Stefan before while I was sitting down but I had never held a baby who was so little like you were. I was scared shitless but I said yes. My mom set you in my arms, your head in the crook of my elbow and your body laying in my lap. She knelt in front of me but then something happened." I pause and see her eyes watering up. Pregnancy hormones. I knew I had to continue telling my sappy story so I did. "You looked at me. You opened those little eyes and BAM! I was reeled in. Hook, line and sinker. I had never felt more...possessive for lack of better words. I had never wanted to protect someone as much as I wanted to protect you after that one look in your eyes. After that I remember what happened so clearly, I brought my finger up to your nose and traced it. It was so small and tiny and...I'm going to sound like a girl but adorable." I shudder and they both laugh. "You grabbed my finger and at that moment I knew or rather felt that in some way you wanted me to protect you from everything. So, ever since that day Elena Margaret Gilbert Salvatore I knew you'd be the most important woman in my life except for my mom of course." I smirk at her and give her my trademark wink.

"Well I knew there was history but sensing that that was your first time telling Elena that and I can feel the tension in the air I think we're done here. It was nice to meet you both and I'll see you later."

We shake Luke's hand and he walks out chuckling. No doubt he probably knows what is going to go down in this hospital room.

"Well Mrs. Salvatore I believe you made me a promise you are to keep good on. Now." I straddle her hips but make sure to put none of my weight on her. "I know your schedule and you are not due for another nurse to come in for another 3 hours so..." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. "How about a shower?"

"Mmmm. Okay." She smiles and I pick her up from the bed. I carry her into the bathroom and shut the door firmly behind us. I sit her on the counter next to the sink as I start the water in the shower. "You really loved me as a baby?"

Her question catches me off guard. I look back at her after the water is just the right temperature. "Love? I didn't know what love was but I felt...different around you than I did Cay or Stefan. They were just babies and they cried and threw up on me too much but you...you Elena I didn't care if you threw up on me I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick and when you cried I wanted to make whatever was making you cry go away. So...it's not much different from what I feel now. Call it love or fate or destiny but I believe in whatever it was."

She slides off the counter and wraps her arms around my waist and presses a kiss to my lips. Damn how I've missed that. I waste no time in deepening the kiss. I grab her waist with one hand and pull her closer to me while my other hand buries itself in her hair. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and then her top before she moans and I push my tongue in her mouth. "Ah...Lena." I moan as she pushes me into the wall and pushes herself against me. Our lips never part but I can already feel everything getting hotter. I untie the hospital gown and throw it as far away as possible. I lift my hands and she pulls my shirt over my head an tosses it without caring where it landed. To be honest it could have caught fire and I wouldn't have minded in the least. After she manages to unbutton my shorts and I step out of them I pick her up and head for the shower. I pry myself off her lips and set her down on the chair.

"Damon how can we have sex with me sitting down and you behind me?"

I smirk and place a kiss to the top of her head. "First we get clean then I take you back to that bed and make love to you until we have about 20 minutes to make ourselves presentable before we get disturbed again. Now, close your eyes so I can wash your hair and you can relax."

Before she can say anything I have my hands lathered in shampoo and massaging her scalp. She moans and instantly relaxes. I lather rinse and repeat and then do my own hair, it's not nearly as satisfying as washing Elena's but it works. I grab the wash cloth and lather it up with soap and kneel in front of my very lovely very wet wife. I smirk at my internal joke and she arches an eyebrow at me most likely knowing where my thoughts had gone. I start at her neck and work my way down. My hands linger at her breasts while I massage them and place feather light kisses all over her chest.

"Damon...you said..." Her words come out as breathless whispers.

"I never said I'd behave baby. I'm having fun and getting you all wet and ready. Pun thoroughly intended."

I move my hands down her stomach and stop when I reach her small itty bitty bump. I place a kiss on her bump and move down to the area where I know she wants me the most. I skip over it and was her legs first. She glares at me and I have to stifle my laugh. She really doesn't know how fucking sexy she is when she gets mad. After I finish with her legs I throw the washcloth away and move back to her hot wet core. I pull her forward and allow two fingers to slip inside of her. She moans and grabs my shoulders and I groan when I feel her nails dig into my skin. She's. So. Hot. I capture her lips with mine again and this time she is the one who deepens the kiss. My fingers are working her over very fast and I honestly don't know how much more I can take. She pulls me closer to her as the orgasm hits her and her head falls into the crook of my neck. I take my fingers from her and suck her juices off of them as she looks at me with this predatory gaze.

"Hmm seems you have a problem Mr. Salvatore. A big one at that."

I follow her gaze down and shrug my shoulders. "I seem to always have this problem around you. It's become a normal occurrence."

"Then let me take care of you babe."

She kneels down in front of me pushing the chair behind her and grabs the washcloth. She rinses it out and soaps it back up. She follows much the same trail I did pressing kisses to my chest. I stand up on her command and she washes my legs. This is hot. Getting washed by Elena, God it's like every teenage fantasy I ever had come true. I go to kneel down again but she pushes me against the wall. Oh shit. She's got that look in her eyes. She throws the washcloth away and grabs my length in her hand.

"Elena."

I'm at a loss for words. I can't deny that over the past 3 months I've gotten myself off just by thinking my hand was hers, or her mouth, or even her pussy but it never felt like this. This felt like heaven. Her hand slowly worked until she licked the precum off my aching head and I felt the back of my head collide with the wall. I ignored the pain, it was all but forgotten the moment I felt her mouth take in my whole length.

"Shit...Elena..."

My girl was good. She didn't move too fast nor too slow. She had her own pace and it was just Elena. Her tongue stroked up and down and her teeth grazed my tip. I tangled my hands in her hair and urged her on. She placed her hands on the wall beside my hips and deep throated me.

"Fuck!...Elena...So...Elena..."

My thoughts were all jumbled in my head as she worked me faster to completion. She could tell I was close and she just moved faster and cupped my balls. I let go and finally opened my eyes to watch her swallow all my juices and lick her lips like she was licking off the remains of an ice cream cone. She looked too damn sexy.

"Well now for step two." I wiggle my eyebrows at her as I shut off the water.

She giggles as I pick her up and step out of the shower with her. I grab a towel and start drying her off and she does the same with me. After we are thoroughly dry I attack her lips again and pull her legs around my waist. My length is already meeting her wet folds and I can't wait to be inside her. I can't wait to be home. I open the door and walk her to the bed. I lay down and position her on top of me. She pulls back from my lips and interlocks her fingers with mine.

"I love you Mr. Salvatore."

"I love you Mrs. Salvatore."

She slides down on my length and we both cry out in pleasure. We're home. I unlock one hand from hers and pull her closer to me and buck my hips up helping her thrust into me harder. We keep the other hand interlocked with each other as we slowly reach our releases again. After we're down with rounds two, three, four and five I can see the tiredness in her eyes. I grab one of my shirts and put it over her head. I pull on some old basketball shorts and climb into bed with her. I pull the covers over us and pull her closer to and sigh when she places her head over my heart and wraps her arms around me.

The rest of the world can wait. Right now, all that matters is that Elena had come back to me, married me, and soon we would get married in front of all our friend and family just like we always planned and we'd have our son with us when we did.

As I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep I had no clue that somewhere else in Richmond sat a very pissed off journalist who would make the next few weeks hell for Elena and I.


	21. Secrets are bound to come out

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**WOW! Thank you for all the positive feedback. It keeps me writing faster which means you get updates faster. It's a win-win.**_

_**SO I know I said that this story was almost over but I was hit with more ideas so it might not be cut short. I have a lot more ideas for Delena now. NO they are not BAD things...per say...lol. It's more like things happen now that they have media attention they will both deal in different ways and they will need each other more but can they be strong and survive everything? Ehhh...please don't give up on me. I suck at summary's but I swear it will be a good story.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21- Secrets are bound to come out...**_

Yesterday had been nearly perfect. The morning had been shitty but then I had gotten to be with Damon again and there were no walls and nothing coming between us. Just a guy and girl showing each other how much they loved each other. Now as I blinked my eyes open I was met by his peaceful face. He had his arms around me and his face nuzzled in the pillow next to mine. Yet, like the world could sense our happiness and wanted to suck it all away I heard the bang of the door being kicked open.

Damon, like myself, had sat up in the bed and stared at Stefan who looked like he had just ran a marathon. He walked in and slammed the door behind him. I could swear I saw the walls shake. Stefan was angry and it looked as though he had his sights set on Damon. Before either of us could speak Stefan grabbed the end of the bed and started his yelling.

"Damon Alexander Salvatore! Perche nell'inferno ci sono gli avvocati che rompe qiu la nostra porta che richiede di nuovo il sostegno di bambino per il suo bambino?! E che l'inferno e Hayley Mills?! Spiegarlo Damon! E lei prega meglio Ty non la castra per il mantenimento questo da Elena!"

Oh shit this was bad. Stefan never yelled at Damon nor anyone in Italian. I had no clue what to say but looking between Stefan and Damon I had a feeling I didn't want to. Yet, I did catch the name of the girl and for some reason it seemed familiar. I listened as Damon answered him.

"Stefan. What lawyers for what back child support? I don't have a child, unless you count the baby inside Elena and I plan to fully support that one! As for Hayley Mills the name means nothing, I have no clue who she is! I can handle Ty and I doubt he'd castrate me for not telling Lena about a child I didn't father!"

Wait...someone is claiming that Damon fathered their child? I couldn't help but think that I was missing something though. Again though the world thought it would be fun to add to the mix in the room because Ty busted in the door next. This time he wasted no time in yelling, he didn't even wait for the door to close.

"SALVATORE! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE NOT TELLING LENA YOU HAVE A FUCKING DAUGHTER! YOU KNOW THEY ARE CALLING LENA ALL KINDS OF SHIT IN THE MEDIA!" He walks over and grabs me out of the bed. I struggle against his hold and Damon jumps up to help me but Stefan places a hand on his chest and stands in front of Ty and myself.

"Ty stop. Let's talk about this okay? It might not be true." I hear my voice and it seems to stop all three boys.

"Might not be true Lena? Look at this picture of the girl and tell me she is not Damon's!" Ty throws the magazine in my face and I stand there in shock.

It's the National Enquirer magazine. There is the headline in big yellow letters _"Salvatore Secret Love Child?" _There is a girl who looks to be about Ty's age with brown hair and green eyes. Yet it's the little girl that grabs my attention. She has blue eyes, the bluest eyes I've seen and they seem familiar. "Damon's eyes." I hadn't realized I spoke out loud until Ty grabbed me around my waist. The little girl didn't just have Damon's eyes, she had the black hair and hell even his smile. That dazzling, carefree smile. I dropped the magazine on the bed and felt my legs give out underneath me. "No...no no no."

"Lena. Hey hey. Calm down." I shook my head and then all of a sudden it's as if the breath is taken from me. I'm gasping and everything happens so fast it's all a blur. Ty picks me up and sits me in one of the chairs while Stefan is urgently pressing the nurses button on the rail of the bed. Damon is frozen to the spot where I had dropped the magazine staring at the picture. "Lena you have to calm down. Deep breaths okay."

Ty's words don't do anything. Everything is swirling around too fast in my mind. The nurse walks in and immediately starts to worry about me. Ty carries me to the bed upon the nurses order and then she starts to check on the baby. Baby...the girl...she looked like she was 6 years old. Black hair, blue eyes, but that name Hayley Mills, it sounded so familiar. The nurse had left saying everything was okay and that I just needed to calm down. She also said if I was okay for the rest of the day that I could go home tomorrow. Home, it didn't feel as comforting as it should. I heard Stefan arguing with someone the phone and Ty was still glaring at Damon as if he really would castrate him if he took a step towards me. Damon kept looking at the girl, he looked confused, sad, shocked, and even a little happy. It hurt. He didn't tell me. "Go. Please go."

All three heads snapped to me immediately. Every one looked confused but they all knew who I was talking to. Damon stepped forward and tried to get me to look him in his eyes. I couldn't, not anymore. Every time I did, I saw the little girl. Damon's little girl. "Elena please. It's not true. She's not my..."

"Please go." I cut him off. I couldn't hear him deny that little girl. It was too obvious. I also didn't want Stefan or Tyler here either. "All of you please go. I just want to be alone." I roll over and pull my knees up to my chest.

I feel Damon wrap his arms around my shoulders and kiss the top of my head. "I love you Elena. It's not true. It's not I swear."

I wait until I hear them leave that I allow myself to pick back up the magazine that Damon had thrown on the table. I read the headline again and turn to the page number to read the article.

_Salvatore Secret Love Child?  
By: Andie Starr _ (Seriously. This is what Andie did her story on. That bitch. I continue to read it.)

_This may come as a shock to most people out there who know Damon Salvatore, or it may not depending on how you know Damon. It's no secret that the Salvatore's have a history of covering things up. In fact it was just about a month ago that Stefan Salvatore was arrested, tried, and sentenced for aiding the person responsible for the murders of Grayson Gilbert, Miranda Gilbert, and Jenna Sommers. Yet we never read about it anywhere, why you might ask? His older brother Damon Salvatore covered it up. Now who knows what other secrets the Salvatore's have covered up? This however can not be covered up._

_I met with Hayley Mills myself, I also met her daughter. Elizabeth is a stunning little girl. She will be 6 years old in 5 months and she's very smart for her age. Hayley told me that she never felt the need to come forward until now. She has always known that Damon was Elizabeth's father ever since she saw those blue eyes look up at her. _

I shut the magazine and throw it across the room. No it can't be true. It can't. Shit that name. Hayley Mills, I keep thinking I'm missing something. "Ughh!" I lean back and punch the bed next to me. I decide to turn on the TV and try to take my mind off everything. "Oh God no." It's on the entertainment channel and what are they talking about? Damon's love child! What a fucking surprise. Then something catches my eye. It's Damon and Stefan. I turn up the volume and listen to their interview.

"_Due to recent situations concerning my family and I, my brother and I have made a decision." _Damon takes a deep breath and drops his eyes from the cameras while Stefan stays right by his side and tries to comfort his brother. _"I've contacted Miss Mills and told her I wanted a paternity test. These allegations are false and it's causing a strain on the family I have now. My wife, Elena, is still in the hospital and we would like to ask the media and public to refrain from contacting her. My brother has nothing to do with this and he needs to be left alone. As to what Miss Starr pointed out in her article about my little brother he has done his time and has talked to Elena and earned her forgiveness. That's all. Let's go Stefan." _He turns to walk off but Stefan grabs his arm and shakes his head. He clears his throat and looks at the cameras.

"_My brother had also failed to mention that Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes are not to be asked for any information. They know nothing in depth about this situation and they won't in the future. As for what Miss Starr said about our father having an affair before Damon was born, we cannot comment on that at this time. Let's go brother."_

It was as if a cold bucket of water had been poured over me. It all clicked now! I had to reach Damon before he did that paternity test! I jumped off the bed and dove for my phone. I pressed the one on my phone and waited. It went straight to voice mail. No no no! "Damon it's me! Call me back please! Don't do the test, not before you talk to me. Please Damon!" I hang up and press the number 6. Shit, Stefan's is going straight to voice mail too. "Stefan! Call me back please! Don't let Damon do the test! I need to talk to him!" I hang up and press the number 3. I need to reach someone outside this damn hospital! Finally ringing phone. Come on Ty pick it up!

"**Lena? What's up?"**

"TY! Thank God! You have to tell Damon not to do the test!"

He sighs. **"He's made his choice Lena. He's already done it. That interview was outside the hospital. I was there when he made them take the sample and take it to the woman."**

No no no! "No Ty. It'll come back positive but the girl isn't Damon's! It won't be a 100% match but it will be close enough. This can't be happening. I should have noticed the name earlier."

"**Lena. What are you talking about? How do you know it'll be positive?"**

This time I sigh. "Look at the picture of Hayley, Ty. Who does she look like? Brown hair, green eyes...hell I'd even bet she has dimples."

"**Stefan." **He sounds shocked. He thinks he's figured it out, he hasn't. The girl isn't Stefan's either...not directly at least.

I shake my head even though he can't see it. "Giuseppe." The line goes quiet for a while until I hear a car start on the other end.

"**I'm going to find Damon and Stefan and then we're coming to you. I don't know what you know or how the fuck you know it Lena but if that girl Hayley has anything to do with Giuseppe then they should know. I'll see you soon."**

He hangs up and I pick the magazine back up. How did I not notice her resemblance to Giuseppe before? Damon was the spitting image of Abigail so was Elizabeth it looked like except for a few little things that set her apart from Abigail and even Damon. Her lips are thinner and her jaw isn't as pronounced and her smile is even a little lopsided. Her blue eyes have specks of brown in them and her nose is a little more curved than Damon's and Hayley's. I look back to Hayley's picture and compare her to Damon and Stefan. It's all there. She has the same brown hair and green eyes that Stefan has but she looks more like Giuseppe than Stefan ever did. Her jaw is stronger and her nose is just as pointy as his was. I get lost in my memories as I keep comparing her to Giuseppe, Damon and Stefan. Ty was right. They deserved to know what I had overheard that one night when I was 6 years old.

_It was about midnight and Jeremy and I were staying at the Salvatore's while our parents went away for the weekend. Jeremy and I were staying the room next to Damon's and we had went to bed about 2 hours ago. Jeremy had a bad dream and wanted a glass of water. I had tried to wake Damon to walk downstairs with me but he looked so tired that I didn't wake him up. I knew where the kitchen was and I knew that Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore wouldn't mind if I went to get Jeremy a drink. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Cups. That would be what Damon would have been for. I couldn't reach the cabinet. I grab the stool from the bar and climb onto it and then onto the counter. I grab Jeremy one of his cups with a lid and jump down to the floor. I put the stool in front of the sink and fill the cup with water. I snap the lid on and put the stool back. I turn off the light and turn the corner. I'm almost to the stairs when I hear the voices._

"_Giuseppe! How can you not have told me about this sooner? There is a young innocent girl involved." Mrs. Salvatore._

"_I didn't want to break up our family over a mistake Abigail. I didn't think my mistake would follow us to Mystic Falls." Mr. Salvatore._

_Part of me knew I should keep walking. I should go back upstairs and give Jeremy his water and sing him back to sleep. Yet something keeps me planted on the first step. It's Damon's name. Is Damon the mistake? He can't be. They love Damon._

"_Look. I love you Sep. I do. You just should have told me about this sooner and not when the girl is in the same school as our son! How old is she Sep? What is her name? Does she need anything? Have you met her? There are so many things we have to discuss, especially with Damon and Stefan. They deserve to know they have a sister."_

_Sister. I need to go. I'm not supposed to hear this. I hear a creak on the stairs in front of me and I look up to see Jeremy about to talk to me. I cover his mouth and pull him against me. He can't talk. Not now. I start rushing him upstairs but before I get out of hearing range I hear the girls name._

"_Her name is Hayley Mills, Abby."_

_I take Jeremy back to our room and he stares at me. He may be just 4 years old but I know he understood at least a little of what he heard. I sit him on the bed and make sure I don't raise my voice. Damon can't hear me. He can't find out from me._

"_Jer. Listen Jer. You can't say anything okay? What you heard, you can't say anything. Okay Jer?"_

_I look into his eyes and beg him to understand. He nods. "No tell Damon. No tell Stefan."_

_I nod. "No you can't. I can't. But you can't let Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore know that we heard them okay? It's a secret Jer. Promise me okay?"_

"_Promise Lena."_

_I grab his pinky and curl mine around his. He knows it's a serious promise now. He drinks his water and lays back down in his bed. I lay next to him and hum him a lullaby. He goes back to sleep and then I climb in my own bed. I hear a soft knock on the door and then Damon pokes his head in the door. I smile at him and he comes to sit on my bed. _

"_Everything okay Lena? I heard you singing to Jeremy. Is he okay?"_

_He sounds so concerned about my little brother. It must be that big brother instinct that he has, just like I have the big sister instinct. I nod. "Everything is okay Damon. He had a bad dream. He thought I left him alone in the dark but I told him I wouldn't do that. He laughed and said he knew I wouldn't. He wanted a glass of water so I went and got him one and came back to sing to him." I hated leaving out the part about his parents conversation. Damon is a good brother and he's always wanted a sister. He told me so. _

_He looked me in the eyes for a while before scooting up on the bed and putting his arm around my shoulders. "You're a good sister Lena. You should have woken me up though. I would have gone with you to get the water." _

_I shake my head. "You looked so tired. Besides I know where everything is. I had no trouble at all. I'm 6 that a whole 2 years older than Jer."_

_He laughs. "Yes you're right. Still you could have tripped or fallen off the counter because I know you climbed up on it to get the cup. I don't want you to get hurt Lena. Next time wake me up, please."_

_This is one secret that will be hard to keep. I know it. He's such a good big brother. Instead of saying anything I just nod my head and pull the covers up to my neck. Damon starts humming a classical song and it lulls me back to sleep. I felt him get up and pull the covers back over me and then I saw him go left out of the bedroom, towards Stefan's room. He was probably going to check on his little brother like he did every night. He deserved to know but I knew his parents had to tell him._

_The next morning at breakfast Jeremy had kept his eyes on me. He didn't talk to anyone, just nodded or shook his head. Everything was going okay until Damon picked Jeremy up and put him in his lap. _

"_Everything okay Jer?"_

_Jeremy looks at me and then back at Damon. He nods. "Okay. Dream scare me. Lena made better."_

_Damon nods. "I heard. You know Lena would never leave you. She loves you. She's your sister."_

_Jeremy nods. "Good brother Damon. Lena good sister."_

_Damon chuckles. "Yeah. You have the best sister."_

_Jeremy looks up at him with a worried look in his eyes. "You want take Lena from me? You want a sister?"_

_Everyone looks at him now. Oh no. Stop talking Jeremy. No one notices the meaning of his words but me, luckily. Damon just shakes his head. "No no no. She's your sister Jeremy. I have Stefan. You can keep Lena. Maybe I'll have my own sister one day." He looks at his parents and then they just look away from him. They don't say anything. _

_We eat our breakfast and then they tell us all to go outside and play. They don't say anything for the rest of the day. _

I'm snapped out of the memory when the hospital door opens and Damon walks in. He's holding a pink rose in his hand and he gives it to me. Stefan is behind him and Ty and Care are behind him. Ty shuts the door and looks me in the eye. I take the rose from Damon and he sees me still holding the magazine.

"Elena. Ty said you saw the interview. I'm sorry I had to. I need to know."

I nod. "You're right. You need to know and I need to tell you." He looks at me confused. "You need to know the secret that I told Jeremy he could never tell you...or Stefan. The test will be positive but not 100%."

He sits down in front of me on the bed. "How do you know that Lena?"

I take a deep breath and point at the picture of Hayley. "She looks like Stefan. Like Giuseppe. She's..." I know they are all waiting for me to say something. "She's your sister Damon. She's got Salvatore blood in her so Elizabeth will too."

His mouth drops open. He studies the picture for a long time. I see it dawn on his face. He knows. He can see the same similarities that I saw. "Lena. How...how long have you known?"

I take another deep breath and look down at my fingers. "Since I was 6. But there is something else Damon. Andie knows all of this." He puts his finger under my chin and make me look him in the eyes.

"How Lena? How does Andie know she is my sister?"

I try to look down but he won't let me. I open my mouth to answer but it's Caroline who answers instead.

"Oh my God. The cheer leading tournament."

They all turn to look at her and she meets my eyes. "You saw them too Care?"

She nods. She saw what I saw and Andie heard what we heard. Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore had come to see Hayley in the tournament, she was on the team with Andie. It was only a few months after I had heard them talk about her and I had to come to the tournament to see my cousin who was there with her school. We were standing backstage and we were the same distance away from Hayley and the Salvatore's as Andie was.

"You two saw who?" Damon looked between Care and I.

We both answer in the same monotone voice. "Your parents...telling Hayley that they didn't want her to know you or Stefan."

I look Damon in the eyes and suddenly instead of the 23 year old that left here this morning I see the 10 year old boy who had told Jeremy before breakfast that maybe one day he'd have a sister. I had seen the hope in his eyes that day, but today it seemed gone. It had been ripped away from him the moment Care and I had told him what we heard his parents had said.

I knew that a part of Damon had broken and I didn't know if I'd be able to fix it.

* * *

_**So I know I said that Elena would fight for Damon in this chapter but you needed the back story. So that's what this chapter is. I promise the next one will show how she fights for him. There will be a slight time jump and it will be emotional.**_

_**If you're wondering what Stefan yelled in Italian here is the translation: "Damon Alexander Salvatore! Why in the hell are there lawyers busting down our door demanding back child support for your child?! And who the hell is Hayley Mills? Explain it Damon! And you better pray Ty doesn't castrate you for keeping this from Elena!"**_


	22. Fight for it

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**WOW! Thank you for all the positive feedback. It keeps me writing faster which means you get updates faster. It's a win-win.**_

_**I have a few shout outs first...here we go:**_

_**vamomoftwins- the whole Andie thing will come to light in the next chapter and that will be one big secret that divides the group. It's very...shocking.**_

_**Delena is Destiny- Damon is about to do a lot of shouting and lashing out. It's been building like a volcano and he is about to erupt. Elena is going to get told off by Caroline and she's going to realize that everything happening with her and Damon is her fault and only she can fix it but she has to fight hard for it because it may be too late. Stefan is going to be torn, he wants to be a good brother but he also has a soft spot for Elena because he knows why she kept the secret and he understands her logic even if it's twisted so he is going to try and fight for them while trying to fix both of them. Tyler, well he's about to get a big thing revealed that he's been keeping from everyone and it will change his relationship with both Damon and Elena and even Caroline. **_

_**Crazypomegranate- if I use Italian I will always translate it or make it to where the people they are talking to repeat some of what was said. Like in this chapter Damon tells you exactly what Stefan said when he was talking in Italian. :-)**_

_**pictureperfectlove- Stefan will be yelling a lot in his Italian rage mode. His next victim is his fathers headstone in the cemetery.**_

_**In this chapter you will see a time jump of 4 weeks and you will see things from Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan and Damon's POV's. In that order. This chapter will simultaneously reveal the characters thoughts of past events that will all culminate in one climatic event.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21- Fight for it**_

The thunder boomed and the lightning cracked. I had heard there was a hurricane heading towards Mystic Falls and here I was sitting all alone. Broken...but it had all been my fault to begin with.

It's been four weeks. Four weeks since everything fell apart. I stared out the window of my parents house and felt every loss. Ric had moved out of the house after Jeremy had died and I'd moved in with Damon permanently. I pulled my comforter around me tighter and banged my head on the window as I thought about Damon. He'd been angry and even though he's called and checked on me and Alex, he still feels so far away. It had all started and ended in that hospital room.

"_Your parents...telling Hayley that they didn't want her to know you or Stefan."_

_Something had changed after Caroline and I had told him what we heard. He got off the bed and started throwing everything that was his in the duffel bag he had left there. I noticed the look in his eyes, he was angry and he was distancing himself. Stefan walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder to stop him._

"_Damon. Lets talk about this."_

"_Talk about this!" He stops and shoves Stefan backwards as he throws off his hand. "There is no talking about this! ELENA lied to you, and to ME! She's been keeping this secret for 12 years Stefan! There is no talking to be done. I'm done!"_

_His words stung. They hit me right in the heart. He was done. It all made sense though, the way he said it made sense. I had kept it from him for 12 years but I'm his wife. He can't just be done with me. Can he? "Damon." I get up and walk over to him and attempt to grab his hand. _

_He throws me off and I stumble backwards until Stefan wraps his arms around my waist and steadies me on my feet. "Don't. Elena. Just don't."_

"_Damon don't shut me out! I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it wasn't my place to tell you. I love you."_

_He scoffs. "You love me? YOU love ME? Tell me Elena since I've come back to town I've done a lot for you. Stuck by you through a hell of lot than other people would have. Most people would have fucking ran for the hills when you started to hallucinate because of the damn drugs Lena! I DIDN'T! I STAYED! I loved you through EVERYTHING! You pushed but I kept pushing back. I fought for you, for US! Hell I gave up the chance to have a good job in LA and I went to PRISON for YOU Elena! Have you even said thank you to me for NOT giving up on you? Or apologized for ANYTHING that has happened in our past? NO! You haven't! I mean hell if you kept this from me, what else are you keeping from me?" He looks over my shoulder and points his finger towards the door. "Don't you two go anywhere. I'm not done saying what I have to say and you two are sure as hell going to listen!"_

_I turn to see Caroline and Tyler stop and close the door. "Damon, I know that I've done a lot of stupid shit but I do love you. I'm sorry for everything and I'm sorry for keeping that secret but it wasn't mine to tell and I didn't want you to get hurt."_

_He rolls his eyes. "You see Elena I believe you. I believe that you love me, I do baby but I don't believe you're really sorry for anything or that you know what to be sorry for. I think you're just saying it because I brought it up because honestly I don't think you would have said anything if I hadn't. As for me getting hurt over you telling me that I had a sister it would have hurt back then yes but it hurts a hell of a lot more now. It hurts because YOU were the one person I trusted to NEVER keep anything from me. I thought we'd worked out all our problems especially after Katherine and even Rebekah but I guess not. You're still an immature little kid who needs to grow up. You're 18 Elena and I'm 23, I know that age means nothing to us but maybe for right now it has to. I've had time to think about our past and our future. I know I fucked up a lot and I've apologized for my part but it wasn't all one sided Elena. It wasn't all me, I think you need to take some time and realize that. I love you Elena, I do and I want to be your husband but I want you to think about things okay? We need to take a step back and take time to think about things. I'm going home and I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow to take you to your house. Bye Lena."_

_I stand there shocked and hurt as he grabs his duffel bag. He places a kiss to my forehead and grabs one of the two ultrasound pictures we had printed out. I turn around and take a step toward him. "Please don't go Damon. I need you."_

_He sighs but doesn't turn around. "I need you too Lena. But I can't keep living like this. I can't be the only one fighting for us. I need you to fight too. The balls in your court now Lena." I stop walking to him. I can't move anymore. He turns to Caroline now. "Caroline you were like my sister. I trusted you. I've never lied to you, not once. How can I trust you now?"_

_She sighs. "DayDay I..."_

_He cuts her off. "No Caroline. I don't want an I'm sorry. I...I need some space from you too. We can talk later after we think about things. And Tyler." He turns to Tyler. "You were my best friend and you didn't even let me begin to explain anything to you! You believed what you read and not what I was telling you. MY BEST FRIEND TYLER! Yet you chose to only be Elena's best friend/brother when I needed you too. Glad to know where you will be when I need you man." After saying all of that he leaves. The door shuts behind him and I feel the cold floor beneath my knees. _

"_Lena. It's okay he's just upset. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Stefan tries to pick me up but I shove against him and he gives up eventually. Caroline is still staring after Damon and Tyler is staring at the floor. _

"_He meant it Stefan. He meant every word. It's all done."_

I had been right. Damon had meant everything but it wasn't just Damon and I that shattered in that hospital room. It was the whole group, all 5 of us shattered because the truth had been set free. We didn't really know each other, not anymore at least. We knew the younger versions of each other, the young people that we held on to and wanted so much to be again. I had watched as everyone left, we went our separate ways that day. Tyler had walked out the door and turned right, probably taking a different exit than Damon. Caroline had gone left the same way as Damon did but something told me she wasn't going after him. Stefan had barely moved, he stood like a statue halfway between me and the door. He looked back and forth between me and the door, he was conflicted. Out of the others Stefan knew what he stood to lose. Damon was his brother always had been, but I was his best friend...his little Lena who was only 6 months younger than him. His words still echoed in my mind.

"_Lena. I understand why you never told him, or me. I get it I do. I'm going to make this better Lena. I hate seeing you hurt and I hate seeing Damon hurt because that's what this is, you're both hurting. I know what holds this group together and it's you and Damon, the youngest and the oldest, the epic romance and if you two can overcome anything then so can the rest of us. You two may be the damn glue but I...I'm the duct tape. I'm the one who is smack dab in the fucking middle! I promise you Lena I will not let you or Damon or even Ty and Care keep hurting. I will fix it, even if I have to do it myself. I love you Lena and YOU are the only sister I need."_

He had left the room and I knew he meant every word he said. Every word that Damon and Stefan had said was true. Yet the thing that I realized now, hell I wish I'd have realized it a long ass time ago was that Damon was completely right. It had been my fault. I had started all of this with MY insecurities, I walked away from him not just with the Andie thing or the maybe baby thing but many times BEFORE all that, I put him through shit in the past and I knew all of this now. I regretted my mistakes and I wanted to show him and tell him how sorry I was for it all. I would beg him and crawl to him if he'd forgive me but part of me knew it was too little too late.

BOOM!

I jumped as I heard the thunder again. I sighed and shook my head, I was still scared of storms and now I was alone in this house. Alone. It wasn't raining yet but the thunder and lightening alone was enough to scare me.

Blackness.

"Shit. The lights went out. Great just fucking great." I get up and start to look for a flashlight when I hear it.

THUD!

My head snaps to my bedroom door. Someone is downstairs. I walk to Jer's room and grab his old baseball bat. I hold it up and make my way down the stairs.

* * *

BOOM!

That was the first time the thunder had boomed out and here I was feeling guilty. Guilty because I shouldn't be at my house, I should be at hers. I should be a friend to the one person who has always been there for me. Elena was alone and I knew it, yet I couldn't let go of what I had said to her a month ago. I was Caroline Forbes and I was never a bitch to Elena but I had been that day.

I regretted it and I was so scared that it was too late to fix it. I couldn't take back what I said but I wanted to, more than anything I wanted to rewind it back and take back what I had said to her.

_She had been released from the hospital the day after Damon had walked out because he found out the secret Elena and I had kept from him. I followed his car as he dropped her off at her house. I was shocked that he didn't take her to the boardinghouse, even I thought that that was a bit much. He loves her I was sure of that, he's always loved Elena insecurities and all. She was his girl. Once I saw her walk inside and he drove off I made my move. I had to talk to her. I parked the car and knocked on her door. She answered quickly and was surprised to see me._

"_Caroline?"_

"_Elena. We need to talk may I come in?" _

_She nods and steps aside. We are both quiet for a long while as we walk to the living room. She sits down on the couch but I don't think I can sit. I'm still pissed at her. Damon hasn't talked to me, he was like my brother and he WON'T talk to me! It was her fault. ALL HER FAULT!_

"_Dammit Elena. Why did you do it?! Why?" I knew I had more to say but I wanted to hear it from her. I wanted her to own up to the mistakes that SHE made. I wanted to make things better but I knew I'd have to break her to do it._

"_Do what Care?" Emotionless. Her voice was emotionless. It was almost like she was already broken. I should have stopped but I didn't, I kept breaking her and in turn it broke part of me too._

"_Hurt him. YOU hurt DAMON Elena! You've always hurt him. I know that he loves you but right now I think he deserves better than you! You've pushed him constantly and he's always stuck around. He's never left you Elena but you've left him. You left him when the whole thing with Andie happened and you left him many times before that when people started bullying you two about your relationship. He never walked away from you, until yesterday. He had every right to Elena. He gives and gives and gives and what do you do? YOU TAKE Elena! You take it all but barely give anything in return. Oh wait no, you give him pain. You hurt him every time you doubt his love for you, every time you're insecure, every time you let the PAST interfere with your FUTURE. When will you get it Elena?"_

_She looks at me as if I had told her the world was square instead of round. Like the sky was orange instead of blue. I had broken her and she needed it. "I never asked him to do any of that Care. I never asked him to love me that much. It wasn't just my fault though."_

_I sighed. She wasn't getting it. "God you don't get it Elena! You didn't have to ask him. He loves you that much regardless of what you want or not. He would throw himself under a bus for you without thinking of anyone else but YOU! I know it's not all your fault but he's already apologized for his faults. He's accepted them. He's grown up. It's about time that you grow up too. If I were you Elena I'd grow up fast or else you just might lose Damon forever."_

"_Care."_

_I shake my head. "No Elena. My name is Caroline not Care or Care bear or CayCay, no one gets to call me ANY of those names anymore because THAT girl doesn't exist anymore. THAT girl was so young and she had to grow up because her best friend needed her. I had grown up faster than you so that I could HELP you. I was there for you too. After your parents, after Stefan's mental breakdown, even before that every fight with Damon or girls who made you feel like shit because of your relationship with Damon. I was there for it all but like Damon I never got a Thank You! I don't know who I am anymore honestly. I've spent so many years looking after YOU that I lost ME! I'm sorry Elena but I can't do it anymore. I'm done."_

"_I never asked you to give up yourself for me Caroline. I needed a friend yes but not if it meant you lost yourself. How am I supposed to just take that? I mean talk about a guilt trip, is that what this is? Let's see how much GUILT we can make Elena feel? God sometimes I wish I could just go back and throw that purple ball at Damon's head!"_

_My mouth falls to the floor. She can't mean that. She can't be that much of a bitch. "You don't mean that. You love Damon. We aren't trying to make you feel guilty we just want you to GET IT! You never had to ask us to do any of that Elena. We love you so we did it. We love you so we put ourselves on the line to be there for YOU. I'm only going to say this one more time so listen carefully. GET IT. Understand that and grow up, or be prepared to lose not only ME but DAMON too. He won't wait around forever Elena."_

I had walked out and never looked back. I had done what she thought Damon had done years ago, except unlike him I had actually done it. I was a horrible person. I never meant to say those things. I was angry but not at her. I could never be angry at her. I was angry at Tyler, but I had taken it out on Elena. The only things I had said that were true were that I had lost myself and that she never had to ask Damon and I to be there for her. I was just Caroline now, whoever the hell THAT was. I didn't even know. I had spent so many years being Damon's little CayCay who could do no wrong, I was Elena's Care who she could run to whenever she needed me whether it was 2am or 5pm or even midnight, I had been Tyler's Care Bear who he said he loved and wanted to marry...that had turned out to be a lie. He didn't love me. He had confessed as much after I had gotten back to my house after leaving Elena at the hospital the day before I talked to her. His words still haunted me and they hurt.

"_Care Bear. Listen, today has been a stressful day but I need to say something. I've changed. I'm not the same Tyler that I was when I met you and fell in love with you. I'm not Ty anymore, I'm just Tyler who is in love with someone he can't have." I had looked at him confused. He loved me and he had me. I love him and I am his. I couldn't question him though because he kept talking. "I'm sorry but I can't keep this from you anymore. I love Elena, Caroline. I don't know how it happened but it did. I fell for her and I know what I have to do. I have to end things with you Care Bear. You deserve better than me. I'll always love you, I loved you first, but I love her now and I...I need to be there for her. I'm sorry."_

His words had hurt but they hadn't surprised me. I think part of me knew that he loves her. I mean he had changed around her I knew that much. He acted different towards her and he had stayed with her after he saved her from Nick. He had been there for her when she cried over Damon being gone and he had been the one who kept the guys away from her in high school, I guess part of me knew that it wasn't just for Damon it was for him too.

BOOM!

I shuddered as the thunder boomed again. Elena was alone. She hated storms, they freaked her out. She needs me. Hell I may not be Care anymore but I am Caroline and I still love Elena. She will always be one of the most important people to me and I'll always love her. I let my heart make the decision for me and it's not until I'm in my car that my head catches up.

I'm going to go to her. I'm going to apologize and I need her to forgive me. I need my best friend back. I want to be Care again but I want to be a better version of her.

* * *

BOOM!

Damn the hurricane. I sat here watching the news, it was heading straight for Mystic Falls. It had the potential to wipe out the town it was that huge but it didn't matter to me. The whole town could drown and I wouldn't feel a damn thing. I'd lost them. Everyone I'd ever cared about I'd lost all in one damn day. I was the mayors son. I was a Lockwood dammit and I SHOULD care about this piece of crap town, and I did it just...felt lonelier here now that I'd lost them. I'd lost a best friend, a sister, a girlfriend and little brother all in one day. It was my fault. Damon had been right. He'd needed me to believe him and I wanted to but he didn't know why I had a hard time doing that. Hell I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know but he had to. He had to know that things had changed and I had changed. So that is why after he walked out of that hospital room and left a broken Elena behind that I went to his house and laid it all out for him.

_I pulled up to the boardinghouse and knocked. I never knocked anymore but this time, this time I had to knock. He opened the door quick enough for me to know he hadn't been far away from it._

"_Elena?!"_

_He was expecting her, needing her, wanting her...he loves her. In that moment I knew that even though he'd said he was done he was never done, not with Elena. "No. She's not getting released until tomorrow. I need to talk to you can I come in?"_

"_Yeah sure. Want a drink?"_

_He turns and walks insisde and I follow him to the parlor. "No. Thanks but just sit down and hear me out okay?"_

"_Okay." He sounds hesitant. "What's going on Tyler? I thought I told you enough at the hospital."_

_I take a deep breath. It's now or never. I close my eyes and see HER. She was broken and he had done it. "Oh you said enough all right but not just to me. You broke her Damon. You broke her and said you were done and left without looking at her. You said you love her but in that moment it seemed like you HATED her."_

"_I do love Elena, Tyler."_

"_Well so do I, Damon!"_

_He sets his glass down and stands up to face me. Shit I hadn't wanted it to come out like that. He needed to know yeah but I could have said it differently. Stronger, not so desperately or pathetically._

"_You what Tyler?"_

_I could hear the venom in his voice. "I'm in love with Elena." He stepped closer but I stepped back. I didn't want to fight him. I just had to explain it all. "I don't want to fight you Damon. This isn't a pissing contest. I just need to explain things to you."_

"_Then start talking now before I make it to where you can't talk. And be sure to remember you are talking about my WIFE!" His wife. I knew what she was to him but he still turned his back on her. It made me feel anger like I'd never felt before._

"_You left Damon. You left and you asked ME to keep an eye on her. I did and I guess over time things changed for me. I love Caroline but it's different what I feel for Elena. It's more with Elena. She needs protecting and I like that. She's strong but she's also weak and needs me. Caroline doesn't need me Damon, she never has. She's always been strong without me. Elena is...different. That's why I instantly protected her from this whole Hayley thing. I didn't want to see the woman I love hurt. I..."_

_I was cut off when his knuckles collided with my jaw. Once. Twice. I lost count after the sixth punch. Suddenly he was thrown onto the couch and Stefan grabbed my neck. Shit this kid was strong._

"_You dick Tyler. That is my sister in law! DAMON'S WIFE! You get out of this fucking house and don't come back. I know I speak for Damon too when I say there is NOTHING more to say to you!"_

_He opens the door and literally throws me down the front steps. I land on the concrete and pick myself up just as the door slams._

I knew I had pissed off Damon. I think part of me wanted to but I had let someone know how I felt about Elena. I had lost my best friend after he threw the first punch and I had lost my best friend when he heard what I said and threw me out of their house. I had gone to see Caroline next and she surprised me the most. She wasn't pissed at all. She just told me to leave and not come back. She hadn't hit me or cursed at me or anything I was expecting. I knew I had lost her though, I wanted to be her friend still but her eyes told me that it wasn't possible. It wasn't just anyone I had fallen in love with, it was her best friend who she was only 10 minutes older than, her sister in many ways. I had left thinking I still had Elena, it wasn't until I got back to the hospital that I would soon lose her too.

_I had walked into the hospital and walked into her room. She was laying on her side and she was crying. My heart broke as I saw her. _

"_Hey Lena. Can we talk for a minute?"_

_She nods and wipes away her tears. "What's up Ty?"_

_I sit in the chair next to her bed and take a deep breath. It was easy telling Damon and Caroline this, I had predicted what their reactions to this would be. Damon was angry like I knew he would be. Caroline had surprised me but I still lost her. I knew I'd lose them but would I lose Elena too once I told her? I had no clue. She's always been hot and cold. "I love you Elena."_

_She's still looking at me. "I love you too Ty. What do you need to talk about?"_

_She doesn't get it. I sigh and put my head in my hands. "No. I'm IN LOVE with you Elena. I love the way your hair falls around your face. I love your smile. I love how protective you are of your friends. I love that glow your skin has when it's in the sun. I love your voice. I..."_

"_Stop Tyler." I look up and instantly regret it. I've lost her, I can see it in her beautiful eyes and it hurts. I see her press the nurses button and I lose it._

"_No Elena. Please. I can't lose you honey!" I put my arms around her shoulders and hold on to her tight. "I love you Elena. I've lost everyone else. I can't lose you!"_

"_I'm sorry Tyler. I'm married. I love Damon. This...us...we can't..."_

_She's cut off when the nurse opens the door. "Mrs. Salvatore?"_

"_Can you please get Tyler out of the room? I don't want him here. I don't want anyone but Damon or Stefan here please."_

_I shake my head and look into her eyes again. I've lost her. I told her I love her and I lost her. The nurse grabs me and pulls me from the room. "THIS ISN'T OVER ELENA! WE ARE NOT OVER! I SWEAR TO YOU THIS IS NOT OVER! I WON'T LOSE YOU! I WON'T LET YOU WALK AWAY!"_

BOOM!

That was the second round of thunder and I was already out the door. The sky was black and it wasn't raining yet but I knew she'd be scared. I know I can never be to her what Damon is, but I want to be something to her. I care about her too much to walk away. I'll be her friend or her brother or whatever she will allow me to be. I can bury my feelings for her. Maybe one day I can honestly say that I don't love her anymore, not in the romantic way at least.

But first I need her to talk to me. I need to tell her all of this and she needs to listen.

* * *

BOOM!

I stood up from my desk and started to walk downstairs as the first round of thunder boomed out. The hurricane had strengthened over the last few hours and the path had been chosen. I had to go see Elena. I was the only one who she hadn't completely lost, well me and Damon. I knew my brother wasn't at the boardinghouse with me...he was probably already at her house. I grabbed some chips and sandwiches from the kitchen and laughed as I saw Damon's car was gone. He must think I'm an idiot or really unobservant. He may not have Elena here but he has spent every night at her house sleeping on her floor, although he always sneaks back in the house before he thinks I wake up. I start the car and head towards her house. I pass the cemetery and think of the last time I actually spoke to Damon. Yeah we live in the same house but I haven't talked to him since the day he left Elena in that hospital room, when he found me at the cemetery.

_I had gone to the cemetery and was pacing in front of the six headstones all side by side. I smiled at Jeremy's and said I missed him. Jenna, Grayson and Miranda were the same. Then came the Salvatore's. The Gilbert's and Salvatore's had bought their plots all right next to each other. Family of course being the reason. I scowled at my fathers name and felt angry towards both my mom and dad. It was their fault all this was happening. If they'd had told me and Damon none of this would be happening._

"_Papa. Perche? Tu u la mamma...hai detto che dovevamo essere una famiglia. Il Gilbert e il Salvatore. Eppure sai tenere un segreto cosi grande sapendo che sarebbe venuto fuori un giorno e strappare Damon ed Elena a parte. Perche papa? Perche non ci dicono che aveva una sorella? Che hai tradito mamma. Che si sapeva Elena sapeva! PERCHE FIGLIO DI UNA CAGNA!"_

_I kicked the headstone after my yelling at my father. I hadn't heard Damon approach me._

"_Did you just say that dad knew that Elena knew about Hayley back then? That he cheated on mom while they both had KNOWN one day that Elena and I would settle down and have a family? That he knew that this would come out and tear us apart?" I don't say anything. Damn had he heard the whole speech I gave our father? He's basically quoting it word for word. "STEFAN ANTONIO SALVATORE! Is that what you fucking said!"_

"_Yes. I also called him a son of bitch. You add that in with your questions and yes that's EXACTLY what I said. Dad knew. Mom knew. WE were the ones who didn't know."_

_I watch him walk forward and kick our parent's headstone. He didn't read between the lines. He only heard what I said...he hadn't yet thought to ask me HOW I knew that they knew. He didn't read between the lines...yet. I knew it was coming and I knew it'd be a fight that was long overdue. Suddenly it hit him. He tensed and turned to face me._

"_Wait. How the fuck did YOU know that DAD knew that ELENA knew?"_

_I laugh at how fucked up his question sounds. It makes sense though. "I found out we had a sister when I was 9. I didn't know her name but I had heard mom and dad fighting about her. I heard them talk about Elena. They...they wanted to pay her off Damon. Well dad did...mom knew she wouldn't say anything because of how she felt about you. Mom knew back then that Elena loved you all along. Dad was only concerned that the fact he cheated would be leaked out and it would ruin the Salvatore name."_

_There I said it. I knew we had a sister out there somewhere but I hadn't known her name and I honestly never wanted to. _

"_You knew? You didn't say anything? You kept it from me for 9 years Stefan? You're my brother! MY BROTHER! We aren't supposed to have secrets Stef. You're just like Elena. You...you..."_

"_I didn't tell you because I didn't know how. I'm sorry Damon I am but I understand why Elena never told us. She's right, it wasn't HER place to tell us. It was THEIRS!" I point at the headstone. "It was up to Giuseppe and Abigail Salvatore but they NEVER told us shit! Don't blame Elena and don't push her away brother. She loves you and we both know she's sorry for a hell of a lot. If you want someone to blame then hell blame them. Blame ME even. But not Elena."_

_I had seen the flicker of regret in his eyes. He shook his head without saying anything more to me._

I had watched him walk away and I did nothing to stop him. I let him walk off knowing that Elena wasn't the only one who had kept a decade long secret from him. I had too. That was when I first saw it. He was so much like both our parents, he was all the good parts of mom and all the bad parts of dad. I had seen the regret flash through his eyes, he hated himself for what he'd said to Elena but I had also knew that his pride wouldn't let him be the first to give in. That was the bad thing he got from our dad. His pride, his stubbornness, and his anger. He lashed out at Elena just like our dad lashed out at our mom. I could tell he was at war with himself every day for the past month and I haven't done a single thing to help him.

BOOM!

The second time I heard the thunder I was already out of the car and walking through the backyard of the Gilbert house. I saw Damon in the kitchen and saw him lighting candles. I open the door and he looks at me but neither of us say anything. I set the sandwiches and chips on the bar and he helps me set up a picnic for the three of us. We both know we all need to talk, the three of us have to mend things but neither of us knows where to start.

THUD!

We both snap our heads towards the front door when we hear the thud come from the porch.

"What the hell is that?!" We both say exactly the same thing as we both grab knives from the kitchen drawer and approach the door to protect our Elena. Damon's wife. My sister.

* * *

BOOM!

The thunder sound and I sit up on the couch. She doesn't know I'm here. I've heard her upstairs crying every night for a month. She hasn't come downstairs. The only time she's eaten is when Ric had come over to check on her and brought her food. He knew I was staying here and he was pissed off at me. He had tried to convince me to go upstairs but I was too stubborn. I wasn't going to be the first to give in. I had every right to say what I said to her. Didn't I? She had to grow up. She'd made mistakes too. It wasn't just me.

I'd been avoiding everyone. Caroline has tried calling me a million times but I've ignored her. Tyler has tried too but that dick can go to hell for all I care. He was supposed to be a FRIEND to Elena, not fall in love with her. Stefan, we live in the same house but it hurt to look at him. He had known. He'd always known we had a sister, that our dad and cheated on our mom, that Elena had known all along. Maybe, maybe Elena and I's fight right now wasn't our fault...maybe it was Stefan's. I sighed and went to the kitchen to get a drink. Maybe I should take Elena something to drink. I should go calm her down, I know storms scare the shit out of her. I get to the fridge and stop when I read Ric's note.

**I gave you time Damon. Now I'm going to take matters into my own hands. It's been a month and I can't let my niece hurt anymore.**

I bang my head on the fridge and internally curse myself. I hadn't listened to him. He was only trying to help and I had been a fucking asshole to him. He didn't deserve it. Elena didn't deserve this. I didn't know how to fix it though. I should have listened to him, to Stefan, to Elena.

"_Look Damon. I know why you're here. You love Elena but you're killing her inside. She knows she's done you wrong over and over but does she deserve THIS?!"_

_I looked at Ric from my spot on the couch. It had become my bed for the past 3 nights. It had only been 4 days and 3 nights since I had told Elena I was done. I hadn't meant it. She's my wife for crying out loud. I love her. "No. Yes. I don't fucking know Ric. She kept it from me for 12 years! 12 RIC! She knew I had a sister and she didn't tell me!"_

"_Neither did Stefan. I haven't forgotten your drunk rant that you went on the first night you stayed here. Lucky Elena didn't know I had stayed here that night too."_

_I don't answer him. I hadn't meant to get drunk but once I started I just wanted the pain of not having Elena with me go away. It didn't. He kept talking, apparently my lack of answers wasn't going to stop him from telling me exactly what was on his fucking mind._

"_Look I know that they both kept things from you. Hell everyone has their secrets Damon. I do. I have secrets of my own and I've had people keep shit from me too and it does hurt but that doesn't mean we have to hurt them just to spite them. It's no ones fault. Not Elena's. Not Stefan's. It's not Tyler's fault for falling in love with Elena. It's not Caroline's fault for not telling you she overheard what your parents said. It's not Elena's fault for what happened when she was a young girl, she was YOUNG Damon. She's always been 5 years younger than you. Can you really blame her for how she dealt with her feelings for you when she was 10, 11, 12, 13 or any years after that? You were always more mature than her and she had to catch up to you. She did Damon. She's caught up now and what are you waiting for? You have to talk to her to know that Damon. I'll give you time before I step in. I can only see my niece hurt for so long, or my nephew for that matter."_

I had known he wasn't talking about Alex, he was talking about me. He hated to see Elena and I hurt. He had been right. It wasn't any one persons fault. We all had to grow up. We all had our secrets and we had all kept emotions inside that were bound to blow up eventually. I had started to light candles in the kitchen once the lights went off. I'd talk to her tonight. I started to set the table, she had to eat. I was snapped out of it when I heard the backdoor open and saw Stefan walk in with sandwiches and chips. He started setting them out on the table while I got the drinks. We worked in silence. What can I say to him to let him know I forgive him? That I love him. That I want HIM to forgive ME? I have no fucking clue.

THUD!

"What the hell is that?!" I hear us both say the same thing. It's funny how in sync we think sometimes. I hand him a knife from the kitchen drawer and we both nod at each other. Whoever the hell is trying to break into Elena's place will NOT get close to her or our baby!

I walk around the bar and catch Stefan's arm as he stumbles over his own feet. Great, the last thing we need is clumsy Stefan falling on the knife and hurting himself. I point for him to go through the living room and he nods. I set off down the hallway and hear him slowly making his way through the living room. Hopefully he won't stumble and impale himself on his own weapon. I roll my eyes. I see the door open and suddenly the lights come back on and everything becomes VERY clear.

Caroline and Tyler are standing in the doorway with their hands held up in surrender. Stefan is pointing his knife out from the living room and I'm pointing mine from the hallway. Stefan and I lower the knives and shake our heads.

"What the hell are you all doing here?!"

Before I can say anything I turn around and look up the stairs. MY girl. She had once again voiced the thoughts from my head.

"Put the bat down Lena. Please." She lowers the bat and I walk up the stairs to her.

"I'm sorry Damon. I..."

I grab her face. "I know Lena. I know." I kiss her lips lightly and nearly fall to the floor. Shit I've missed her. I turn to face everyone else.

"I think we all need to talk. Yell, curse, throw things, we need to talk everything out. We need to fight for it. Whatever IT may be. And since it's raining now it seems we are all stuck here."

None of us knew that the moments to come, the arguments to come, would bring some of us closer together and push some of us further apart.


	23. Live together die alone

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**WOW! Thank you for all the positive feedback. It keeps me writing faster which means you get updates faster. It's a win-win.**_

_**Here we go. This chapter will make and break a lot of people. I'm asking you ahead of time please don't hate me for what secrets come out, yes there are ALOT more. It will switch back and forth between Elena and Damon's POV's. You will get the arguments going on both downstairs and upstairs until BAM they collide in a shocking and heartbreaking cliff hanger! Please don't be mad at me.**_

_**This chapter was inspired by a song. "Answers by Jesse Weeks". It's a very good song and I think it ties together the group very well. The lyrics at the beginning and end will tie everything together.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 23- Live together or die alone, words to live by go on and on**_

**Friends will change but love will last.  
The life you had goes flashing past.  
Where to run is tough to know, hard to stay harder to go.  
Pastures rolling filled with unknown lies.  
Tarnished souls conflict with righteous minds.  
Moving forward finding clarity,  
Faith by trusting what you cannot see.**

They were all here. Damon, Caroline, Stefan, even Tyler. I didn't want him here. Before I could voice any other sentences other than 'what the hell are you all doing here?!' Damon was in front of the stairs. The look in his eyes is something I thought I'd never see again. Maybe it wasn't too late, maybe the note I'd found from my dad was true, maybe he was right about everything.

"Put the bat down Lena. Please." I put the bat down. The one person I want to hit is currently no where near me so I have no use for it. Damon takes the stairs two at a time until his arms wrap around me. He notices my stomach is a bit bigger than it was a month ago but it doesn't stop him, instead he looks amazed by it.

"I'm sorry Damon. I..." I have to tell him everything. He kisses me.

"I know Lena. I know." It's not too late. He loves me. He knows already, somehow he already knows. I can feel it and I can see it in his eyes. I smile and he returns it along with a soft touch to my stomach. He turns to face our...well the other people in the house and says the lines that I don't think any of us wants to hear. "I think we all need to talk. Yell, curse, throw things, we need to talk everything out. We need to fight for it. Whatever IT may be. And since it's raining now it seems we are all stuck here."

I could hear the rain now. I grabbed his hand out of instinct and saw him smile a half smile. He squeezed my hand once and started to pull me down the stairs. I hesitate and it causes him to look back at me. I see the confusion in his eyes. It's not until I see Caroline running up the stairs that I relax a little bit more.

"I'm so sorry Elena! I never should have said any of that! I need my best friend. Please forgive me!" She grabs me in a vice tight hug. I nod and she smiles when she pulls away.

"Ahem. Well if my big bro wants to talk about feelings and everything who goes first?" Stefan is leaning in the door frame of the living room when he tries to break the tension that is slowly building.

"How about me?" We all look at Ric who is standing in front of the dining room. Funny, there were never partitions there before separating it from the living room and kitchen. What was he doing here anyway? "First off, do you all seriously not see how YOUNG you ALL still are? None of you noticed how it was just this house that lost power while every other house still had power. And before you ask I made the lights go out by a simple flick of a switch in the circuit breaker box. Secondly, yes you all DO need to talk but not just you..." He pulls open one of the curtains and points over his shoulder. "Them too." Andie and Hayley. Why would we need to talk to them? "Third, I'm staying for it all. I told you Damon that I'd given you 4 weeks to get your shit together and you didn't. I can't see her or you or Stefan or any one of you hurt anymore. We're doing this my way. Now...sit down."

We all move and take a seat around the rectangle table. Every person is showing a different emotion. Damon looks content but worried. Stefan looks tense. Caroline, awkward. Hayley and Andie both look like teenagers who got detention. It's Tyler that I find myself questioning the most. He looks nervous, like he's hiding something that he really doesn't want out. No one else has noticed it I don't think but his eyes hasn't left Hayley's since he saw her sitting down. Ric's leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. I'm sitting across the table from Caroline who had drug her chair far away from Tyler's. Damon grabs his chair and places it on my right while putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him and Stefan places his on my left shifting slightly to shield me from any flying objects that might start to fly. Tyler sits his chair next to Hayley. "Okay Tyler so why are you here? I don't want you here. Caroline doesn't want you here. I'm pretty sure Damon and Stefan know why we don't want you here and in turn don't want you here so why are you here?"

Damon growls while Stefan snorts and Caroline hmphs. He answers so low I can barely hear him but Damon does and it sets of a war of words. "Because I love you Elena."

"Shut your damn mouth Tyler!" Damon glares at him across the table. "And why the hell are you sitting so close to the selfish bitch journalist and my secret sister who blamed ME for fathering her child? Well?!"

"Andie's not that bad Damon. And Hayley...we have history."

This causes the rest of us to actually look at him. History? Andie's not that bad? What the hell is he saying?! I'm trying to piece this together in my mind when I feel the first little stab of pain. I bite my lip and close my eyes. When I open them Caroline is staring at me, she saw it. 'Are you okay Lena?' I nod my head and she keeps one eye on me and one eye on Damon and Tyler who are both standing now with their palms on the table.

"History...you expect me to believe that? What history Tyler? Did you love her too? Oh wait no did you know she was my sister like Stefan and Elena did and keep it from me as well? Which is it Tyler!"

"I SLEPT WITH HER DAMON!"

Silence. Complete silence. I see Ric's expression, he knew.

"Excuse me? You what?" I can hear Damon's voice raising and I know he's barely holding in his anger.

"OH MY GOD IT CLICKS NOW!" Everyone stares at me. I get up and grab the magazine with the picture of the little girl on it and slam it on the table. "YOU KNEW TYLER! You knew she wasn't Damon's. You knew because she's yours. How could I have missed the little things that make her NOT look like a Salvatore. The cheekbones, the neck, the dimples...YOU'RE her father aren't you Tyler?"

He nods. Everything blows up. Caroline lunges at him and Stefan grabs her around the waist. Damon locks eyes with Andie and blows up at her. "ANDIE YOU SELFISH LITTLE...You knew!" I sit back down in my chair and hold back a whimper as I feel the pain again. I meet Ric's gaze this time and he leans off the wall shaking his head. I can see the worry in his eyes.

"Okay everyone calm down. Sit down. You are all forgetting something important." They all do what he says, he has that 'you better listen because I'm much older and smarter than any of you' tone to his voice. "Elena is PREGNANT. Stress is not good for her. You can fight it out all you need but PLEASE remember that she is pregnant and don't make her too upset. Now...continue."

This time Andie speaks up. "Yes Damon. I knew. I knew that Tyler was Elizabeth's dad and he was having trouble paying his support so I offered him a way out. We made a deal." She looks at me and then at Tyler. "But he backed out after a while and I stepped in. He wasn't fulfilling his part so I stopped sending the money to her. I posted that story without her approval and slandered your name."

"SHUT UP ANDIE! I COULDN'T HURT ELENA ANYMORE I FELL IN LOVE WITH HER!" Everyone looks at Tyler. Hurt me? When was he hurting me?

"What do you mean you hurt me Tyler?"

He meets my gaze and he looks apologetic. "The drugs. The hallucinating. I caused it. I tainted your stash all the time with all different kinds of shit. I'm sorry. I just...I needed the money and Andie wanted Damon away from you. So I thought if I drugged you and Stefan and made you both pissed at Damon then maybe..."

"YOU DRUGGED MY BROTHER AND MY WIFE!"

Before I can grab Damon's arm he's got Tyler pinned to the ground and is hitting him anywhere he can. I grab the table when I feel the pain again and this time Caroline grabs my hands and pulls me from the room. I hear Stefan and Ric breaking up the fight and Hayley and Andie are each yelling at each other about privacy or lack there of. Suddenly we are up the stairs and she shuts my bedroom door.

"You're not okay Elena. That's three times in the past 20 minutes. It's not stress and you are so damn lucky Damon hasn't noticed or he'd have you out in the fucking rain at the hospital."

"Caroline I'll be fine. I just need to go talk to Damon okay? I need to tell him everything I've realized."

She nods. "Oh I believe that and I want that. But before you deal with Damon and the raised voices I know that is expected, deal with me first. Let me have it. I know you want to tell me off and if you can tell me what you're thinking of me without having ONE more round of pain then I'll let you go."

Damn she won't let this go. I didn't want to fight with her, not again. But she was right, I did need to get everything off my chest and I didn't want to tell her off but I knew it would turn into a yelling match sooner rather than later. Caroline and I were both passionate people especially when it came to our friends and each other. Hell she's only 10 minutes older than me! I took a deep breath and prepared myself for facing the force to be reckoned with that is Caroline Forbes.

"Why did you take it out on me Caroline?"

* * *

Tyler had drugged Elena and Stefan.

That was the only thought going through my head as I lunged for him and focused on breaking his fucking jaw. No one hurt my brother and no one hurt my Lena. I barely noticed that Caroline had ushered Elena upstairs. They had to talk I knew that but something stirred in the back of my mind but I pushed it away. I struggled against Ric and Stefan as they pulled me off of Tyler.

"You drugged them for MONEY Tyler! From HER!" I point towards Andie and she looks up at me.

"You don't understand Damon. I needed the money. For Elizabeth."

I roll my eyes. I shove him so hard that he slams into the wall. I march over to Hayley and grab her shoulders. "I will help with Elizabeth. Okay? She will have the Salvatore name and so will you. You're family now. Stefan and I look out for our family alright?" She nods and I pull her in for a hug.

"Well isn't that sweet? Damon taking care of his sister. Tell me where is your wife during all this, or Tyler for that matter. You didn't notice him leave did you?"

"Oh I saw him leave and I saw Stefan go after him. I might be the elder Salvatore but my baby brothers got a temper as bad a tsunami when he tears into someone. Speaking of tearing into someone, I have some words to tell you Andie." I drag her name out as I walk slowly towards her.

She backs away and I scoff at her. She's had this coming since we were 17. Normally I don't raise my voice at women, my mother raised me better than that but Andie has gone one step too far. She wants to play like bitch, she'll get treated like one. I won't hit her, I won't touch a hair on her fucking head but cursing and yelling I can make no such promises. She's hurt Elena. She's hurt Stefan. She's used Tyler, while I may not call him a friend anymore I can't not care about the little boy whose been my best friend for years...he's still in there somewhere. She's hurt Hayley and she used an innocent little girl to get revenge on a man who rejected her when she was 17. Before I know it we are both standing outside in Elena's backyard getting soaked to the bone but I could care fucking less.

"Damon please. I didn't mean to..."

"TO USE A LITTLE GIRL ANDIE!" She stops walking backwards and I meet her gaze dead on. "You're a bitch Andie and I'm not afraid to hurt your damn feelings. OH WAIT! YOU don't have those! Tell me is all of this..." I wave my hands around in a circle towards the house behind me. "because I rejected you when we were 17 and wouldn't fuck you senseless?!"

"No it's not Damon! I just wanted you to notice me, talk to me."

I scoff at her again. "Notice you? You think I didn't notice when you shoved your fucking tongue down my throat! That I didn't notice when you showed up in LA and tried to get me drunk at some fucking dive bar! That you showed up in Elena's hospital room to try once again to make my life HELL on earth with your presence. That you didn't use a 6 year old little girl, slander her name, her mothers name and my...her UNCLES name just so I'd NOTICE you! Not to mention now I find out that you used my childhood best friend to get back at me by hurting my wife and my brother! Tell me Andie did I ever NOT notice you! You made is fucking impossible!"

I don't care if she's near crying right now. She needs to know that she went too fucking far.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just...I just want to know what a little girl had, well has that I don't. I've always cared for you Damon, ever since we were 13. You always chose little Elena. You were 15 and she was 11 and you took her on DATES Damon. Movies, dinners, everything, hell you even kissed her! Then the rumors start flying years later after everyone had known you'd been with various girls in our class that you slept with Elena. She was 13 Damon! 13 and you were 17! That's...that's rape Damon. It's wrong and it's..."

"Shut up." I had to cut her off. I'd been down this road before with one other girl, Erica. The girl who was MY first. I regret that...it should have been Elena. Erica knew I wanted it to be Elena, I had moaned Elena's name through out the whole fucking thing with Erica. Erica had understood everything between Elena and I once I explained it to her. She stayed a friend after that, not just my friend but a silent friend for Elena as well. She stuck up for us when we only thought Caroline, Stefan and Tyler would.

"What I have with Elena isn't wrong. Not now and not then Andie. I took her on dates because that's what you do when you COURT someone. That sounds old fashioned I know but it's how my parents had raised me. I may have been 15 and she 11 but we had consent, her parents trusted me and they were okay with it all. They knew what we shared, kisses and yes they even knew when we made love for the first time. Elena wasn't just some quick fuck Andie, she's still not. She's the little girl who I chased around our backyards, had tea parties with, played power rangers with, grew up with, and yes we fell in love. It wasn't planned and it wasn't accepted by everyone but our families...they accepted it. No, Elena was not my first but she should have been. She was my second though. I know the rumors that went around and they were all FALSE. They caused problems but we always worked through them. As for what Elena has that you don't...that's me. She has me and I have her. I'm not strong or brave, in fact when it comes down to it I'm the weak one and yes I have insecurities. Elena and I are one in the same. She makes me strong and brave and secure and I make her all those things too." My anger had died down. I was planning on yelling and cursing at her but now...now I just wanted to make her understand. "I know you didn't ask for this long speech Andie but you deserve to know this. For me...it's always been Elena and it always will be. I don't really see any other women the way I see her. She's IT for me Andie. Now I have to ask you to leave. You got the answers you wanted and now I would like for you to leave me and my family alone. Please go." I point towards the driveway as I wait for her to say or do something.

She seems to be thinking about everything I've said. Finally she nods. "I'm sorry for everything Damon. I really am. I'll write a retraction article and I'll leave you alone. Goodbye Damon."

I watch her walk off and then walk back inside. Ric is standing there with a towel and giving me that proud parent look. I roll my eyes.

"Feeling parental Ric?"

He smiles. "A bit. I'm proud that you kept your temper in check. Wish I could say the same for Stefan. He's ripping Tyler to shreds." He points towards the living room and I walk to the door frame. I stop and listen as my brother argues with Tyler.

"YOU DON'T LOVE HER TYLER! Believe me if you had ANY love at all for Elena you would have told Andie to go to hell. I could care fucking less that you drugged me and watched me hurt Elena when I was literally out of my mind."

"I need to go to her Stefan. Elena needs to hear what I have to say."

He starts to walk towards the stairs but before I can stop him Stefan is already in his face again.

"No she doesn't Tyler. She's pregnant with Damon's son, my nephew. She doesn't need the stress and I'm pretty sure Caroline took her upstairs to take her AWAY from the stress, also to talk to her because before she mends things with any of US she needs to mend things with Caroline. You know how close they are and how important the are to each other. Plus, Lena doesn't want you here. She said that! Now go, go home and leave Lena alone."

"You think you can tell me what to do LITTLE BOY!" Tyler shoves him to the side and heads for the stairs again. I know Tyler and I know he's not one to back down. Especially to someone who is 4 years younger than him. My brother may have done good thus far but now it's time for big brother to step in. I grab his arm and drag him back into the living room.

"Don't you dare talk to my brother like that. He may be younger than you but YOU are younger than ME and you sure as hell better listen to me Tyler Andrew Lockwood. MY wife is pregnant and like my brother pointed out she doesn't want you here. Now I've had enough of your shit Lockwood. You hurt my brother and you hurt my Lena. You did it because you needed money and frankly I think that's a load of shit! If you needed money for you kid you could have done what every other parent does...GET A FUCKING JOB TYLER! You should have gotten a job you are 22 and jobless, honestly what woman would want you Tyler?"

"This coming from someone who hasn't worked before a day in his fucking life. You've had everything handed to you on a fucking silver platter Damon! You've had such an easy life you never struggled once."

I have to try really hard to not punch him. I've done that enough lately. "Easy life? EASY Tyler! Nothing about my life has been fucking easy! I've had to work, maybe not at a Mc. Donald's or a drug store or something but I've worked very fucking hard to get to where I am. Life has been anything BUT easy for me. Hell I lost BOTH my parents when I was 12 due to a terrorist attack, on top of that I never got to bury them because their bodies were never found...NOT EASY! I had to be like a parent to Stefan because he was 8 and he needed someone like that to look up to, I had to make all the decisions and worry about him first and myself second...again NOT EASY! Especially when I was just fucking 12 years old! To top it off I fell in love with a woman who was 5 years younger than me, love isn't supposed to be easy but because the whole fucking world saw me and Elena as wrong it was much harder Tyler, it wasn't at all EASY! Nothing in my life has been easy but I've worked for everything I have now. I worked hard to be someone my brother could look up to. I've worked hard to have the relationship I do with Elena and I'm sure as hell not going to let YOU come in between us!"

I have the satisfaction of seeing him take a few steps back from me. Tyler is right, I've never had to work at a fast food place or a store or any thing like that but I had to work harder than most kids did. I sacrificed a lot in my teenage years to take care of Stefan. I love my brother and I'd do it all again but he needs to know it wasn't easy at all. I have to continue telling him what I need to tell him. I can't hold ANY of this in anymore.

"Elena kept me sane throughout ALL of that Tyler. Elena is my cornerstone, my backbone, the one thing that kept me from completely shutting down when they told me that my parents were dead and they couldn't find their bodies because they'd probably been burned up when the planes hit. You may feel love for her but I don't think you get what it means to be IN LOVE with someone Tyler. If you did, you wouldn't be doing THIS right now. You'd be stepping back. Believe me I know that for a fact. I spent 5 YEARS falling in love with Elena before I asked her to be my girlfriend. She had no idea what I was thinking about her those 5 years Tyler, she had no idea I was starting to see her as MORE than just a friend. I stepped back those 5 years and told myself I would let her get to know who ever she wanted because yes I was convinced I couldn't be with her. But guess what? She didn't let me step back, every time I tried she took a step towards me...figuratively. She didn't want anyone else I know that know, I see that now. I didn't then but I should have. She was falling for me just as hard and fast as I was falling for her. Tyler I'm asking you now as the little 12 year old kid who confided in you that he was falling for his best friend...if you love Elena at all in any way, shape or form PLEASE let her be happy. Let her make her own decisions and honor them. Not for me but for HER."

I watched as all this sank into his head. He understood now, I saw it click. He looked towards the stairs and then at me and nodded. "Okay. For her, I'll go. I've lost her and I'll deal with it. I'm sorry for everything I've done, can you tell her that Damon please?"

I nod and watch as he walks out the front door and takes off into the storm. I silently pray that he gets home safe, he most likely will he just lives 2 streets over. I turn back to Stefan and find him talking to Ric and Hayley and looking at pictures of Elizabeth. Family, now if only Caroline and Elena would hurry up and get down here and our family would be complete.

* * *

"Why did you take it out on me Caroline?"

I had to know now. I had put it together in my head that she had already talked to Tyler before she had talked to me and put the puzzle together. She was angry at me but she had to also be angry at Tyler and she had taken some of that anger out on me.

She sighs and sits on my bed. "I don't know Elena. I honestly don't. I mean I shouldn't have but I felt like it was all your fault. I know now that it wasn't and I wish I could take back my words, well some of them but I can't. I know I said I was done with this but I can't be done Elena. I've known you my whole life...literally. We were born just rooms apart and our parents had been best friends...well we thought that was the case until we found out you were adopted but never the less Miranda was there and for some reason she had taken on the role of your mom when you were hours born. I was the first one to know you even though we don't remember my mom does, Miranda did, Isobel remembers...by the time anyone else met you Isobel and John had already signed you over to Miranda and Grayson and they'd moved into the hospital room with you. I need you Elena. I'm sorry for telling you take all you ever do is TAKE from Damon, it's not entirely true."

I have to cut her off now. She has to know what I realized over the past four weeks.

"Yeah it is Caroline. I take a lot from Damon and barely give anything back. He's put up with a lot of my shit over the years and I should have been there for him more. I should have been the one person who never turned on him. My dad was right Caroline, in a letter he left me he was right about Damon and you and Stefan...it's all playing out like he said it would."

I walk over to the desk and pause as another pain hits me. Shit what is that? I'm only 5 months pregnant, it can't be labor it's too early. I can feel Caroline's eyes on my back, I grab the letter and walk back to sit next to her on the bed.

"Here let me read it to you."

"Elena. You need a hospital. This can wait, I'll go get Damon."

I grab her arm and shake my head. "Let me at least talk to you then if we still need a hospital you can go get Damon okay?"

She nods and I start to read the letter.

"_Sweetheart, I don't know how old you are when you're reading this but if you are reading this it means I'm not there for you when you need me. I'm sorry I can't be there princess but I know that Damon, Stefan and Caroline are. They are your family just as much as Jeremy, your mother and I are. Tyler is a different story, I'm sorry princess I know he's a good friend to you but I don't see him lasting. Some friends are good in the moment and some are forever. Remember that please Elena. You are a very smart girl. You don't always think with your head but you don't always think with your heart either. When you think with one it takes a while for the other to catch up. You should always follow your hearts advice and not always your heads sweetheart. Your heart will lead you toward forever and it will guide you through some of your hardest times. Family is what it boils down to Elena. Damon, Stefan, Caroline they are the people who will never turn their backs or their hearts on you. Keep them close to you and your heart. Love, Daddy_"

I look at her and I can see the watering in her eyes. I drop the letter on my bed and bite my lip once again. Crap this is not good.

"Breathe Lena. Deep breaths okay. I'm here, I'm not leaving."

I feel Caroline rubbing my back and holding my hand. She's here for me. "I'm so sorry Caroline. I should have been a better friend. I should have grown up sooner. I never wanted you to lose yourself. I'm so sorry Caroline. I can be that friend now. What my dad wrote is true, you're my family. So is Damon and Stefan. I never meant to hurt any of you. I didn't mean it when I said I wanted to throw the ball at Damon's head. I should have thanked you a long time ago but thank you Caroline. Thank you for being there for me when we were younger and after my parents died. You're my best friend and it really does mean a lot to me. I get it now and I...I hope it's not too late. I don't want to lose you Caroline."

I meet her gaze through watery eyes. I never meant to hurt her. If it is too late it would be all my fault. I spent so long walking around with my head in the clouds. I never meant to take her for granted.

"It's not too late Elena. Not for me and not for Damon. I love you Elena, like a fucking sister. I never needed a thank you and I really didn't need to hear you say I'm sorry. I just wanted you to get it. I wanted you to understand that you never needed to ASK me to do any of the things I did for you. I'd have done them anyway."

I nod and she pulls me in for a hug. I hold on tighter to her as I feel the pain again. This time it lasts longer and I can't hold back the whimper that escapes my lips. I take a deep breath and try to focus on breathing. It works and the pain weakens. It doesn't go away this time but it doesn't hurt as bad.

"Elena. Are you okay? Is it Alex?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. It hurts Caroline. It hurts." I blink and the tears escape.

"Here." She pulls down my comforter and crawls in under it on top of the sheets. "Come lay down and we will just lay here and look at you ceiling and see if the pain goes away okay? Lets not think about it."

I debate about it and then decide she's right. Maybe if I don't think about it, it will go away. She pulls the covers up and we lay our hands on top of the blanket. I still have to talk to Damon and to Stefan but I can hear them yelling downstairs. I can't make out their words but I can hear their voices are raised.

"Care. How are you dealing with the whole Tyler thing?"

She shrugs. "I wasn't surprised honestly. I knew he'd been acting different towards you. I think I always suspected he was falling for you. I think Damon's having a harder time with it, Tyler was like a brother to him. I think to him it's like Stefan admitting he was in love with you, it hurt Damon even though I don't think he'd admit it."

I nod. She's right. Damon doesn't admit when he's been hurt but it would be easy for Caroline and myself to see. I've seen Damon hurt before and I'm afraid that losing Tyler over me could really break a part of him that I couldn't be able to fix. She was right, Tyler was like a brother to him in a lot of way and brothers aren't supposed to fall in love with your girl especially when they've been there for your entire love story. I take another deep breath as the pain starts to increase again. This has to stop. Alex has to be okay. We can't lose him. We've lost so much lately that it would kill a big part of both of us if we lost him.

I hear the door slam and both Caroline and I sit up on my bed. I get out and head for my door. Caroline goes to my window and looks to see who left. There is a hurricane outside who the hell would leave to drive in that?

"Tyler left."

I stop halfway to the door. Tyler left. That means something had to have happened downstairs. Tyler was adament on NOT leaving. I go to take a step again and this time I lean forward and catch myself from falling by grabbing my dresser. Caroline is right. I need a hospital. I need Damon. The pain lessens and I turn to face her. She's staring at me and her eyes are wider than I've ever seen them. Before I can process what's happening she is bolting for the door. I watch as she runs across my room and it seems to all happen in slow motion. She stop when she reaches me and grabs my waist.

"Oh my God. Elena sit down please. I'll get you help okay? It'll be okay."

She sits me on the floor at the end of my bed and I see it. Blood. No, no no no no! I feel myself getting light headed and the pain starts again this time the deep breaths don't help. Something is wrong. "Caroline. I need...I need...I..."

"DAMON!"

I hear her open the door and scream from the doorway and then she's at my side again. She catches my head before I hit the ground and she places it on her lap.

"It'll be okay Lena. Damon will make it okay." She rubs my hair and I can feel her hands shaking. I feel my eyes closing. "DAMON! DAMON! DAMON!"

**Don't lose your hope.  
Don't lose your hope.  
Don't lose your hope.  
There's answers coming soon.**


	24. Don't let go

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**I know I left it at a heartbreaking cliff hanger. Please don't be mad. This story is about finding your way past the shit that is thrown at you. Life isn't always unicorns and rainbows and nothing is smooth sailing. This story will have a happy ending though so don't give up on it. **_

_**This will be an emotional chapter. It will be told from Damon's POV and the song lyrics that are in the beginning, middle, and end will describe how Damon feels. The song is "Tears of an angel by RyanDan".**_

_**We've seen Damon mad, upset, doubting, selfless, semi-broken, funny, but now you will see the side of him he told Andie about. You will see him slowly shattering into pieces and weak and you will see a flashback to the last and only time someone ever saw him break like that. Ric will also show a new side of himself. You will also see a relationship mend itself and the beginning of a new one.**_

_**Thank you for the feedback and I hope you're not too mad at me.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24- Don't let go**_

**Cover my eyes.  
Cover my ears.  
Tell me these words are a lie.  
It can't be true, that I'm losing you.  
The sun cannot fall from the sky.  
Can you hear heaven cry,  
the tears of an angel.**

"DAMON!"

That blood curdling scream seemed to echo throughout the entire house. Everyone downstairs snapped into motion. I was the first one up the stairs with Ric behind me and Stefan and Hayley right behind him.

"DAMON! DAMON! DAMON!"

My legs keep moving until I reach the door to Elena's room. Everything in me stops. I feel Ric collide with my back but I can't move. Elena is laying down with her head in Caroline's lap and oh my God there's so much blood. Caroline is nearing a panic attack. I move forward without really noticing it and bend down next to Elena.

"Caroline. Get your car keys." That's a normal response. It safe. It's okay, just like Elena and Alex will be. I can't lose her. I can't lose Alex.

"Okay. It's out front."

I nod my head and pick Elena up off the floor. She's cold. She's pale. The blood, so much blood. Stefan follows us down the hallway and I see Hayley talking on her phone behind him. Ric is already downstairs and walking out the door with Caroline. Elena starts to stir in my arms. I look down into her eyes and will myself not to burst into tears.

"Damon...I'm so...sorry. It's all...my fault."

I shake my head. "No baby. No it's not. We're going to be okay alright? It's all forgiven. God I love you so much Elena."

We reach the car Ric takes her from me and I slide in the backseat. Ric lays her in the car and I pull her closer to me sitting her upper body on my lap. Caroline floors it and heads towards the hospital. It's the middle of a hurricane and Caroline Forbes is driving like a maniac without a care in the world. I barely notice that Stefan pulled out behind us and is following behind us. I place my hand on her stomach and that's when I realize something is wrong with Alex. Normally he's immediately kicked or nudged my hand or something...now it's nothing.

"DAMON!" This time the blood curdling scream isn't coming from the front seat it's coming from my lap. Elena curls into a fetal position and grabs her stomach. "It hurts Damon. Make it stop. Please make it stop."

I want so badly to tell her I can do that, but I can't. All I can do is stroke her hair and whisper words of comfort in her ear. She passes out again. I hear Caroline's tires squeal and I feel the car skidding across the road. SHIT! She took the left turn too fast. Before we hit the curb I see Stefan's car come up beside us and nudge us back towards the right lane. Caroline gets control of the car and with help from Stefan keeping her from actually hitting something we make it to the hospital. She pulls up in front of the ER and they're already ready with a bed and the doctor is there. I pick her up and scoot us out of the car and lay her on the bed.

"Damon. Has Elena had any headaches? Nausea? Contractions? Has she been restless, confused, light headed?"

I can't answer those questions. I've been stupid for the last month and left her alone. This is all my fault. If I'd been with her I'd have noticed all this sooner. "I...I don't know." Earlier! She was in pain earlier but there had been so much going on that I thought maybe it was just normal. "She was in pain earlier. It wasn't this bad though. What's wrong Doc?"

"Damon. Sit down and let me take care of them okay? I'll come find you soon."

I nod and follow Ric to the waiting room. I can't sit. I have to do something. Walk, walking is good. Walking faster is very good. Stefan, Caroline and Ric try to calm me down and make me sit down but I can't. I walk from the wall to the sliding glass doors to the doors where they took Elena and repeat it. Like washing your hair, it's simple and easy. Minimal thinking. I'm at the glass doors again when I see Hayley walk in with Elizabeth and Tyler. I stop when I'm about 10 feet away from them. Why the hell is he here? I roll my eyes and walk away from them.

"Damon. Is there anything I can..."

"Go home Tyler." I answer him and keep walking in my small circle.

He wants to help. He wants to be there for her, he doesn't get to anymore. After a few more circles I notice I have a small person following me. I chuckle a little bit and keep walking but slow down a little bit so she doesn't have to run. I see Hayley and Tyler watching us. I barely heard Caroline and Stefan tell me they were going to go get coffee from the Starbucks across the street. Ric was having a mini-meltdown in his chair.

"Uncle Damon?"

I stop. She called me uncle. She knows. "Yes, Elizabeth."

"Daddy's sad." I sit down against the wall and open my arms to the little girl. She walks over to me and places one of her little hands on my shoulder. "He was worried about you when mommy called. I was supposed to be staying with Mrs. Lockwood but mommy and daddy said you might need family here. I think he cried a little but I thought daddy's were tough. Are daddy's tough Uncle Damon? You're a daddy right?"

I sigh. Tyler was worried about me? I thought he was here for Elena. "I'm not a daddy yet Elizabeth. I'm going to be though and daddy's aren't always tough. They want to be but sometimes they need help. Tyler, your daddy, he's tough though. He can handle a lot but everyone has that one time where they need help. Do you understand?"

She nods. "You need help Uncle Damon. I'll go get daddy!"

I want to grab her back and tell her no. I didn't mean that I needed Tyler's help. I need help yeah but definitely not from the dick who is in love with my wife. I sigh and I pull out my wallet and open the small pocket where the silver ring is. Funny this is the same hospital and same waiting room I was in when the ring was given to me. I haven't worn it since I left town years ago, I hadn't wanted the reminder but now...now I needed it. It still felt just as comforting and smooth as it had been that night.

_It had been two weeks after my parents had died and one week after their funeral. It was 5 in the morning and Stefan had been throwing up non-stop since 1 in the morning. He was cold and sweaty and begging me to do something. My 8 year old brother and all I could do was sit there with a wet rag and tell him to finish throwing up and try to go back to sleep. Finally after an hour I had called 911 and they sent an ambulance. We had gotten to the hospital where we'd been for 3 hours now and it was the first time anyone recognized me as Stefan's guardian. It was very weird considering I was 12, not yet a teenager because my birthday was in a week. I was freaking out because Stefan had gotten worse in the hospital. No one would tell me anything. I don't think they wanted to hurt my feelings because everyone knew the tragic story of Damon and Stefan Salvatore who lost their parents. _

_It was Saturday and I was supposed to be at Mr. Gilbert's office in two hours to start sorting paperwork and alphabetizing them. I couldn't leave Stefan though. I got up and went to find a phone. The nurse let me use one behind the desk and I dialed the Gilbert's number carefully. I knew they were still sleeping because who would be awake at 5 in the morning. _

"_Gilbert Residence." A very tired Mr. Gilbert answered the phone._

_I take a deep breath. "Hi Mr. Gilbert. It's Damon. I can't come to your office today. I'm sorry." I tried to hide the emotion in my voice. I had seen Stefan's doctor walk out and mumble something to the nurse and they both ran down the hall._

"_Damon? Is everything okay?" He was more alert now._

"_Stefan's in the hospital. They won't tell me anything. I think it's bad Mr. Gilbert. They won't let me see him and I can't lose him. My parents are going to kill me." I had caught myself and hit the nurses desk with my hand. "I mean they won't, they can't but...I can't let anything happen to him. I can't leave him and go to work. He needs me." I'm rambling to keep my mind off the fact that I had just lost my parents and now Stefan is hurt too._

"_Damon are you at Mystic General?"_

_I nod my head. It takes me a minute to realize he can't see me. "Yes sir."_

"_Stay there. I'm on my way." He hangs up and leaves me confused. _

_He doesn't need to come here. I can do this on my own. I've already made a lot of meals...well TV dinners, hot dogs, and Eggo waffles. I've made sure that Stefan's gotten to school on time and I try to make him go to sleep by 10 every night, we fight about the bed time but most of the time I win. I play his video games and I let him win every time. I don't let him drink too much caffeine and I don't even let him have a lot of candy. We don't fight, not a lot at least. I still check on him whenever I hear something in the middle of the night. I let him choose what movies or TV shows we watch. I've been a good brother so why is he in the hospital? Will I lose him too? Will I have to put on another suit and watch them lower another fancy box in the ground next to our mom and dad. I can't do that. _

"_Damon!" _

_I look up when I hear my name. Mr. Gilbert is here and Mr. Ric is with him. I know I should get out of the chair but I can't. I can't move. I'm scared._

"_It's going to be okay Damon. I'm sure Stefan is just sick."_

_I nod my head. Sick. Sick I can handle. I can give him medicine and bring him food in his room and play more of his stupid video games. I'll even do his homework if he is just sick. Second grade isn't hard it's just spelling and math problems, easy compared to 6th grade. "Just sick. He's just sick." I don't notice I'm rocking back and forth until Mr. Gilbert puts his hands on my shoulders and tells Mr. Ric to go get some coffee from the cafeteria. I don't like coffee, after a few seconds I realize it's probably not for me._

"_Damon. What happened?"_

"_He was throwing up, a lot. It started at 1 in the morning and never stopped. I just wanted him to stop. He was cold and sweaty and he said he hurt. I couldn't do anything, he wanted me to but I didn't know what to do. Mom was always good at that stuff. I called the 911 and they sent the ambulance and he got worse at the hospital. He started throwing up again and he turned red and they told me to sit out here. They won't tell me anything and they look at me like I'll break like mom's vase did when I hit it with the basketball."_

_He nodded. "He won't leave you Damon. It just sounds like he's really sick. Listen I want to give you something okay, it's a family heirloom. My grandpa gave it to my dad and I want to give it to you okay? I know you aren't my son but you are like a son to me, do you understand that?" I nod. Dad always told me Mr. Gilbert had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. It was safe to hear him call me family and to think of him as family. Plus our families still were close and the Gilbert's always come over on weekends. Family, I like to think of them all as family...especially Elena_

_He keeps going. "This is a ring. I had it engraved with Elena's name and your name. I've wanted to give this to you for a while now and I think you need it now. You have a special bond with my baby girl and I think it will help you a lot growing up Damon. You make her happy and I can see she makes you happy too doesn't she?" _

_I nod again. Did he see the way I looked at Elena? I hope not, I've seen movies and dad's don't like it when you get a crush on their little girls. _

"_Keep this ring and think of it as a link to Elena alright? It's a circle so it will never end, just like your bond with Elena. It won't be perfectly smooth but it will always be there. Does that make sense?"_

_I nod one more time as I slip the ring on my second finger of my right hand and then the doctor comes out and tells me that Stefan just has a really bad stomach virus and has to be on a whole bunch of medicines. I wouldn't lose him...not today at least._

"I'm sorry Damon."

I look over and see Tyler sitting next to me on the ground against the wall. He interrupted the memory. "She'll be okay. Alex'll be okay. They have to be. The circle can't end. Circles don't end." I realize now that I'm rocking back and forth. I can't lose them. God can't have them, he already has so many people he can't have them.

He looks at me confused. He sees the ring I'm holding and I see the gears click in his head. I had told him about the ring because I always wore it before I left after graduation. No one else knew what the ring stood for but I had told Tyler. I had confided that in him, my best friend. "You know Damon. I'm sorry for everything. You were the first person I told and I know I deserve every word and punch you've thrown at me. I still want to be your friend Damon, maybe not your best friend but maybe we can try to be friends. We've been friends since you stuck up for me in kindergarten on the seesaw."

I smiled at the memory. He's making it really hard for me to hold anything against him. "Okay. Friends but we can't be as close as we used to be. I mean, you love my wife Tyler. That's...it's just...I can't get into this right now."

He nods and we fall into a comfortable silence. I slip the ring back on my second finger on my right hand. It still says _Elena & Damon 6-12-96 _Grayson had put the day that Elena had taken her first steps to me on the ring. She was born June 2, 1995, another day that I will have to get engraved on this ring soon. My thoughts are interrupted when the doctor comes out of the double doors and walks up to me and I stand up to meet him halfway.

"How are they Doc?"

**Stop every clock.  
The stars are in shock.  
The river would run to the sea.  
I won't let you fly, I won't say goodbye.  
I won't let you slip away from me.  
Can you hear heaven cry,  
the tears of an angel.**

He looks down. "She needs a transfusion. Her blood type is too rare and we don't have it at the hospital right now. Do you know if you or anyone close to her who is willing has her blood type?"

I think about it. I should have been prepared for this. Everything about Elena has been unique, rare and simply magnificent. I remember hearing something though. There was a blood drive when we were younger and the whole group had given blood. Elena had the rare blood type and

"_It's weird Damon. Elena's blood is even weird. I mean out of the 7 of us it's only her and Ty that have the same blood type."_

_I roll my eyes at Stefan. "It's not that weird Stef. I've always known Elena was unique. She's just special and you're jealous you're not."_

_He scoffs. "Then is Ty special too?"_

_I glare at him. "No. Not like Lena."_

TYLER. The memory had come to me out of nowhere. Tyler had her blood type. Tyler could save my wife. Wait, how's the baby? The doctor didn't say anything about Alex!

I turn around and walk up to Tyler. "Elena needs a transfusion. You have her blood type Tyler. Will you...can you...for Elena?"I

He shakes his head and slings his jacket into a chair. "For you Damon." I watch as he follows a nurse down the long hallway.

"Wait, doc?" I grab his arm. "How is Alex? Is he okay?"

He doesn't look at me again. He is still looking away when he answers. "We had to do an emergency cesarean section. We...I'll be back in a few minutes okay Damon? We can talk then."

I watch as he walks down the same hallway Tyler went down. Something feels wrong. I slide back down against the wall and wrap my arms around my knees. They have to be okay. The surgery had to go okay and Alex is alive. He has to be.

"Damon. What did the doctor say?"

I can't look at Ric. I can't answer him. What do I tell him? That his niece is in there having a blood transfusion and his grand nephew might or might not have survived a c-section? I mean the doctor didn't say ANYTHING about Alex. No news is always good news right? Oh shit who am I kidding, I know that the chances of Alex surviving are second to none. It's too early. I close my eyes and put my palms in front of them. I won't let anyone see me cry, they can't see me break. I feel arms go around my shoulders and I try to relax but it feels impossible.

"It's okay Damon. I'm sure they'll be fine."

I pull away from him and lean my head back against the wall. He doesn't get up, he stays with me. I want to believe what Ric is telling me but it's hard. 5 months. She was only 5 months. It was too soon. I had read the books, every damn one of them said the earliest a baby could even TRY and make it outside the mother would be at 7 months and even that was risky. Alex...he was our little positive. He was our miracle. He had to make it. He was a Salvatore and Salvatore's don't stop fighting. He'd fight. He'd be little but he'd fight like hell, I had to believe that. My son would not die and neither would my wife.

"I was never good at the dad thing Damon but...I do know you. I need you to look at that ring Gray gave you alright son. A circle, you still have Elena. You have Stefan, and Caroline, and Hayley, and Elizabeth, and Tyler and you have me. We are all here Damon and we won't leave you. No matter what happens you have a family Damon. You are not alone."

I shake my head. I want to believe him but those people, not all of them were my family. I had spent a month pushing most of those people away...I had been a dick. It was too late. Not everything could be mended. I felt the water in my eyes but I held it back. I couldn't cry. I had to be tough, for my son I had to be strong. I couldn't be weak. I need Elena, without Elena I'm weak. I need to hear her say it's all okay.

"Damon?"

I look up at the doctor. Oh no, this is it. "Alex? Elena? How..."

He finally looks at me. "Can we speak in private? Maybe with Ric or Stefan."

I stand up. Private. That's not good. I look at Stefan, he's breaking. He's worried and Caroline is barely keeping him together. If this is bad...no I can't do that to him. He's still a boy. Before I can make a rational decision Ric stands up next to me.

"I'm with you Damon. Come on."

I nod and we follow the doctor to his office. I watch as he closes the blinds and shuts the door. He doesn't bother telling me to sit, he remembers from when he asked me to do that when he told me about her coma that I don't take well to sitting when Elena is in any type of pain or danger. Ric doesn't sit either. The doctor throws the folder on his desk and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Preeclampsia. Have you heard of that Damon?"

I shake my head. "No. Is that what was wrong with Elena?" He nods. He doesn't look at me still. "You helped he thought right? She's okay...and Alex too. I mean whatever that is...it's curable right?"

He finally looks at me. His eyes don't give anything away. There is something he's not telling me though.

"Damon why don't we sit?"

I look at Ric and shake my head. "No. I want answers. I want to know that Elena and Alex are okay."

The doctor clears his throat and I look back at him. He rubs his temples and takes about 5 deep breaths. "Preeclampsia is rare. Women can go months without showing any symptoms, it's very hard to diagnose and...I'm sorry but there is no cure for it. If I'd known earlier that it was even a possibility I would have given her medicines to help Alex develop faster. The pains you said she had earlier, they were contractions Damon. Her body was trying to force Alex to come before anything happened."

I shake my head. Not my little boy. "What happened?" I barely get the words out and they come out in a chocked sob.

"The placenta had started to detach when you brought her in. When we did the surgery it was already 100% detached. There was only a 1 in 10 chance that Alex would survive given his weight and how early he had to come, but Elena...she hemorrhaged. She lost too much blood so they were both at risk before I even went in for Alex."

I feel the water in my eyes again and this time it won't stop. I feel the tears fall. "They...they're okay though right? Alex was that 1 in 10 and the transfusion from Tyler it saved Elena didn't it?"

The doctor doesn't say anything. I lock my eyes to his and beg him to tell me that they are both okay. I can't lose them. I've lost everyone else I can't lose them.

**So hold on.  
Be strong.  
Everyday hope will grow.  
I'm here don't you fear.  
Little one,  
Don't let go.**

"Elena's okay yes but...Alex didn't make it."

After those words fall from his lips my knees buckle and I fall. Ric falls with me and I feel myself heaving as the sobs get worse. I can't be strong anymore. I feel just like that 12 year old boy who lost his parents and nearly lost his brother. This time though, I had lost my son. I hadn't been strong enough to protect him. My own blood and I wasn't able to do anything. It's my fault. I spent a month away from her, if I'd been with her maybe I'd seen SOMETHING.

"Is Elena awake?"

I choke out the words and the doctor shakes his head no. I get up and bolt out the office door and run right out of the waiting room. I ignore Ric's calls for me to stop and I ignore the looks from the people in the waiting room. I'm standing outside in the rain. No one can tell if I'm crying here. I let myself fall to the ground and let the sobs take over.

"WHY! WHY OUR LITTLE BOY! You have MY mom, MY dad, HER mom, HER dad, HER aunt, HER brother...and now OUR baby boy. WHY! Why couldn't we just have him?" I let myself break and curl up on the ground. "It hurts mamma. Make it stop hurting. I can't...I can't take this hurt. Help me mamma." I cry and cry until I feel someone wrap their arms around me.

I look up and see Stefan holding me in his arms. Stefan kneels there with me in his arms. This is all wrong. I'm the big brother but right now he's comforting me. I've done so much to hurt him. I've done so much to hurt Elena. I left them both. I was a dick who told both of them I was done and spent the last month away from them. It's my fault. My son is dead and it's my fault.

"Alex...he's...he didn't make it Stef."

He drops his head to his chest and I see now that he's crying too. "Ric told me. I'm here for you Damon. For you and for Elena. She needs us Damon. She's awake now. She...she doesn't know. She's asking for you."

I shake my head. I can't see her. "I killed him Stef. It's my fault. I've done so many things, hurt her too much in our lives. It's what I deserve."

"No Damon. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault."

I cry some more and with every tear that falls another piece of me breaks. I'm not the Damon I used to be. I was so close to breaking completely when Stefan had that damn stomach virus but now...now that I've lost my son and almost lost my wife I'm completely shattered. It's not until I realize that the rain isn't hitting me anymore that I open my eyes to see an umbrella over my head.

"Uncle Damon. Will you let me help you be tough?"

I look up and see Elizabeth looking at me with those blue eyes. They look like my moms. Elizabeth pulls out a locket from around her neck and opens it so I can inside it.

"Grandma and Grandpa would want me to help you right Uncle Damon?"

I stare at the picture of my parents. It only takes up one side and I can only imagine the other woman in the locket is Hayley's mother but I barely notice her. I had asked my mom for help and now Elizabeth wants to help me. Stefan's words finally sink in. Elena's awake and she doesn't know. She has to be scared. She wants me but how can I be strong for her when I can't be strong for myself? I nod and she takes my hand and walks with me back inside. She doesn't let go as we follow the doctor to Elena's room. I look in the small window and see Elena laying there.

"I'm here Uncle Damon. I'll wait out here." She takes off the locket and puts it in my pocket. "Grandma and Grandpa can go with you."

Somehow her words give me the strength to at least open the door and walk in the room. Elena quickly meets my eyes and I can tell she's panicking.

"Damon. Where's Alex?"

Her hand goes down to her stomach which lacks its bump now. Some weight is still there but anyone can tell there's no baby anymore. I tear my eyes away from her stomach and meet her eyes again. I go and pull her into my arms.

"Baby. Alex...he...he didn't make it."

I feel her arms tighten around me and the sobs take over. I hold her and she holds me as we both completely shatter together in that hospital room.

If I'd have known that would be the last time I'd be able to hold her or offer her any sense of comfort I would have held her tighter but I didn't know what the next few weeks would bring.


	25. How'd you get so far away?

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**First you will see Damon's POV and then Elena's. **_

_**Damon and Elena will both find their way back to each other. They will deal with their loss in different ways but it will bring them closer. Delena moments to come. I promise that it won't be sad much longer. **_

_**Next chapter is their wedding they were supposed to have in front of their friends and family. And then a surprise honeymoon.**_

_**Thank you for the feedback. I love reading all your thoughts.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 25- How'd you get so far away?**_

**On your side of the bed, there's a picture of our wedding day.  
A clock that don't work and the bible your daddy gave.  
It's on the window side where the moon creeps in at night.  
Staring at the ceiling lying here all alone,  
I said a prayer for you then I said one of my own.  
But you don't reach for me when you lie down quietly.**

I headed into the Grill and took my seat at the bar. Matt was working tonight so at least I wouldn't have a bartender who asked me about the troubles I was drowning. Every night was the same now. Every day was the same. 51 days. It had been 51 days since we were mourning and comforting each other in that hospital room. That had been the last time Elena had let me touch her. I didn't like it, in fact I hated it, but I respected it. I respected her so I let her have her space. Some days were better than others but every day was lonely and cold.

After 2 days we were able to come home, if you can call it that now. I had started planning the funeral and Elena didn't seem to want to help much. We argued about where Alex would be buried but I settled that argument by buying 5 plots of our own at the cemetery so that way, as Elena would say 'if God feels like taking any other of our loved ones from us suddenly we have enough room'. I had tried to get her to eat that night but she hadn't talked to me since the outburst about our loved ones. Stefan had come back from getting her things from her parents house, he tried to talk to her as well but all he got from her was a head nod to say hello. She had crawled in bed that night and cuddled one of my pillows, she hadn't let me hold her since that night in the hospital when I had told her what happened. I crawled in next to her and tried to hold her but she pushed the pillow into my chest and scooted away from me, she never reached for me that night.

On day 5 we had the funeral. Elena still hadn't talked to me or anyone else. Even Elizabeth had tried talking to her but she said Elena wouldn't even look at her. I assured her that she did nothing wrong and Elena was just still sad. I was still sad but as long as I had something to do it was easier not to think about the reasons why I was sad. No one talked to myself or Elena and I can't speak for Elena but I didn't really want to talk to anyone either. We said our goodbyes at the church and threw the dirt at the cemetery, it felt too familiar and for that reason felt terrifying and utterly depressing. I watched as person after person left and time started to pass. I hadn't moved from where I stood watching as they lowered the little casket. Elena had fallen to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. I tried again to comfort her but she withdrew from me, my arms and my heart felt cold without her. I needed her but I knew she needed to grieve too. "Sir we need to close the gates now." We didn't acknowledge the man who spoke to us.I knew Elena wasn't ready to leave yet and I had tried politely asking the man to leave but he didn't. After he tried to make us leave 2 more times I lost it. I pushed him backwards and he landed on the ground. "GO THE FUCK AWAY AND LET US GRIEVE YOU ASS!" I had walked back to Elena and knelt down next to her, she stroked my hand and gave me a half smile. It was progress and I loved it, it gave me hope. Yet she didn't reach for me that night either.

The days got harder, there wasn't a lot to do. My mind wandered more and the pain seemed to intensify. Day 7 is when we took Ric's advice and went to see a shrink, I went just because I wanted him to shut up. Neither of us spoke, Elena still barely ate anything, we were lost inside of ourselves. I didn't talk to the shrink neither did Elena. Yet the man kept pushing and pushing, asking his questions, and making suggestions. Elena wasn't listening, I was watching her. I needed her. "Maybe you two should think about living separately and getting yourselves back individually and then come together as a couple." I saw Elena cringe and her hands made fists. The doc kept on and on about it, I had enough. "SHUT UP! You can't see that it's hurting her! We don't need to be alone, we need each other!" I stand up and she follows me as I hold the door open for her. She gives me a half smile and I smile at her the best I can, it's not a happy smile though it's a broken one. Like clockwork we get in bed and neither of us reach for each other, I'm not expecting her to reach for me tonight or anytime soon.

Day 10 is when Stefan moved out and my new DRY cell phone had arrived. It hadn't been much of a conversation. "I can't stay here Damon. You and Elena need a place to yourselves and I'm not helping. I'll stay with Caroline until you guys figure things out." I scoffed at him. I didn't want him to leave. I may not talk to him but having him in the house was keeping me from turning into our father. I grab the bag he had set down and threw it back into his room. "See ya later Damon." He grabs the bag and walks out the door. I don't say anything, part of me doesn't know what to say. I watch him drive off and the last sane part of me breaks, I toss the cell phone aside no way am I going to need that any time soon and I pick up the bourbon that I'd promised myself I wouldn't drink. I hated drinking. The last time I had turned to drinking I was 17 and I drank straight through 18, 19, 20, and part of 21. I had been lonely and hurt...I needed something to dull the pain, drinking worked. I drank until I passed out on the couch in the parlor. I had woken up early the next morning with a blanket over me and a glass of water on the table. Did Elena put it there and cover me up? I made my way to our room and found aspirin on my bedside table, she cared. I crawled in the bed but she still didn't touch me. I miss my wife, my best friend.

I drank from day 11 straight through to the present. No words from my wife, no touch, not a single thing let me know that she cared...except for the aspirin, water and blanket but that wasn't enough. So here I sat on my stool at the Grill on day 51, still not talking to anyone and the cell phone still laid in the box on mt bedside table. I didn't have to tell Matt what I wanted, he just brought the bottle of bourbon over and left it. I fiddled with the wedding band on my finger, we never got our proper wedding yet. Would we ever? I doubted it at this point.

"Hey there handsome. What are you doing at the bar all by yourself?"

I barely acknowledged the blonde. I nodded my head towards the bottle and didn't say a word. I had no desire to talk to anyone let alone a woman who was not my wife. If it had been Elena I would have talked.

"Maybe I can help you if you tell me what's wrong."

She places her hand on my thigh. "My wife is gonna kill you." The words tumble out and Matt drops the towel he was holding. Obviously he heard me talk and was very bad at hiding his shock. "New bottle Matty." I set the empty one behind the bar and wait as he hands me the second one.

"Take it easy Damon. And he's taken so stop trying because his wife will kill you."

I smirk as he gives the blonde the evil eye. She rolls her eyes but doesn't move her hand. I move it for her. I take a long drink out of the bottle and try to imagine that Elena is here with me. I feel the woman's hand on my thigh again and this time she moves it closer to her destination. I laugh as my body doesn't respond to her at all. You'd think after 51 days of not having hot, passionate, love making with my wife I'd be aroused but this woman does nothing for me. I take her hand pin it behind her and pull her close to me. "Go. Away." I speak slowly and then release her hand. I grab the bottle and head for the door.

"DAMON!" I barely turn when I hear Matt calling my name. He jumps over the bar and comes to stand next to me. "Since I don't want Elena to kill me, you aren't driving or walking. I'm taking you home."

I roll my eyes. "Home? You think that place is home, definitely not. Plus, my wife doesn't love me." That was the first time I'd said the words out loud but they had to be true. She walked around like she wanted nothing to do with me.

"She loves you Damon. Why would you think otherwise?"

Easy. "She doesn't talk to me, smile at me, touch me, hug me, not even look at me. That's not love Matty."

It's quiet for the rest of the ride home. Matt's hands seemed to grip the steering wheel tighter after I told him why Elena can't possibly be in love with me anymore. He had tried to put on music but I turned it off. Music was for happy people who liked their life, I hated mine. I lost my family and had nothing except this bottle of bourbon. He turned off the car and walked with me to the door. I'm a big boy I don't need a babysitter, but it was company so I ddin't say anything.

"Where have you been?"

I hear the words leave her mouth and gape at her. Is she fucking serious? I scoff and turn to Matt. "51 days of fucking silence and nothing...now she demands to know where I've been. Not love Matt. That is more like obligation." I stomp off towards the stairs and stop when I get around the corner. I heard Matt slam the door.

"Elena. Living room. NOW." He had enunciated the last word and I heard them walk to the living room. I was still close enough I could hear what they were saying, Matt was laying into her. I wanted to go stop it but maybe, maybe she needed it. "What is wrong with you Elena?" I don't hear a reply. "Damon's drinking now, a lot. He says he needs it." He says the last sentence in disbelief. What the fuck does he know, I do need the alcohol. It numbs the pain, or at least I want it to.

"You don't believe him?" I hear her again. 4 words. What's with the 4 word sentences and why the hell is she talking now.

"No Elena. I know what he needs, or rather WHO he needs." I hear him take a step towards her. "He needs his WIFE Elena, not a ghost of her who can't love him. He needs to know that being here with you even though you both lost your son that this place is still your HOME! Your HUSBAND needs YOU Elena. You aren't the only one hurting and I think it's time you realize that before you lose him for good. You know how easy it would be for him to drown himself in the damn bottle, you saw Giuseppe's downfall." I hear him walk off and slam the front door behind him.

I walk to our room and bury my face in my pillow. Matt is right. I need my wife, I'm not healing myself or dealing with the pain...I'm making it worse. I sigh and try to think of something to do. I grab the new cellphone out of it's box and turn it on. My address book is gone but I memorized most of the numbers so it's not important. Something catches my eye though. I have voice mails. I click the missed calls list and scroll through them. Stefan, Ric, Caroline, Hayley, Elena. I count and recount the number of times Elena's name shows up. She's the only one who has called since the incident. "50." I say the number out loud. She's called my cell phone 50 times, why she lives with me? I click the voice mail button and listen as it rings.

_You have 50 new voice messages. _Did she leave me messages? _First voice message._

It says it's from the day after the miscarriage and it's from 3am. I was asleep, so was Elena right? _"Damon. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I know I can't give him back to you and I know you're hurt. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you again. It seems that's all I ever did. I love you." _I click the number for save and shake my head.

"_It was harder today Damon. I miss him and I hate myself for pushing you away but I don't want to hurt you anymore..." _I listen to a few more.

"_Thank you for what you said at the shrinks office. I don't want to be without you Damon. I know I'm being distant but I do love you..." _

"_You were drinking tonight. It's my fault. I hope the aspirin and water helps, you looked cold so I got you a blanket. I love you Damon..."_

"_Today was hard. I went into the nursery. You put the purple ball in there. Alex would have loved it..."_

"_Stefan came by today. I can't talk to him because I'm afraid he'll be mad that I wasn't strong enough to protect his nephew. I hurt him too Damon. I'm sorry. I love you..."_

"_You look peaceful tonight. Your hair is getting longer and it looks nice. I need you Damon but I'm scared. Please don't give up on me. I love you..."_

I listen to all 50 messages. Every day. She has called me everyday and just talked to my voice mail. Every message said that she loves me, misses me, needs me. She watches me. I grasp the phone tighter and go to stand up.

RING!

RING!

I look at the screen, Elena. I hit the ignore button and let it go to voice mail. I walk down the stairs quietly and listen for her voice. I can hear her talking in the parlor so I crack the door open and look at her. She has no clue I'm here, she's just sitting at the piano looking at a picture of her and I holding the ultrasound picture. I focus in on her voice.

"I can't be what you need Damon. I mean I can I'm sure but I'm scared. I want so bad to be your wife, your Elena, your home but what if we lose someone else? We've already lost so much, we lost our son. What if next time an accident happens and it's Stefan? Or Caroline? Or you? I couldn't live with myself. You were gone all day. I missed you and I worried for you. I thought you had left me." I shake my head. She's hurting worse than I ever thought. I can hear the tears in her voice. "I'm so sorry Damon. I never meant for us to end up like this. I wish I could talk to you but...I'm afraid that Matt is right. I'm afraid it's too late. I never told you something and I know I have to but you won't like it. I love you and I won't ever give up on us Damon. I'll always come back to you. Remember that please?"

I watch her hang up and put her head in her hands. I want so much to comfort her but something tells me not to right now. I close the door quietly and start heading back upstairs. I stop when I hear the piano music and realize she's playing a song. I won't give up by Jason Mraz. I run up the stairs with an idea already forming in my head. I know how to comfort her. I walk back into our room and write a quick note to her and place it on her pillow. I crawl underneath the covers and close my eyes. Maybe tonight will be different. Maybe my note will help.

* * *

**Tell me how, how'd you get so far away?  
All we have left are the memories of the love we made.  
Are you sleeping with your own regret?  
On your own side of the bed.  
Are you still awake on your side of the bed?**

Matt's words had hit me hard, so had Damon's. He had it wrong, he was never an obligation I love him. I worry about him. I need him. Yet, I'm scared to be close to him. I know he's hurting and I am too but he doesn't know the extent of it. He was sleeping when the doctor came in and told me more about why we lost Alex. He told me every pregnancy would have this risk, I nodded knowing that I didn't ever want to hurt Damon like that again. He was so shattered and I didn't know how to fix him, I still don't. I hadn't thought I'd been so far away. I watched him all the time. It had been 51 days and I couldn't find the strength to talk to him face to face.

I knew I had pushed everyone away. I had to protect them from hurting, especially Damon. I called him every night to let him know everything that I couldn't tell him, except the part about every potential child we could try and have might meet the same fate as Alex. I always came down here at night to call him and play his mom's piano. She had been teaching me to play before she died...I kept it up because it was actually very calming and a great way to let your emotions out. For the last 51 days my emotions have been horribly depressed. It was all my fault. It was my body that wasn't able to carry Alex. I had caused this by not eating and sleeping enough in the month I spent away from Damon. I started playing the Jason Mraz song and thought back on the last 51 days.

The funeral was hard and saying goodbye to our little man was even harder. It was damn near impossible. Damon had stuck up for me and I was able to stay next to Alex with my hand laying on top of Damon's. I felt so close to him and it scared me so I started to pull back. I remember his sigh and the look in his eyes when I pulled. He was breaking even more but I always thought it would help him in the long run. I was so, so, so wrong.

Ric had been insistent that maybe counseling would help us get back to ourselves. I just wanted him to shut up so I agreed to go. I hated it because I remembered that I had gone to a shrink after my parents and Jenna died. I was resigned to sit there quietly and just watch the clock until the time was up. That plan was working up until the stupid shrink suggested that Damon and I spend time apart, he is fucking stupid if he thinks that'll happen. Damon stuck up for me again. I smiled at him as I left the room with him. I felt him put his arm on my waist, I stiffened and then got up to come down to call his cell phone.

Stefan had moved out and I knew it was hard on Damon. He needed his family but I also saw the reasons why Stefan left. He had been trying to help us and it was making no progress at all...he hated to see us hurt. That was the first night Damon started drinking, that's what scared me the most. I remember when his father started drinking and that's when he got violent. He never hit Damon or Stefan or even his wife but he said things to him that he couldn't take back once he sobered up. I hoped and prayed Damon wouldn't be like him. Once Damon had passed out I covered him with a blanket because he had goosebumps and he looked cold. "Elena...love...me...please." I heard him mumble the words in his sleep and my heart broke. He was begging me to love him in his dream. I gave him some water and put some more by his side of the bed along with some aspirin. He doesn't try to reach out to me nor do I feel his body turn towards me at all. I felt a pang of pain because part of me thought maybe he was giving up on us.

I watched him drink and drink until soon all the alcohol in the house was gone. Every night I picked up after him and tucked him into either the bed or whatever couch he passed out on. I watched him sleep and saw the little changes in him. There were bags under his eyes and he seemed to never smile anymore, not even in his sleep. His hair was longer and I gently brushed it off his forehead, I liked it like this. There was a little stubble on his jaw and I ran my fingers over it careful never to wake him. I missed being with him so much that it hurt. He always mumbled a few words in his sleep and they were mostly always about me. I still called him every night and told him about what I did that day or just how much I missed him and love him. I hoped he wouldn't give up on us.

I sighed as I finished the Jason Mraz song and headed up to bed. I went to climb in bed when I saw the note on my pillow.

_'I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up. When you're needing your space, to do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting.' Jason Mraz said it better than I can but when ever you are ready I'm here. I love you Elena and I won't give up on us, or you baby. Goodnight and sweet dreams. -your hubbie_

He heard me. I hold the note and read it over and over. I looked over at him and instantly knew he wasn't asleep. His eyes were closed but his breathing wasn't even but he wasn't pushing me either. I crawled in the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist while resting my head on his chest. I felt his breathing pick up a little and his arm started rubbing my back soothingly. He started humming some random song as his breath evened back out. Tentatively I ran my hand up and down his chest.

"I'm sorry Damon. I'm ready to talk now." I move my head and rest my chin on his chest.

He looks down at me. "I'm here. You know if it makes it easier you could call me on my phone and we could talk that way."

I half laugh and bury my head in his chest. I shake my head and look back at him. "No. This I need to tell you, face to face. Please don't be mad." He motions for me to continue. "I'm sorry for pushing you away but I was doing it because I didn't want to hurt you. After you told me about Alex the doctor came back in to talk to us but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you so I talked to him alone." I hesitated and he tensed up.

"You don't have to tell me Elena. I can wait...I'm just happy your letting me hold you. I missed you."

I shake my head. "I can't wait anymore. I need to tell you now. He said that what happened was...He said that I could...I'm afraid to get pregnant again." I sit up and lean against the headboard. I watch him take it the words and then he scoots up next to me and pulls me to him.

"Elena. Why are you afraid? I mean maybe it was just too soon for Alex but that doesn't mean that one day we can't try again."

"But it does Damon!" He pulls back when I shout at him. "I'm sorry. I just...the doctor said that it could happen again. He said it was a real possibility and that there were precautions we could take but nothing would be certain. I don't want to hurt you again if something goes wrong. I love you too much to see that look of hurt in your eyes."

"I understand that and I love you for wanting to protect me but if you want kids and after we try again or you want to explore more options we can. I mean there surrogacy, adoption, or we could just keep trying and pray that you don't have any complications. We don't have to try again soon but one day I'd like to try again Elena. I love you Elena and I understand why you pushed me away but I wished you hadn't. It was killing me not being able to comfort you baby. I watched you cry and mourn but you wouldn't let me close to you and all I wanted to do was hold you."

I was shocked. He was taking it a lot better than I thought he would. "I'm sorry. I wanted to hold you too. I actually watched you sleep, you talk." He raises his eyebrow at me. "It was about me. You asked me to love you. You didn't have to you know...I've always loved you."

He sighs and pulls me down to the bed with him. He is chuckling and pulls the covers over our heads. "I've always loved you too Elena. Oh and I kept all your messages. I liked them."

I smile at him and start to relax in his arms. "I'm tired babe. I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses my forehead and then pecks me on the lips.

"Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Elena."

I close my eyes. Home. This is home, being in Damon's arms. I don't have to push him away anymore. I fall into a restful sleep.

The next morning I wake up and feel Damon kissing my stomach and my neck and then waking me up with a very passionate kiss.

"Mmm good morning Mrs. Salvatore. I should warn you that it's 11am and Caroline is downstairs waiting for you. She called and I told her we talked and now she showed up with breakfast. Waffles and eggs and bacon."

I smile and give him one more kiss. "I want to get married Damon. In front of our friends and family like we should have. Can we?"

He nods. "If it's what you want. We can talk more later. We have time love don't rush into anything. We still need to work through the last 51 days. But now, lets start number 52 off different and go downstairs together."

I smile and nod my head. Day 52 would be the beginning of a whole new journey. We still had a lot to talk about and problems to work through but now they all seemed so small. I had Damon and he had me. Little did I know that it wasn't just Caroline downstairs and I was about to walk into the reunion that has been 51 days in the waiting. My family was waiting downstairs.


	26. Are we or aren't we?

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.  
I only take credit for the story line and plot.  
It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.  
If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**I love reading your thoughts! Keep em coming! **_

_**From this moment on it will only be either Damon or Elena POV. You will be able to tell which is which. Mostly it will start with Damon and then Elena.**_

_**Happy times ahead for Damon and Elena. Surprises, announcements, wedding, honeymoon, and epilogue. Unfortunately the story is almost at it's close. Maybe 4 more chapters including this one. :( I already have ideas for a new one so I'll start that when I finish this one.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 25- Are we or aren't we?**_

I haven't been happier. Ever. It had been 4 months since Elena and I had the big talk about why she was scared and how she had no fucking reason to be scared. 4 months and here we were on the Salvatore private plane heading to the Caribbean for our honeymoon.

"DAMON SALVATORE!"

I smirked as I turned around to face the brunette bombshell that was my wife as she stomped furiously towards me. "Yes honey?"

"Don't you yes honey me! They said you had them throw out all the alcohol! Why?!" I laughed only because she stomped her foot at the end of her sentence.

"Because we aren't drinking on our honeymoon any more than we did at our wedding, which was none. Now as for a reason Mrs. Moody why don't you take this." I hand her a plastic bag. "Go to the bathroom, come back and tell me if I'm right or wrong." I turn back to my magazine and she stomps off towards the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile at being the only one who figured out why Elena has been so moody lately, although after our wedding I'm sure everyone knows. I close the magazine and lean the seat back as I close my eyes and let the memories of our wedding play on a loop in my head.

_I had arrived at the church early with Stefan and Tyler in tow. My best man aka newly re-found friend, and the person who would officiate the wedding aka little brother. Things had been better with Tyler the past few months, he was moving on and we were becoming friends again. He was actually stepping up with Elizabeth and had also taken Hayley on a couple of dates. As for Stefan officiating he had literally begged for that and we complied. 5 minutes later and courtesy of the world wide web he was a minister, which was a very scary thought. Now I had to make sure the church was set up exactly how Elena had wanted it, heaven forbid anything or anyone upset her again. She had been really moody lately and I was pretty sure I knew why. I didn't mind it and I actually hoped and prayed I was right. As we were already dressed we just had to wait._

"_Stefan what are you doing here?"_

_I watched as Caroline walked up to my brother in her jeans and t-shirt and gave him a peck on his cheek. How those two started dating within the month we had all been fighting was beyond me but I didn't question it because they looked happy. Like Elena and I._

"_Damon wanted to check on everything so Elena didn't go all 'aahhh'." He made a scary/funny face and gestured with his hands. _

"_Too late for that. She's already moody. I don't even know what I did. I mean she got sick and I held her hair for her and the next thing I know she's yelling at me. What has gotten into her?"_

_I chuckle and the three turn to look at me. I raise my eyebrows and give them a knowing look. "I have suspicions. Cay go help her get dressed and I'll be waiting at the alter for my beautiful Lena." She walks off and the Spanish inquisition starts._

"_Ok Damon spill. What is wrong with Elena?" Tyler._

"_Damon you really think she is?" Stefan._

_I hold up my hands and walk to sit in the foyer. "I won't say a word, not until I'm proven right or wrong." They don't follow me. _

_I don't know how long I sat in the foyer but I saw Ric walk by and head for where the girls were getting dressed. My leg was bouncing up and down and my fingers were tapping on the bench, I was a little nervous. I pulled out the paper I'd written my vows on again and started to re-read it and make a few slight changes. _

"_Uncle Damon?"_

_I look up at the little girl whose beauty could give anyone a run for their money, but currently had tears running down her cheeks. I put the paper back in my jacket and sat her on my lap. "What's wrong baby girl?"_

"_Aunt Elena is mad at me I think." Her face fell. She loves Elena and I know Elena loves her very very much._

_I sigh. "Lizzie, Elena loves you. Tell me what happened?"_

_She wipes her eyes with the palms of her hands. "I told her she looked pretty in her dress but she turned around and said 'it's too small Elizabeth how can I possibly look pretty when I'm too big for the dress?'. I told her it didn't matter and she walked me out of the room without saying anything and slammed the door."_

_I sighed again. This at least gave more confirmation to my suspicion. "She's not mad at you Lizzie. Can I tell you a secret?" She nods her head excitedly. "I think Aunt Elena is going to have a baby. She isn't mad at you it's just...her mood is changing a lot. She was mad at me yesterday and you know that doesn't happen a lot." She nodded her head and I saw her calming down. A smile spread across her face. "Lizzie, you can't tell anyone okay? This is between you and me because I don't think Elena knows yet."_

"_Okay Uncle Damon." She got up and skipped off into the church probably to go see Tyler. She loved her daddy. _

_I glanced at my watch and was floored when I saw the time. 30 minutes. I was going to be getting married in 30 minutes. I ran into the church and up to the alter. Stefan was laughing at me and as predicted Tyler was telling Lizzie how beautiful she looked in her flower girl dress. People started to arrive at this time and Elijah and Finn were showing them to their seats, they had finally given in to Elena's begging them to be the ushers. _

_After everyone was seated, which basically meant the whole town was crammed into the church the doors opened and Lizzie made her way down the isle with flowers. She walked with the Salvatore pride and Lockwood determination, pity the man who ends up with her because I'm 90% sure she would always wear the pants in any relationship. I watch Caroline walk down the isle with a big smile on her face in a pretty yellow dress, Stefan is basically eye fucking her and it's disgusting, I elbow him in the ribs and he glares at me while she giggles. The wedding march starts and my palms start sweating, shit I feel like the 15 year old kid who picked her up for our first date back then my hands never did stop sweating, just like they did now. I meet the beautiful brown eyes and melt instantly. She's gorgeous in her off white cream colored dress that only goes to her knees and flows out. I barely notice that Ric is walking next to her. He gives me her hand and Stefan starts to talk._

"_I'll skip the dearly beloved and just start by saying we all know why we are here and quite frankly it's been years in the making and I'm surprised it took this long to happen. Damon and Elena, you can't have one without the other...like peanut butter and jelly, Tommy and Chuckie, coke without ice...it would be unnatural for them to be marrying anyone else. I've had the experience of a lifetime being able to watch Damon make a fool of himself falling in love with her and Elena laughing at him the whole time. It's been a crazy ride and as nauseating as it might have been I wouldn't think twice about missing out on it. They have made life interesting and they've had a love story that could have been straight out of a movie. Those types don't happen often but when they do you don't want to lose it and although it will never be easy it will be worth it. They've opted to write their own vows and Damon's always been a gentleman so why don't we start with ladies first. Elena." He turns to Elena after telling his jokes. He did a good job though and I'm actually glad that Stefan is officiating, he brings in something that no minister could...history and love._

_She takes a deep breath and takes her piece of paper from Caroline. "Damon. My hero with the purple ball. I've been in love with you since the first time you ever caught me, when I took my first steps to you. Ever since then you've always been catching me. You've always been there for me and you've always loved me. You were my first kiss, my first dance, my first date, I've shared so many firsts with you and I am so happy that they were all with you. I love you and I've always loved you. Our journey hasn't been simple or easy in fact it's been hard and complicated but I wouldn't change a thing about it. We've grown together and we've pushed each other to our limits but we never stopped loving each other did we?" I shake my head no. "We've laughed and cried and teased each other to no end. I promise you today that as your wife I will always make it my personal mission to make sure you keep that cute, boyish, happy smile on your face. I can't promise I won't continue to tease you because I probably will and you will tease me right back, and laugh at you making a fool out of yourself but I'll always love you. I promise to love you and cherish you everyday. I love you Damon Alexander Salvatore. Always. Only you." I smile at her and she strokes her thumbs under my eyes to catch the few tears I didn't know had started to fall. I hear Stefan say my name and I pull the piece of paper out of my jacket._

"_Elena. Your name means light and that is exactly what you've brought into my life. You are my entire world and you always have been ever since I first saw you in the pink blanket in the hospital. You came in and turned my 4 year old life upside down and it never righted itself, I never wanted it to. I never knew what my parents meant when they said the words 'I love you' to each other. I thought it was just something they said but then I grew up, I started to feel different about you. I started to feel happier when you were around, I smiled more and I didn't care if I made an idiot out of myself as long as long as I got to see that beautiful smile and hear your laugh which happened quite often. I stumbled a lot and there were and still are times when I think I don't deserve you. It was when I was 15 that I realized what love really was and that I had been one of those lucky people that found the person they love early in life. You're my best friend, my lover, my one in a million, my soul mate, and the light of my life. I promise you Elena as your husband that I will always love you and show you how much I love you every day of my life. I promise that I will continue to make an idiot out of myself as long as I can see you smile and hear you laugh. I promise to always choose you over everything else. I will protect you and I will never give up. I love you Elena Marie Gilbert. Always and forever." I wipe the tears that fell from her eyes and she gave me that one in a million smile that made my heart do back flips._

_Stefan starts to talk again. We say the traditional vows and say I do. The next eventful thing that happens is when Stefan calls for the rings. I hold my hand out to Tyler my eyes never leaving Elena's until she glares at him. I look at him and he's patting every pocket pretending that he lost the rings._

"_Cut the shit Tyler and give him the damn rings!"_

_His hands still and he brings them out of his jacket pocket and places them in my hands. I put them in Stefan's hand and pick up Elena's. I slip it on her finger and pull her close to whisper in her ear. "Calm down baby. It was a joke." I stroke the back of her hand soothingly after putting the ring on her finger. She slips my ring on and whispers "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." I hold back a chuckle and fight back the urge to say I know what it is baby._

_Once Stefan says Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore I walk her down the isle and out to the park behind the church for the reception. We say thank you to everyone who came, even Andie who for some reason Elena was civil to. We danced our first dance to the song Everything by Lifehouse, I got to pick the song so I picked one that made me think of her the most. Ric had insisted that he wanted a father/daughter dance and Elena agreed wholeheartedly, they danced to the song My little girl by Tim Mcgraw...it made sense because he had been there her whole life because that's how long he'd been with Jenna and he had become her guardian when she was 14, he was and still is the closest thing she has to a father. I watch her dance with Stefan, and then reluctantly with Tyler as she keeps a BIG space between them. I see her watch me as I dance with Hayley and then Caroline, my two sisters. We cut the cake and shove it in each others faces. We make our toast and drink the sparkling cider. They throw the rice as we leave. Elena fell asleep in the car and I took the opportunity to run into the drug store and purchase the test. We have to know. I come back to see her throwing up and shaking violently into the grass. _

"Damon?"

I snap out of it as I hear my light call my name. "Lena?"

"I want you with me. Please. I'm scared."

I nod and walk to join her in the bathroom. She wraps her arms around me and I try to stop her shaking. I see the test laying on the counter, unopened. I rub her back and run one hand through her hair. She calms down and stops shaking within a few seconds. She takes a deep breath and turns to face the test without leaving my arms.

"What if I am Damon?"

I kiss her special spot right under the base of her ear. "Then we'll be parents and I'll do everything I can to protect you and our baby. We will do this together every step of the way baby, but first we need to know."

She nods and takes the test out. We wait and wait wait...3 minutes had never passed so slow before. Finally my watch beeps and her eyes fly up to meet mine. I can see the glimmer of hope in her eyes mixed with the fear that is still there. I swear if this is positive I will gladly give up my life before I let her lose another miracle.

* * *

3 minutes.

I'm sitting here in Damon's lap on the Salvatore private plane heading to the Caribbean waiting for a pregnancy test to either show up positive or negative. I can't say I'm surprised he suspected I was pregnant. I had my own suspicions but I always tried not to think of it. We aren't really trying but we aren't really not trying either, it's more of an if it happens it happens type thing. I want for it to be positive but I'm scared. I know that there are precautions we could take to make sure we don't lose this baby but the simple fact that we could is scary enough. His watch beeps and my eyes fly up to meet his. He wants it to be positive. I take a deep breath and get up to pick up the test.

My heart beat quickens. My throat dries. My hands start sweating.

"Baby? Lena? What's..."

"It's positive." I turn around and face him. I realize I have a smile on my face. "It's positive. We're going to have a baby Damon."

He smiles and scoops me up in his arms. His lips capture mine in a passionate kiss as he grabs the test from my hands and puts it in his pocket. He pulls back, still smiling, and picks me up bridal style. For the first time I'm glad it's just us, the one stewardess, and pilot on board because I know that look in his eyes. I love that look in his eyes. He opens the door and the stewardess meets his gaze while his eyes are dancing with happiness.

"Ahem. Julie, Mrs. Salvatore and I are not to be disturbed for eh about...well until dinner. Help yourself to food or whatever."

He walks away from her down the hallway towards the on plane bedroom. I hear her laugh and yell "Congratulations!" before she closes the curtain and joins the pilot in the cockpit. I giggle as he sets me down and locks the door behind him.

"Hmm what are we going to do now Mr. Salvatore?"

He cocks an eyebrow at me and grabs me around the waist. "I'm" kiss "going" kiss "to" kiss "show" kiss "you" kiss "how" kiss "much" kiss "I" kiss "love" kiss "you." His hands run up my back and find the zipper of my dress. He slowly brings it down and it falls to the floor. "Fuck. Lena. You look..."

I stood there watching him as he stared at me. The bra was strapless and was an off white color with intricate lace designs. The white boy shirts matched. I watched as his adams apple bobbed up and down. He removed his jacket and then his tie, he stepped out of his shoes and then pulled off his socks, his eyes never leaving me. I stepped forward and started to unbutton his shirt but he grabbed my hands.

He shook his head. "Let me love you Lena."

He picks me up and gently lays me on the bed. He unbuttons his shirt and tosses it to the corner of the room. He lays down next to me and runs his finger up my arm. "You're beautiful." His finger traces every inch of my face before he captures my lips again. Wow. Kissing him has always been great but this is different...more. His tongue runs across my bottom lip and I open my mouth and nibble at his tongue as it makes it's entrance. He gently rolls on top of me and pulls his lips away from mine. "Don't pout Lena. It's too sexy and I'll get distracted. I have vows I have to live up to." I giggle as he smiles and starts to kiss my neck.

He kisses his way down my neck and across every inch of skin available between my neck and my breasts. He doesn't pause when he reaches the bra instead he traces the lace designs with his fingers then rips it off. "I'll buy you a new one." His mouth attacks my breasts as he takes one nipple into his mouth and nibbles and sucks until he moves to the next one. He slides down my body, showering it with kisses until he reaches my stomach. He pauses and rubs it gently with his hand. "Hello little one." He places little kisses all across my stomach and then down my legs. He starts the journey back up, this time removing my underwear.

"Damon. Please."

He runs his tongue teasingly over my wet core and I moan in...pleasure, anticipation, need...I'm not sure exactly. "Tell me what you want Lena." He does it again.

"Love me Damon."

I see him smirk. "As you wish my love."

His tongue darts in and out and he starts to use his mouth for what I thoroughly believe it was made to do. "Oh...Damon...Fuck...Don't stop...So..." He speeds up his actions as he thrusts two fingers inside me. "Shit...So...Close..." I buck my hips up but he places a hand on my hips and pushes me down into the bed. He brings me higher and higher until I let go. "Oh...God!" I open my eyes to see him staring up at me with a smirk on his face.

"I'm Damon but feel free to call me whatever you want baby."

I push him onto his back and straddle his hips. "Cocky much Mr. Salvatore?" As if in response to my question his head below twitches underneath me. I slide down his body and take him in my hand. Up, down, up, down, not too fast but not too slow. Not fast enough to get him to let go soon but just fast enough that he's not in too much pain.

"Fuck...Lena...Please..."

I laugh. "Hmm I wonder if I should make you beg. You know what it does to me." I lean down and run my tongue up and down his length, swirl it around his head and repeat the process.

"Please...I'll beg...Please...Love me Lena..."

I look up at him and nod. "I love you Damon." I take his length in my mouth and slowly move up and down. I move faster as I flatten my tongue and deep throat him.

"Holy...Lena!..."

I see him grip the sheets and his knuckles turn white. I smile and hum against his length. I move faster and faster with my teeth grazing him. After a few more time he releases with a chant of my name thrown together with some profanities. I sit up and lick my lips. He grabs my arms and gently throws me on the bed beside him and climbs on top of me.

"I need to be inside you Lena." He thrusts his hips and I feel him against me.

"I need you to be inside me Damon."

Without needing to say anything more his lips find mine and start their dance. Our tongues meet and sparks fly. The room could burst into flames and I don't think we'd notice or care. His hands run down my sides and he pulls my legs up to his hips. Without breaking our kiss he pulls back and slowly slides inside of me. I moan into his mouth and he does the same. My hands run up and down his back, then down his arms until I find his hands and we interlock our fingers. Neither of us wants to go faster than the gentle slow pace we are now. He reluctantly pulls his lips from mine when breathing becomes a necessity again.

He buries his head in the crook my neck and I do the same pressing sweet kisses on his shoulder. "I love you Lena."

"I love you too Damon."

He unlocks our fingers and places his hands on either side of my head. His locks his eyes on mine as he starts thrusting faster. "My...wife...My wife. Say it...Please...Say it..."

I meet him thrust for thrust. "Your wife...Your wife...Yours..." My eyes close and my head dips back as I go higher and higher.

"Open you eyes...Please...Your husband...wants to...see you..."

At his words my eyes open and we both start increasing the pace. After only 5 more thrusts we both let go calling each others names. He pulls out of me and lays next to me with his arms circling my waist. He nuzzles his head in my hair and sighs contentedly. I can barely keep my eyes open.

"Hmm sleep Lena. We have a long flight left."

I nod.

"I'll wake you up when we land and get to our house."

My eyes pop open and I sit up like a pop tart. "Our what now?"

He smiles. "Our house. In the Caribbean. Where we will take our kids and family to vacation."

I roll my eyes and peck him on the lips. "I'm too tired to argue so I'll save it for later."

I close my eyes and can't help the smile that I know is evident on my lips.

I can't wait to spend the next 2 months in the Caribbean with my husband at a house that he bought for our family.


	27. Authors Note

So I've had a case of writers block unfortunately. If you have any ideas on how to continue this story PM me and I'll work it.

I did start another story, delena of course. It was an idea that came to me and I'm testing it out. Its a crossover fic, Lost & TVD. It's another all human so there's no supernatural anything. There will be smut, drama, humor, romance, conflicts, and Damon/Elena.

Check it out and let me know what you think.

-Meg


	28. To an island so remote

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

I don't own Damon and Elena or any other characters used.

I only take credit for the story line and plot.

It might start off slow but things will pick up. It won't be a happy story from the get go but it will be interesting.

If any of this is copyrighted or already written tell me and I'll take it down but I don't believe it is. The hallucinating that Elena is experiencing will be explained throughout the story.

Read and Review please.

* * *

_**I'M BACK! I got inspired and yes this will be a funny chapter with some Damon hitting involved. There will be a surprise and the fighting will end up being funny and as per Delena it will end happy. Yet have a little bit of a cliffhanger.  
**_

_**I love reading your thoughts! Keep em coming! I'll try to update this story regularly but I have another story I'm also working on that is a TVD/Twilight story. It's supernatural and it'll be fun to write. Check it out and tell me what you think, not sure if I'll keep it up for long but I'm trying it. I've also had a request from a friend about another AU/AH Delena story plot line that I'm thinking of starting when I finish this one.  
**_

_**The lyrics involved in this chapter are from the song Mermaid by Train. Feel free to listen while you read. We will start off with Damon's POV then Elena's.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 26- To an island so remote...**_

**Can't swim so I took a boat to an island so remote,  
only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before.  
Stayed there til the air was clear.  
I was bored and out of tears, then I saw you washed up on the shore.  
I offered you my coat, thank goddess love can float.  
Crazy how that shipwreck meant my ship was comin in.  
Walked til the sun went down, love on the Puget Sound.  
My treasure map was on your skin.**

"Come on Elena. I said I was sorry. It's been a week. Don't make me beg, I miss you wifey!"

I looked up from my spot in the water. She was still standing on the dock with her arms crossed across her chest. Our first week had been going swimmingly, pun intended, until the incident. We were having the time of our lives just being together and breaking in every room in our new home. Sex in any room was amazing with Elena. The kitchen, the living room, the dining room table, the hallway, the porch, the beach, the bedrooms, the bathrooms, yet my favorite had to have been the staircase.

_I had been prepared to ruin my back on the stairs just so we could make some amazing love on the staircase but then my very fun and very sexy wife decided to pull the mattress off the guest bed and place it on the stairs. _

"_Oh no no no. Even this is too much for me Lena. One of us could get hurt and you're pregnant!" I was shaking my head but inside I loved the idea._

"_Oh come on Damon. Please?" She gave me that puppy dog face. Shit. I crumbled._

"_Okay. Let's do this." _

_Before I could think about who should be on top or bottom she literally jumped me. I caught her as I fell back on the mattress with her laughing above me. I laughed along with her. God it was like we were 15 year old teenagers who couldn't keep it in their pants but I wasn't complaining one little bit. As we were already half naked it took merely seconds before we were both completely bare. She was already so wet and ready for me and as always I was already at attention. She captured my lips again and positioned herself above me and was about to go down when..._

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

"_Are you fucking serious?!"_

_I laughed at her facial expression. Like a little kid whose Halloween candy got taken away by bullies, or a little kid whose favorite toy was taken away. Yet she also looked like she could kill whoever was on the other side of that door. It was too funny. "Calm down Rambo. I'll get the door. It's probably just the neighbors, this isn't our island remember? I'm not Edward freaking Cullen. I could only afford a house." I kiss her forehead as I stand up and pull my cargo shorts back on. Whoever is at the door is about to see Damon Salvatore shirtless, oh well._

_I open the door and come face to face with Mrs. Johnson, the neighbor. I feel slightly uncomfortable as her eyes rake up and down my bare chest. "Hey Mrs. Johnson, what's up?"_

_She shakes her head and seems to remember why she is at my door. "Uh...ahem...Good morning Damon. I just came by to tell you and Elena that our son got stung by jellyfish this morning down at the dock so if you go down be careful."_

_I nod at her. "Well thank you. I hope he's okay."_

"_Damon who is at the damn door! We were in the middle of something and you can not keep me waiting!" I have to hold back a laugh as I hear Elena yell from the staircase._

_Mrs. Johnson blushes and starts to back away from the door. Her family knew full well that Elena and I were on our honeymoon and given that they have 5 kids they pretty much know how honeymoons are spent. "I'll...uh...let you get back to...I'll see you both later!" _

_I close the door and then burst out in laughter as I grab the wall for support. Poor Mrs. Johnson will probably be scarred for life. I tear off the shorts and jump on top of my lovely and waiting wife while still laughing. She looks up at me confused and I capture her lips in hungry and passionate kiss. _

"_You scared Mrs. Johnson you know. Poor woman."_

_She laughs. "Poor her? She is probably thinking about seeing you shirtless right now while getting herself off. You know she finds you attractive."_

_I blanch at her comment, but I can't deny it because of the way she stares all the time when I'm shirtless whether Elena is there or not. "Lucky for you that I don't like cougars huh? I only like and love you. Now down to business." _

_In one thrust I fill her completely and feel her sink her nails into my shoulder. "Fuck! Elena..."_

"_Move...now...Damon!"_

_I follow her order. Hell I'd do anything for this woman; walk through fire, run into a burning building, drown in the ocean, jump in front of a car or a bullet, moving to pleasure both of us is definitely not an issue. This time is anything but gentle and slow. It's loving yes but it's hard and fast. We set a pounding rhythm and she's meeting me thrust for thrust. The mattress starts sliding on the stairs but neither of us notices nor cares._

"_So...close...fuck...Damon!" She screams as her walls start to tighten._

"_Feels...so good...shiiiit...Elena!" I barely get the words out as we both reach our releases._

_We collapse into the mattress as it finally slides down the staircase and lands at the bottom. Elena starts laughing so hard I think she'll hyperventilate but I can't help but laugh with her. It never crossed my mind that later that day I'd be wishing I'd listened to Mrs. Johnson's warning about the jellyfish a little bit more._

"You threw me off the dock knowing jellyfish were down there Damon! They could have been poisonous!" She had a valid point and it only made me feel worse. I get out of the water and pull myself on the dock next to her.

"But they weren't and I'm really sorry. I mean I even took you to a doctor and he said everything was okay. Look babe, we can stay out of the water for the rest of the time okay?"

She shakes her head. "No Damon. It's not okay." She turns and walks away from me and back into the house.

Damn these pregnancy hormones. I jog after her and follow her all the way up to the master bathroom. "Elena stop please. Elena!" She slams the door in my face and I hear the lock click. Damn it. "You know I'm nothing if not persistent and you have to come out sooner or later!"

"Jelly fisher stinger!"

I laugh. "That makes no sense. Now unlock the door please babe."

"No!"

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Stay in there but know this for every lock there is a key and that my love, I HAVE!" I walk out of the bedroom and into the study. We have the keys kept in a drawer that is locked in my desk I unlock it and grab the key labeled 'Master Bath'. I smirk as I skip back into the room, triumphantly. "I got the key!" I sing-song the words and hear her huff on the other side of the door. Suddenly an idea hits me...she wants to play games then let the games begin. I walk back to the study and grab a paperclip, unfold it and slide it into the lock of the bathroom door. It makes the necessary sound and it sounds like a key could have broken off in there but it didn't. I leave the paperclip in so that way she can't unlock the door from the other side, thank you years of torturing Stefan for giving me this experience over her. "Shit! Damn it! NO!"

"Damon? What happened?" I have to hold back a laugh at her panicked voice.

"The key broke in the door Lena. The only way out now is through the window."

She tries to unlock it but due the paperclip stopping the lock from moving she's unsuccessful. Victory! I can hear her pace back and forth while she's huffing and puffing. My big bad wolf is deflating and maybe she won't be so angry in a few minutes. I check my phone after a few minutes and realize after 4 minutes that maybe I should open the door. I take the paperclip out and unlock the door.

"Elena. I...Elena?" I look around the bathroom. Oh shit no.

"DAMON SALVATORE! HOW DID THAT FUCKING DOOR GET OPEN!"

I turn around and face the volcano known as my wife Elena Salvatore. I put my hands up and walk into the bedroom. "Lena. Baby. I love you."

She growls at me. Sexy. "You. Dick. You made me climb through a window! PREGNANT!" She pushes me down on the bed and straddles me.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up." I nod. I can shut up. "I'm so going to get you back for this!" She grabs the pillow and starts to hit me, repeatedly. She abandons the pillow and starts to punish me in the one way that I can't object to. Physically.

Every kiss and every touch sets me on fire. So slow. So agonizing. So good. My phone beeps and something tries to make itself known in my head. Did I have something planned for today? All thoughts flee my mind when she slowly takes me into her mouth. "Fuck...Elena..." My phone beeps again and that nagging thought comes back. This time I remember. "I know...you're mad...but we...have plans...in town...in two hours." I barely get the words out in between moans. She starts to speed up her actions while still punishing me by slowly working up to my release. Finally she lets me come and damn I've never been more grateful.

"We have plans?" She sits up and starts bouncing on the bed. I laugh. Pregnancy hormones at their finest.

"Yes. Now go get dressed. We're going clubbing." I give her ass a smack as I walk to the shower and she walks to the closet.

After an hour we are dressed and in the boat. Luckily we are only a 20 minute boat ride away from San Juan, Puerto Rico. I still smile every time that she sees the town and her eyes light up. She's always wanted to see the world and this is just the tip of the ice berg. I still want to take her to Paris, Rome, Brazil, Austrailia, London...she'd love that because she loves almost every author that's been born there. But now I have a surprise for my lovely wife. I'd had a week alone with her and we will still have our home to ourselves but why can't we have a few friends along for the ride. Specifically, family. I park the boat and grab a cab. I tell him what club to go to using my Spanish skills, luckily I paid attention enough to be able to talk to the people here. We pull up to the club and walk right in, no ID's necessary. I look around and immediately spot her surprise over by the bar as they are heading to the dance floor.

"Lets dance Lena."

She nods and I lead her to the dance floor. Some Spanish song is playing and it's easy to move to. I keep my arms around her as she moves against me and then I feel her hand on my shoulder and I spin around leaving Elena in his arms. I smile and wait for her to notice. Like I expected it doesn't take long.

"She had no clue did she Day?"

I shake my head as I keep my arms around her waist but not right up next to me. "Nope. None at all Cay. We missed y'all though."

* * *

**Sharks green with envy, they wonder what you see in me.  
Funny but sometimes I can't help but wonder that as well.  
Now life is a holiday, making up for the years I paid.  
The way to this heavenly bay it went through hell.  
Beauty in the water, Angel on the beach.  
Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach.  
**

"Stefan?!" I ask in disbelief as I feel Damon's arms unwind from around me.

"Surprised much little sister?" His arms are wrapped loosely around my waist and we dance effortlessly but it's quite obvious that we aren't together in that way.

"What do you think smart ass."

He winces. "Pregnancy hormones?" I raise my eyebrows and stop moving. "It's okay I didn't tell anyone. Not even Care. I just remembered how up and down you were before and I put it all together. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks. I'll tell her soon."

He nods. "Think I get a second dance?"

I nod and he grabs one hand and starts leading me into a salsa dance. I laugh as he spins me around and dips me back. The song ends and Stefan leads me towards a table and orders me a water while we wait for Caroline and Damon to join us. They look like they're having fun. Stefan catches Damon's attention and he starts to drag Caroline over to us. I see her hit him repeatedly on the shoulder and he's trying to block her but he's failing.

"Jellyfish Day! Seriously! They could have been poisonous!" I laugh as she sits next to me and hugs me. "I understand your anger Lena. Stefan better not try that shit or he gets no sex for a month! Now, lets do shots!"

"Wait! Care, I have something I need to tell you." She looks at me expectantly. "I can't drink."

"Because of the jellyfish. Damn it Damon!"

I grab her hand before she hits him again. "Don't hit my baby's dad please." I blurt it out and wait.

At first she looks at me in shock, like I'm not speaking English. She opens and closes her mouth like she wants to say something but doesn't really know what to say. Finally she sputters out something. "How?"

I burst out laughing. "Care do I really have to explain it." At her still blank expression I start an explanation. "Well when a guy and girl fall in love the guy normally sticks his magic wand in the girls..."

"OKAY I KNOW HOW ELENA!" I laugh as she cuts me off. Stefan and Damon join in my laughter and she's glaring daggers at all of us. "I'm happy for you both but isn't this kind of...soon? I mean you barely just got over the emotional stuff about losing Alex and now..."

I can't believe this. I grab my purse and walk out of the club. Stefan seemed excited for us and I know Damon is excited but why can't my best friend be? I mean things are better now and Damon and I are in a better place now. Yeah, Alex still hurts and it is kind of soon but is that a bad thing? My phone starts ringing and I pick it up expecting it to be Damon.

"What Damon? I don't feel like coming back to the club right now. I'll meet you at the boat."

"**Elena." **Damn it. I should have answered. **"I know you've been ignoring me and Isobel but you've been talking to Levi. Why?"**

Johnathan. I really didn't want to talk to him, not after what Care, Stefan and Damon told me he and Isobel said about trying to get Damon to pull the plug on the life support even though he was convinced I'd wake up from my coma...which I did. "You gave up. You were my biological parents, blood, and you gave up. Damon didn't. Stefan didn't. Care, Tyler, Elijah, Finn, even Levi didn't really give up. Yet you did."

"**Look. I'm sorry about that. We were...we didn't think Elena." **I nod and keep walking towards the marina where Damon tied up the boat. It's still a little light outside so I'm not worried. **"We shouldn't have told Damon to give up. We shouldn't have given up. We just want to know how you're doing. I've tried talking to Ric but he told me to keep a distance because you and Damon were dealing with something. What's going on Elena?"**

I sigh. "Nothing Johnathan. We were just...healing. Look I have to go okay? I'm on vacation with Damon, Stefan and Care. As for your apology, I accept it. But..." I pause as I climb up onto the boat. "It's too little too late. You gave up, stopped fighting, and stopped hoping. You made that decision and now I'm making mine. Don't call me and don't try to see me anymore. I'm giving up now. Goodbye Johnathan Gilbert."

I hang up the phone and sit down on the bench behind the steering wheel. My head is still reeling with the fact that I actually talked to John, I've been avoiding him for months. One would think he'd take a hint. My phone beeps and I read the text message.

_On my way to the boat. Hope you're there my love. Stefan will take his own boat. Cay says she's sorry but she'll talk to you tomorrow. XOXO -D_

I smile to myself. Damon knows me so well to know I'd come back to the boat. I hear the wolf whistle come from the dock but I know from the deepness of the voice it's not Damon.

"You're a pretty one." I grimace a little as the voice hits me. A local obviously because of the accent.

"I'm waiting for my husband."

"Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be waiting alone. Why don't I wait with you?" I see him start to step up only to be thrown backwards.

"I don't think so buddy. Keep walking." This man steps onto the boat with a woman behind him and he pulls me into a friendly hug. "Surprise number two Lena bo Bena."

I laugh. "You're such a kid Eli."

He chuckles. "Yeah pretty much. So where's Damon anyway? Oh! You remember Tatia right? Met her at your first bachlorette party."

I nod and say hello. I tell him about going to the club and seeing Stefan and Caroline. I tell him about the jellyfish and then I tell him about why I couldn't drink. He doesn't say anything throughout the whole story.

"Well then Congratulations are in order! Really happy for you guys. You deserve this after everything. Yet...I understand Caroline's worries. It is soon but honestly now that you know what to prepare for you can take all the precautions am I right?"

I nod. "Yeah. Damon's already taking precautions. He's talked to the school in Atlanta and I'm transferring to the Mystic Falls Community College. He says after the baby is born maybe we can talk about moving there but I don't know."

"Understandable. I mean it's all over the magazines that Gilbert Enterprises merged with Salvatore Realty."

I stare at him and I swear my jaw is probably on the floor. I mean yeah I took over the company a while back from Johnathan and Damon and I had talked about merging but we'd never decided on anything. I mean I'm not upset about it but some warning might have been nice.

"I'm guessing you didn't know. Okay then..."

"Eli! Tatia, looking pretty as ever. And my love I'm so sorry about Caroline." Damon steps onto the boat and immediately takes me into his arms.

"It's fine. Eli saved me from a local who was hitting on me."

"Well then I better make sure he gets to his house in one piece huh? So no tricks on the way home..."

I laugh. "But I like your tricks. Especially when you hit the waves and make big splashes. Show them what this boat can do."

He smirks and nods. After taking a long time about getting back to the island and the handful of homes on the island, we all go our separate ways. Eli is soaking wet from Damon making the waves crash into the boat and Tatia has vowed never to let Damon drive her in a boat again. If they thought this was bad wait until he breaks out the jet ski's, it's even worse. Eli walks about 3 houses down on the beach and Damon ushers me into our house.

We don't say anything but I can sense him watching me. I know I should tell him that Johnathan called but I honestly don't know how he will react. He's even more pissed at him and Isobel than I am. He didn't tell them about Alex, or the miscarriage, or the wedding or this new pregnancy. I didn't either and our friends had all said they would play stupid if they sought them out. I get dressed for bed in my tank top and shorts and climb in to wait for him. He slips on his pajama pants and pulls me on top of him.

"Something is wrong Elena. What is it? Tell me."

I take a deep breath and prepare myself to drop a bomb on him. I hope he doesn't explode. "Johnathan called and I talk to him."


End file.
